Honesty Always
by tdminor86
Summary: Sam and Mercedes started a secret romance after prom and quickly fell in love. Will their strong bond withstand all of the problems life sends their way.
1. Four Weeks

**AN: This is my very first fanfic so I am hoping you guys like it.**

**Also in this story there are a few things that go along with the show, some of it may be OOC but it is mostly my take on Samcedes relationship and glee. For an example there was never a strain on Kurt and Mercedes relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters on the show.**

Chapter One:** Four Weeks**

**Mercedes POV**

"Four weeks Mercedes it's only been four weeks."

Mercedes paced back and forth around her bedroom, stomach in knots as she had a conversation with herself out loud. A normal person looking in would have surely thought that she was going crazy.

"I mean exactly what did you expect to happen he had only been the most perfect guy you've ever dated "she said still pacing. "So why are you so afraid?"

Mercedes Jones was a lot of things. She was approaching her senior year at McKinley High School, an all A student, a proud member of the Glee Club, and self-proclaim diva extraordinaire. All of these things she could face and handle with no problem, but the one role she couldn't seem to quite handle was Mercedes Jones _Girlfriend._

She hadn't had many opportunities to assume this role being one of the unpopular kids most of her school life except with the occasion of guys having what she called "curiosity crushes" on the overweight black chick. Even with Puckerman she knew exactly what the situation was between them. After Puck she was convinced that she would graduate and move on to college before she got her first **real **boyfriend.

So when Sam agreed to go on the prom three way date with her and Rachel she didn't even begin to get her hopes up believing at the time that he only went because of Rachel. When she found out later that night by his confession and the long lingering goodnight kiss he gave her, that his reason for accepting was solely because of her and her only, to say she was shocked and overwhelm was an understatement. A week later when Sam had officially asked Mercedes to be his girlfriend exclusively at the Lima Bean her first thought was "Oh great curiosity crush!" When she looked Sam in his emerald green eyes she had known immediately that he meant ever word he said and before he changed his mind she quickly said yes.

Here they were four weeks, 12 dates, and a secret relationship later and Mercedes found she was more nervous than she had ever been. She realize after their movie date the previous evening that she was falling in love with Sam Evans, no scratch that she **was **in love with Sam Evans. Things between them were more serious than most relationships partly because when Sam loved he loved hard. He was always a gentlemen never pushing her or rushing her. He said that he would spend their first weeks together simply courting her with small gestures. Even though him and his parents we living on a limited income since his father had lost his job, he still found a way to do something romantic for Mercedes. Picnics in the park, marathon movie afternoons at her place, or simply hanging out at the motel with him Stacy and Stevie, there was never a time where she didn't enjoy herself.

Mercedes let out a sigh and fell back on her bed frustrated.

"This is ridiculous Mercy you don't go falling in love with some guy after being with him for four weeks" she said.

_Sam isn't just some guy she thought._

"I know but it is too soon what if I scare him off"

"Scare who off Mercy Me?"

Mercedes jumped upto see her best friend Kurt Hummel standing in her doorway. Kurt was dressed in a beautiful white and black striped shirt with matching black jeans and black sandals and white cardigan. Kurt was the only person that Mercedes thought could out dress her.

"Scareeeee Whooooo? Kurt sang.

"Kurt you scared me half to death how long have u been standing there?"

"Not long but seriously who are you afraid to scare?"

Mercedes started to make up some whack ass story but she know the minute she started talking Kurt would read her lie like a book.

"Sam"

"Why would you be scaring Sa.. OMG MERCY YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON SAM!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Not exactly Kurt"

A look of confusion washed across Kurt's face.

"You might want to sit down Kurt."

Kurt made his way over to the bed where Mercedes was sitting, turned in her direction and waited for her to begin speaking. When she didn't start after a minute had passed Kurt pretended to get frustrated and let a loud breath as to say I'm waiting? Mercedes was nervous the only people that knew about her and Sam where them, their parents, and siblings. She knew Kurt would be upset when she finally came clean which prompted her stall to start speaking, reluctantly she huffed, stood and went in for the kill.

"Well…you see Kurt Sam and I are sorta…kinda…dating."

Kurt's eyes grew huge and his mouth flew to the floor.

Mercedes decided to let him soak in the news before she continued.

"WHAT?!" Kurt screamed. Quickly followed by a sound Mercedes couldn't comprehend.

"Yes I know you're mad I am so sorry for not telling you but no one knows except our parents."

"I am not mad at you Mercy Me if anything I am completely over the moon excited for you guys. Sam is a good guy who's been through sooo much and you are my favorite girl I couldn't think of two more deserving people for either of you."

Mercedes smiled and hugged her best friend she know not to worry that Kurt wouldn't be anything but happy for her.

"Thank You Kurt I am glad you approve, and to be honest it actually feels good to talk to someone about Sam besides my mom and myself" she laughed.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Kurt asked still embraced with Mercedes.

"Four Weeks and three days" she replied.

"Ok now I am mad!"

Kurt released Mercedes from their hug and stood up and now he was doing the pacing.

"Mercedes Me'Shelle Jones! You mean to tell me you have been dating Sam since a week after prom and you're just now telling me. Even now I had to catch you having weird conversations with yourself for you to tell me. What if I wouldn't have walked in huh? Then when was I gonna to find out.!" Kurt yelled.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was turning as red as a shiny Washington Apple and he was too busy ranting to hear his name.

"Kurt?"

"I mean four whole we- Oh my Goddess! You guys were dating then that day Blaine and I saw you at the Lima Bean weren't you. Dammit I'm slipping" Kurt was brought out his rant by the sound of Mercedes loud laughter that erupted the room. He looked over her way and saw Mercedes rolling in her bed holding her stomach laughing as she often did when she would make him watch old reruns of Martin with her. Kurt walked over to her King size pillow top bed topped with the designer purple bed set he had gotten her for Christmas and slapped her directly on her thigh.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" She asked immediately ending her laughing spell.

"What may asked is soo funny"

"Dammit I'm Slipping Kurt really? You have been hanging with me too long, well that and the fact that you were changing colors as you freaked out." She giggled.

"Why the secrecy Mercy?" he asked.

"We just wanted to have some time to figure things out before everyone got all up in our business. You see how judgmental everyone is about relationships at school especially the Glee Club. I really like Sam and I didn't want to jeopardize it." She explained.

"Well even though I was left out of the loop I guess I can understand why you did what you did. All's forgiven. So why are you scaring him again?"

Mercedes had been so focus on the subject and letting Kurt in on her secret that she had forgotten how they had gotten there in the first place.

"I love him Kurt." Mercedes said biting her bottom lip.

"Oh. I. See." Kurt said with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. Now do see why I was worried about scaring him. We've only been together for four weeks. It's hard to explain I feel like I have been with him for months maybe even longer. He's all I think about; when I am not with him I miss. I find myself doing things I wouldn't normally do. It's like I am a totally different person when I am with him Kurt. He's everything I have been waiting on and now that I have him I am scared shitless."

Kurt listened to his best friend pour her heart out to him. He couldn't think of another time where Mercedes face was so full of love, happiness, and pure raw emotions. He could tell that whatever she and Sam had was real at least on Mercedes' end. Mercedes head fell into Kurt's lap and she yelled.

"You finished?'

"Yeah"

Kurt pulled Mercedes up cupping her face to make her look directly in his eyes. He kissed both of her checks and told her to breathe.

"Mercy Me Sam has to be a fool if he doesn't feel the same way about you. First, look who we are talking about here it's Sam. "It's not in his nature to just date someone without some genuine feelings."

"But h-" Kurt held his finger up.

"Secondly from what I can tell Sam loves hard, which means he is probably just as head over heels in love with you as you are with him. Lastly, when have you ever been scared of confessing your feelings?"

"See what I mean I am not myself with him he sees right pass my fronts, the Divatude, all of it. He is not afraid to call me out on it either. "_Honestly Always" _he says." She smiled.

"Well then Missy be honest and if he doesn't feel the same way or at least lets you know that he could see himself feeling the same way then you are better off without him."

Mercedes hugged Kurt and kissed him on his perfectly unblemished check.

"Thank you Kurt you always know just what to say."

"Of course I do and I am here whenever you need me. Now, tell me about these amazing four weeks and three days and if you leave out any details I will know Ms. Jones" Kurt chimed.

Thank God Mercedes was saved by the sound of her phone ringing. The last thing she wanted to do was give Kurt a play by play of her and Sam. She didn't have to look to see who was calling she knew it was Sam.

"Speaking of the devil" she said. Kurt was smiling.

"Hello"

"Hey beautiful." Sam said.

This was the first time they had spoken since their date yesterday and Mercedes couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face or the butterflies that started to flutter in her stomach.

"I got off work early and I was wondering if you wanted some company?"

"Company doesn't sound bad I think I'll call Puckerman and see if he wants to stop by thanks for idea Sam anything else?" she joked.

"Anytime Mercedes maybe I'll stop by Santana's for an hour or so see if she wants to hang since you have plans with Puck." Sam challenged.

"_Damn he's good!" she thought._

"Impressive Evans Impressive." Kurt whispered.

"Too bad I was Just about to take a long hot shower." she teased. "Then put on some of that milk and honey lotion you seem to like so well."

"Jones retaliates stronger." Kurt replied.

She heard Sam let out a small groan on the other end.

"Sounds nice hope you and Puckerman have a great time I plan on having an equally good time with Santana."

"Oh yeah Sam, is Santana planning on wearing _only_ her newly bought purple boy shorts and superman tee?" Mercedes said seductively.

"Nice. Naughty Jones." Kurt whispered and held up his hand giving Mercedes a Hi 5.

"I'll be there in 30 minutes and when I get their Puck's ass better not be there." Sam said and hung up. Mercedes smiled at her victory but then realized she was wearing an old sweat suit and needed to fulfill her end of the ordeal.

"I didn't know you were such a temptress Mercy Me." Kurt said.

"I have my ways. Well I better take that shower boo."

"Yes I think I will go and surprise Blaine with a visit.

"Okay Thanks for the advice Kurt I am going to tell him today."

"Anytime Hun. Good Luck and call me with all the details. Also don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Mercedes hugged Kurt one last time and kissed him goodbye and went to take a shower when she got out she noticed she had a message from Kurt.

**Remember Breathe and Confidence**

**PS: Don't do anything I wouldn't do. :)**

**Thanks Kurt I won't xoxo**

By the time Mercedes had finish up applying her lotion, getting dressed, and brushing her hair in a side ponytail. The doorbell had rang and her heart began beating faster she ran down stairs to the door and when she made it there she took breath and let it out saying "You got this Mercy here goes nothing."

**AN Thanks for reading and please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue with this I have wrote a few chapters already let me know please. It will get more M rated as the chapters go along.**

**Next chapter Mercedes makes a confession to Sam, a Klaine and Samcedes double date, and Sam and Mercedes reach new heights in their relationship.**


	2. Confessions

**AN: Thank You everyone who read and reviewed chapter one I loved all the feedback and hope you guys will stick with me. I forgot to say this in chapter one sorry for any mistakes and please review it is my motivation to write some more thanks enjoy****.**

**Flashbacks in Italics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters on the show.**

Chapter 2: **Confessions**

**Sam's POV  
><strong>

I was completely torn when my boss Justin asked me if I wanted to take the rest of my shift off because we weren't busy. A part of me wanted to stay because my family really needed the money, but the other part was excited about the thought to spend some time with my girlfriend Mercedes. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't been thinking about her all that evening. I haven't seen or spoken to her since our date last night. Our last few dates had been my choice and Mercedes being the girl she was always suggested better yet demanded that she pay for everything. So when I called her up and told her it was ladies choice and my treat because I had a few extra dollars from tips this week; I shouldn't have been surprised when she chosen a 50 cents screening at the O'Malley Theater.

"_Grease?" Sam questioned._

"_Yeah I love this movie it's a timeless classic." she responded. _

"_So is Star Wars it's also playing don't you want to see that instead?"_

"_What happened to this being ladies choice Sam?" Mercedes' lips purse up in a fake pout and she bore her big, chocolate brown eyes up at Sam. He instantly became lost in them. She knew that he couldn't resist her when she made that face. Mercedes Jones had some type of magical power over him, from her hypnotizing eyes, to her delicious soft full lips, and her vivacious curves Sam knew that one day she would be the death of him._

"_Fine we will watch Grease but I get to make out with you during every song." Sam gave in never removing his eyes from hers._

"_Deal" Mercedes agreed._

_They ended leaving early from the movie; by the time they made it to Grease Lightning they both completely lost focus honoring their make out agreement._

"Yea it's pretty much gonna stay dead like this you should go."

"What?" Sam didn't notice that he had gotten lost in his thoughts until he heard Justin's voice.

"Go ahead and head home buddy you completely zoned out on me." Justin said.

"Sorry man. I guess I am tired." Sam lied knowing he had been thinking about his and Mercedes' date. "I'll see you Tuesday."

"No problem dude see you on Tuesday."

Sam decided to wait until he made to the hotel before he called Mercedes. When she more than welcomed him over he took a shower to get the smell of dough and cheese off him. It had been a rare occasion for Sam to have the hotel to himself. Stacy and Stevie were at a church summer camp and his mom and dad had been on chaperoning duties that day. After his shower he put on a simply white fitted cotton tee, some stonewash jeans and hopped in his truck and headed to Mercedes' house.

**Neutral POV**

"You got this Mercy here goes nothing."

Mercedes opened the door and smiled when she saw Sam swallow hard as he look her up and down. She keep her promise wearing nothing but some purple boy shorts and her dad's old Superman Tee. She reached up with one arm and pulled Sam into a slow passionate kiss. Sam's hands went directly to either side of her hips pulling her closer as if they moved on their own. Mercedes ran her tongue along the bottom of his lip asking for access to his mouth and he quickly granted. Their tongues did a dance around each other's mouth that they only knew. The mixtures of flavors hers being of chocolate lip gloss and his being mint became damn near intoxicating. When Mercedes tugged and tangled her free hand in his hair he let out a soft moan against her lips.

"Cedes" he sighed pulling back breathless. "I hope you don't greet every person at the door that way."

"Actually you're the first." She smiled planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Well I as much as I enjoyed it can I come in I would hate for your neighbor to see standing on your doorstep like this." He glanced down at her half-dressed body and she blushed and quickly pulled him inside.

"So you hungry?" she asked heading to the kitchen.

Sam couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend as her followed her. She was absolutely beautiful; her hips had swayed left to right in their own rhythm and her ass was looking like perfection to him in those boy shorts. To say that he was lucky was a total understatement. Even though food was the last thing on his mind he knew if he didn't get his thoughts under control he'd be in deep shit.

"Sure." He answered leaning against her black marble counter.

"What do you have in mind?"

"_You naked with your legs spread out open on the breakfast bar and a bottle of honey." Sam thought._

"Anything but pizza or subs is fine." He replied.

"Ok why don't you pick us out a movie and I will whip something up."

Sam kissed her before exiting into the living room. He used this opportunity to collect his thoughts and get his mind off Mercedes and all her sexiness. He rummaged through her DVD collection and decided on Spiderman 3. He set down on her sofa and began to imagine a life like this with her. Sam coming home after work. Mercedes fixing dinner for them while he picked something for them to watch. It was easy for him to picture their future together. Though they have been only dating briefly he couldn't begin to imagine his future without Mercedes. She had been there for him nights where he felt like all hope was lost and yet in still she comforted him and told him that God has a plan for all and him and his family will receive their blessing soon enough as long as he had faith. Stacy and Stevie instantly fell in love with her and preferred her babysitting over Quinn. His mom and dad felt the exact same way always teasing how she was too good for me and how he'd better not screw this up. It was with this recollection that Sam had come to realize something he was in love with Mercedes Jones. She was everything he could have wished for. She accepted Sam for him and allowed him to be the nerdy sci-fi freak he was without judgment. With Quinn and Santana they had always tried to 'train and mold' him to be what they wanted him to be. No matter how hard he tried he never felt good enough. His relationship with Mercedes was as simple and easy like breathing. Not to mention the fact he was living inside a hotel with four other people and his family was struggling to make ends meet, she never made him feel uncomfortable or embarrassed, that alone was reason enough for him to be in love with her. She had come out of nowhere and he felt a pain in his stomach at the thought of if he had said no to Prom then he wouldn't have had the chance to fall in love with this amazing girl.

He went to the kitchen and Mercedes looked up and smiled at him and he returned one as well.

"You need any help?" Sam asked.

"Actually I am done you can help me carry it to the living room." She said.

"Of course."

Mercedes had made them both a grilled chicken wrap with black bean and white corn salsa, yellow rice, and fresh fruit for dessert. After they finished eating, they cuddled close on the couch. Mercedes legs were tucked under her while Sam's head rested in her lap and she ran her hands in his hair. They stayed like this in silence only trading a few glances to each other every now and then during the entire movie and a few minutes after it was done. Sam moved first saying something about cleaning up the dishes and stood collecting them. Mercedes followed him in the kitchen Sam had a rule if she cooked he did dishes. Mercedes always insisted on helping she dried while he washed so instead of arguing he just gave in. They washed in a comfortable silence the only noise was the sound of running water and the cling of dishes. When they were down to their last two dishes Mercedes turn to take a small plate from Sam.

"I think I love you." She said. Her heart was pounding hard and fast. Her throat felt like she had swallowed a tennis ball and she instantly became nervous.

Sam dropped the cup he was cleaning. Was he imaging this or did she just really say I think I love you. He turned and stared at Mercedes, piercing her with his green eyes. He tried to speak but couldn't, he wanted so badly to say something, anything but he just couldn't form words.

When Sam didn't respond to her sudden confession, Mercedes felt hurt and regret. She thought he would at least react but for him to say nothing was unexpected. This was a bad idea; she should have stuck to her guns and waited but nooo she had to listen to her heart and Kurt. Just then Kurt's word's yelled loud in her head, _"Well then Missy be honest and if he doesn't feel the same way or at least lets you know that he could see himself feeling the same way then you are better off without him." _She knew Kurt was right and if he didn't at least feel the same way she needed to cut her losses and work on just being his friend before it was too late.

"No wait I did that wrong, I meant to say that I love you. I don't think it Sam, I know it. We just started dating but I can't help how I feel about you, the heart wants what the hearts want right? Well apparently my heart wants you and only you. I was afraid admitting this would scare you away but it is best that I let you know now before I invest too much in this if you don't feel the same way. I understand if you don't that's fine, and if you want to break up that's fine also we started as friends I am sure we can continue to be." Mercedes let out a loud exhale. "There I said it."

Sam dried his hands and turned the water off. He cupped Mercedes' face and crashed his lips into hers. Mercedes open her mouth without hesitation and returned the kiss. She grabbed Sam's T-shirt and pulled him closer to her. Their tongues sliding along each other the feeling was almost electric. Sam damn near lost his mind when Mercedes caught his tongue between her soft lips and sucked it lightly running hers on the bottom of his at the same time. He pushed her against the sink moving his hand to her neck his fingers running lightly up and down her silky smooth neck line. She shuddered at his touch and for some strange reason her legs parted and Sam fell right in between her like a perfect fit. The kiss only ended when both needed air and they stared into each other's eyes their bodies still connected as they slowly caught their breath. Sam kissed her softly on the lips once, twice, and then a third time.

"You really would be ok if we broke up?" he asked staring deep into her chocolate orbs.

"If that's what you wanted." She replied looking down preparing herself for the worse.

"Never" Sam said.

"What?" She returned her eyes to Sam trying hard to read his face maybe get some sort of clue to what he was feeling.

"I could never want us to break up." Mercy don't you know that I am crazy about you girl. You just don't seem to understand the feelings I have for you, and I'll admit sometimes it's a little scary. I can't explain it like a part of me is missing when I am not around you it's like I am without a lung. When I am with you I feel like we are never close enough even how close we are now. You mean everything to me and so much more that words can't began to describe it."

Mercedes felt tears form in her eyes. She never knew he felt this way about her and it was overwhelming to say the least.

"So what I saying to you Mercedes Jones is that I love you too."

Mercedes spoke as tears ran down her cheeks. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me Sam Evans. I didn't know you felt that way."

"Well now you know. I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell me how feel Mercy, promise me that and I will do the same."

"I promise Sam."

They finished up the dishes and went back to her couch and watched the deleted scenes of Spiderman 3. Sam was trailing kisses from Mercedes' jaw all the way down her neck and shoulder. His kisses sent tiny shocks up and down her body and she would never get tired of his lips on her. There were side by side at first but then their bodies slowly shifted as they began a heavy make out session. As they separated for air purposes Sam had somehow ended up on top of Mercedes. As he stared down at her puffy, kiss swollen lips and dark lust filled eyes he couldn't help feeling completely desired by her. He couldn't think of anything he would want more in the world. He took his index finger and traced her facial features, first her eyes, then her cute round nose, her cheeks and smiled when Mercedes closed her eyes from his touch. He saved her lips for last outlining the top first then kissing it softly next her bottom also kissing it. They stayed like this in complete bliss for several minutes until her phone rang.

"Sam?" Mercedes Swallowed.

"Yeah Mercy?"

"Are you going to let me up so I can answer that?"

He didn't answer instead he reach out grabbed her phone from the table pressed talk and handed it to her.

"Hello Kurt" Mercedes answered.

"Hey Mercy Me! Sooooo details what happened!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Happened with what Kurt?" She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Mercedes don't play dumb did you tell Sam how you felt?"

Sam glared at Mercedes and mouthed the words _Kurt knows? _With all the events that went down confessions and what not she completely forgot about the fact that she didn't yet tell Sam Kurt knew. She looked up at Sam and whispered "I'm so sorry he found out earlier I meant to tell you."

Sam whispered back "Keeping information from me now are we Jones for that you must be punished." He smiled.

"HELLLLOOOOOO!" Kurt yelled on the phone.

"Sorry Kurt you were saying?"

"What happen between you and Sam?"

Mercedes began to recall the events that unfolded between her and Sam to her bestie when all of sudden she felt Sam's mouth kiss her exposed neck and she gasped. She looked at Sam and his grin was mischievous she knew he was up to no good clearly her so called "punishment". She continued her story and Sam continued his dirty work. He started by licking his initials on her neck then he began sucking different spots on some soft and pleasant others harder and painful but he always place a gentle kiss on the more painful ones. Mercedes was barely able to form complete sentences on the phone answering Kurt's questions with no more than two or three words. This seems to motivate Sam even more. He moved his lips up and began nibbling on her free ear tracing her lobe with his tongue and Mercedes let out a soft moan. Sam smiled and whispered in her ear "You smell and taste so damn good Cedes!"

"You okay Mercedes?" Kurt asked

"Um Yeah Kurt anyways as I was saying every…thing work...ed out fine he basically feels um-phew… way I mean he loves me too.

Sam wasn't even playing fair he moved her shirt till her shoulder was out in the open and was kissing and licking her collarbone.

"That's good I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Mercedes hissed when Sam ran his thumb across her erect nipple it throbbed with pain but it felt so good. His fingers did a circular motion through the fabric and she closed her eyes while his lips continued it's worked on her neck and shoulder.

Thinking quickly she asked Kurt to tell her about his visit with Blaine at least this way she was listening and not talking. He gladly began his story about his afternoon. Sam and Mercedes have had steamy make out sessions before but they always stopped before things got too hot and heavy they considered themselves somewhere between second and third. But today the things Sam was doing to her had her wanting to go for the steal. Sam had to be thinking the same thing because he whispered "Do you trust me Cede?" in her ear. She looked at him and simply nodded she knew he would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

Sam moved his hands down her body until he reached the end of her shirt around the bottom of her thick curvy hips and slowly worked it back up kissing her every piece of skin that became exposed. He stopped abruptly when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, he have never seen her naked breast before and they were everything he dreamed them to be. He finished lifting her shirt and she set up allowing him to remove it.

"So is that a date then Mercy Me?" Kurt asked.

"Yea sure." She tried to sound like she knew what he was talking about but she had no idea. Her body and mind was too busy occupied by Sam's hands and tongue. She would call him later and fish around for some clue to what he said.

"Tell Kurt goodnight Mercedes." Sam whispered against her lips as he kissed them with a quick peck.

"I got to finish my chores Kurt how bout I call before I go to bed okay?"

"No problems Mercy talk to you later."

"Okay Goodnight Kurt."

Sam grabbed the phone and lightly dropped it on the floor beside them. He leaned in and kissed Mercedes with no caution whatsoever. He was a man on a mission and now there was now distractions keeping him from completing it. His hands roamed her entire body and his fingertips felt like mini irons. She felt as if she could catch on fire from the heat between the two. Sam went to come up for air when Mercedes caught his bottom lip with her teeth biting down on it he let out a loud moan and she released it.

"That's what you get for playing dirty Evans." All he could do was smirk and she kissed and softly sucked the bitten lip.

Sam kissed Mercedes once on the lips and slowly made a trail of kisses from her neck to her shoulder all the way down to her navel. He worked his way back up stopping at her perfect round breasts. He gently kissed the right one first and rubbed the left with his hand. He traced the outline of her areola with his tongue and captured the beautiful erect nipple in his mouth and began softly sucking it. Mercedes eyes shut and she grabbed the cushion of the couch. Sam's opened his mouth wider taking in more sucking much harder than before while pinching her left nipple.

"Shit Sam!" Mercedes groaned. He switch to her left side and began showing her left breast some attention and he quickly went to work sucking, nipping even lightly biting her nipple. He kept switching back and forth between them and he could feel Mercedes' body aching for more.

"Damn that feels so good Sam."

Sam hands traveled down her lower body rubbing his hand over her panties and lightly grazing her forbidden V as Mercy called it. He could feel her wetness through her panties and just knowing that he was the cause of it made his already erect dick twitch in his pants. He yearned to be inside of her he had dreams upon dreams of Mercedes screaming his name as his thrust deep inside her wet hot pussy. But now was not the time for that she wasn't ready and he wouldn't force it he'd simply take baby steps.

"You're so wet Cedes, I smell you and I must say it's really hot."

He grabbed her boy shorts and shimmied them down her legs. He looked up at her and notices her worried expression he kisses her again reassuring her she had nothing to worry about. His mouth moved down her body again and his hands find their way down between her thighs and hesitated at first but slowly opened them and he swiped his large hand down trail of her pussy and her back arched up off the couch.

"Saaammm"

He clamped his mouth down on her breast again as his thumb circled her clit slowly. She couldn't believe what was happening her mind was all scrambled and her breathing was hitched. Sam picked up paced rubbing her clit faster and faster sucking harder and Mercedes body began to shake. "Fuck Sam please… don't….stop….please." He slipped one of his fingers inside her and it felt like he dipped his finger in hot caramel she was so hot and sticky. He slowly began to work his long digit in and out while still rubbing her clit. He added another finger this time picking up his pace. He could tell she was getting close from the way her walls clenched tight around his fingers. He wanted to make her come and he wanted to see her face when she did.

"I want you to come for Mercy." Sam said kissing her neck then lips.

"Yes ok whatever you do Sam don't stop just don't stop."

His thrust became faster. He kissed her senseless as pump in and out. "Shit Sam I'm…I'm…about to come"

"Come for me baby."

"Shiiiittt Sam" Mercedes screamed as her body jerked violently and Sam could feel her juices run down his hand along his arm. He looked at her as he decreased his pace still pumping while she rode out her orgasm. She looked stunning her hair was wild, her eyes where glossy and her lip swollen from her biting it in pleasure. He kissed her again and removed his fingers. Mercedes grabbed his hand bringing it up to her face and rubbed his cum fill fingers across her lips sucking on each one. She then pulled him into kiss. She tasted amazing like honeysuckle in the summertime.

"You taste so sweet Mercy."

"Thank you. For everything Sam. I love you."

"I Love You too."

They laid there for about thirty minutes until Mercedes parents texted they were on their way home. Sam left ten minutes after that and Mercedes went upstairs to take a bath and get ready for bed. All she could think about was Sam the entire night.

**Mercedes POV**

Mercedes had forgotten that she agreed to do something with Kurt until he called and asked what she was wearing. Little did she know she'd actually agreed on a double date with him and Blaine. Of course Sam was happy to go. He only went along with the whole secret romance thing to make Mercedes happy, but if he had his way all of the seven continents would know they were a couple. Kurt wasn't dishing out on any of the details about where they were going he just suggested she dressed dressy casual. So she wore a royal blue, sequined, off one shoulder top paired with black dress pants and black 4" strap heels. Her hair was down with loose curls. Like always Kurt arrived at her house early to inspect her outfit and he quickly gave his approval. They left picking up Sam on the way and headed to meet Blaine who Kurt explained was already at place they were going. To no one surprise Kurt pulled in and parked at a community theater near Dalton Academy. Mercedes opened her door and was met with Sam's hand to help her out of the car.

"You look so beautiful tonight." He said kissing her hand.

"Thanks." Mercedes blushed.

They linked hands and followed Kurt into the theater. Kurt led them to their seats which were no doubt on the very first row.

"This was an old church that had been abandoned years ago until a local celebrity decided to use it as his self-proclaimed rise to fame. Kurt explained. "Writing and starring in numerous amounts of plays trying to catch a big break. He died a few years later from liver failure and his wife decided to keep it open and now they put on different shows some original, some mainstream." "This is Blaine and I's home away from home." He chimed.

"Speaking of the Warbler where is he?" Sam asked.

"He'll be along shortly." Kurt answered. "So Sam I haven't seen you all summer and now I know why how's it going?"

"Good. Working and hanging with my girl that's about it. And yours?"

"Great! I am still working on Pip Pip Hooray. Blaine and I are doing fabulous so it's by far my best summer yet."

Mercedes watched as her boyfriend and best friend carried about their individual summers. Her name was mentioned quite a lot considering she had spent most of her summer with both of them. It made her feel warm inside knowing that Kurt was happy about her dating Sam. She watched Sam getting lost in his face. Smiling when he smiled, and having feverish flashbacks when he licked his full lips. Man he was so sexy and he belonged to her. She didn't care that they were holding hands in public or the fact that Sam would run their joined hands along her thigh causing her private area to pulsate with pleasure. She wanted him to stop but her body needed him to continue. She thanked God when the lights dimmed and their conversation ended focusing their attention to the stage in front of them. Kurt beamed when his boyfriend appeared on stage. The play was about a couple struggling to be together as their lives drive them in opposite directions. They always found their way back to each other but in the end they ended up marrying different people.

"Promise me we will never let life drift us apart." Mercedes whispered to Sam. "No matter what life throws at us we will handle it together."

"I promise Mercy." Sam kissed her on her cheek and she rested her head on his shoulder.

After the show was over they went to a diner that was near the theater. We all order burgers and fries with milkshakes.

"You were really good tonight Blaine." Mercedes said.

"Yeah you was awesome." Sam also commented.

"Really thanks you guys I was nervous this is my second show there but I am glad you guys came." He chimed.

"You were excellent as always dear." Kurt said giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"So Kurt what happened to the whole your secret is safe with me." Mercedes asked jokingly.

"Actually he didn't tell me." Blaine intervened. "I kinda knew you guys were dating."

"What?"

"How? Sam and Mercedes both had a puzzled look on their faces.

"You couldn't have possib-."

Blaine cut off Kurt's statement with a wave of his hands. "I mean come on guys it was written all of your faces that day at the Lima Bean. Not to mention the fact that I saw you twice earlier in the summer on my way to visit Kurt it was obvious then."

"Saw us where?" Mercedes questioned.

"There is this park by Sam's Motel and I saw you guys holding hands walking down the trail and also Sam that day you delivered pizza to Dalton you smelled exactly like Mercedes. I don't mean in a we bump into other way but a we've been making out bodies colliding sort of way."

Sam blushed at the thought. He distinctly remembered his work break that particular afternoon.

"Well damn!" Mercedes laughed.

"I cannot believe you knew and didn't tell me." Kurt said.

"What kind of guy would I be if I just ousted your best friend like that it wasn't my place to tell you it was hers. I hated keeping a secret from you but I am glad it worked out for the best."

"I suppose you are right. No harm done."

They finished their food enjoying each other's companies laughing and teasing one another about how punch drunk in love they were until well after nine. Blaine had to be at the amusement park at 7am to help setup for his performances. He wished everyone goodnight and Kurt insisted on dropping Mercedes off first even though Sam's stop was first. She kissed Kurt on the cheek promising to call him tomorrow. Sam walked her to her door and she turned and reached up and pulled him for a long sweet kiss.

"I have wanted to do that all night." She smiled.

"I know the feeling. I had such a great time tonight Mercy."

"Me too I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jones."

She laughed at Sam he was the only person to call her Jones. Anyone else and it would have been irritating as hell but Sam made it sound so sexy. He kissed her once more before telling her goodnight.

He hopped in Kurt's car and he drove off. Sam was curious as to why he saved him for last.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Kurt."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

All curiosity had left Sam's mind he was about to get his answer.

"Look Mercedes is my best friend in the entire world and I can clearly see that she is happy with you. But there is something that you need to know. She may act tough and believe me she plays that part very well, but she is very fragile when it comes to her feelings and boys. She hasn't had someone who genuinely wanted her for her. You seem to be a one of the good guys and I am trusting you to protect her heart and be straight with her. Don't make her feel like some hormonal phase like the others did."

"Kurt I love Mercedes and I would never do anything to hurt her she is actually the most stable thing in my life right now and I would be a damn fool to mess it up. I promise you that you or her have nothing to worry about."

"Good to know Sam because if you do anything to fuck this up let's just say Artie won't be the only one performing Glee club numbers in a wheelchair."

Both men chuckled at Kurt's threat and rode in silence the rest of the way to the Motel.

**END**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please please review I feed off them. Also do you like the fact that Blaine knew about their relationship and didn't tell Kurt. **

**Next Chapter A New Directions party with some hidden agendas and also you will see whom I have paired with who.**


	3. Secret Agendas

**AN: Thank You everyone who read and reviewed so far I loved all the feedback and hope you guys will stick with me. Sorry for any mistakes and please review it is my motivation thanks enjoy****. ****Just a reminder that this is a little canon from the show but mostly my take.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters on the show.**

Chapter 3: **Secret Agendas**

**Mercedes POV**

It had been a nine long days since the double date with Blaine and Kurt and that was the last time I had seen Sam. He was offered some extra shifts at the pizzeria because one of the delivery boys had quit. Although I had missed Sam and really wanted to see him, I understood his family really needed the extra money. We keep in contact with texts and phone calls but that was it. Thank God I had Santana, Brittany, and Kurt to keep me company this week. Somehow the four of us had gotten closer since the disaster in New York happen.

"So I finally came out to my parents yesterday." Santana confessed.

She was stretched across Mercedes' bed flipping through a magazine while Mercedes was folding a load of laundry. She had a lot of free time on her hand this week because Brittany was volunteering her services at a summer dance camp.

"Oh my God San what did they say?" I responded.

"Well basically my mom cried my dad paced back and forth cursing in Spanglish until he started crying. Then there was awkward silences followed by some more crying, then my mother did her best to calm the situation and they both said they still love me no matter what."

"Did you tell them about Brittany? I asked as I stood to put some shirts away.

"Yeah they basically said they wanted a 'don't ask don't tell' clause when it came to my sexual exploits." She scoffed.

"Wow! Well at least you don't have that secret laying heavy on your chest anymore. You and Brittany are officially together now and all is well with you and your parents. I am happy for you Santana."

"Thanks. I am glad we decided to become such good friends. You're like the only girl in Glee, hell at McKinley besides Britts that I honest don't feel like choking."

"Um I am glad you feel that way. I'm glad we became friends too." I knew coming from Santana that was a complement.

"Anyway enough with that sentimental chick flick shit." She said sitting up and started helping me with my load. "Now that Britts and I together we have to find you a man so that we can all go out to Breadstix and get our double date mack on."

"Yeeeeaaaahh sure San." I tried my best to sound excited but completely sarcastic at the same time.

"I am serious Wheezy. This is our senior year and we got to find you some arm candy to parade through the school halls. I mean every girl in Glee has at least had some sort of relationship some way or another. Hell even Kurt gots him a boytoy. I mean think about it wouldn't it make you happy just to have someone there who could ju…well well Ms. Jones I may be stood corrected." The Latino smirked at me with a pair of black lacy naughty girl underwear swinging around her index finger.

Before I knew it I snatched the underwear and shoved them underneath the pillow behind me. She proceeded to pilfer through the folded pile of underwear I had previous folded and her smiled grew as quickly as the heat rose in my cheeks.

"Looks like somebody has already been getting their swerve on." She said. Spill it. Who is he? How big was it and how many different positions were there?"

As close as Santana and I were getting there was not a chance in hell I was going to tell her about Sam. Firstly she was his ex and I would feel kinda weird about talking to her about him. Secondly she would make some raunchy joke about me and his "trouty mouth" as she like to call him and we weren't getting down like that (at least not yet) and lastly, it was none of her damn business.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I would appreciate it if you would stop playing with my underwear." I said snatching my unmentionables from her.

"Come on Mercedes you have don't panties like that unless you are trying to make some guy have some serious wood. So spill tramp, who is the lucky bastard that's dicking you down hhmm unless it's more than one?"

"SANTANA! Seriously what type of girl do you take me for?

"Oh Bitch please! Don't try to play that innocent little act with me if it's one thing I know its sex and those underwear were screaming 'take me to a bed and let's break some headboards'. So either you've been letting someone hit or you are planning on letting someone hit it. I will find out, you know I gots me some fantastic ass investigation skills so you might as well come clean."

That last statement was truer than shit. I had to give the girl her props Santana Lopez could dig up more dirt than a gravedigger. But I wasn't exactly ready to spill this particular piece of info just yet. So I decide to give some type of reassurance to the nosy Latino.

"Fine I have been seeing someone."

"I KNEW IT!" She cut me off and I held up a finger to do the same.

"However it is not what you think we haven't gone past second base yet and we are just seeing how things play out which is why no one knows about us yet."

"Yet? So you guys are having some kind of secret rendezvous. Wanky! But who is he?" She asked with a determined look on her face.

"I am not telling you San you will find out soon enough okay."

"Does he go to McKinley? Oh wait is he in Glee? Is it Puck? Its Puckerman isn't it you know Lauren left him maybe you're his rebound. An upgrade if you ask me."

"It's not Puck Santana and yes he goes to McKinley." I distinctly left out the part about him being in glee she would figure it out in a heartbeat with the limited choices we have.

"Oh Is Azimo Please tell me it's not him I will have to go all LHA on that ass."

"NO! HELL TO THE NO! I slapped her with a towel I was folding. "Just please stop guessing Santana before I begin to question our friendship. Like I said you will find out soon enough."

She look like she was going to retort but she was cut off by the synchronized ring of our phones. We both reached for our respective phones and notice we had a text from Rachel.

"Ugh I don't have time for the Hobbit she don't want nothing anyway you read it and tell me what it says." Santana said rolling her eyes and tossed her phone on the bed."

I opened my phone and saw what looks like more of a short story, than a simple text message from Rachel.

**ATTN: Dear Fellow New Directions Members,**

**I understand that we didn't exactly end our school year off on a high note mainly because of the very public display of affection by myself and Finn. I would like to once again apologize for my involvement. However I am sure that all has since been forgotten. To ensure that are no hard feelings I would like to invite you guys over to my place for a small get-together on the 4****th**** of July. I have conversed with Puck and he assured me that if some may choose to drink he would once again replace any alcohol consumed from my Dads' Liquor cabinet. **

**TEXT 2**

**I would also like to use this opportunity to make sure we start the new school year off a more combined family as we were last year. Attendance although is not mandatory but would be greatly appreciated. RSVP if you are planning to attend so I will know how much of everything I may need. Once again I just want to say I am sorry again and hope to see you all soon.**

**Rachel Berry :}**

I exited out of my message screen and gave Santana the cliff notes version of the text.

"I'll go if you go." She scoffed. "Which I hope you say hell no."

"I don't know about another Rachel party you remember the last on don't you?" Just then our phones buzzed again this time back to back to back.

**Artie: Yo we kicking at Berry's or what?**

**Kurt: Rachel's Y/N?**

**Tina: Another Rachel party? IDK I'll go if you will.**

"Looks like I'm going to the Hobbit's party." Santana said disappointed. "Brittany wants to go and what my baby wants my baby gets. Plus she promised me plenty of sweet lady kisses. Damn her and those lips. So are you going?"

I received another text but this one was from Sam. I couldn't hide the smile that spread across my face as I opened the message and began to read it.

**Hey Jones you heard about Rachel's and the Fourth I wouldn't mind going would be a good way to relax from all this working I have been doing but only if you want to go. **

As much as I was regretting going to the party it would be nice to see Sam. Plus I would have a house full here my parents love to host parties for family and friends for the 4th. So I decide Rachel's place would be the lesser of the too evils.

**Yea Sounds Fun.**

**Great I really miss you Jones and can't wait to see you.**

**I miss you to Sammy. Xoxo**

I sent a group text to Artie, Kurt, and Tina letting them know I would be going.

"Yeah I am going also Kurt really wants me to go." I lied. "So I guess the Rachel Berry 4th of July Train Wreck Extravaganza is officially a go." I tried to sound somewhat excited but then I remembered that I would get to see Sam and decided that this party might not be half bad after all.

**Sam's POV**

These last two weeks have been absolutely treacherous. Not only have I not seen Mercedes but work has been kicking my ass. I felt like a terrible boyfriend because as soon as I left work I was too exhausted to do anything but sleep. I went from working four 6 hr days to six 10hr days. Sunday being the one day I had off but Mercedes and her family were always busy with church and mandatory family time. Sure the money was great but I told Justin if he didn't hire someone soon I was going to lose my mind. Finally, he hired Dean a college freshman whose girlfriend was expecting and needed to pick up a second job.

I was going to be able see my girl tonight at Rachel's party. Although I was excited a part of me was a little disappointed because we weren't going to be able to do much coupling seeing as if we a still a secret. If I had my way as soon as I spotted her I would kiss her until she couldn't breathe let alone stand. All I could think about the past two weeks was that night on her couch after she told me she loved me. The way her silky skin smelled, the feel of her soft breast in my mouth, and the way she screamed my name when she reached her climax. Most of all I thought about the sweet taste of said climax on her plump lips. I wanted more than anything to get her alone tonight just so I would have the chance to taste her again. Only this time I want to actually do the tasting myself. I decided to wear Mercedes' favorite shirt of mine tonight a white fitted tee that had a black and white picture of Bob Marley on it. I paired it with some black jeans and black chucks. By the time I was finished getting ready I heard the sound of a horn and peeked out the window to see Kurt and Finn waiting. I locked up and ran to get into the car greeting both.

"Hey guys thanks again for the ride."

"No problem man anytime." Finn said.

"Yeah Sam it's no trouble at all." Kurt added.

"No Blaine tonight Kurt?" I asked.

"Not till at least after 11 he has to perform with the Warblers for some type of holiday function."

"Oh ok cool. So Finn how's things with you and Rachel. I am surprise you weren't helping her set up."

Finn let out a loud huff and he turned to stare out the window.

"That great huh." I joked.

Kurt slightly turned and shot a glare at me as to drop the subject so I laid back against the seat and decided to text Mercy to see where she was.

**On my way Rachel's can't wait to see you. Hope you're wearing something sexy. **

Within seconds she texted me back.

**Can't wait to see you too Sam and I do believe I am looking pretty good. Xoxoxo**

I smiled a big goofy grin and closed my eyes the rest of the ride plotting ways to sneak Mercedes off somewhere.

When we arrived at Rachel's the only cars I seen where Mikes, Puck's and Quinn's. Just that quick I was bummed that Mercedes hadn't made it there yet. When Kurt parked the car we got out and walked to the Berry's front door. I'd expect Finn to beat us to his girlfriend's door in record time, but instead he drugged slowly behind Kurt and I. I looked up at Kurt for answers but he just shook his head and kept walking. We made it downstairs to the designated party area which was decorated with enough red, white, and blue to make even Captain America sick. We were greeted with hugs from Tike and Quinn, high fives from Artie, and a slap on the back by Puck. We quickly feel into conversations about how our summers had been going so far. Tike with Asian Camp, Artie has been entering into various video game competitions, and Quinn is spending the summer rediscovering her. The doorbell rang and I smiled. Rachel went upstairs to answer. The smile both Puck and I was wearing quickly faded for different reasons when she came back down followed by Lauren. I decided to give her a few more minutes to arrive before I sent her another text. I looked over to the couch and saw Finn who was downing a Red Solo Cup which judging from his mood was full of alcohol I walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey man everything ok?" I asked.

"Why do I keep dating all the wrong girls?" He said angrily.

"What happened with you and Rachel I thought you guys profess your undying love for each other in New York?"

"Hmph! Undying love my ass. She broke up with me last weekend saying something about how she needed to focus on winning this year because it will help her get into her dream school and she couldn't do that with a distraction like me. 'I need to devote all my time and energy into Glee club and extracurricular activities to really have an edge on getting accepted to the ideal school' she says." He said mocking the brunette perfectly.

"I am really sorry to hear that man but if you want my honest opinion you could do so much better. Don't let Rachel see you beating yourself up over this. You just have to open your eyes and really look for the right one. Push all the superficial shit aside and see a girl for who she really is but until you do that you will keep getting hurt. Trust me man I am telling you this from my own personal experience." I patted the disgruntle teen on the back.

"So basically what you are saying that sometimes you have to really look at a girl to see her. That your first concern should be about who she is and not what she is?"

"Umm Yeah something like that."

"I think I get it. Thanks Sam. Sorry about the whole Quinn and I situation I wasn't thinking with the right head if you know what I mean." He laughed.

"No worries the past is the past right." I laughed.

"Right."

Just as Finn and I finished our chat I looked over and saw Rachel eyeing us with much suspicion. She started to make her way to us but the doorbell rang again and my smiled returned. I thought I was going to set up for disappointment again when I saw Santana and Britney followed by Rachel but behind her was Mercy. Looking good was an understatement she was sexy as hell. She had on a white dress that hugged her curves in all the right places stopping right at the top of her knees, with a red belt that made her chest look damn irresistible and a blue cardigan. I almost lost my composure and walked straight over to her and kissed her in front of everyone but I opted to just stare a whole through her instead.

**Mercedes POV**

Santana and Brittany suggested that we ride together to Rachel's house and I agreed.

The only thing on my mind riding there was Sam. I of course wanted to relaxed and chill with my friends but they were not my number 1 priority. The moment we arrived Santana said a small prayer asking for strength not to 'choke a ho' tonight. We rang the doorbell and was greeted by a smiling Rachel.

"I am so glad you ladies were able to make it here tonight." She crooned.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Hobbit just point me to the booze." Santana commented and headed towards the basement.

"Sorry Lord Tubbington couldn't make it but there is a Hoarder's marathon on he just couldn't miss it." Brittany smiled and followed her girlfriend.

"Hi Rachel thanks for the invite." I said as she led me the basement.

"Of course Mercedes you're more than welcome." She smiled.

As soon as I made it to the bottom of the stairs I spotted Sam. Damn he was looking good, wearing my favorite shirt of his and all I wanted to do was at that moment was jump his bones. I must have done something right because he couldn't take his eyes off of me and I couldn't remove mine from him.

"Your secret is showing Mercy Me." Kurt whispered in my ear.

"Huh what secret?" I responded confused by his statement finally removing my eyes from Sam.

"You have been here what, 45 seconds and you and Sam have already undressed each other with your eyes."

"I know but I haven't seen him since our double date that night."

"Well damn I can't go 2 days without seeing Blaine let alone two weeks. I'll make a deal with you if you promise to play nice, make your rounds with everyone else; I will run an interference for you guys when Blaine gets here and you can take my SUV and get some alone time ok?

"Deal!" I agreed and kissed my bestie on the cheek.

The party was moving along well. We played beer pong but used whiskeys and vodka instead. There was karaoke. Mike and Tina sang Endless Love. Brittany and Santana did Put It in a Love Song by Beyoncé and Alicia Keys. Artie, Finn and I did My Humps by the Black Eye Peas. Of course I used this chance to tease a watching Sam by swaying and popping 'my humps' he was losing his shit and I loved it. Rachel and Kurt did some Broadway number I didn't recognized. Sam decided to get payback on me so he and Puck did Baby Got Back and he was body rolling his ass off throwing glances and smirks at me on the sly. Oh he was good but I was better. He and Puck finished. Then I asked Quinn, Tina, Santana, and Brit to do Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls with me. Even though it was Karaoke we were dancing and moving like we were at the actual show. I believe the alcohol had something to do with that. I peeked at Sam and he was coming undone. To make things worse when we got ready to end the song I looked directly at Sam and licked my lips while stroking my hand over the microphone with a wink. He swallowed hard. After karaoke I fell into a group discussion with Mike, Tina, Artie, Lauren, Quinn, and Kurt. Sam was on the opposite side of the room knocking back shots with Santana, Puck, Finn, and Brittany with Rachel watching them in amusement. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Sam.

**Jones you are looking sexy as hell tonight. I am trying to be a good boy but you playing dirty is making it hard.**

**You are the dirty one Sam the Bob Marley shirt really. I wanted to bumrush you as soon as I saw you.**

**Y didn't U? I wouldn't have mine.**

**U know Y.**

**I do know that if I catch you alone my hands are going up that dress. **

I looked across the room at Sam, noticed the smug devilishly smile he was wearing and knew he was up to no good.

**Who's to say that you will get me alone? Maybe I'll avoid you like the plague. **

**You won't want to test me Jones. Remember last time when you had to be punished.**

I read Sam's text and my panties became wet flashing back to the night on my couch. He wasn't pulling any punches. Before I had a chance to respond I received another text from him.

**I didn't get to put my mouth on you last time but I wanted to so fucking bad. I won't miss my opportunity this time and I guarantee you that you will beg me to stop.**

That last text did it, I had only imagine Sam's lips sending me to pleasure but here he was making promises to do just that. My legs were shaking and I could have sworn it gotten extremely hotter in the room. My panties were no longer any good I needed to go to the bathroom and quick. I felt my way down the dark hallway made it to the bathroom closed and lock the door. I ran some cold water in the sink and patted some on my neck and chest. After that I pull my underwear down used a wet wipe and wiped myself clean. I couldn't put the underwear back on but I wasn't about to go around all commando either so I sprayed some perfume and pulled the panties back on. I took one last look in the mirror and headed back out to the party. I began to fumbled and feel my way back down the dark hallway when I was grabbed and pulled into a room. I heard the door shut and I was instantly pressed up against it. My wrists were held with larger ones against my side. Then they began to roam my body shoulders first then they made their way to my breast caressing them. When they pinched the nipples I closed my eyes and let out a loud moan.

"You just had to get me alone didn't you?" I whispered. "Your hands feel so damn good. Shit"

Instead of replying with words lips crashed to mine and my mouth was assaulted with a tongue as I was being kissed roughly. It only a split second for me to realize that the lips kissing me did not belong to Sam. I darted opened my eyes in shock and complete udder horror.

**AN: Just a little cliffie this chapter was extremely looooonnnng. So I decided to break it up into two parts. Who do you guys think is kissing Mercedes and why? I love reviews and need those like Tyrone Bigums need crack so please read and review.**

**PS: If you like the story pass it along.**


	4. Secret Agendas Pt 2

**AN: I just want to start by saying how unbelievably grateful I am for all the wonderful reviews. I hope that I can continue to write great chapters for you guys. Sorry for any mistakes and please review it is my motivation thanks enjoy****. ****Just a reminder that this is a little canon from the show but mostly my take.**

**I don't own Glee or its characters.**

**PS There may be a lil character bashing in this chapter sorry.**

Chapter 4: ** Secret Agendas Pt. 2**

**Sam's POV**

The party was actually not bad, other than not being able to spend time with Mercy the way I wanted to I was having fun. She was teasing the hell out of me and it was driving me nuts. From the dirty dancing, to the sexy hand gestures with the microphone, the extremely heated eye sex, and add the alcohol consumption, it took everything in me not to drag her to a deserted room and have my way with her. Instead I chose to suffer in silence but not before making Jones fell the exact way I did. That last text message I sent her was sure to send her over the edge. I know it wasn't exactly fair but hell at this point I really didn't give a damn. I eyed Mercy gripping the edge of the table she was standing by with Kurt the lust in her eyes undeniable as she smoothly made a quit exit to the left. I smiled at my obvious victory placed my cup down to follow Mercy only to be cut off halfway across the room by the presumptuous host herself.

"Are you having a good time Sam?" she asked.

"_I will be as soon as you step out the way" _is what I really wanted to say but instead I smiled lightly and replied "Yeah its fun."

"Great I was thinking about starting a game or something like that you interested?"

"Sounds like fun"

"Excellent" she smiled a little too big. "How about a game of Truth or Dare?"

"That could be interesting" I said.

"Very interesting indeed" she grinned and turned to the rest of the party to pitch the idea to the others. "How about we play Truth or Dare what do you guys say?"

Everyone agreed simultaneously. Just then I noticed Mercedes had returned to the party our eyes meet across the room however she quickly looked away. The longing in her eyes had vanished and was replaced by that of confusion or, dare I say guilt. What could she possibly have to be guilty about? My mind racing through a million thoughts at once did she regret coming to the party? Or the naughty side of me thought maybe she was up to no good and was guilty of pleasuring herself when she left the room all of the sudden. Whichever the case, it would have to wait. We were all gathering in a circle to start our game of Truth or Dare.

**Mercedes POV**

I was going to kill Sam Evans. He knew exactly what the hell he was doing to me. So of course I wasn't at anyway surprised when he grabbed me as I was making my way back from Rachel's bathroom from cooling off. My body was instantly on reheat mode the moment he grabbed me. The feel of his hands caressing my body was sending little shocks of pleasure up and down my spine.

"You just had to get me alone didn't you?" I whispered. "Your hands feel so damn good. Shit"

Instead of replying with words lips crashed to mine and my mouth was assaulted with a tongue as I was being kissed roughly. It only took a split second for me to realize that the lips kissing me did not belong to Sam. I darted opened my eyes in shock and complete and udder horror. In my mind I should have known that it wasn't Sam the instant I was pushed against the wall the fragrance was off but instead I let my body and nether regions do the thinking. I immediately pushed at the chest of my lip assailant trying to force the figure off of me.

"Damn Sadie that was a hell of a kiss. You don't know how long I waited to do that."

My stomach started to turn when I recognized the voice of the mystery kisser. I had somehow hoped that maybe the alcohol assumption had made me temporarily delusional and that I had been in some sort of bad dream or maybe it was Sam and under the influence of alcohol his kisses felt different. But nope not even close as soon as he spoke I knew it was real.

"Finn?" I asked hoping to still be delusional.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"_Shit Shit Shit! _ I thought.

"Um what the hell are you doing?" I asked a bit pissed.

"I was kissing you until you pushed me away." He leaned in again cupping my face his hot breath smelled of a mixture of every alcohol known to man. "Now where were we?"

"NOWHERE! Finn what were you thinking? You..you..you just can't yank a girl in a dark room and have your way with her that's wrong I can't be here with you now this…this is so messed up I can't kiss you and you damn sho can't kiss me." I rambled.

"What why.? It felt so right though."

"NO JUST NO!"

"Please." He begged.

"I am sorry Finn I have to go."

I pushed him completely off me and before I knew it all I could think about was Sam and how just incredibly wrong this was. I needed to get the hell out of this room and find Sam. He had to know the truth before it got any worse, the guilt was overpowering and I even thought I might cry. It took me no time to find my way down the dark hall and back to the party. I spotted Sam as soon as I walked in and I instantly turned into a coward. I mean what was I supposed to say to him. "I was pulled in a dark room by a stranger and I may or may not have let them feel me up and kiss me." Better yet, "Remember why you and Quinn broke up last year well…." Hell no, I wasn't even paying attention to the party all I know is Kurt pulled me the floor and I heard something about a game. Of course Sam had to sit exactly across from me I could feel his gaze burning in me but there was no way in hell I was going to return it. Finn had returned also joining the game right as Rachel began to speak I was definitely not looking his way either so I decide to focus on the ribbon on my shoes instead.

"Well gang who wants to go first." She asked.

"I would." Spoke Santana. "Puck Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"I dare you toooo hm let me em think…Drunk call Coach Beiste.!" She laughed.

"Done."

The MO hawked teen did exactly what he was dared to do; he even went so far as to pull a Schuester, confessing his undying love to Lima's new football coach. The group was full of laughs as she told Puckerman that he would have to run 50 suicides once football practice start before ending the call.

"Totally worth it." He said.

We continued the game making our way through the circle Tina dared Quinn to eat a spoon of cinnamon and she almost choked to death. Artie dared Blaine to take a shot of pepto, pickle juice, toothpaste, and Vodka he was successful but Kurt was completely disgusted by it. Brittany dared Mike to take a body slam from Lauren which Lauren completely enjoyed but Mike and Tina not so much.

"My turn my turn!" Rachel chimed. "Truth or Dare Sam?"

Sam looked confused but answered "Dare."

"I dare you to French Kiss me."

The room filled with catcalls and "Oooos"

Kurt and I both said "What?" and Sam shot me a glance before answering Rachel.

"Um Sorry Rachel No."

Boos erupted from the party members and I instantly felt nauseous.

"But why?" Rachel questioned disappointed.

"I just don't want to."

The others began to chanted Sam on "DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT DO IT!"

Kurt looked at me as if he wanted to say something but I shook my head and he quickly resolved. It was Blaine who came to rescue trying to defuse the situation. "Well how about a truth then instead Rachel." Sam and I both gave him a grateful look when Rachel agreed.

"Fine Sam Truth. Why don't you want to kiss me?" She challenged.

"If I felt like kissing someone I would've played Spin the Bottle." He answered aggravated.

"I think you are lying. Is it because you don't think I am attractive it's just a kiss. What harm could it do?" Sam looked at me with pleading eyes begging to bail him out. "I mean it's not like I asked you to have sex with me or something like that it's only a little kiss between friends." She egged on.

"Look Guppy just kiss Hobbit so she can stop whining because she is killing my buzz." Santana barked.

"No" he said again.

"Don't be a coward Sam just kiss me." She said leaning towards him.

The blood in me was beginning to boil why wouldn't Rachel just shut the hell up and move on. Finally I spoke up "Rachel he said he doesn't want to kiss you so just drop it ok." I said coldly.

"No Mercedes I dared him so he has to do it. Unless there is another reason as to why he doesn't want to?"

Okay now that trick was working my last nerve. She was about two seconds from getting snatched up and beat down. "Rachel why are you pushing this so hard? I asked. "What are you going to do if he doesn't kiss you huh?"

"Why are being so defensive about this Mercedes this is between Sam and I unless you want to take his turn." She harped.

"Fine." I growled "I'll take his turn."

"Okay Truth or Dare Mercedes?" She asked devilishly.

"Truth." I answered.

"Why don't you tell ever one the _**real **_reason you or Sam don't want him to kiss me." She challenged.

The entire room was focused on me awaiting my answer I couldn't believe what was happening what the hell was Rachel's problem. Could she have possibly known about Sam and me and if she did how did she find out and why was she trying to out us here in front of everyone. My heart was beating a mile a minute I looked at Sam for answers and he simply shrugged his shoulders as to say 'just tell them' what was I to do.

"Well Mercy we are waiting." Tina quipped.

"Yeah why are you two so against this?" Quinn questioned.

I opened my mouth but no words flowed out. I turned to Kurt who seem to hyperventilating. Why was he so nervous he wasn't the one in the hot seat? "I –I-"nothing no words came.

"Ugh Fine I'll tell you it's because her and Sam have been secretly dating all summer." Rachel blurted smugly.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Get some Jones." Lauren whooped.

"Hold up. Say What?" Artie asked.

"Guppy! You've been wearing the sexy lace panties for Guppy!" Santana yelled "Get the fuck outta here. Damn girl."

I was completely frozen in shock how could she do this to me I thought we were friends. I mean sure we had our share of Diva offs in the pass but we always seemed to come out at least friendly afterwards. Sam stood linked his hand with mine he smiled down at me as to insure me that everything was going to be okay. He turned to our friends and spoke.

"Yes Mercedes and I are a couple and before you start asking questions all I am going to say is we have been dating since a week after prom. Yes we kept it a secret to avoid unnecessary drama and we had planned to tell you guys once school started but apparently some people had other plans." He glared at Rachel. "Finally if anyone doesn't like what we have then quite frankly you can shove it cause we don't really give a damn got it? Anything else you want to add?" He smiled down at me.

"Nope you pretty much covered everything." I smiled back feeling so much better about the situation.

"So that's why you freaked out when we kissed." Finn thought out loud.

"Wait what you kissed Mercedes?" Sam asked confusion spreading across his face. I had completely forgotten about the encounter that happened earlier. I looked at Sam who was turning bright red with anger.

"Sam dude look I-I- didn't mean…" Finn stumbled on his words.

He turned and stared down at me with rage filled eyes the room was completely silent. "You kissed him Mercy."

"No I didn't exactly. Look Sam look I was coming back from the bathroom and I thought it was you so we kissed but I-" My words were cut off by Sam pushing his hand out of mine and taking a step back.

"I can't believe you kissed him and you didn't even tell me. What happened to being honest with each other Mercedes when were you planning on telling me huh?"

"Sam I wanted to tell you as soon as it happen but I was scared I didn't want you to react this way it was absolutely nothing you have to believe me it was dark I thought it was you and not Finn I would have NEVER did that if I had known it was him. You have to believe me. I am so sorry." I felt tears start to form. The look on Sam's face was nothing but hurt and anger but he seemed to believe me.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me Mercedes. My pass relationships they all ended because the other girl cheated so what did you expect me to believe."

"Sam look man it was nothing we kiss for like two seconds and I may have felt her up but…"

"What the fuck do you mean by you may have felt her up? What exactly went on in that damn room! You know what forget it. I don't want to know. This is some bullshit and you know it Mercedes! I thought you just kissed you didn't say anything about his hands all over you! You are just full of surprises huh, you are no better than Santana and Quinn." He exploded his rage full on now.

"It wasn't like that Sam." I pleaded. How could he compare me to his exes? That stung a lot and the tears were pouring out. I going to kill Finn Hudson why the fuck couldn't he have just kept his damn mouth shut.

"I need some space I can't look at you let alone talk to you about this right now Mercy just leave me alone. Also Finn STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND! Sam yelled angrily and stormed up the stairs.

I went to follow him but Puck stopped me and said "I'll go Merce you need to let him cool off first." All I could do was nod and Puck hugged me then followed after Sam.

"Sadie I am so sorry" Finn apologized.

"Just save it Hudson." I sniped.

"Why are you getting mad at Finn it wasn't his fault you were dishonest to Sam." Rachel said. Before I knew it I turned towards her and my right hand connected to the left side of her face with such force it made her head spin.

"How dare you! Although what happen between Finn and I was completely on us. I do however blame you for the little charade you pulled with the game of truth or dare. If you would have just minded your on damn business I could have told Sam what happened on my own accord but instead you want to be so cruel as to out Sam and I. Tell me Rachel what have I done to you to deserve this huh." I spat.

"Well nothing really if I am honest. She was obviously nervous. "I just thought I mean well you see it was-"

"Spit it out Rachel before I slap you next!" Quinn snapped.

"I'm saying!" Santana agreed.

"I saw you and Sam at the theater with Kurt and Blaine and I figured if I ousted you guys as a couple than everyone would focus on you guys and forget about Finn's and I kiss that cost us Nationals." She admitted.

"So basically you used Sam and I's relationship as a way out of your mess. You know what Rachel I feel so sorry for you. You have no type of consideration for anyone's feelings except for your own and when you do it's only because it is more beneficial for you." I lashed.

"Preach!" Artie testified with his hand in the air.

"So I hope you are happy. You may have just ruined the best thing I had going in my life right now just so you can feel better about yourself. You are pathetic Rachel I can't feel anything but pity for you." I shook my head at her and asked Kurt to take me home.

"Of course Mercy Me. Way to be a bitch Rachel your plan work brilliantly I am certainly sure no one is thinking about how you and Finn cost us Nationals anymore because you have gone out of your way to make us despise you even more. So congratulations and fuck you very much! Ready Blaine!" Kirk chirped.

"Yeah!"

"Wait up guys we are leaving too I can't stand the site of Rachel plus I might be tempted to punch her lights outs." Tina said as everyone gathered to leave.

"You just gonna leave me too Finn." Rachel whined looking for someone to pity her.

"I am so disgusted by you right now Rachel I just saw who you really are and I will never make the mistake of being with you again. You just can't seem to care about anyone but yourself and for that reason you will always be lonely." Finn stormed off leaving Rachel standing alone in her basement.

"Finn for the millionth time I accept your apology it's ok. Now stop apologizing before I choke you." Finn had spent the entire car ride home apologizing to me. But the only thing on my mind was Sam he was so hurt. I couldn't help but feel that he was lost to me forever. I called his cell repeatedly over and over but still got no answer. I sent him countless text messages he still didn't reply. I laid my head against the cool window and let the tears roll down my face Blaine leaned over and pulled me in his arms.

"Just give him time to cool he loves you Mercedes and he will forgive you I promise. You can't keep beating yourself up over this. Just be patient he will come around." He said kissing my hair. I cried in his arms the whole way home.

"I love you guys. Thanks for the ride home I appreciate it." Finn looked at me to speak but I cut him off. "I know Finn you're sorry." He smiled as I shut the door and walked to my front door. I unlocked it and turn to wave as Kurt blew and drove off. Once inside I expected my parents to be up and waiting but I noticed a note instead.

_**Mercedes,**_

_**Went to Cleveland to a Blue's concert at the Independence Day Weekend Festival they are having. Sorry honey it was a last minute impromptu trip. Blame Jack Daniels and your Uncle Rocky. Be Back Sunday Morning in time for church. Money in usual spot.**_

_**Love You.**_

_**Mama and POP**_

Well at least I don't have to worry about explaining the disaster of Rachel's party. I went to my room pulled my dress, shoes and jewelry off and lay in my bed with just my bra and panties on and cried myself to sleep.

**Sam's POV**

_Finn Hudson Finn-Fuck-ing-Hudson!_

This is the worst fucking feeling to have in the world. I can't believe this is happening all over again I just finally found the girl of my dreams the girl who had just two weeks ago declared her love to me and gave me her heart and I gave mines to her or so I thought. But no here I am again feeling like all the air has been taking from me. I never thought that Mercedes would do this me. She promised me that we would be honest but instead of honesty all I got was a stab in the back and another cheating girlfriend. Was it me or am I just not that unattainable.

"Dude slow the fuck down Evans."

I turned to see who was following me as I stormed down the street as far away from Rachel's as my legs would carry me.

"What Puckerman." I barked.

"Evans you live like 5 miles from here let me drive you home." He offered.

He was right it was going to be a long walk home and my parents were at Mercedes' house celebrating with her parents for the holiday. I didn't want to let them know what was going on right now so instead I decided to take Puck up on his offer.

We rode in silence except for the sound of the million calls and texts I was getting from Mercedes. They all were some form of an apology or an explanation but I didn't care I heard all the same excuses before. I put my phone on silent and shoved it in my pocket. I just wanted to clear my mind of the entire situation.

"So you and Sexy Mama huh?" Puck spoke breaking the silence.

"Not anymore." I responded.

"Wants some advice?"

"No."

"Sucks for you because you are going to get it."

I blew out an unnecessary breath annoyed my jaw was clench tight and I really didn't give a damn what Puck had to say.

"You're wrong dude. You were an ass back there to Merce. She was just trying to explain things to you and you basically called her Quinn and Santana throwing her completely under the bus."

"What? How would you know? I wasn't the cheater."

"My exes are you exes you ever think about that?"

"Not really I mean I guess I knew that." I answered. "I mean even Mercy and you dated Oh God! I am Puck v.2."

"Nah dude never! It just means that I am the only who can give you quality advice about the situation. Listen, Santana and Quinn both use their looks and mind games to get what they want from people no matter what cost. The thing is neither one of them knows exactly what they want nor who they are, so therefore it just ends in a complete clusterfuck and someone always gets hurt in the process. The difference between them and Mercedes is Mercedes doesn't play any games because she knows who she is and exactly what she wants and from the looks she was giving you all night she totally wants you."

"But she wasn't honest with me about Finn." I countered.

"She wasn't really given the opportunity was she? Tell me this, if as soon as it happened she ran to you to tell that Finn kissed her and he was rubbing on them fine ass curves of hers what would've have been your first reaction? He asked.

"I would believe her."

"Bullshit Evans Bullshit!"

Even I knew that was lie when it had escaped my mouth. "Okay I would've reacted the same way regardless. Giving my history with my girlfriends and Finn." I admitted.

"Exactly! See you have let Quinn and Santana mess up your perception with their bullshit man and if you continue to let it consume your way of thinking you are going to lose Merce for good and I will be honest you have three willing and ready men waiting to scoop Lil Mama up and take your place. Cause Mercedes Jones is quite the catch." He smiled.

"I know she is dude. But wait three men who?" I asked.

"Well there has always been Artie, now Finn, and of course me. I really missed out on a good thing when we dated and I was too dumb to realize it but now I am patiently waiting for a second chance." Sam shot Puck a deadly glare. "No worries man I won't try anything with her because I respect her too much. I ain't Finn I am just going to wait for her to come to me. But hopefully you will get over your shit and she won't have to come to me." He assured Sam.

When Puck pulled his truck into the Hotel I had a gazillion thoughts roaming through my mind. "Thanks for the lift man and the advice."

"Sure thing Evans." He replied and drove off.

As I was walking into the room I pulled my phone out my pocket in time to see a text message flash across my screen from Finn.

**She didn't know man, she is telling the truth I grabbed her as she was coming out of the bathroom I didn't know she was your girlfriend the last thing I want is another repeat of last year okay. I guess I took your advice to soon. The kiss was like 3 seconds and she pushed me away as soon as I kissed her it was like she knew I wasn't you. Don't be mad at her if anything be mad at me. She is really tore up about this she cried the whole ride home and she bitch-slapped Rachel before she left. At least call her she is really worried about you we all are.**

As soon as I finished reading Finn's text I received another from Mercedes.

**I love you Sam I understand if you don't love me anymore but I still love you **

**Sorry.**

**Mercedes POV**

I cried myself asleep only to be woke up by an erotic dream of Sam and I having sex. I was completely covered in sweat. I had forgotten to turn on the air conditioner and the room was piping hot. I checked my phone still no call or message from Sam. So I decided to text him one last time. When I sent the text I took a really long hot shower. After I finished washing myself I just stood under the running water. My mind was a total wreck and I couldn't feel a thing. I just wanted this damn day to be over with, more than that I just wanted Sam. When the water turned cold I finally left the shower and lotioned there in the bathroom. I threw on some panties and a T-Shirt and made my way to my room zombie-like. When I made it to my door there was figure sitting on my bed and I panicked. I turned to run but was caught by strong arms.

"Mercy it's just me." Sam spoke in the darkness and I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. God he smelled so good.

"How did you get in the house?" I asked. Not that I cared I was just glad he was here.

"Did you know your front door was unlocked? I knocked and knocked but I didn't get an answer so I twisted the knob and it opened."

"I guess I forgot. My parents are gone to Cleveland."

"I know so are mine apparently Mrs. Jones doesn't like the answer No and your parents took mine with them." He laughed.

He led us to the bed and he sat in the middle pulling me down in his lap to straddle him. He stared at me for a few seconds and I was starting to feel embarrassed when he finally spoke. "I love you too Jones and I am so sorry for being such a ass to you about the whole Finn thing. I shouldn't have acted that way I know you would never do that to me and that you are nothing like Santana and Quinn. I was just so confused it was a lot to take in."

"You don't have to apologize you didn't kiss someone else I did and I did the last thing I ever wanted to do and that was make you feel like they did. I love you Sam and I don't want to lose you." I assured him. "You mean so mu…." My words were cut off my Sam's lips connecting to mine. The kiss was so passionate that I was absolutely consumed by it. His hands were all over me and I was losing my mind. I reached up grabbing a hand full of his hair kissing him rough and deep. He was everything I wanted at that point and nothing else even mattered. I could feel his erection starting to form and it ignited a fire within me that was blazing. He broke the kiss only to work his lips down to my exposed neck, placing soft wet kisses. He nibbled and suck at the skin and I moaned with pleasure. It was something about being with Sam that made me let my guard down. I wasn't nervous or shy even when we were like this. I completely trusted my body with him and the things he did to it made it hard for me to be in control of things. He ran his hands down my body slowly almost torturously one on each side and back up again. I grind my hips into him and he let out a loud hiss.

"Jones." He whispered my name, voice full of sex, lust, and want. "If you value your virginity and my sanity please please don't do that again." I ignored him, wrapping my arms behind his neck and pull him into another kiss repeating the action this time more than once. "Fuck!" He yelled, grabbing me flipping us over my legs still wrapped around his hips and this time he was the one doing the grinding his lips were everyone and so was his hands. It felt so damn good, my body was aching for him and my pussy was throbbing. I was beyond gone. "Sam please" was all I could say. He looked me in my eyes and I could tell that his desire was just as urgent as mine. He kissed me again his hands were raising my shirt up and he broke the kiss long enough to lift it over my head and to remove his as well. I reached down and undid the button of his jeans and slide the zipper down. He cupped my bare breast massaging them with his rough hands. "I love your breasts they are so soft. He pinched my nipples and I let out a soft cry. "Sam please" I pleaded again.

He moved his lips from mine kissing, nibbling, and sucking my neck. He traced my earlobe with his tongue and whispered in my ear "I want you so bad right now Jones you have no idea how fucking irresistible you are. How much I crave to be inside you."

I was losing my ability to breathe and think I was going to get what I wanted no needed and my mind and body was ready.

"But not tonight." He spoke. I whined and he shushed me with another kiss. "I am however going to hold up my promise." He slowly kissed his way down my body taking the time to stop and give my breast some attention. He kissed my stomach and I was trembling underneath him. His placed a teasing kiss on my underwear and inhaled the scent of my sex. "Your smell is truly intoxicating Jones and you are so wet for me." He mouthed the outline of my lower lips through the boy shorts I was wearing and he blew his breathe sending a current through my body. He lifted his head and tapped my hips signaling me to lift so he could remove my panties. He cruise his hands from my calves around to the front of my thighs and slowly spread my legs. My eyes closed as I felt his tongue touch my clit for the first time. The sensation was nothing I had ever felt before and something I didn't want to not feel again. He worked his tongue gently around my clit in circles and I moaned. He alternated between sucking my lips and clit. He was careful, particular, with his motions as if he had mastered in the art of pussy eating 101. I couldn't seem to stay still and I inched away but he just grabbed my hips and yanked me back into the abyss. "Jesus Sam!" I cried. "Your mouth is so amazing."

He chuckled at my words never removing his mouth from me and his laugh vibrated against my clit. He inserted two fingers inside of me and my walls suddenly grasped them. He was slowly stroking in and out as his mouth worked my clit.

"Oh my God Sam! Please don't stop!" I screamed. I reached down with one hand and tangled my fingers in his hair while using the other one to rub my nipples. I could feel the orgasm building fast and I wasn't sure how much more I could take. His fingers were thrusting faster and harder now as he used his thumb to rub her swollen clit. "I want you to cum so I can taste you sweet nectar Mercy. I know you are almost there."

He quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue pushing it in her and flicking it around.

"Fuck Sam I am about to cum!" Before she knew it Mercedes had succumbed to her most astounding orgasm yet. "Saaaaammmm!" She screamed his name as her body jerk violently around him and she could have sworn she went dizzy. Sam wasted no time collecting her juice as it poured out of her and straight into his welcoming mouth. He kissed her gently a couple more times as she rode out her orgasm and stood his pants falling to the floor. He returned by her side and wrapped her in his arms facing him. She leaned in kissing him and tasting her sex at the same time. "You taste so good to me I may be addicted" he said against her lips. She sucked his tongue and felt his dick twitched against her leg through his boxers. She pushed him on his back and left the bed to put her underwear back on. She returned straddling him kissing his neck marking him, while his hands caressed her soft ass. She worked her way down his body leaving a wet trail of kisses from his neck to the top of his boxers. She reached to remove his boxers but he stopped her. She raised her head and gave him a 'don't get cut' look and he removed his hand and relaxed. She threw his boxers to the floor and she gasped at the sight of his huge fully erected cock before her. This was proof positive that the rumors she heard about white men was truly a myth. She swiped her thumb across the head and Sam shuttered. She began to stroke it lightly it was soft to the touch but so hard at the same time. Sam was obviously pleased with the job she was doing just stroking it but Mercedes wanted to do more. She ran her hand down his shaft all the way down to the bottom; she licked her lips and wrapped them around the head. "Fuck Jones" Sam moaned and that motivated her to do more. She used her tongue to lick underneath the head and ran it across the tiny bumps. She began to stroke again taking more of him in her mouth. Sam reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair. She bobbed her head up and down in rhythm with her strokes using her tongue to make laps around him. "Damn girl you mouth feels so good around me I don't think I can last much longer." She began to pick up her pace and he felt his balls tighten. Her mouth was pure ecstasy and he was coming undone. "Shit Mercy I am cumming." I felt his dick twitch and contract around me and then there was a burst of warm thick liquid that shot in my mouth, then another, and another. I quickly swallowed the liquid not sure how I felt about the taste yet and slowed down riding out Sam's orgasm with him. I laid myself back beside him and he kissed my lips with thanks.

"I love you Mercedes Jones." He said sleepily.

"Love you too Samuel Evans."

"Mercy?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"You bitch slapped Rachel?"

"Go to sleep Sam."

He laughed.

He wrapped me into his arms and we laid there drifting into a comfortable sleep.

**AN: Thanks for reading and please please review it's the gasoline to power up the car called my brain. Let me know if they were too harsh on Rachel but also did I do the smut justice. Just so you know I do not have anything against Rachel or Finn. I LOVE Finn and I LIKE Rachel but I can't stand Finchel. Finn is just untolerable when he is with her. I hope you guys understand.**


	5. It's all Relative

**AN: Hey guys just wanted to start by saying that I am flattered by all the wonderful reviews. I have decided to start dedicating future chapters to my favorite reviewer from the previous chapter and this next chapter goes to…. everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far. I just wanted to show my appreciation to you guys. **

**Anywho this chapter is all about family Jones and Evans it is kind of a filler but the next chapter is going to be EXTRA special. Hope you guys enjoy it. ****Sorry for any mistakes and please review it is my motivation. **

**I don't own Glee or its characters.**

Chapter 5: **It's All Relative**

**Sam's POV**

It was exactly 12 days until school started and between work and football practice I was completely beat. The highlights of my days were getting to see Mercedes because she would come and visit me during my breaks. I clocked out and headed home planning on crashing into my pullout bed as soon as I made it through the door, but was surprised to see Mercy's car in the parking lot.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing here?" I smiled at her as I walked through the door. She shushed me and pointed to Stacey and Stevie who were sleeping soundly on one of the beds.

"Your dad got a call for a job so he asked me to come and watch the kiddies." She whispered as she placed a quick kiss on my lips. "Are you hungry because I stopped and picked up some burgers at the diner it is more than enough left."

I wrapped her into my arms and kissed her deeply. She was so beautiful and caring to me sometimes I wondered how I got so lucky. "I love you." I told her breaking the kiss staring in her big brown eyes.

"I love you too Sammy but you look so tired why don't you go take a shower, eat, and take a nap while the kids are sleep so you can get some rest."

"No I much rather make out with my girlfriend instead." I reach down and pulled her into another kiss this time trapping her between me and the hotel room door. I instantly forgot about this whole train wreck of the past three weeks when I kissed her. It was something about her that made all my troubles seem to disappear and all was right in the world again. She was like the antidote to my ongoing nightmare called life. I removed my lips from hers only to place them at the crease of her soft, smooth neck and like clockwork her hands were buried in my hair. It was very easy for me to forget all time and space when we were like this. My hands began to travel from her waist up under her shirt to her chest. She moaned as I ran my thumb across her semi-erect nipples and began to grind in her.

"Sam." She spoke to me breathlessly. "We have to stop Stacey and Stevie are right there."

"And?" I questioned as I continued kissing my way down her neck.

"And what if they wake up and catch us this is wrong on so many levels Sam." As much as I let like making out with you I am not about to risk being caught by them."

She pushed away from me and I let her I would never hear the end of this if one of them were to wake up. I went ahead ate, took a shower and passed out with my head in Mercy's lap. I don't know if it was because I was really tired, or the fact that I was laying in Mercedes' arms with my face nestled in her softness, but this was the best sleep I had in this hotel room ever. Mercedes tried to shift me out of her lap, waking me up slightly and I wrapped my arms around her waist securely and buried my face deeper in her chest with a groan of protest.

"Sam honey let that poor girl go before you cut off her air supply." I heard my mother say.

"No." Sam turned to his mother and licked his tongue out at her and buried his head back into his girlfriend causing her to giggle.

Cassandra Evans was a petite woman in her late thirties. She had mid length sandy, blonde hair and gray eyes which the twins inherited. She was strong willed, kind hearted, and up until recently carefree. You could tell that her family's current financial situation was taking a toll on her physical and emotionally. Sleeping bags were starting to form underneath her eyes from lack of sleep. Her nails had been bitten down to the nub and her clothes were very loose fitting from obvious weight loss due to the stress.

"Boy that wasn't a request it's past midnight she needs to get home before Dr. Jones kills you and me both for having her out this late." His mother said grabbing a pillow and hitting her son on the back of the head. "Up Now!"

"Fine." Sam finally released Mercedes from his hold he had on her and lifted himself off the bed helping Mercedes up in the process.

"Mrs. Evans?" Mercedes asked while gathering her belongings.

"Yes dear?" She smiled.

"My mother told me to invite you guys to go to church with us on Sunday and afterwards over to our house for a big Sunday dinner."

"By invite you mean graciously demand?" She laughed.

"You know my mother all too well." She laughed also.

"Sure sweetie we will be there."

"Good see you on Sunday then."

"Goodnight Mercedes and thanks again for coming on such short notice. And tell your father that I am so sorry for keeping you this late." She hugged and kissed Mercedes on the forehead.

"It's not a problem, I am here anytime you guys need me and don't worry about my father Stevie and Stacey are my one exception for breaking my curfew." She smiled "Goodnight Mrs. Evans."

Sam walked Mercedes out to her car and wrapped her into a goodnight kiss. "Am I a part of your curfew exception or is it just my siblings." He asked as he broke their kisses but not their hug.

"Absolutely."

Sam smiled a big wide grin down on Mercedes.

"NOT!" She smiled. "My father is a lot of things but a fool he is not. He made sure he specifically said Stacey and Stevie. Sorry Sammy you didn't make the cut."

"It's because I am white right?" He tried his best to give her a serious look.

"Boy are you insane? It's because you are dating his one and only daughter who even though is 17 years old will always be his baby girl."

"That's so unfair." He sighed kissing her once more this time more passionately. Of course he lost focus and his hands began to wander all over her body as their tongues swirled and tangoed in each other's mouth. She pulled the drawstrings on his shorts pulling him closer running her hands up his back under his shirt. As they both drifted into their own wonderland.

"12:37!" A voice rang bringing them back into reality.

"OK Mom Sheesh!" Sam said looking back as his mom standing in the door of their room. "Text me and let me know that you made it home."

"Ok I will." She said kissing him on the cheek this time to be safe. "I love you."

"Love you too Jones." He smiled and opened her car door for her and then closing it shut as she got in. He watched her drive away until her taillights disappear in the darkness. He headed back to his room his mom still in the doorway.

"I know one day you and her are going to give me some beautiful grandbabies, but that day needs to be in the distant future Sam."

"Mom it's not like that I mean we haven't had…"

"I know you haven't done anything like that yet but I see the way you look at her. She has you hooked, line, and sinker. As much as I liked Quinn at first you never ever looked at her or any girl you dated the way you look at Mercedes."

"Is it that obvious? I mean do you think maybe we are too young to be in this serious of a relationship?"

"Honey no. Now if Mercedes didn't look at you the exact same way then my answer would be completely different. But a mother knows what is right for her children and that girl is definitely right for you." She smiled patting her eldest child on the back. "Besides did you ever hear me mention grandbabies while you were dating Quinn or that rowdy Santana girl?"

"No I guess not."

"Precisely your father and I have been together since I was 15 and he your age. I knew he was going to be the person I spent the rest of my life with after dating for only a few short months. Love doesn't have a particular timeline because it is up to the heart to figure out what it wants and when, whether it takes years, months, and in some cases days. It's all about listening to it and when it has found its match it will tell you."

"So you think Mercedes is my heart's match then."

"I can't decide that for you it is up to your heart to tell you but, I can say she is definitely supposed to be a significant part of your life Sam."

"Thanks for the talk mom I am going to go back to bed I got football practice in the morning and coach makes us run plus clean up the showers and the locker room if we are late and there are some filthy animals on our team."

"Goodnight son." She said and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mom."

He received a text from Mercedes five minutes later saying she made it home safely and he text her back sweet dreams as he closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

The next three days flew by and it was Sunday morning. His family with the exception of him was scrambling around the tiny hotel room trying to all get ready for church with Mercy's family. He knew how hectic it was trying to get ready at the same time so he woke up early before anyone, showered and gotten dressed to go before his family had even gotten up. He text Mercedes good morning and she asked him did he want to ride to church with her and he quickly said yes. He was staring out of the window when he saw her pull into the motel parking lot.

"Mercedes is here I am going to head out. You remember where it is at don't you." He asked his dad who was trying to find his one and only tie. Sam walked over to the kitchenette and pulled a blue and silver striped tie from behind the microwave handing it to his father.

"Thanks son and yes we remember where it is, see you there." His father answered. Not much could be said to describe Jason Evans except that he was an exact replica of an older Sam. Same green eyes, same height, he was little bit bigger than Sam but not too much, and the same natural brown hair that Sam was supposed to have before his ventures in lemon juice.

"Ok I am leaving see you guys there." He headed out the door to Mercedes car. "Hey beautiful." He said as he leaned in to peck her on the lips.

"Morning Sam." She smiled and drove towards her church. They rode holding hands in a comfortable silence trading smiling glances at each other, and Sam would kiss there woven hands every now and again. When they arrived he saw her parent's vehicle already park in the parking lot.

"How come you didn't ride with your parents, you didn't have to come all the way to come and pick me up?" He said opening her door helping her out of the car.

"I know. My mother is leaving a little early so she can go home and finish up the last minute details for dinner. My father and I have to stay at church because he is a deacon and I am in the choir so my father is riding back with us after church."

"Oh okay. Can I just say Jones that you are lucky we are on church grounds because you are wearing that dress." She had on a pink dress with a wrap-twist neckline that stopped just below her knees and was hugging her body in all the right places.

"Boy stop. We are about to enter the Lord's House." She smiled as we walked through her church doors. I spoke to the members that I had remembered from my previous visits and Mercedes introduce me to a few new faces I hadn't seen before. Her mom and dad greeted us a few moments later.

"Sam nice to see you thanks for coming." Mrs. Jones said kissing me on the cheek.

"Sam my boy how's it going." Dr. Jones shook my hand and I said hello to them both. "There is someone I want you to meet." Dr. Jones waved a tall heavy set man over towards us. "Sam this is Shane Tinsley he is new to Lima and will be starting school with you and Mercedes next week. Shane this is Sam Evans he plays football for the Titans and I thought since you were planning on joining the team it would be nice to now at least one member already on the team once school starts."

I reached my hand out towards him. "Nice to meet you."

He shook my hand firmly. "Same to you."

"Well your family has arrived Sam, so I am going to say hello you two get to know each other some." Dr. Jones patted both of us on the back and walked off to greet my family.

"So what position do you play?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Defensive Tackle, Linebacker either or." He answered "You?"

"Right now I am doing wide receiver. But I sometimes do quarterback."

"So how do you know the Jones's so well?" he asked curiously.

"Mercedes and I were in Glee club together. Then we went to Prom together as friends and we have been dating ever since." I smiled.

"Huh. I see." Was all he said with an unimpressed look on his face and I wanted to question his reaction but I felt someone tugged at the back of my pants.

"Mama and Mercy said to come and get a seat before the rows fill up Sammy." Stacey said reaching for me to pick her up. I grabbed her in my arms and swung around to say bye to Shane but he was already gone. "That was weird." I muttered.

"What's weird?"

"Nothing Stace don't worry about it." I said as we made our way to our seats.

Church was very eventful as always. The choir was just as amazing as the last time I was here. I love to hear Mercy sing. Her voice is the most calming thing I have ever listened to. The pastor preached a sermon about never giving up hope and trusting the Lord to send you a guardian angel to help you out sticky situations no matter how much the devil may try to pull you into the dark side. I looked over and saw my parents holding hands, my mother holding back tears. It did seem like that particular sermon fit our current circumstances perfectly. After he finished he welcomed Mrs. Jones to the podium who wanted to say a few words.

"I just wanted to take a quick second and say thank you to everyone who pitched in for this month's Member's Choice Of Blessing. It was my month and it was truly a blessing the way you all reached out and helped me. You don't know how close this is to my heart and for that I thank you all. God Bless." She said teary eyed and handed the mic back to the pastor.

"A round of applause for Sister Bonnie Jones everyone." Everyone clapped and the choir sang a couple more songs, we prayed and church was dismissed.

When we made it the Jones Residence my family and I was taken aback by how much food there was. She made meatloaf and a huge ham. The sides were mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, green beans, fried okra, squash, dressing and rolls. We all sat at the table and began to dig into the delicious meal. The conversing around the table picked up almost immediately. Dr. Jones, dad, Stevie, and I talk about sports and of course dad and Dr. Jones got into their usual friendly disagreement over who was gonna take it all this year Tennessee{my dad} or Ohio State {Dr. Jones}. I was sitting next to Mercy so I would eavesdrop on the women's conversation every now and again. They mostly talk about how getting together for a 'girls only' trip leaving us men behind.

"So I think I am ready for dessert how about everyone else? Dr. Jones asked. Everyone agreed so Mercedes with Stacey in tow left and came back from the kitchen with a huge chocolate cake and some saucers.

"I hope you guys like it because I made it myself." Mercedes grinned. Everyone dove right in giving Mercy her praise for the delicious cake.

"Mrs. Jones can I ask you a question?" There was something on my mind.

"Sure Sam." She said.

"Could you explain to me what you were talking about at church regarding the Member's Choice Of Blessing. I mean if I not being to nosy?" I asked.

"No of course not Sam I don't mind in fact I am glad that you brought it up. We have been having such a great time I almost forgot why we were here." She left the room and my family and I all exchanged muddled looks.

"I thought we were here to eat?" I whispered into Mercy's ear confused.

"You are but there is another reason you'll see just wait." She grabbed my hand and locked our fingers together as Mrs. Jones entered back into the dining room with a gigantic basket.

"Now usually we are supposed to do this at church after the sermon is finished but out of respect for the fact that I know you Evans's don't like being made a spectacle of I talked the congregation into letting me do this here after dinner."

"Do what?" My parents spoke at the same time.

"Well to answer Sam's question each month a member of the Church gets to pick someone to receive a blessing from the entire church and it just so happened to be my month and I just couldn't think of anyone I wanted to help more than you guys."

"Bonnie you didn't have to do th-" My mother started but Mrs. Jones intervened. She placed the basket on the table and continued.

"Yes I did Cassandra I see how this is affecting you guys and since you won't take anything from us directly I figured you would accept something from the Lord's workers instead. It's just a few things nothing too major or drastic I promised. Now school is about to start and the kids need school supplies so there a few already in the basket but for anything else they may need there is a $100 Gift Card for Staples. Also they need clothes so there are a couple of different gift cards in here from various stories of various amounts but nothing over $150. A couple of gas cards. There is a ton of different toiletries you guys might need like soap, deodorant, toothpaste, etc. Um what else oh yeah there are some kids eat free coupons from Breadsticks not to mention a gift card from there as well oh and the local market too. A voucher for the local spa and salon that Sister Margaret owns she said you get 3 free visits whatever you need done. Lastly before you guys flip out on us remember this was all from the church."

"What more could there possibly be Bonnie this is more than enough already I don't know what to say." My mother said practically in tears.

"This is the last thing I swear. We took up two collections one the first week of the month to buy all the gift cards and another last week for this." Mrs. Jones handed my mother a white envelope. She opened it reading a small white piece of paper and the tears came pouring down her face. She handed it to my father and he was in a total state of shock.

"This is too much you guys. We can't accept this." My father said shaking his head in disbelief.

"It is already done. I had Mercedes take care of it when you called her to babysit earlier this week." Dr. Jones spoke for this time.

"What is it dad?" I asked the mystery of the little piece of paper was killing me.

"It's a receipt they paid our hotel rent for the next 12 weeks." My mom spoke through her tears.

"12 weeks? Elijah I thought it was only 8 weeks unless I was misinformed." Mercedes' mom asked confused.

"It was supposed to be 8 weeks. I don't know maybe there was some sort of mix up." He replied.

"I paid for an extra month." Mercedes spoke for the first time.

"What!" I looked down at Mercedes and she was just as much a wreck as my mother was. She smiled up at me and mouthed "I love you please don't be mad." I could never be mad at her or her family for such an amazing, thoughtful, blessing. I leaned and kiss her on the lips and whispered that I loved her too. She was so full of surprises and I just couldn't love her enough to show my appreciation.

"Mercedes that was unnecessary the 8 weeks was more than enough not to mention the free babysitting and the meals you brings us on top of that the love you show my son. You are truly a beautiful person inside and out." My mom said standing up to hug her.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you guys you have been through so much. I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out." She admitted.

"We taught our baby well." Mrs. Jones told Dr. Jones.

"We sure did."

"I don't know how we can even began to thank you all of you. We truly are so grateful to have you guys in our life." My dad chimed in.

"Well that's what family is for right. Elijah and I consider you family because our kids love each other so much and we both know that one day in the future they will solidify that by getting married. We love you guys." Mrs. Jones was in tears now herself.

"And we consider you as family as well we love you too." I said my mother and father agreeing.

We all stood, had a big group hug and it indeed felt like we were one big happy family.

**AN: Well there it is you guys I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to see the dress Mercedes wears to church copy and paste the link I just purchased it. There is some things I want to share with you guys I had originally had planned on hooking Artie and Quinn up last chapter cause I also ship Quartie but my evil twin had an ingenious idea sorry so bear with me. I had to name Mercedes' parents after my two favorite TVD characters. Also I would like to get you guys involved with the story so here's a challenge the first reviewer who can correctly guess where I got the title of this chapter from will help me make a MAJOR decision for the next chapter which BTW is HUGE. So tell me what you think about this chapter Good Luck with your guesses and thank you so much for reading.**

**Next Chapter: School starts up again with a few new/old faces. Sam and Mercedes share some interesting secrets with each other among other things. **

Dress torrid/Collections/ADressToRemember/Stop+Staring+-+Pink+Billion+Dollar+Baby+


	6. Secrets and Do Overs

**AN: Thanks everyone for ****following and favorite alerts. ****I appreciate all of the wonderful feedback. You guys are amazing. Shout out to ****Silverstarfish94**** for correctly guessing the Friends reference. She helped me make an important decision which you will see at the end. Also a special shout out to masterajoy, Denita585, box5angel, OddAngel, and RueC for their wonderful support and reviews. This chapter is important to me and took me forever to write I must have wrote and erased it like 6 times so I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review please I live off of them and they make me want to write more. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its Characters.**

Chapter 6: **Secrets and Do Overs**

**Mercedes' POV**

I was lying across my bed when my mother entered my room to go over the 'going away' check list with me. My parents were going out of town this weekend for the annual Ohio Dental Association Banquet. My father was up for an award this year and my mother and I couldn't have been more proud.

"I know Mom." I huffed.

"I am just making sure you can never be too safe you know." My Mom said running through her checklist for the millionth time.

"There is money in the safety box, a spare key in the turtle outside, emergency numbers on the fridge, no company after 1am, no overnight guest of the opposite sex unless its Kurt, and last but not least if I wound up pregnant you and dad will ship me and my unborn child off to live with Uncle Rocky and his crazy baby momma." I said mocking my mother on the last part.

"Good I am sorry we won't be here to see you off on your first day back but I hope you have a great day honey." She hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Mom. Have a safe and fun trip"

"Bonnie Marie Jones!" I heard my dad yelled from downstairs. "Get you butt down stairs and out the door NOW or I am going without you!"

My mom and I laughed. No matter how much my father threatened he knew better than to pull a stunt like that with her. "I am walking down the stairs now Elijah good grief." She yelled back. "Now because I know that you are your fathers child I left you a care package underneath you bathroom sink. Just promise me you will use it if necessary."

"What kind of care package?" I questioned raising my eyebrow. But instead of an answer my mother made with the quickness and was hauling ass down the stairs. I followed her. "Momma I said what kind of care package?" I asked again annoyed with her avoiding the question.

"Trust me you will thank later I promise. I love you sweetie have a great weekend." She rushed out the door.

"MOMMA!" And with that she was gone.

"Ugh! I swear that woman gets on my last nerve some time."

I decided not to bother looking at the care package yet because I just knew its contents were going to piss me off. It was the Thursday before school started and I had everything prepared for my first day. I usually don't get this psyched about school starting but I was extra hyped this year. I didn't know if it was because it was my senior year, if I was anxious for our first Glee Club meeting, or the fact that I would actually have a boyfriend to walk me to class and kiss me at my locker, but I felt like this year was going to be my single best school year yet.

I went to my living room to catch up on my DVR when the doorbell rang.

"Sup chica," Santana said when I opened the door. "I hope you don't mind me bringing Brits with me?" She made her way inside and Brittany followed behind hugging me on her way in.

I asked Santana to spend the night with me since my parents were away. So I wasn't shock when she showed up with Brittany in tow. "No girl not at all the more company the merrier." I assured her.

"So what are we getting into tonight?" She asked as she made a beeline for my kitchen. For Santana to be a small girl she sure could eat.

"I don't care. I said shrugging my shoulders. "We could watch some movies and chill. But later I need to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong with now, why wait till later?" She asked stuffing her mouth full of grapes from my refrigerator.

"Cause I really don't feel like getting into it right now. I just want to relax for a bit."

"Come on! Is it gossip?" She whined.

"No."

"Are you and Trouty fighting again because I swe-"

"NO! God No!" I interrupted her.

"It's the opposite." Brittany said with a big smile on her face spinning around on her stool.

I glanced at the clueless cheerio sitting at my parents breakfast bar. "What did you say Brittany?"

"Yea run that back again babe." Santana said peeking out from behind the pantry door.

"I said it is the opposite. She and Sam aren't fighting she wants some advice about how to love him more." She stopped spinning to look at me.

"Brittany, how did you know what I wanted to talk to Santana about?" I asked stunned.

"Lord Tubbington told me. He said that you were planning on giving Sam a very special gift and I just figured what's more special than love right?" She started spinning again.

"Sex! That's what you wanted to talk about. You want to have sex with Sam?" Santana asked too excited joining Brittany and I at the bar.

"Well yeah." I didn't know why I was so nervous. How did Lord Tubbington know what I wanted to talk about? You know what never mind I had more important questions I wanted to ask. "I mean I was thinking about it. We have done other stuff but we haven't you know went all the way."

"Wanky!" She smirked. "Why ask me for advice Wheezy?"

"Really Tana who better to ask, I mean no offense but you are well experienced when it comes to that. I just figured I would ask the expert."

"Yea I guess you are right so what do you wants to know."

There weren't a lot of things that I wanted to ask Tana when it can to sex. I knew a few things from watching videos and when the school had that Sexual Education Seminar but I needed a more raw less educated explanation of things.

"Ok so I was wondering exactly how much pain is involved? I asked.

"Depends. The actually pain of it can vary from the size of the guys penis, to how high your tolerance for pain is, and also how gentle the man is when you guys start." She answered. "Oh and also the position you decide on."

"What position do you recommend because I have no knowledge about the different positions?" This conversation was starting to make me feel uncomfortable even though it was just Santana and Brittany.

"For a first timer like you totally go with missionary." She suggested. "It's simple and easily the less painful."

"Positions are _**really **_fun." Brittany chimed in. "This one time Santana and I were at Breadsticks and-"

"Brits." Santana interrupted eying her girlfriend. "That's between me and you. No me' gusta."

I laughed. "Thank you Santana I had a feeling that story was going to be TMI."

"Also you are going to be sore so you might want to plan a long hot bath the next morning." Brittany added.

"Missionary, soreness, long hot bath, got it." I said.

The three of us continued our sex talk followed by a very disturbingly yet erotically visual tutorial on how to give a proper blow job. I would never be able to eat or look at a banana again without this moment popping into my mind.

The rest of the day went by quickly we watched movies, danced and sang to the Music Choice Channel, and talked about our hopes for our last year of high school. Brittany and Santana had Cheerios practiced in the morning so after 11 we finally migrated to my bedroom and all snuggled into my bed. A few minutes later my phone rang and I knew it was Sam.

"Hello." I answered with a sleepy smile.

"Hi Sammy I looove yoooouuuu!" Santana teased in the background, while Brittany was making kissing noises.

"Hi Jones who's that?" he asked. He sounded so tired.

"Brittana, who is about to find themselves sleeping on the floor." I eyed them as I moved off the bed.

"Oh tell them I said hey." He laughed. "I won't keep you long I have practice early tomorrow but I just got off work and I wanted to hear your beautiful voice before I went to sleep."

"You sound really tired Sammy I missed you today. I 'm glad you called because I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah what's that?"

"My parents are out of town this weekend and I really hate being by myself in this big old house so I was wondering if you would maybe... um like to..."

"I would love to spend the night with you Mercy." He answered cutting off my nervous rambling.

"Okay great you can just come over whenever you feel like it. I don't have any plans for tomorrow." I told him.

"Well now you do. I will tell my parents I am spending the night with Puck or Mike. So I guess I will say goodnight love till tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sammy I love you and can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Love you too Jones and can't wait to see you either."

From the bed Santana and Brittany started singing, _"Mercy's gonna get some Mercy's gonna get some Mercy's gonna get some Mercy's gonna get some!" _While making kissy faces to each other, and violating my pillows.

"You guys are so crazy." I said to Brittany and Santana as I hung up the phone and made my way back to the bed.

"But you love me regardless." Santana smiled smugly.

"US." Brittany said. She loves us."

"It's sad but true." I said turning off my lamp and placing my phone on the dresser. I snuggled back in front of Brittany who demanded that she be in the middle arguing that bed bugs only bite those on the outside and she also wanted to be double cuddled. "Night guys."

"Night Mercy." They said in unison.

"_Mercy's gonna get some Mercy's gonna get some Mercy's gonna get some!" _I heard Santana whisper.

"Go to sleep Satan!"

"Fine." She laughed.

I closed my eyes but knew I wouldn't fall asleep right away in anticipation for tomorrow night and dammit if I didn't start singing Santana and Brittany's little tune in my head.

**Sam's POV**

Practice today wasn't as hard as the last couple weeks practices had been. We even got out a little earlier than expected.

"Hey we are all going over to Artie's to play some video games and hang out want to come?" Finn asked as we were getting dressed in the locker room.

"Yeah he'll be there I am his ride." Puck answered for me.

"Thanks Dad." I said to Puckerman "Actually could you drop me off at Mercy's house instead she wants me to spend the night?"

"Wait what, isn't her folks out of town this weekend?" Shane asked looking up from the other end of the bench.

"Alright Evans!" Puck exclaimed raising his hand for a high five but I just shook my head no at him.

"Yes they are but she hates being alone in that big house." I answered. "Besides Puck it's not like that with us you know Mercedes isn't that type of girl so just stop."

"I know man I was just kidding Mercy's a good girl that's part of what we all like about her, and why we are so protective of her." He said. "Well at least I know that's why I am."

"Nope it isn't just you I feel the same way. Artie said.

"Same here." Finn joined in.

"Me too." Mike said. "That and the fact that her and Tina are so close and if I just stood by and let something happen to Mercedes Tina would kill me."

"I didn't know you guys were so defensive about Mercedes." Shane said looking worried. Something about that bothered me but I just pushed it out of my mind.

"She's our girl." We all said together and laughed.

I thank Puck for the ride and reminded him that if anyone asked I spent the night with the fellas at Artie's. I grabbed my bag out of the cab of his truck and he threw up the deuces sign and drove off. I didn't know why I was so nervous about spending time with Mercedes I must have stared at her doorbell for at least five minutes trying to calm my nerves. Finally I ranged it with a big exhale and within seconds she opened the door and smiled at me, and all nervousness completely left.

"You're here early." She said.

"Well hello to you too Jones." I said. "I can leave and come back if you want me too."

"No that's not what I meant. Hold up let's have a do over." She said closing the door in my face.

"What?"

"Knock again." She said from the other side of the door.

I smiled and did what I was told. This time she opened the door and greeted me with her lips crashing to mine. I dropped my bag and wrapped my arms around her waist and she licked my bottom lip seeking permission which I granted gladly. Her tongue dancing around mine slowly, the kiss loving and mind numbing all ay the same time. She pulled out of the kiss to catch her breath and smiled at me still holding her in my arms.

"Hi." She breathed

"Hey."

She pecked my lips once more and grabbed my hand to pull me inside. As soon as we were inside I pinned her between me and the door and we continued where we left off outside. "God I missed kissing you." I said as I broke the kiss to catch a short breath resting my forehead against hers. I slowly began a trail of kisses from her lips, to her cheeks, jaw, and all the way down her neck. She grabs a handful of my hair letting out a soft moan that sends shivers down my spine, causing me to lose control. My mouth returned to hers and I began kissing her roughly, almost urgent, my need for her growing more and more each passing second. Our tongues were twirling frantically in each others mouths. She sucked my bottom lip within her soft, plump lips gently biting the tip. I grabbed her right leg wrapping it around my waist as I thrust my body in between her legs.

"Unh!" She moaned loudly placing her arms around my neck. The noise she made was sexy as hell and I wanted to hear it again. I thrust my erection into her center again this time with an upward motion and she moaned even louder. Her responses were going directly to my head both of them as a matter of fact. "You just don't know how much you drive me crazy Jones." I whispered in her ear still grinding her.

"Sam you feel so damn good to me." She panted. "But...if...you."

"If I don't what beautiful?" I ask tracing the outline of her earlobe with my tongue.

"Oh God!"

I smiled and began nibbling that same ear.

"If you don't stop right now I am going to come." She finally managed to say.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked speeding up my grinding, returning my lips to her neck.

"It's weird we are up against my front...door...whew...fully clothed. I...feel. I...feel. Dirty. She breathed pushing me away. "Please can we stop?"

"Ugh fine." I let her leg go and stepped away from her. As tempting as she was I would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry." She said kissing my cheek and then we headed towards the living room.

"What's on the agenda today Jones?"

"I didn't have anything special planned. What do you want to do?"

"Well I was happy with what we were doing a minute ago but you stopped me." I smiled at her.

"Besides that Freak McNasty." She rolled her eyes at me.

"I don't care let's just see where the day takes us."

"Deal."

We spent most of the morning playing board games and talking about how I week went. Towards the afternoon Mercedes wanted to get out of the house so we went to the park. My girl may play the role of a diva but she is a kid at heart. I pushed her on the swing set and she giggled like a toddler riding for the first time. She had the most amazing laugh and I could spend hours just listening to it. We laid out on under a tree making out soaking up the summer air. We went to the grocery store and picked up a few items to snack on later where we ran into Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury. They were thrilled to find out that we were a couple and Ms. Pillsbury made a comment about how the entire Glee Club was going to end up married to each other. It was almost dark when we made it back to Mercedes' house. She went to the kitchen and put away the food we weren't going to eat yet while I picked out a movie for us to watch. We were half way through Captain America when I noticed Mercedes keep looking up at me nestled in my arms.

"What's on your mind darling?" I asked smiling down at her.

"Tell me a secret Sammy." She asked.

"What kind of secret?"

"Something no one knows except you, not even your family."

"Um okay." I contemplated for a second. "I thought about taking money from the pizzeria once." I confessed shamefully.

"What?" She gasped "When?"

"It was about a month ago. Things were getting really hectic with my family. My mom and dad weren't getting very many jobs and we were living off my income alone. It was barely enough for us to pay rent and eat. Justin had an emergency he had to take care of and he asked if I could handle closing up. I really didn't have a choice because I was the only there. I was counting down the till and the thought just pop in my head. I figured since there were no cameras and no way of telling if something was unaccounted for, no harm no foul. It was just that simple." I explained.

"What stopped you? She asked. I couldn't tell if she was intrigued or disappointed but I answered anyway.

"I thought about the damage it would do to my family if I did happen to get caught. We are already struggling to keep our heads afloat, and as much as that would have helped us, we didn't need any extra baggage. I also thought about losing you and I couldn't put you or my family through that."

"Well I am glad you didn't go through with it. You are way better than that Sam, and I really would hate to lose you over something like that."

"Now your turn tell me a secret Jones?" I asked.

"Oh man, well I am jealous of what you, Stacey and Stevie have." She admitted.

"Why?"

"I miss having my brothers here with me. We are close but when they left for college it wasn't the same. We still talk to each other every now and again and it's great. But when I see you with your siblings I can't help but feel a little jealous. Especially at times like this when my parents leave or work late nights I just wish I had Eric and Mitchell here with me."

"Well how about from now on whenever we can I will bring them over and hang with you whenever you are feeling lonely. I bet they will love the idea because they are nuts about you, especially Stevie I think he might have a little crush on you."

"I think one Evans man is enough for right now but I will keep that information in mind." She smiled. "Tell me another secret?"

"You aren't the first black girl I have dated."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Right before I went to the all-boys school I was dating a girl named Khia Woods. She was in my homeroom and we really hit it off so I asked her out. She was skeptical at first but she eventually agreed. Her brothers didn't like the idea of her dating a white boy so they made her break up with me, but we kept secretly dating. We were able to keep it going for a few weeks but, somehow they found out and beat my ass at school that next day." She placed her hand over her mouth. "That was part of the reason why I transferred."

"I'm so sorry Sammy."

"Why it wasn't you fault her brothers were so close-minded. So, it's your turn."

"OK this is kind of a tough one." She exhaled. "When I was in Jr. High I use to starve myself."

I felt my grip around her tighten. I knew she had issues with the way she looked but I didn't know that she went to that extreme.

"I hated the way I looked coming up and all my cousins and friends were so small and pretty. I would've given anything to look like them. So I slowly started eating less and less until ultimately I just stopped eating period. My parents didn't notice what I was doing because when it was time for dinner, or when we would go out I would just eat and later on I would make myself vomit."

"Why would you do that to yourself Mercedes you are beautiful?" I asked trying to hide the anger and disappointment in my voice.

"Yeah I use to not think that and neither did the boys I knew back then. Well I wouldn't exactly say that but I could only take so many half ass compliments from people." She said. "Do you know how frustrating it was to hear 'Mercedes you are so pretty for a big girl.' 'Maybe if just lost a little weight guys would notice you.' It was annoying as hell. I was determined to lose my weight by any means necessary, even if it meant not eating and being sick all the time. I thought it was worth it."

"You were killing yourself." I couldn't quite look at her. "So what made you stop?"

"I was watching this movie in health class. This woman was starving herself one day then the next she was eating like entire chocolate cakes, tubs of ice cream, chicken, burgers, and whole pizzas all in one setting then she would make herself throw up like I was doing. She got really sick and almost died. That scared the holy hell out of me. I went home and cried for hours because I was so mad at myself for letting it get that far. I spent that summer convincing myself that I was better than all those skinny girls and I wouldn't worry about looks, so when my ninth grade year started, Mercedes Jones Diva Extraordinaire was born." She said looking up meeting my eyes.

"I am glad you shared that with me but if I am honest I don't ever want to hear about you starving yourself again. I love you and the way you look. Just because you don't look like all those other girls doesn't mean you aren't just as beautiful." I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Sam I need to be honest with you about something else." She pushed from out of my arms and turned on the couch to face me. I sat up straight and turned slightly until we were face to face. She took that as her cue to start talking.

"I asked you here to not only for you to spend the night with me, but also... because I... I... want you to make love to me." She said nervously.

"Oh wow." Was all I could muster up the courage to say.

"Look I know that we have only been dating for two months, but I feel like this is something that I really want to do. I love you and I know that even if we break up I won't regret this decision because you are really special to me and I like to think that I am special to you also."

"Merc-." She interrupted me instead.

"I fell for you so strong in such a short amount of time. Am I crazy because I see myself having a future with you? That I think no other guy is going to be able to make me feel the way you do.".

"Mercedes I-"again with the cut off as she rambled on.

"I will admit that I am scared as hell. I mean not of having sex but the fact that that sex is going to be sex with you. Of course I thought about you and Quinn and you and Santana. I thought about if you were going to try to compare what we do to what you did with them. Santana is like a well-seasoned vet when it comes to sex, what if I am not as good as her or even Quinn?"

"I'M A VIRGIN MERCY!" I shouted finally getting her attention. She looked at me absolutely shocked.

"Wait I am confused. What did just you say?"

"I'm. A. Virgin." I said slowly.

"That changes things." She said standing.

"How?"

"I could've sworn you had slept with them, especially Santana. This adds a lot of pressure on me Sam."

"Because I didn't have sex with Santana and Quinn or because I am a virgin?"

"Yes!"

"OK now I am confused. You have added pressure because I didn't sleep with you best friend or anyone for that matter. How is me being a virgin more difficult?"

"Because now I feel like I have to be extra good at it because you never forget the first time that you have sex. My friends and my brother told you always compare your sexual experiences to your other ones especially your first. What if I am terrible and don't know it? You have no way of knowing if I am good enough nothing to compare me to." She said pacing back and forth.

I was trying not to laugh because I found her theory somewhat comical. So instead I just grabbed her and pulled her back into my arms.

"Mercy don't you think that I worry about the same, thing? You have nothing to compare me to you know." I said running a finger down her cheek.

"But I know how you make me feel without sex. When you touch me like you are now, when you show my body attention with your hands and mouth, or when we kiss, it makes me warm all over and to me it's the best feeling in the world. So I figured if you can do all that without the actually act of sex then sex with you is going to be just as amazing."

"That is exactly how I feel when you do those same things to me. Listen, no other girl has ever made me feel the way that you have. You have the best smile, the softest lips, a huge heart, and your body sings to me. It takes everything in me not to think about you every single second of the day. I always imagine the day when I would finally get to be with you, now granted I didn't picture you spazzing out on me." I laughed and she hit me in the arm playfully. "But I imagine that it was going to be the greatest night of my life."

"Oh my God I was flipping out over nothing wasn't I?" She buried her head in my chest. "I feel so embarrass and on top of that I completely ruin the mood."

"At least now we know how we both feel."

"Brittany warned me about this."

"Brittany?"

"She told me that making big plans to lose your virginity sometimes backfires, because it is expected and it makes you more nervous than you already are. She said sometimes when it is spontaneous there is less nerves because it just happens in the heat of the moment and it is more enjoyable."

"Huh, doesn't it seem odd that Brittany sometimes is the most logical out of all of us." I asked.

"Definitely odd yes."

We laughed together and finished watching the movie the little that was left of it and while she washed the dishes we had, I cleaned the living room back up. I joined her in the kitchen and asked her what she wanted to do next. She had suggested that we just camp out in the living room and watch movies until we crashed so she sent me to the basement to gather some extra pillows and blankets they had. I had to dig out the comforters buried deep behind a huge trunk. I finally retrieved them and went upstairs only to find the living room empty. I moved the furniture around a little to make room for us a pallet, put on my pajama pants with no shirt and waited for her to join me. Ten minutes had passed still no Mercedes.

"Mercy." I called for her.

"Yeah." She answered.

I followed her voice upstairs to see what was taking so long. "Where'd you go?" When I turned the corner and walked into her room I was froze instantly at the sight of Mercy standing there in nothing but a white half buttoned, button up shirt and some lacy blue boy shorts.

**MERCEDES' POV**

I really ruined the mood when I freaked out on Sam; at least I thought I did. I should have known that Sam would be just as nervous about sex as I was. But in true Sam fashion he handled the situation damn well I must say. The words that he said to made me go from 0 to 60 just like that, not to mention the little encounter against the door earlier that had keep popping up in my mind all day. But now I couldn't just come right out and say "hey after you finish fixing those pillows on the couch I want you to take me up to my room so we can do the do". I had to take Brittany's advice to heart and make it spontaneous. So when I finished with kitchen I sent Sam to the basement and I hauled ass upstairs to come up with a plan. I went to my bathroom and I freshened up. My mind was running a hundred miles per hour trying to find the right way to seduce my boyfriend and then I remembered my mother saying something about a care package. I opened it and sure enough in true Bonnie Jones fashion it had condoms, a slow song CD, some type of body oil that smelled fantastic, bath beads and a large white shirt. There was also a note:

_I know Sam is going to eventually end up spending the night you aren't slick. You are your father's child after all. Promise me that you will use the condoms if you don't use anything else in this box Mercedes. The white shirt is your brother's I don't know why but men love it when women wear MEN's clothing. You should sleep in it. Take a HOT bath afterwards __TRUST ME_!

_Safety first. MOM_

I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks but instead of letting it consume me I just whispered Thank you mom and grabbed the things I was going to use and pushed the box back under the sink. I heard Sam call out my name from downstairs and I knew there was no turning back now. So I check myself in the mirror one last time and decided in a split second to unfasten the first few buttons on the shirt, took a deep breath and waited for him to come find me.

**NEUTRAL POV**

When Sam walked into the room the sight of Mercedes took his breath away. He could tell she was nervous because she was biting on her bottom lip.

"Mercy what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was wondering if maybe we could have a do over." She smiled.

"A do over." Sam said making his way slowly over to where Mercedes was standing. He bends down and kiss her softly on the lips, then the cheek, and back to her lips. "How could I possibly say no when you're dressed like this." He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips brush her earlobe. He moved some of her hair to one side exposing her neck and shoulder. He began to place wet, faint, kisses on her bare skin as she tilts her head giving him more access. He focuses on the pulse area of her neck sucking lightly at first but gradually sucking harder making sure to leave his mark on her. She lets out a soft moan and runs her fingers through his blond hair. Satisfied with his mark he kisses it once more and makes his way back to her lips. The kiss was slow, carefree, and gentle to start off but quickly became rough and needy. Their tongues exploring their mouths frantically like this were their last kiss. Hands journeyed each bodies anxiously, a fire building in the two of with enough force to burn the house down. Mercedes was the one to break the kiss first. She stared in the emerald eyes of her lover and she knew that there was nothing she wanted more than him. "Sam I need you." She said her voice pleading. He crashed his lips to hers grabbing underneath her soft round bottom and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he leads her to the bed. He gently lays her down and he stood and removed his pants, remaining in his boxers.

He lies back down on top of Mercedes kissing her again while he unbuttons the last few on her shirt revealing her beautiful bare chest. He kisses a trail to them and takes one in his mouth using his hand to knead the nipple on the other one. Mercedes could feel herself growing wetter the more his lips and tongue pleasured her body. He works his way further along kissing every inch of her smooth silky figure. When he reaches her sweet spot he places a kiss on the outside of her underwear and her hips arch slightly. He pulls her panties off and kisses up her thigh back to her lower lips. He swipes his tongue along her wetness and she moans his name. His mouth devours her sugary, hot sex licking, sucking, each and every inch as if he just tasted the sweetest, juiciest fruit. Mercedes' mind was on a head spin, her body was lightly quivering and she couldn't control the babble leaving her mouth.

"Sam...I...Oh...Wow." She cried as he sent ripples of pleasure through her body. He could tell she was close so he inserted his tongue deep inside her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! She yelled as her climax took over her body and she shook vigorously pouring all her nectar into to Sam's waiting mouth. Once she rode out her orgasm Sam removed his boxers and put on the condom Mercy hands to him. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, sweeping some hair out of her face and stares deep into her brown eyes.

"God you're so beautiful." He said kissing her lightly. "Are you sure you want to do this Jones?" She rubs the back of his neck and kisses him reassuringly. Sam grasped his sheathed dick and rubs it along her center until the head meets with her opening. Mercedes took a deep breath and he slowly starts to enter her. She places her hands on his shoulders bracing him. Sam began to kiss her trying to distract her from the pain as he inches his way in more. He can feel her barrier being broken and she whispers a soft "Ow" and he stops. She feels amazing to him and he wasn't even all the way in yet, like a warm wet vice grip. But, as good as she felt around him, he didn't want to cause her any pain.

"I can stop I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"No its ok keep going." She smiled at him. She gripped his shoulder hard the further along he went digging her nails in his skin. He continued to push until he was finally all the way in waiting for her permission to move. After a few quiet seconds she nods for him to start moving. His movements were slow, cautious, and careful. Mercedes could feel the pain but after a brief moment the pain had start to become more enjoyable as he slides in and out of her. As Sam begins to find a rhythm, she loosens her grip running her hands up and down his back. He bends down and kisses her on the lips first and then her shoulder and last her neck.

"Are you ok?" He whispers in her ear.

"Mm Hm yes." She breathes and grabs a handful of his hair. "I want you to go faster Sam"

He obliges picking up his pace thrusting more rapidly into her. She lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist causing him to plunge deeper inside her. Both let out a loud moan at the enhance sensation and Sam moved faster kissing her neck, lips, and breasts.

"Shit Mercy." He said biting his lip to keep from coming to soon.

"You feel so good inside Sam." Mercedes cried knowing she was just seconds away from her second orgasm of the night. Sam could feel himself getting closer to the edge also. The way her pussy was clenching around his dick was mind boggling. The only reason he was lasting this long was his need for Mercedes to come with him.

"Oh My Sam!" He hears Mercedes scream burying her nails in his back and he knows she is cumming. Her body shakes under his and he can feel her walls tighten around his cock. He locks fingers with her and after three quick pumps Sam reaches his climax emptying his load in the condom. He rests his head on Mercedes' shoulder as he slowly thrust in and out riding out both of their orgasms. He removes himself from inside of her and they both hiss. He ties the condom and dispose of it in the wastebasket by her nightstand. He moves to leave the bed but Mercedes grabs his hand in protest.

"Lay with me for a second?" She asks.

He complies and lays back down with his head on her chest. She begins to rub his hair and he wraps a cover around them. They lay in silent for a couple of minutes relishing on the happenings that just took place.

"How do you feel?" Sam was the first one to break the silence.

"Different." She answered. "A good different you know. I feel like I am just know becoming whole. You?"

"I think do overs are my new favorite things." He laughed.

"Seriously Sam." She had to admit he had a point though.

"I am glad I decided to wait. Sharing this with you was everything I had hoped it to be and more."

"Well I am glad that I was able to make you happy."

"You do make me happy Jones more than you know. I love you." He said sleepily.

"I love you too Sam."

They both ended up falling asleep in each others arms.

**MERCEDES POV**

Last night with Sam was the most incredible experience I had ever had, and falling asleep in each others arms afterwards was just an added bonus. I woke up in the middle of the night aching for round two and Sam was more than happy to accommodate. It wasn't as painful as the first time and didn't last as long either, but it was just as good. This morning when I woke up I found the space beside me in the bed empty but the smell of food cooking from downstairs led me to Sam's whereabouts. He fixed us some waffles, bacon, and eggs for breakfast. After we ate he ran me some bath water and told me I needed to relax to help with the soreness. He joined me in the tub however my relaxation time quickly turned in to round three and after that he decided to separate us by going downstairs so I could actually soak.

We spent the day around the house watching movies or playing video games but, every now and again one of us would distract the other and we would end up clothes thrown somewhere going at it for another round. Finally 3 rounds later, the day was drawing to the end and we decided it was time for Sam to go home. I had to practically force him out of the door for him to leave. As much as I wanted him to stay another night his parents finding out where he really was wasn't worth the risk. The next day Kurt, Blaine, and I went school shopping for last minute things. I didn't tell Kurt about me losing my V card because I wanted to keep what Sam and I shared between us. But Blaine was _**too**_ damn observant he knew something was up. After shopping, Kurt volunteered himself to spend the night so we could get ready together for the first day of school tomorrow.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. We uploaded our class schedules online and printed them out. He painted my nails and toes, gave me a facial and he even persuaded me to let him roll my hair for tomorrow also. He even switched my outfit of choice saying although it was very cute; it wasn't quite 'first day material'. We both sent good night texts to our boyfriends and crashed in my bed around 10:30 after some warm milk and lady chat. My parents surprised me when they made it home in time to see me off for school. My father said something about needing to make sure that I made it on time but my mother and I both knew he wanted to make sure I didn't have any uninvited guests meaning Sam. My mom complimented my attire, and I had to admit the blue curvy skinny jeans and the dark pink beaded cold-shoulder top Kurt picked for me was actually really cute. We headed out the door for school a little too early and excited so when we pulled into the parking lot we decide to chit chat for a minute. Kurt asked me if I was nervous about everyone knowing Sam and I were dating.

"Honestly I haven't thought it about that much now that you mentioned it." I shrugged. "People were bound to find out us eventually."

"True. I am trying to get Blaine to transfer here to McKinley but I don't know if he is going to go through with it." He said worriedly.

"Well that's a big move Kurt he loves you but he also loves the Warblers."

"I should be more important than the Warblers though shouldn't I? If he stays at Dalton then him and I are competitors."

"Yes that would a little hard to compete against him. But think about it like this now that you don't have to worry about Karofsky anymore would you just up and leave the New Directions behind to go and rejoin the Warblers?"

"I don't know what I would do. I mean I love Blaine and I enjoyed the Warblers but I am not sure if I could just abandon you guys like that especially Finn now that him and Rachel are on the outs."

"My point exactly the Warblers are like Blaine's family just like the New Directions is yours. Let him marinate on for little bit ok?"

"You are right Mercy Me I will try not to push the subject anymore let him marinate."

"Sure you will Kurt." I laughed. "By marinate I mean more than twenty four hours. We both know how persistent you are."

He rolled his eyes at my comment and we decided to make our way into school. We were quickly bombarded by Tike, Quinn, Puck and Artie. We compared our class schedules and we all at had at least one class with each other. I had two with Quinn, Kurt, and Puck not counting Glee. I noticed my locker was close to Puck's and we had homeroom together so we decided to walk to them together saying our goodbyes to the rest of the group. We made our way to the C hall were we ran into Santana, Brittany, and Lauren Zizes. Puck muttered something about needing to use the restroom and darted in the other direction. Of course Santana's first words out her mouth were something about me spilling the dirt about Sam and me.

"Hey to you too Santana." I said a little annoyed.

"What we only got ten minutes until our homeroom and you avoided my calls like the herps this weekend and I want to know all the dirty details."

"Hey Lauren, hi Brittany how's it going?" I ignored Santana. They both spoke to me and I continue to ignore Santana with a question to Lauren.

"That's okay play your little game Wheezy but I will find out one way or another." She grabbed Brittany's hand and sulked down the hallway.

"I don't know if my rep can handle another year in Glee club after what happened in New York so I doubt that I will rejoin sorry Mercy." Lauren said answering my question.

"It's cool I guess." I said. "It would've been nice to have my manager there in case of any emergency diva moments." We both laughed.

"You have my number. Call me for any negotiations." She smiled. "Well I need to get to the other side of the school so I will see you later okay."

"Bye Lauren."

"Bye."

I had just finished checking to make sure my combination works on my locker when my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a text from Sam.

**Good Morning beautiful. running late alarm didn't go off this morning. C U L8R Love Ya Sam.**

**Ok Love you xoxo**

"Ready to go Merce." Puck seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Yeah. Is everything ok with you and Lauren?"

"Yea I just miss her. Plus everyone's gonna know that I was dumped and I didn't ever bother to try to rebound."

"It will get better. Just give it time." I gave him a hug.

"But hey Sam's running late so as we walk to class I'll look all smitten whenever we pass by girls. How's that sound?"

"Really. You would do that for me?" He smiled.

"I got your back boo." I looped my arm with his as we walk down the hall to class keeping up with my promise.

Homeroom was boring as usual on the first day and I didn't even get to see Sam before I went to my first period math class I shared with Mike. I spent most of it texting San. I gave in dishing about the events of the weekend in order to avoid a more embarrassing confrontation later on. She gave me her proud Mother hen approval. When she said I would never guess who was in her first period Art class, I was shock as hell when she answered Sunshine Corazon. She also told me she asked her when were auditions for Glee Club. The bell rang and I made my way to my locker to put away my math book when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned with a huge smile on my face thinking it was Sam only to see Shane Tinsley instead.

"Oh Hey Shane." I plastered the fakest smile to hide my disappointment.

"Hey Mercedes I didn't see at church Sunday." He said.

"Yeah my parents were out of town so I decided to skip. Did I miss anything exciting?"

"Not really I was looking forward to seeing you and when you didn't show I thought maybe you weren't feeling well."

"No I feel great." I might have said that a little too enthusiastically thinking about what happened this weekend.

"So what did you do?" He asked curiously.

"I just went shopping with my friend Kurt."

"Oh okay I just wanted to check on you and make sure that you were okay and nothing happened to you that's all."

"Thanks Shane that was very nice of you."

"What's nice of him?" Sam asked from behind me.

I turned and his green eyes meet mine and I completely forgot the question. He smiled and kissed my cheek and I blushed like a teenage girl crushing on a boy band member.

"Hey Shane." Was it bad that I forgot Shane was standing there? "What was nice of him again?" He repeated.

"I missed church Sunday and Shane was checking to make sure I wasn't sick or something." I answered still staring at Sam.

"How thoughtful." Sam said. "See you later at practice then."

"Yeah see you. Bye Mercedes"

"Bye. Thanks again for checking up on me." He smiled faintly and walked off.

Before I could turn around good Sam was kissing me breathless against my locker.

"What was that for?" I asked trying to regain my breath.

"I missed you." He said rubbing his hands up and down my hips. "I haven't seen my sexy girlfriend since Saturday."

"Sexy girlfriend huh?" I kissed his lips again wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Damn sexy." He said against my lips and we kissed passionately again.

"Walk me to class?" I said breaking the kiss.

"I would love too." He grabbed my hand and books and walked me to English.

The rest of the day kind of dragged along. I didn't have any classes with Sam or lunch just Glee Club. He did walk to me all my classes though hand in hand. We got a few stares and whispers but I didn't really give a damn and neither didn't he. When it was finally time for Glee Club, Mr. Shuester announced that we were going to perform at the Back to School pep rally on Friday as a way to try to lure in new members. Of course Rachel was the first one to open her mouth with a suggestion.

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes Rachel."

"Perhaps we could do a song that would showcase my raw vocal sk-"She began only to be cut off the appearance of Sunshine Corazon.

"Um hey guys I was wondering when you were going to be holding auditions cause I would really like to join." She said nervously.

"Well while we are happy for your interest in joining Glee Club." Rachel spoke. "We are quite comfortable with the group we have now. We would have to see if we have any room for newcomers."

"Shut it Hobbit." Santana barked. "I think I speak for everyone we I say that she really doesn't need to audition. We all know she has some hellified pipes on her."

"I mean let's face it Mr. Shue girl can blow." I added. "And I am pretty sure she was going to be a part of the group last year until somebody decided to send her to a crack house."

Everyone looked up at Rachel who slid down in her chair.

"I couldn't agree more. So if everyone is ok with Sunshine joining New Directions than I say welcome. All in favor?" He asked.

We all agreed even Rachel, mostly because Santana and Quinn gave her a death glare.

"Welcome Sunshine find a seat anywhere." Mr. Shue said. Then she took a seat next to Finn and far away from Rachel. "Now back to the pep rally any song suggestions?"

"I don't care as long as it isn't showtuney or from some whack musical." Artie said.

"I could be down for some Maroon 5 or One Republic." Mike chimed in.

"Those are some great ideas guys." Mr. Shue said writing the choices on the board. "Any actually songs you guys have in mind."

"How about Smells like Teen Spirit." Puck said.

"How about no." Santana said.

"I agree that's a no. Sorry Puckerman." Kurt said backing Santana up.

"What about Mercy's Gonna Get Some?"

"BRITTANY!" I yelled embarrassment flooding my face.

Puck and Sam smiled.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I totally wrote a verse and bridge to that song."

"No just no okay." I said. Santana couldn't contain the laughter that she was trying to hide. "Oh God kill me now." I buried my face in Sam's side as the rest of the club clueless to what was going on, continued to name out song requests.

"_Mercy's Gonna Get Some_?" Sam whispered in my ear.

"It's a long story I'll explain it later."

"Oh I know you are cause I can't wait to hear this." He kissed my forehead as we listened in on the rest of glee club.

**AN: ****Well there it is you guys I hope you enjoyed it. ****Silverstarfish94**** help me decide whether or not to make Sam a virgin too. I was really struggling with that decision.** **What do you guys think about their first time did I do them justice also what do think about Sunshine transferring back, mama Jones care package and the secrets Sam and Mercedes shared too much? Let me know. Thanks for reading and please review I love to hear from you guys.**


	7. Craving For More

**AN: I just want to start by saying how unbelievably grateful I am for all the wonderful reviews. I am always excited to read what you guys have to say. I love all the Shane hate. RueC must Rachael really must die in a fire hahaha! Thanks to ****gleekedoutmel**** for the tumblr appreciation and also those who have been sticking with me since the beginning. This chapter is shorter than the rest but I think you guys will still be happy with it though. Please be kind and review I love reading what you guys think.**

**I don't own Glee or its characters. **

Chapter 7: ** Craving for More**

**MERCEDES POV**

"This is so insane Sam!" I could not believe what was about to go down. Here I was pinned up against a bookshelf in the C hall supply closet with my sexually charged not to mention frustrating boyfriend. I will admit seeing the predatory glare in his eyes was a complete turn on, but the location was not one I was looking forward too.

"It has been six days Mercy and I am about to explode." He said kissing me as he undid the buttons of my shirt.

"But what if we get caught?" I asked as he made quick work to remove his shirt as well. "Aren't you worried about what would happen if someone hears us and catches us?"

"Honestly that's the last thing on my mind. I just need to be inside you right now."

He attacked my mouth again before I had a chance to counter. This kiss was different from all the other ones. He was not trying to be gentle or loving; he was kissing me with desperation and need. There was no ask for permission, instead he thrust his warm tongue in my mouth and began ravishing it as if he was trying to force me to see that I needed this just as badly as he did. He made his way from my lips catching a quick breath as his lips went straight to my neck where he suck the sensitive skin right underneath my jaw. He cupped both of my breasts massaging them and I didn't even remember what it was I going to say. Something about Sam Evans always seems to make my mind go blank and at that moment I wanted him inside me just as much as he did.

"Fuck it!" I moaned as I mustered up the force to swing us around where he was now the one pinned against the shelf. He laughed at my sudden aggressiveness and I undid the button and zipper on his jeans. Sliding my hand down his pants, I grabbed his dick and stroked it a couple of times.

I leaned forward and grazed the inside of his ear with my tongue. "You want me so bad don't you?" I asked and his dick twitched inside my hand. I released my hold on him and I turned with my back facing him, rubbing my ass against him and his hand gripped me tight around my waist.

"Don't be a tease Jones." He said with a warning.

"What are you going to do spank me?" I said grinding him harder, laying my head back nuzzling his neck.

He pushes me forward bending me over the file cabinet reaching under my skirt yanking my already soaked panties off. A soft "Shit!" escaped my lips and my skirt was now around my torso. Without any warning Sam thrust his dick inside me. The pain I encountered was quickly replaced by the overwhelming feeling of how good his dick felt ramming inside me. We both moaned loudly. He kept his hold on my waist and was pulling me back into him slow at first but then soon he picked up his pace.

"You know how much I don't like to be teased." He said thrusting harder. The only response I was able to give was that of a scream of his name. Damn this man feels so good to me. I didn't know if it was the fact of how good Sam was working it or if how bad my body had been aching for this but I could feel my orgasm drawing near. I guess he could feel it too because he leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "You about to come for me Jones."

"Uh Huh." I cried.

All of a sudden there was a light in the room that wasn't there before and I swear I heard my name.

"MERCEDES JONES!"

"Shit Busted." I could have sworn that was my mother's voice. I turned around to look at Sam and he was fully clothed grinning like a Cheshire Cat. _WTF?_

"MERCEDES!"

"Mama?" What was my mother doing here at school and how exactly did she know where to find me. I felt a soft blow to my face and my mom called my name again. Suddenly I snapped back into reality and realized it was all just a dream. There was no Sam, no closet and definitely no orgasm.

"I refuse to call your name again young lady. You are going to be late for school." My mother said opening the blinds of my bedroom window.

"Ok Ma I'm up I'm up." I said dragging myself out of bed. It was the first Friday of the school year and also the day of our first New Directions performance. If I may be honest I wasn't as excited about performing as I had recently been. I've been a little grumpy lately and I didn't know why. I checked my phone for my daily good morning message from Sam quickly replied, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I threw on some blue jean capris with a plaid button up shirt and hauled ass down stairs to leave for school.

I made it there with only five minutes to get to my first class which means I didn't get to see Sam. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with him recently. It seemed like the only time I saw him was during hurried drive byes in the hall between classes and in glee. He had been working every day after school and I only had to babysit Stacey and Stevie once. We certainly haven't been able to have sexagain since the day he stayed over at my house that weekend. For some odd reason I have been thinking a lot about sex more as of late. I don't think I thought about it this much before I lost my virginity, but now it seems like my sex drive was in overdrive. I found myself daydreaming about when Sam and I would have the chance to go at it again. The smallest things seem to set me off. And Sam was absolutely no help; he was driving me crazy and didn't even know it. Like in Glee, when we are just sitting there and listening to Mr. Shue talk or someone perform he would obliviously run his hands up and down my thigh sending sparks through me. He often leaned in to whisper in my ear and I could feel his breath and lips brush gently across my earlobe. Sometimes when he would bend down to hug me goodbye before class he would nuzzle his face in my neck kissing it and I could still feel his lips burning there during the entire class period as if I had been branded. Of course I was lost in another wild steamy daydream about Sam again in math class. If it wasn't for Mike poking me and sliding the answer to me when Mr. Moody called on me, I would have been totally caught. I answered the question and mouthed a "thank you" to Mike and tried my best to focus for the rest of the class period.

When the bell finally rang I grabbed my books and made my way to my locker knowing Sam would be there waiting for me. I turned the corner to go down the hall which my locker was in but I stopped in my tracks. True as shit Sam was there waiting by my locker, however next to him was some Cheerio who was strategically leaning into the locker next to mine. I watched as she chatted my man up, tossing her pretty blonde hair and batting her eyes. Sam glanced up and saw me just standing there and he gave me the 'help' look so I decided to rescue him. I walked over to where they were standing and politely tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and looked me up and down and continued her conversation with Sam.

"_Did this trick just look at me as if I was small?" I thought. _"Excuse you, but you're invading my personal space."

"Rude much can't you see we were talking loser." She said rudely. "Whatever you need from your locker can wait."

"_Lord Jesus please don't let me choke this hoe out today!" _I was trying really hard to be nice. "Just like whatever tired ass game you are trying to run on Sam can wait."

"I'm sorry who are you again?" She asked giving me the stink eye.

"She's my girlfriend didn't you know?" Sam interjected seeing my patience running thin. "I could have sworn everyone did."

"Her!" She scoffed. "What bet did you lose?"

"Oh hell to the no!" Before I could lay a finger on her, Sam grabbed my hand and was pulling me off towards my next class.

"Let it go Jones. She isn't worth any of your time." He said rubbing my hand with his thumb.

"I can't believe she said that. You should have let me just slap some sense into her." I huffed.

"So you can get suspended your first week back. I already barely see you now I doubt if your parents would let me visit you if you get expelled especially for fighting over me." We made it to my next class then and he hugged me close giving me a long, lingering kiss.

"You would have been so worth it." I said catching my breath. "I really miss seeing you."

"I know I miss you too. Hey my mom gave me a ride to school this morning how about you give me a ride after the game and maybe we can hang out a few for a while before the game also?"

"It's a date." I smiled when the warning bell rang. "Oh no Sam you are going to be late for class."

He leaned in kissed my cheek and whispered "You're worth it." We said our goodbyes and he hauled ass to his next class.

**SAM POV**

I was late for class but I really didn't care all I could think about was my girl and how I couldn't wait for this day to be over with so I could spend time with her. I haven't been intimate with Mercedes since that first day and I was going insane. It was like the only thing on my mind lately was sex, sex, sex, oh did I mention sex. The simplest things would set me off. It wasn't helping that Mercedes would wear this tight ass figure hugging jeans and shirts to school this week. I would catch myself staring down at her cleavage during Glee and couldn't help but get lost in her two massive hills of chocolate goodness. She was all I could dream about, and at work I would light up at every door ding thinking it was her only to be disappointed. There was a good thing about our brief encounters in between classes though, I would always hug her so close and tight that her smell would imprint on me and I could smell her all during the day even if she wasn't around me. It was so indulging and torturous at the same time. I guess that must have been what Blaine was talking about when he said he could smell Mercy on me. There was no Glee club today because of the pep rally but we still had to perform so at least I could still be with her. We were behind the stage getting ready for Principal Figgins to introduce us when I felt a soft, warm hand slid into mine.

"You nervous?" She asked me.

"Not even a little. You?"

"I am always nervous about performing in front of the school." I don't know why but to me it is so much easier to perform in front of the competition audiences than it is to perform here."

"Probably because McKinley High is so judgmental."

"Sad but True." She shrugged.

"I just figure that the quicker we get this over with the sooner we can spend some time alone together."

"Now that you put it like that, let's get this show on the road." She laughed causing her breasts to bounce just a little, but it still went straight to my dick. _Not now please not now._ Thank God I was saved by the sound of Principal Figgins speaking to the mic to introduce us.

We all decided just to sing Light it Up from our Nationals set list. It was easy and didn't require a lot of rehearsal time. Sunshine was the only one who needed to learn the steps and lyrics so Mr. Shue, Brittany, and Santana helped her get the hang of it. I was just going through the motions because my eyes were fixated on Mercedes half of the time during the performance. The way she was moving and throwing me sexy looks was making me horny. After we finished as usually we had received some mixed applause but it was quickly cut off by Sue Sylvester. All I had to do was give Mercedes a quick glance and she knew exactly what I was thinking. We both made our exit off the stage and didn't stop running until we got into the parking lot.

"Santana's going to kill me." She said breathlessly as we made it to her car.

"Why?" I asked.

"I promised her and Brits I would watch their first routine of the year."

"I'm sure she would understand."

"Please Chics over Dicks is her motto."

"Good point." I laughed.

"Where to? We have exactly 2 hours and 15 minutes till you have to be back at school." She said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Wanna go to the park?"

"Cool."

We made it to the park in no time and we decided to just talk under the tree. I sat with my back against it and Mercy sat in between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her as we sat in silence for a minute.

"I feel like we haven't had time to just be like this in a long time Sam." She spoke first.

"I know things are kinda hectic right now but I checked my work schedule for next week and I only have to work three week days next week and I have Sunday off also. So don't worry I have decided to spend those day with my girl and only my girl. Well maybe one of those I will have Stace and Stevie to."

"That sounds like a good plan I can't wait."

I laid my chin on her neck and kissed her cheek softly. Then I turn my face into her neck and inhaled her scent. She always smelled so sweet and intoxicating to me. I would have to say that her scent would be forever my favorite smell. I placed a couple of quick kisses to her neck and she let out a small breath.

"Sam." She said quietly.

"Hm?" I answered my face still nuzzled into her neck, lips doing my dirty work.

"Can I ask you a question?" I notice her breathing picking up and I couldn't help the smile that escaped my lips.

"Anything love."

"Ever since we….got familiar that day have you…been um.."

"Extra horny?" I finished her question.

"Oh God yes!" She let out a puff of air in relief. "It's just that has been all I can think about. I don't know why but it is like I have to have you or I am going to spontaneously combust."

"Why Mercedes Jones you're just a horny little she-devil." I laughed and she hit my arm. "I can't help it if I am so damn irresistible."

"Sam! I am serious this is not a laughing matter. My hormones are all crazy right now," She hid her face in her hands.

"Mine are too! It doesn't help that you wear all those sexy ass outfits to school taunting the hell out of me."

"I can't help it if I am so damn irresistible either." She turned her body around and gazed into my eyes. "What are we going to do with each other."

"Well." I said smiling down at her. "We do have a little over an hour left."

"Now who's the horny devil Sam?"

"Hey tell me you aren't thinking about it right now."

"Nope." She said unconvincingly. So I decided to give her some motivation by trailing my index finger along her cheek, to her jaw, and down to her ample cleavage tracing the tops of her boobs.

"Not even a little bit." I whispered as I kissed her nose then her full lips once.

"I uh..we." She could barely get her words to come out so I went in for the kill, licking the outline of her lips.

"Nobody is at my place." She said. _Victory!_

"Eh maybe we should chill here instead." I said teasing.

"Samuel Evans get your ass in this car right now or I will go home and please my damn self." She said hopping up and walking towards her car.

She didn't have to say it twice I grabbed her hands and ran us both to the car. I couldn't believe how fast we made it to her house which was empty just as she claimed. We didn't even make it all the way inside before she slammed her door shut and pushed me against it. She crashed her lips to mine and was unbuckling my belt on my jeans at the same time. She kicked her shoes off and I followed suit. She removed my shirt and I helped her remove hers as well. She shoved me back against the door reaching behind me to lock it. She grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head down towards her and her lips connect to my neck, licking, kissing, sucking, biting, and it felt so damn good that I moan loudly. My hands ran down her back and I stopped when I reached both of her soft round ass cheeks. I palmed them both with a rough squeeze causing her to moan aslo.

She yanked me by my boxers upstairs to her room and within seconds we were free of our pants and underwear. We both knew there wasn't any time to waste so we dove right in only stopping for a second for me to apply some protection. Could it even be possible that she was tighter than I remember? I slowly began to thrust inside of her as she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me down into a kiss. I could feel her mirror my thrust with her own and I couldn't hold back the urge to plunge in her harder and faster. I pick up my speed and she digs her nails in my back. Her nails more of a pleasure feeling than pain. She was moaning and panting hysterically and one of her hands was tugging at my hair. That mixed with the sexy love faces she was making had me losing my mind. I was so close to losing my self-control, but I needed her to come first. I sat up on my knees placing her legs flat against my chest, using her thighs to pull her towards me.

"Fuck Sam!" She screamed as her eyes close and her hands grips the sheets tight. I keep up a quick pace slamming her pussy hard and fast against my cock and I can feel her walls clench tight around me. With that I could tell she was close so I reached down pinched her clit and within seconds she shook, trembled, and climax yelling my name. Shortly after hers I succumbed to my own bliss as well, with my fingers sinking into her thighs, while shouting a mixture of Na'vi, gibberish, and my girl's name. I slowly rode out our orgasms and release the firm grasp I had on her legs and they fell around me like limp noodles. I lay on top of her trying to come down from my Mercedes high. We lay there in silence soaking in the moment when I we heard a door slam close from downstairs.

"Sam oh crap." She said as she pushed me off her and towards her bathroom throwing my pants and boxers at me. I turned and made a beeline into her restroom not looking back. I close the door but not all the way so that I could still hear what was going on. "_I am going to die I am so dead. Mr. and Mrs. Jones are never going to let me see Mercy again. This is so bad." _ I kept saying to myself.

"Mercy Me?" I could hear Kurt's voice sing out from her room and I let out a huge sigh of relief. It was just Kurt but I knew that I needed to stay put because Jones would still be embarrassed to be caught red handed even by Kurt. I put my clothes back on and notice I was missing my shirt. _Shit it's on the floor downstairs. _

"Hello to you to Sam." I heard called from in the room we were so busted.

"Hey Kurt." I said walking out from the bathroom and sitting next to a noticeably blushing Mercy. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure Mercy was okay and if she wanted to ride to the game together."

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" I asked.

"Well when she was no were to be found after we performed, I thought maybe she already went to find a seat and I notice she wasn't there during the pep rally either so I had to make sure nothing was wrong. But obviously she's doing more than fine and in **very **good hands."

"How did you know I was.." He swung my missing shirt from behind his back and I couldn't even try to finish.

"So yeah." Kurt said blushing himself; he seemed just as awkward about the situation as we did. "I don't want to know any details I mean none please we will just act as if nothing happened agreed."

"Agreed." Mercedes and I both spoke.

"Although I won't ever forget what went down between us before Kurt got here Jones." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my hand around her waist. She smiled at me and kissed me gently and just for a moment we both forgot Kurt was present.

"Oh my Gaga you two are sickening." He snorted.

We all rode to the game together and the Titans won our first game 35-17. Even though Finn played quarterback I still scored a touchdown. After the game the Glee club and some of the football players and cheerios ended up Breadsticks and we all were having a mostly drama free night. I know I enjoyed it aside from Shane Tinsley staring at Mercedes and me all night. I would have to ask him what his deal was Monday at practice and hopefully I would get some answers, but for now I was just going to sit back and relax with my girl and my friends.

**AN: Well that's Chapter 7 tell me what you think. I love it when you review they are greatly appreciated. Ok please don't be mad I tried to make these first few chapters as light and happy as possible but I am going to let you know the angst is amongst us. So with that said get prepared for the storm. Also the next couple of chapters might not be from any particular POV I don't know yet. So bear with me. –tdminor-**

**Next Chapter: Sam confronts Shane. New Direction auditions. Sam and Mercedes hit a rough patch.**


	8. Fight Faces

**AN: So first off who all cried, died, laughed, screamed, jumped, dance, and fangirled over our babies last night because I know I did. "You ain't no skim milk baby." Best line ever. Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, follows, and favorite adds I love receiving alerts, guys I really do appreciate the support you guys have been showing me. This chapter was hard to write but unfortunately it had to be done. So I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. This takes place two weeks after the last chapter. **

Chapter 8: **Fight Faces**

Sam and Mercedes were the last ones to arrive to the auditorium on Wednesday. Mainly because Sam decided they should take advantage of the empty choir room for some much needed alone time. Sam had to work the entire weekend and Mercedes was on Stevie and Stacey duty because Sam's parents had to meet with someone out of town and wouldn't be back till tonight. So the couple had chosen to comply (much to Sam's dismay) with the strict and stern no 'monkey business 'rule around the youngest of the Evans' clan. They entered the auditorium hand in hand where the other members of the Glee Club were already seated waiting for this year's audition day, and quickly took their seats next to Kurt. Mr. Shue moved the date to because someone had donated some Purple pianos to the New Directions which gave him the horrible idea for the Purple Piano Project. He placed these pianos around the school and when any members had seen them they had to put on an impromptu performance in the hopes of drawing in more people to audition. But like most of Mr. Shue's brilliant ideas the project went up in flames _**literally**_. Sue destroyed one, Santana and the Cheerios minus Brittany sat one on fire, during Sunshine, Artie, and Finn's performance of Black Eye Peas' Just Can't Get Enough, and during lunch after singing We got The Beat they all got food thrown at them causing a huge food fight.

"Ok guys quiet down; now that we are all here we can begin." Mr. Shuester said.

"Wait where's Satana?" Quinn asked.

"She isn't coming." Shue answered. "I told her until see can prove where her alliances lie and stop letting Sue manipulate her into trying to destroy us, she is not welcome."

"Good." Finn muttered.

The entire club was stunned by his statement but Will did warn them that he wasn't settling for 12th place this year no matter what.

"Okay first up Jacob Ben Israel."

A loud roar of "NO!" filled the room almost immediately as Mr. Shue called the first name. "What's the big issue guys?"

"I am afraid that if he joins Glee club I would have to relive my dumpster dumping days Mr. Shue." Puck said.

"He is just so creepy." – Tina.

"Weird." - Artie

"Nosy." –Kurt.

"Annoying." –Mercedes.

"As hell." –Sam, Finn, and Mike all said.

"Guys come on be reasonable at least let's give him a shot." Mr. Shue reasoned.

"Doesn't matter if we give him a chance or not Mr. Shue." Rachel spoke up. "He can't travel with his or let alone perform on the same stage as us."

"What? Why?"

"He has to remain at least 100 yards away from me at all times except school and then here it's at least 50ft. My Dads made me get a restraining order on him when we found him hiding in a tree outside my window so that settles that." She crossed her arms and sat back in her seat. "So it's him or me?"

"Ok that's a no to JBI." Mr. Shue said defeated. "Okay next."

The auditions were at best a complete waste of everyone's time. No one that showed up could actually sing. Mr. Shue was reluctant to say no to anyone but they all seemed to be a united front telling him if he really wants to win he was going to have to be a little cutthroat this year. There were only two auditions left one being a perky over confident girl named Sugar Motta who made an attempt to sing Big Spender but failed tremendously.

"So how about you text me when we practice." The girl said.

"Umm well...we" Mr. Shue stumbled on his words.

"Sugar is it?" Rachel asked. "We will keep in touch." She turned around to the rest of the Glee club members and mouthed "no way" while shaking her hand under her chin and shaking her head no.

"Cool just so you guys know my father is the one who donated the pianos and he informed me this morning that if I made the team he would be than happy to pay for all of our trips, costumes, and any other expenses we may acquire." She smiled. "We are rich you know."

"Guys I would like to introduce our newest member of the Glee Club Sugar Motta." Kurt said before anyone had a chance to utter a word.

"Wow really thanks you guys a making a very smart decision considering I am way more talented than all of you." She squealed.

"Welcome to the New directions." Everyone said with fake enthusiasm.

Ok our last audition of the day comes frommmmm…" Will hummed looking over his paperwork. "Huh I don't have a name."

The girls all got up and made their way to the stage leaving the men sitting there in confusion.

The girls all smiled and took their places on the stage and Tina reached down and press play on the radio. Tom Jones It's Not Unusual started playing and the girls began to move their hips left to right. All of a sudden Blaine appeared and started singing the tune from the entrance of the auditorium.

He made his way down the aisle juking and jiving stopping to flash a smile at his boyfriend who was hyperventilating in his seat. He made his to the stage joining the girls as they dance back up for the former Warbler. Once the song was over it seemed as if Kurt had teleported to the stage he made it to Blaine so fast throwing his arms around his neck.

"Does this mean what I think it means." Kurt asked Blaine catching his breath.

"Yes I am officially a McKinley High student." He said smiling at his boyfriend. "Well actually I don't start till tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for this."

"Anytime."

"Well then I guess we need to vote then." Will spoke. "All in favor of Blaine joining the New Directions?"

Everyone raised a hand in agreement except Kurt who raised both his arms in the air as if he was trying to touch the sky and jumped up and down screaming yes yes yes yes. Everyone laughed at his antics and welcomed Blaine to Glee.

The next day at school Sam was in a piss poor mode. His parents didn't return last night like they had planned so Sam had to get his siblings ready for school. He had to walk home last night from work and when he got there Mercedes was already gone and he was greeted by Mrs. Jones instead, stating that she told Mercedes to go home to get ready for school tomorrow because it was getting late. On top of that his boss told him he needed him to come in on his off days that he promised Mercedes he would spend time with her. As much as he argued his boss didn't budge. He started off walking to school but luckily Kurt and Finn saw him walking and picked him up on their way.

Mercedes was standing against her car waiting for Sam to show up when she notice Shane making his way over towards her. She straightens up and greets the football player with a head nod.

"Hey Mercedes." He said.

"Hi Shane."

"Are you coming to the football game tomorrow?"

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it."

"Good." He smiled. "So I wanted to ask you a question?"

"OK Sure."

"Would you mind helping me with something for my grandmother's birthday?" He asked shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to make her a CD of all her favorite gospel songs. I was able to find and download them all except one which is her favorite and I was hoping you could help me with it."

"Which song."

"Precious Lord Take My Hand."

"Well Shane there are a lot of singers who have covered that song which version and artist does she like the best."

"The one song by Ms. Mercedes Jones."

"What?" Mercedes was shocked by that answer. "Shane I-"

"Yeah she hasn't stop talking about how beautifully you song that song at church a couple of weeks ago. She said she wished that someone would have recorded you singing so she could listen to it over and over again."

"Well I am truly flattered and of course I would love to help you."

Shane grabs her into a bear hug saying "Thanks so much Mercedes."

"No problem." She had to admit Shane's cologne was a bit too much to take in and the hug caught her completely off guard. She didn't even have time to wrap her hands around him. Instead he just hugged her with her arms along her side. "When is her birthday?"

"Sunday." He said stepping out of the hug but not before he inhale the hair that fell around her neck which went unnoticed by Mercedes. "So I was thinking we could work on it tonight and Saturday."

Mercedes hesitated for a second she knew she had plans to spend the entire day on Saturday with Sam but she really like Ma' Tinsley and she would love to make her wish come true.

"Tonight I can do but let me get back to you about Saturday okay?"

"What is going on Saturday?" Shane asked.

"I have plans with Sam." Mercedes answered.

"I see."

If Mercedes didn't know any better she would have thought Shane had been angry by her plans with Sam.

"I am sure he wouldn't mind if you cancel on him?"

"HA!" Mercedes laughed. "Then you don't know Sam. The chances of that happening is slim to none"

"Sounds a little controlling and commanding if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't." She didn't like his snide comment towards her boyfriend. "Not at all it is just we haven't had any opportunities to spend time alone together in a long time that is all. He works all the time and has practice."

Shane smiled at the thought of the two of them not spending a lot of time together.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "Well at least we have tonight."

Just then he saw Kurt and Finn pull up and notice Sam hop out of the backseat. Sam's eyes scanning the parking lot until they stopped on Shane and Mercedes.

"I guess am going to head on in the school."

"OK."

Shane saw Sam making his way over to them and took the opportunity to hug Mercedes goodbye lifting her a little in the air catching her off guard again but a least she had the chance to return the hug this time she elected to breathe out her mouth only this time. He only released her when Sam was almost where they were standing.

"Oh hey Sam." He said as Sam stood behind her giving him the stink eye. "Bye Mercedes can't wait to see you tonight." "Hopefully I'll see you Saturday too if I have my way." He smirked and walked away.

"Hey." Mercedes smiled up at Sam.

He kissed her and said hello as well.

It was something about that smirked that set Sam off. He knew Shane was up to something, what, he didn't know but he sure as hell was going to find out. The walk to both of their lockers was filled with awkward silence. Mercedes could sense that something was bothering Sam but she didn't want to further upset him so she decided not to push him. When they finally made it to her first period class she leaned in for a kiss but was hurt when he kissed her on the cheek.

_The cheek? Yeah something is definitely wrong. _She thought.

"You OK? She asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered flatly.

"You sure?"

"I need to go or I am going to be late alright."

"See you later I guess."

"Yeah later." And then Sam turned and walked off.

When Mercedes made it to her desk a thousand different thoughts entered into her head. _What could he be so pissed about? I don't think I could have done something to make him mad or did I? _Her thought process must have started to show on her face because Mike slid her note asking if everything was ok. She simply responded the same as Sam did earlier yeah I'm fine and Mike left it at that. Halfway through the class Mercedes would finally get the answer she was searching for when she received a text message from Sam.

**So...plans with Shane? What's that about?**

_OMG!___ She thought. _Shane how could I not have guessed._

**Nothing he just need help with a surprise for his G-ma.**

**SURE. HE. DOES.**

**Y so jealous Sam?**

**Because I don't trust him. He is always finding some excuse to be around you and he was staring at us all weirdly after the game.**

**He is harmless.**

**NO! I don't want you going to see him tonight Mercy.**

**Wait What Y?**

**I just don't ok.**

**No. You have to trust me Sam.**

**I DO it's him I don't trust.**

**I don't have time 4 Ur jealousy issues Sam I am just helping out a friend and a Church member.**

**U R NOT. GOING! **

Sam's last text had Mercedes fuming who was he to tell her what she could or couldn't do. Yeah she will admit that sometimes Shane would act a little weird around her but she didn't think it was as bad as Sam was trying to make it out to be. Not only that if Sam trusted her as much as he said he did then why was her helping Shane such a big damn deal.

**Y? Cause U said so? Um No Sam I can do whateva I want so you can miss me with that whole telling me what to do mess.**

**Dammit! I am not trying to tell what to do I am just trying to look out 4 U something is up with the dude ok.**

**I can handle myself Sam.**

**I Know.**

**Then let it be.**

**FINE! Go run off with your lil weirdo friend I don't care.**

**Fine then I will.**

The situation was pissing her off beyond means. Her leg was shaking underneath her desk and her jaw was clenched. When the bell rang Mercedes was the first one out the door she went straight to her next class without stopping and didn't even look to see if Sam was in the hallway. She looked up to see Tina who had taken the seat next to her.

"Um Mercedes?" Tina said.

"What Tina?" She sniped.

"What's going on with you because Mike told me you looked mad as hell all first period and you stormed off when the bell ranged."

"Nothing Tina well, it is something I just don't want to get into it right now okay."

"You sure."

"Yes!"

"Well I am here if you want to talk."

Mercedes began to feel bad for the anger she was displaying towards Tina she was just being a concerned friend right now but she really didn't want to talk anymore about her and Sam. However she was grateful that Tina was not like Santana and Kurt they would have kept pressing her until she either caved in or snapped at them so she decided to show Tina some gratitude.

"Thanks Tina and I'm sorry for being rude." She smiles at her friend and she returns one as well.

For the rest of the day Mercedes made it her mission to avoid Sam Evans at all cost. She skipped a couple of trips to her locker opting to get notes from someone else or share a book with someone who set close to her. She had been doing well getting out of her friends questions of trouble in paradise that was until lunch had rolled around and when she walked into the lunchroom Santana and Kurt had a seat ready for her between the two of them. She decided on not eating, quickly turned around and hot tailed her way to the auditorium. She was happy for the peace and quiet; it gave her some time to think about her fight with Sam. She knew he had trust issues when it came to his girlfriends but that still didn't give him the right to tell her what to do. Shane did seem a little friendly but he had yet to show any signs that he was going to make a play for Mercedes. He knew she was in a solid relationship with Sam and that she had no plans on ending it anytime soon. She was lost in her thoughts about Sam and Shane and the ridiculousness of the entire situation. Had she not proven to Sam that he had absolute nothing to worry about. She had given him everything that she had to offer him from her heart and recently her virginity. So why was he acting this way. Mercedes let out a loud sigh.

"He is so damn stubborn." She yelled.

"Mercedes?" A voice from behind her scared Mercedes and she turned to see Finn walking down the aisle to where she was sitting.

"Thanks for taking 15 years off of my life." She said putting her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"Sorry." He said taking the seat next to her. "So who are you hiding out from huh?"

"Santana and your messy ass brother. What about you?"

"Rachel." He paused for a few seconds. "And Sunshine."

"OK Rachel I get but Sunshine?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure Finn."

"I think I have a crush on Sunshine."

"You think?"

"No I mean I know. We have been talking a lot lately, she has PE with me and a couple of people where making fun of her because she is so short and in Glee and I defended her. I have been walking her to her classes when I can just to make sure she doesn't get bullied and today when I walked her to her class before lunch I may have sorta bent down and kissed her."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know I got so nervous and embarrassed that I just turned and walked away before she had a chance to respond."

"OK that explains why you are avoiding Sunshine so why Rachel?"

"She saw it."

"Damn!"

"Yeah I am so confused right now what if I messed up things with Sunshine and she doesn't even want to be my friend."

"Well first Finn you need to stop kissing first and asking questions later." She laughed. "I know things are crazy right now for you in the love department but you have to understand something running away was your first mistake. Girls like guys that are confident but not cocky because it lets us know that you are secure in your choice for perusing us. Secondly you are too worried about how Rachel is going to act she is not your girlfriend anymore and she damn sho isn't your mama. If you really like Sunshine tell her and if she doesn't feel the same way about you than assure her that it is ok and things aren't going to be awkward between you two and you still would like to be her friend."

"But what if she does like me how am I supposed to keep from screwing it up like I did with Rachel and Quinn?

"You didn't screw up your relationship with Rachel or Quinn, Finn. Quinn used you for reassurance then to get Prom Queen, and Rachel needed an entourage. They both played on your weaknesses." She grabbed Finns hand. "You are not that guy anymore Finn you are way smarter and I doubt Sunshine would do something like that to you."

"I don't think she would either." He smiled at her. "Thanks Sadie. So your turn what's going on with you and Sam?"

"We had fight."

"I know about Shane."

"He is being stubborn Finn why is me helping Shane such a bad thing?"

"Because Sam has trust issue because of me also Shane is kinda a creeper Sadie."

"Oh Lord not you too." She said rolling her eyes.

"What? He doesn't speak to anyone on the football team unless he has to. We all attempt to invite him to hangout during the summer and after practice he always decline."

"He was there Friday." She countered.

"The very first time he has ever went somewhere with us afterwards. Carlos asked him what it was that was keeping him from hanging out and he has yet to come up with a legit reason. Something about us not feeling the crowd what the hell does that mean anyway."

"Still doesn't explain why Sam is acting like an ass."

"Shane is single and you are Sam's super-hot, sweet, and all-around fun girlfriend what guy wouldn't be jealous. I also know that you guys haven't been able to spend time together because of practice and his working and maybe he is also jealous of the fact that another guy gets some quality time with his lady."

"I don't call helping Shane with a gift for his granny quality time Finn."

"Doesn't matter it is still time Sam does not get to spend with you. Think about it."

"Ugh this is craziness."

"Tell me about it."

The two friends laughed at their current problems and Mercedes decided to let Finn's advice sink in. She too would be jealous if the shoe was on the other foot.

"Thanks Finn."

"No problem."

The bell rang and the pair got up to leave.

"Remember tell her how you feel, don't be scared and don't worry about Rachel."

"I will if you promise to talk to Sam."

"Deal."

"Deal."

Sam hadn't seen Mercedes since he walked her to her first class this morning he knew that she was avoiding him and in a way he was avoiding her also. He felt he was not wrong about not wanting her to hang out with Shane. He had his suspicions about his teammate's intentions toward his girlfriend and lately Shane's behavior had fueled his suspicions even more. When Sam walked into the cafeteria for lunch, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Blaine, and Artie were already sitting at their usual table. His mind was telling him to go and join his buddies at the table. but his legs had a completely different idea of their own. He spotted Shane sitting at a table right next the one he was to sit at and decided to use this opportunity to confront him head on.

"Shane I need to talk to you." Sam said with a voice full of rage.

"I'm busy." He replied calmly. "Can't this wait?"

"No! This can't wait. I want to know what your deal with me and Mercedes is."

"What makes you think I have a problem with you and Mercedes?"

"Don't play dumb with me Tinsley! You know what I'm talking about! You are always finding reasons to be around her, and don't think I don't see the way you look at us when we are together. "

"Maybe I'm around her all the time because her boyfriend has his priorities mixed up! Besides who's to say that Mercy doesn't like spending time with me?"

"What did you just call her?" Sam was furious. The way Shane had said her nickname made him feel sick to his stomach and sent an uneasy feeling down his spine. "Look I'm warning you, stay away from my girlfriend! You won't be going over to her house tonight and you won't be spending any more time with her. When you see her keep on walking don't even smile in her direction."

"Or what!" Shane had stood as he shouted this.

Puck and Artie noticed the exchange had changed into something more than a heated argument so they made their way toward the table.

"You want to know what my problem is. Mercedes is too good for you. There I said it." He leaned over the table which had become very crowded. "I mean what exactly can you offer her huh? She is smart, beautiful and her parents have high expectations for her future. Speaking of future, what kind of future can you give to her if you can't even take care of your present not to mention all the problems you would have being an interracial couple ?"

Shane's words sang an all too familiar song in Sam's head. He often thought about his situation and how it would affect his relationship with Mercedes. He also thought back to his problems he had dating Khia and he didn't want that for Mercedes. Even though there were numerous amounts of times that Mercedes had reassured him that she would love him no matter how rough things may be, he still had his reservations.

"I love her and she loves me and that's all that really matters to us." Sam said with his fist balled and shaking. "Plus Mr. and Mrs. Jones love me and my family."

"HA!" Shane laughed. "That's because they pity you. Dr. Jones hasn't said anything about your relationship with Mercedes because like me we don't see you guys lasting the whole school year let alone after graduation. So why don't you just stop wasting your time and hers and step aside and let a real man with options give Mercedes the life she deserves. One where her kids don't have to worry about being picked on for being mixed and poor."

"I guess by real man you mean you right?"

"Maybe."

"What makes you think that you have any chance to be with Mercedes Jones chump?" Artie jumped in the conversation. Shane was starting to get under his skin. "If she's too good for Sam then that means she is definitely too good for you living in the 60s ass."

"Artie why don't you roll your little ass back to your table and stay out of this."

"Hey asshole!" Puck yelled.

"You can mind your own business too Puckerman." Shane spouted.

"How bout I roll my ass over your massive ass body." Artie spat. By this time the rest of the glee club had stood.

"Puck, Artie I got this it is ok." Sam said. He didn't want anyone else to get into trouble.

"What do you think is going to happen if we do separate huh? You think you are going to be able to just come in and scoop Mercy up. Artie is right you don't have even a slim chance with her."

"If I didn't, then why are you so jealous and apprehensive about me spending time with her then? Obviously you aren't secure with your relationship or you wouldn't be so concerned. You know what they say if you truly love them let them go."

"You are right I was jealous but now listening to you shoot off at the mouth my concern is gone. So I guess I owe thanks to you Shane, thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"Thank you for making an ass out of yourself. Thank you for making me realize that I was stupid for being worried about you stealing Jones away from me. You don't have a chance with her because you don't know shit about her. She is not shallow like you are putting her out to be. You think she would actually date a person because what they have and what they can offer her. You think she would base what kind a man she ends up with off of the color of their skin. Guess what you are dead wrong. But you were right about one thing, she is too good for me but all in all she still loves me for me. She is caring, kind, beautiful, smart, and most importantly _**mine **_and there isn't a damn thing you or anyone else can do or say about it_**. **_

"Preach." Artie said still giving Shane death glares.

"So go ahead and spend all the time in world you want with her, you can feed her all the lies but at the end of the day I know where her heart is and it sure as hell isn't anywhere near you."

"We will see about that Evans."

"Yeah we will." And with that Sam returned to the table with his friends who all looked ready to take Shane to the carpet. He pulled out his phone and sent Mercedes a text saying that he needed to talk to her and a few seconds later she responded me too and that she would see him in Glee.

Mercedes was walking to her locker when she heard someone call her name.

"Shane what's up?"

"I sorry but I have to cancel on you tonight."

"Oh okay why?"

"Nothing I just do." He said looking down as they made it her locker.

"Shane what is it you can tell me?" She tried to sound sweet and concerning but she really just wanted to know why he was somber now when earlier he was ecstatic about it.

"Your boyfriend said that I was not allowed to be around you."

"WHAT!" She was livid. "What do you mean he said you couldn't be around me?"

"Well at lunch Sam came over to me he was so angry. He told me that I was not going to your house tonight. I tried to tell him that I just wanted your help with a gift for my grandmother but he said he really didn't care and to stay away from you and not to smile in your direction when I saw you." He said with the saddest look on his face.

"Shane don't worry I am going to help you after school."

"You sure I do not want to cause any problems with you and your boyfriend."

"Yeah. Be at my house at 5:00 I will deal with Sam." She slammed her locker shut. "I got to go I will see you later."

"Bye." Mercedes couldn't see it but when she turned and walked away Shane had the most devilish grin on his face.

Sam was one of the first ones to make it to Glee club. He found him a seat on the back row and made sure to leave an empty one next to him for Mercedes. He leaned his head back against the wall eyes close exhaustion starting to set in. With every pair of footsteps he heard enter into the choir room he would peak one eye open to see if it was her but so far no luck. After almost everyone had arrived he sat up and saw her enter. He smiled at her but it quickly disappeared when he notice the fury in her face.

"Who in the hell do you think you are Samuel Clark Evans!"

"Mercedes I-"

"Save it I can't believe you told Shane that he wasn't allowed over my house tonight. I already have a daddy and he isn't you?"

"Wait you are blowing this out of proportion." He tried to argue.

"Am I?" You didn't tell Shane to stay away from me and not to smile in my direction when he saw me." She questioned.

He couldn't dispute that he did say those words to Shane but it didn't matter anymore. "Yes but-"

"But nothing Sam when are you going to stop acting like a jealous child and realize that I am with you and no one else? I am so sick and tired of trying to prove to you that I am not like your other girlfriends."

"Hey it was not all bad." Quinn started but quickly refrained when Mercedes cut her eyes at her. "Just saying." She whispered.

"Shane told me what you said at lunch Sam. Why couldn't you just let it be? I thought you were better than that but I guess I was wrong." Her hand was on her hip now and she was thrumming her fingers against her side.

"Why are you acting like he is so innocent in this. Sure he was quick to run and tell you what I said but did he even bother to tell you about the things he said to me?"

"Yea Merce you don't know the whole story on how it went down." Puck tried to reason with her. "Just hear him out."

"Doesn't matter Puck I am not dating him I am dating Sam. It doesn't change the fact that Sam was trying to control what I can and cannot do. Shane is new here and he doesn't know that many people and I promise my parents and his Grandmother that I would look after him so he would at least have one friend here and maybe just maybe I was hoping that my boyfriend would be able to be a friend to him also."

"He is not my friend Mercy and never will be." Sam's anger was starting to resurface again. "Why are you defending him so badly Mercedes?"

"Because I know how you tend to overreact Sam. Do I have to recall the Finn at Rachel's party situation? I know you Sam."

"Apparent you don't. If I overreacted it is because he gave me a reason to do it. He is playing you like a dumb fool Mercedes and you are too damn blind to see the truth!" He regretted those words as soon as they left his lips. "Mercy I'm sor-"

She put her hand up to stop him from speaking he knew he fucked up and big. "I'm getting played Sam really. You know what forget it Sam and forget you." Mercedes was trying her hardest to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Sam calling a fool really hurt her. "The only thing that makes me a fool Sam is being with you."

Mercedes stormed off and ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the parking lot. Before she rounded the corner she heard what sounded like a chair being tossed across the room followed by gasps and a loud scream which she was sure came from Sam. She cried the whole drive home and fell face first in her bed. She screamed as loud as she could in her pillow and began to cry some more. Her phone was blowing up calls and messages all from Glee club. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She turned her phone on vibrate and threw it on the floor. She pulled out her IPod and began to listen to her music while still crying until she finally fell asleep.

Bonnie Jones pulled up to her house and was surprise to see Shane Tinsley sitting on her doorstep with a single flower in tow.

"Shane what are you doing out here."

"Hey Mrs. Jones I was supposed to meet Mercedes at 5 but I have knocked and knocked and I even tried calling with no luck but she still hasn't come to the door."

"She probably is sleep or has that music blasting in her head as always." She laughed. "Come in and I will see what she is up to."

"Thanks."

When she made it up to her daughter's room she indeed found Mercedes fast asleep in her bed with her pillow wet obviously from crying. "Poor child cried herself to sleep"

"Shane?" Mrs. Jones said as she made her way back down the stairs.

"Yes." He replied.

"I am so sorry but it seems that she isn't feeling to well right now perhaps you could reschedule whatever it was you guys had planned to a another day. I will be sure to tell her you stop by ok."

"Yes mam I hope it is not to serious I know her and Sam Evans had a fight today at school."

"I am sure whatever they fought about will be dissolve before the night is over with." Mama Jones weren't any fool she read Shane look a book he was here to prey on her baby girl in her weaken state. "Those two are so enraptured in each other it is ridiculous. I don't see anything breaking them apart for too long. Crazy, young love is what I like to call it."

"Oh Okay well goodnight Mrs. Jones." Shane sighed and stood to leave.

"Night Shane." She smiled and shook her head as he headed out of the door and left.

Mrs. Jones decided to wait for Mercedes to come to her instead of prying her for information. She knew Mercedes was just like her father prying gets you nowhere. Just as suspected an hour later Mercedes came downstairs looking as if she had been told the most tragic news.

"Hey baby what's wrong?"

"Sam and I had a fight at school."

"About Shane?"

"How did you know?" Mercedes asked puzzled.

"He was here earlier."

"Crap I forgot."

"It's ok I covered for you so tell me what happen."

Mercedes and her mother sat at the breakfast bar as Mercedes reported the happenings of the day. When she was finally done her mother smiled and grabbed Mercedes hand.

"Honey I hate to break it to you but you both was wrong."

Mercedes went to say something but her mother stopped her. "You were wrong for not believing what he said Mercedes whether it was true or not. No man wants to see or hear their woman defend another man especially one they see as a threat. You should have just took what he said in and then later got to the bottom of it you self, once you had it all figured out, then that's when you should have chosen a side. Sam had a right to be jealous and protective when it came to Shane. I see how he looks at you at church Mercedes that boy wishes he was your boyfriend and not Sam. When he was here earlier it was written all over his face. Now on to Sam he isn't your daddy and you got to learn that men always think they can control your actions but it is up to you to decide exactly how much power you want to give them. _Teach them young and teach them early_ _on_ my momma always told me. I know you guys love each other and I know you can work this out honey but you need to sit and talk to Sam and let him know that he is your boyfriend and in order for this to work he can't be your daddy too. He has got to learn to trust as you have to listen and trust him as well."

Mercedes walked over and hugged her mom. "Thanks mama you always know the right things to say."

"I know." She smiled.

"I am going to talk to Sam tomorrow maybe we could ride to school together." She still wasn't quite ready to forgive him yet but she would at least try to talk it out.

"Sounds like a plan."

Later that night Mercedes was laying in her bed nowhere near sleep her mind replaying the day over and over in her head. It was well after midnight. She notices her phone light up from her dresser and it is a message from Sam.

**PLZ let me in I am outside. **

She ran to her window and saw Sam standing outside her window.

**Be right down.**

She made her way downstairs slowly and opened her front door quietly as to not make too much noise. Her parents would kill her if they found Sam here this late. As soon as Sam stepped in he pulled her into his arms and held her as if his life depended on it. He was shaking and she became worried all her angry for him disappeared in an instant.

"Sam." She went to say but his lips crashing into hers cut her off. He kissed her frantically, wildly, almost desperately. She could feel a tear touch her cheek. He was crying which had to have been what caused his shaking.

She broke the kiss and he immediately tried to dive right back in. She put her hand in between their lips and he kiss it and pleaded with her.

"Mercy baby please." His voice cracking barely above a whisper. "I am so sorry I love you I need you."

She had never seen him like this before and it scared her.

"Sam what's wrong you are scaring me please tell me what it is."

"There is no time." Was all he could say before he starting crying to again.

"Sam. I forgive you please just tell me no time for what."

He stared at her eyes piercing into hers. "I am so sorry Mercedes."

"I know me too Sam I should have list-"

He put a finger to her lips and touched his forehead to hers. He kissed her lips softly once, then her nose, and lastly both cheeks. Tears pouring down his face and he close his eyes and he inhaled then exhaled and she closed her eyes as well.

"We're leaving Lima Mercy."

**AN: Sorry to leave it that way but this chapter was hella long. I know it was very angsty I warned you it was coming. Tell me what you guys think about their argument who was right and wrong. Did you guys like Finncedes moment in the auditorium during lunch. How was Shane and Sam's confrontation also what you think about the auditions? How do you guys feel about Funnshine (Finn/Sunshine) yay nay kill it keep it? What about Mama Jones reading Shane? Hope you still love me. I love to hear you guys feedback it is the blood that keeps my creative heart pumping.**

**Next chapter Sam and Mercedes last moments together and Sam's goodbyes to the New Directions. -tdminor**


	9. Love Me When I'm Gone

**AN: Hey guys here's another chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, I love getting alerts it means so much. I must say you guys had me cracking up not wanting Mercedes to end up with Shane. I won't say if she will or want but you will find out soon enough. Also yall will like me then probably hate me for minute but then hopefully you will like me again after a couple chapters. Wink wink! Anyway hope you will enjoy this chapter and remember to review. Sorry for any errors.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters if I did I wouldn't separate all of the good couples for a year just saying.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: <strong>Love Me When I'm Gone<strong>

This was going to be the longest four hour trip in history. Even though it was for the best why did Sam feel like he was riding to his doom? He refused to shed any tears when he was around Mercedes and his friends, but now that he was sitting in the front passenger seat of his family's jeep he couldn't control the several tears that began to fall down his cheeks. He knew saying goodbye to Lima was going to be hard, but saying goodbye to his girlfriend was completely undoable. Cassandra Evans looked and saw her son's resolved starting to crumble so she reached and grabbed his hand in hers not saying a word. She knew her and her husband were asking too much of their eldest son, first him having to basically put the weight of their entire family on his shoulders and now they were taking him away from the one thing that they deemed his salvation and sanity from their crazy, messed up lives. She knew he was too young to have to worry about so many burdens in life and watching him these last two and half days she made a promise to herself to never again see or put Sam through this again.

Sam smiled weakly at his mom he knew he was making her feel guilty about them having to move but it wasn't intentional.

"Why don't you rest your eyes for a while honey Stevie, Stacy, and I are fine." His mom told him.

"I'm fine I will sleep when we get to where we are going." Sam replied his voice sad and crestfallen.

"Look Sam I am sor-" She began.

"On second thought a nap sounds good." He cut his mom off. He didn't want to talk about the situation right now it was too soon and too much to handle. He laid his head back and closed his eyes his mind instantly began to replay the events of the past couple of days.

_**OOOO**_

"We're leaving Lima Mercy."

"What? Who? Wait I don't understand." Mercedes said confused.

"My dad got a job and we have to move."

Mercedes felt like her throat was closing and she was soon gasping for air. She didn't hear him right he could not leave her. A worried Sam held her close in his arms and held her tight to his chest. He knew how she felt because when his mother delivered the news to him earlier he found it hard to breathe as if someone had set on his chest.

"Breathe Mercy just breathe." He tried to calm her down.

"No. You can't leave me Sam." She said as she found her voice.

"I know baby I can't." He was trying not to cry again because he knew he needed to be strong for the both of them.

"Where?" She asked tears brimming the rim of her eyes.

"Kentucky." He answered after a few seconds.

"Kentucky! Ken tuc key Kentucky." She kept saying as if repeating it was going to change anything. "When?"

"Saturday."

"SATURDAY?" She whispered screamed in disbelief. "No that's too soon Sam."

"I know but I am afraid I don't have a say in the matter Mercedes. I can't believe that I spent the entire day fighting with you not knowing that we were on borrowed time. I am so sorry about everything."

He reached for her and hugged her tight, desperately. The tears in her eyes began to flow because she could no longer keep them contain. This wasn't fair she had been waiting so long to find a guy like Sam. Someone that loved her for her and didn't worry about the little things that others deems as what should be, and now that she had found him he was being taken away from her. Was it selfish of her to think for one second that her need for Sam not to leave her was more important than the bigger picture of Sam's father finding a job to support his family? She pushed the thought out of her mind and decided to not spoil what little time they had left dwelling on how wrong this was. She tightens her arms wrapped around Sam trying to insert this moment, this feeling, of being in his arms into her mind. He looks down at her and wipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She smiles weakly at him and closes her eyes to his touch. He bends downs and kisses her face all over, his lips making their way to hers last. They didn't kiss each other like it was going to be their last but instead like it was any other normal day where their lips dance around each other's until they were both breathless.

"Make love to me Sammy." Mercedes whispered breathless breaking the kiss.

"I don't think that's a-" He began to protest but she cut him short with another kiss, only this time she pushed her tongue in his open mouth without seeking admission and deepened the kiss. She didn't hold back anything her hands traveled over his entire body in desperation. He let out a small moan when she bit his bottom lip and then soothed some of the pain away by sucking it gently in between her plump lips.

"Please." She begged.

"What about your parents." He asked looking into her chocolate orbs.

"I don't care about that I just want to be with you right now, I need you and nothing else matters."

He could see the want and need in her eyes. He would do anything in that moment for the woman that he loved consequences be damned. Not because he was whipped or some sucker for Mercedes but, because he understood wholeheartedly what she needed being that he needed to be with her also. The need was too much to resist especially since their impending separation was coming. The need to kiss her soft curvaceous body all over one last time. The need to feel her lips make flaming paths of pleasure from his neck to the beginning of his happy trail. The need to hear her tell him how good he made her feel by doing the simplest of things to her brown, soft, skin. The need of her in general of his Mercedes Jones. He leaned in cupping her cheeks, his forehead connecting to hers, softly pecks her on the lips and nodded in agreement to what she had asked.

It only took a matter of seconds for the both of them to be rid of their clothes once they made it quietly to her bedroom. There was no rush when it came to the actually task at hand unlike the last few times. Everything was unhurried and savoring. Sam kissed her gently as he lay between her legs there was no rough grab or pull of his hair this time, instead she tenderly stroked the hair on the nape of his neck with her fingers. He kissed every inch of her body slow, sensual, and caring. The way his lips explored her was a feeling that she had not expected and would never cease to exist in her mind. She was trembling from the sensation that he was causing and the anticipation of what was to come. He could smell her arousal wafting in the air and the smell was intoxicating. He licked a line from the middle of her beautiful breasts down to her warm, hot, center. He placed a few light kisses on her lower lips at first before diving in hungrily. He licked, slurped, and sucked at her like an ice cream cone melting fast on a hot, summer day only the taste of her was much sweeter. Mercedes was losing her grip on reality. She was fighting the urge to scream at the top of her lungs from Sam's ministrations. His mouth felt like heaven but it was hell for her to hold back her cries of pleasure. She tried her best to scoot away from him to relieve some of the pressure but he wasn't having any of that not tonight. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him placing her legs over his shoulders. He pushes his tongue inside her and uses his nose to tease her clit and that was all she wrote. Mercedes grabbed a pillow to muffle the sounds of her cries and whimpers as her building orgasm came to a head pouring her sweet. tangy, nectar into Sam's awaiting mouth. He kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips allowing her to taste herself.

"You will always be the best thing I've ever eaten." He laughed.

"You're so silly Sam." She smiled up at him.

Sam positioned himself between her legs and rubbed his hardness along her middle when Mercedes reached for his hand and stopped him confusion placed on Sam's face.

"Switch with me." She whispered.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah."

They switch positions with Sam sitting up against the wall at the head of Mercedes bed. She straddled him nervously. She knew this was something that he always wanted to try but she was always to insecure to do it. Now given the circumstances she owed it not only to herself but to Sam to give it a try. She lowered herself onto to him with his help and they both groaned at the sensation. Finally, when she was all the way down she began to grind in a slow, steady, pace. She silently cursed herself for not giving into this position sooner because the way his dick was hitting her spot just right was amazing. He was thrusting upwards into to her matching her rhythm and his grip on her smooth, round, bottom tighten. Their pace quickens and Sam couldn't hold back the "fuck Mercy" that escaped his lips. She wraps her arms around him and buries her face into his neck to drown out her moans and yelps while raking her nails up and down his back. Sam could tell he wasn't going to last too much longer so he latched onto one her nipples biting it then sucking it hard in his mouth. Her walls tighten around his cock and she came for the second time with Sam following her a few quick thrusts later. They stared in each other's eyes foreheads touching as they rode their orgasm out.

"I love you Mercedes Jones."

"I love you too Sam Evans."

They held one another like this in silence for a couple more minutes until Sam relentlessly left to go home before his mother started to panic.

The next day at school was somber, and filled with goodbyes. Sam announced to the Glee Club with Mercedes at his side that that was his last day and he was moving. The whole room was in shock. All the girls except Santana who was trying to act cool about the situation started crying, until Sam hugged her and told her he was actually going to miss her then she let a couple tears falls saying "screw you trouty mouth screw you." They all sang together one last time ending it with their signature group hug.

His family had dinner with Mercedes and her family Friday night where they all seemed to enjoy being in each others company. Stacy and Stevie attached themselves to Mercedes the entire night and he couldn't count the number of times when his little sister would go into fits of tears at the thought of leaving Mercedes behind. He watched his girlfriend and she remained strong for his siblings through and through. When it was time to say goodnight Stacy begged her mother to stay the night with her and after another crying fit she agreed. Sam couldn't help the jealously that he felt for his sister being able to snuggle one last time in the bed with Mercedes because that was all he wanted to do. Hold her one last time, make love to her one last time, but he knew no matter what it wasn't going to happen. And if his prays were delivered straight to God, Bonnie Jones suggested that the entire family stay the night to get a decent and comfortable night rest before heading on the road. Of course she didn't take no for an answer and Sam decided to call Puck and Finn to help pack up the little belongings they had into the family jeep.

When the boys had everything packed and ready to go Sam decided to use this time to talk to them about something that had been on his mind.

"Can you guys do something for me please?" He asked as they were walking to check out his hotel room. "Can you look out for Mercy for me?"

"Dude you need not to even ask that question we already do." Puck said.

"Yeah you have nothing to worry about." Finn said.

"I guess I am just going to be worried about her now that we are going to be apart. I just want to make sure that someone is looking out for her that isn't name Shane Tinsely."

"Don't worry bro I got your back and Merce's too." Puck said patting him on the back.

"We all do." Added Finn.

"Thanks guys." Sam smiled. "For everything."

The three friends man hugged each other before saying their goodbyes. When Sam made it back to the Jones everyone was up front watching a movie so he joined them. After the movie the house began to whine down and Stacy and Stevie begged to sleep with Mercedes so they did with her in the middle. Morning soon came and they all shared a big breakfast thanks to the women. They were eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, grits, and fried potatoes. The atmosphere wasn't as festive as dinner the night before but was more filled with the reality of the Evans' approaching departure. Mercedes and her mom packed plenty of sandwiches and snacks for their four hour car ride. Before anyone knew it was 10 minutes till noon the time they had planned to leave. Stacy was crying again and this time Mercedes, Cassandra, and Bonnie had joined her.

"Thank you Jones family for everything that you guys have done for me and mine." Cassandra said hugging each of them.

"The pleasure was all ours and remember don't be strangers call us sometimes." Bonnie said. "Good luck with everything in Kentucky."

Stevie and Stacy both hugged Mercedes together and she squeezed both of them tight.

"I love you guys." She said kissing them both on the cheek.

"We love you to Cede." They said and hugged her once more. Elijah and Bonnie escorted Cassandra and the twins outside to the car to give Sam and Mercedes a few seconds alone. They practically ran into each others arms holding on for dear life. Mercedes could feel the tears starting to form again as she melted in her boyfriend's arms.

"I don't want you to go." She said.

"And I don't want to leave." He replied.

He moved his hands to her neck and they kissed passionately. His tongue slid across her bottom lip seeking permission and she happily granted. Their tongues were twisting together one last time so he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. The kiss was sweet, heartfelt, and erotic. They kissed one another until air became a factor.

"I love you always beautiful." He said kissing her lips once more.

"As I love you Sammy." She said as he swiped a falling tear from her face. "Come on lets go."

"No stay here please."

"What? Why."

"Because if you walk me outside and I see your face sad and crying I won't be able to get in that Jeep Mercy. So stay inside here okay."

She didn't say anything but just simply nodded her head yes. He hugged her once more taking a deep breath breathing her in one more time and she closed her eyes. With a kiss to the forehead he released her, turned and walked out of the door. They had decided the night before that they were not going to say goodbye being that it would be too much for either one to handle. After they left Mercedes went to her room to lie in her bed and cry. The pain of losing Sam was too much to bear. Later there was a knock on her door she said come in expecting her mother but was surprised to see Puck walking towards her. Without a word he climbed in next to her and held her close while she cried in his chest.

_**OOOO**_

Sam could still smell her the whole car ride to Kentucky. When they left, he text Puck he was gone and to go and check on her Mercedes later. Even though him and Mercedes agreed to stay a couple he knew things weren't going to be the same, but he was determined not to let his one true love slip away no matter the distance between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you thought of this chapters and things you guys want to see happen while they are apart. Are you happy they decided not to break up and what you thought of Puck being her shoulder to cry on. There will be a small time jump next chapter and remember you will like me at first but then you are gonna possible hate. Please review it is my motivation.<strong>


	10. Officially Missing You

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update but real life got in the way. I reached 100 reviews last chapter and did a happy dance thanks, so much everyone that means so much! I enjoy reading what you have to say and think. Thanks again to all the feedback, adding to favorites. So anyone else royally pissed about the lack of Samcedes in the two hours of Glee? I am just going to stick to reading about them in fanfics and stop getting my hopes up. Ok I decided to skip a month ahead I hope you guys don't mind. So here is chapter 10 hope you like it and remember to please review and tell me what you think. **

**Sorry for any mistakes or errors I may have made.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: <strong>Officially Missing You.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>October 1 2011<em>

_Dear Sam, _

_I received you latest letter yesterday and decided to write you back. Things here are the same unfortunately. So you asked what's new in Glee let me see, I am still not getting any type of recognition. I have been thinking about quitting, but it is my Senior year and I just don't see me not doing Glee. I really wish you were here with me it would make things a lot better. Artie still has a crush on Sugar Motta and it is so cute, but that girl ain't having any of it. Finn and Sunshine finally admitted that they are dating and you should see the dirty looks Rachel has been giving them. She wants to get Finn back so bad. LOL! Puck said what's up and asked if you were too good to call or text him. I told him you have been really busy and he said "I know just giving him a hard time." He has really been a great friend since you have been gone and he is really helping me out with the whole missing you thing. I miss you so much Sammy you have no clue. Every little thing reminds me of you. I went to see a scary movie the other day with Artie and Tike and they showed a preview for The Avengers. I had this huge grin on my face the entire movie because I couldn't stop thinking how we planned to go to see it together and you wanted to go as Thor and me Black Widow. By the time the movie was over with I couldn't tell you half of what it was about because I got so lost in my thoughts about you. I know we promise to see each other during Christmas break but I do not know if I can actually make it that long. I just want to see you even if it is for one hour I would be so happy. Well I hope you are missing me as much as I am missing you and I can't wait to hear from you again._

_I LOVE YOU_

_Mercedes Jones._

Sam folded the letter and placed it in the shoe box where he kept all the other things Mercedes had sent him. It had been a month since Sam had left Lima and he was missing it more and more with each passing day. He pondered on writing Mercedes back but decided to wait until he had more things to write her about other than the funk he has been in since he left. He missed her plain and simple. His new school was different. There was no Glee Club and the football team was horrible. He thought about joining because he knew he could throw twice as good as their so called quarterback, but decided against it because he didn't wanted the added attention that came along with being the star player.

He quickly found a job at the local DQ, and he became friends with a foreign exchange student named Rory Flanagan. The worst thing that Sam had to deal with was even though he kept to himself, girls still flock around him like sheep. He was steadily giving girls the brush off. How many times does one have to say not interested or sorry I have a girlfriend for them to get a clue? He wasn't worried about him slipping up though because he knew none of the girls would ever be able to come close to being Mercedes. He heard his mother call him for dinner so he made his way to the kitchen. His parents have been tip toeing around him ever since they settled in in their new apartment a couple days after they made it to Kentucky. They knew he loved Mercedes and it was going to be difficult for them to be separated but they thought things would have been better by now.

"You hungry?" His mother asked.

"Not really but I guess I will eat something anyway." He replied.

"Sam you will not believe what happened at school today." Stacey said as she was getting settled in her chair.

"Oh Lord not again Stacey." Stevie said rolling his eyes.

"Stevie." Both Sam and his mother said.

"What? She won't stop going on and on about it."

"About what Stace?" Sam asked.

"Ok so today in art we had a new student right. There was an empty desk next to me so she sat in it. We ended up being partnered up for a project and we were talking. I asked her what's her name and guess what it was?"

"Was it Stacey like yours?" He guessed.

"No silly boy it was Michelle Jones!" She said excitedly. "She has the same name as Mercedes right isn't her middle name Michelle and guess what else?"

"What?"

"Her favorite color is purple just like Mercy too. She was so pretty and chocolaty and had big brown eyes just like Mercedes and everything can you believe it Sam? I found my very own mini Mercy!" She was giggling and bouncing lightly in her chair.

"That's great Stace really it is I will be sure to tell her this when I speak to her again." He smiled at his sister but on the inside he wished that her could have the real thing his actual Mercedes sitting right here with him. All he wanted was just a kiss, a hug, something, anything to help him get through this slump.

_**OOOOO**_

"No that is wrong again." Mercedes sighed for the fifth time in thirty minutes. "You keep forgetting to multiply it instead of divide."

"I'm sorry this is just so confusing to me."

"It will get better I promise I just need you to concentrate."

"I am trying to concentrate."

"Well try harder. Now, try the problem again."

"What's the use I am only going to get it wrong again?"

Mercedes put her pencil down in her math book marking her page and closed it shut. "Look Shane, do you want to pass this test and stay on the football team or not?" She asked getting irritated.

"You know I do it is just hard to focus around you sometimes Mercedes. You make me nervous." Shane said.

"What? How do I make you nervous?"

"Well for starters your perfume always smells so good it is distracting."

"I will remember not to bathe next time."

"Don't be ridiculous Mercedes I love the way you smell. Also I have to stop myself from staring at your lips. They are so shiny and I know you use some type of flavored lip gloss." He licked his lips thinking about them.

"Ok no more lip gloss got it. Now before I use my lips to give you a verbal beat down do the question again Shane."

"Yes Ma'am." He said and started working on the question again.

Mercedes phone buzzed on the table and she checked it to see a text from Kurt.

**Hey Mercy Me. **

_**Hey Kurt what are you doing?**_

**Bored to Death! Blaine is gone w/his rents and Finn is w/Sunny. U?**

**Tutoring Shane.**

**UGH! Get that boy some Hooked on Phonics and send his ass home pronto!**

**LOL Silly Kurt**

**I mean it. R U Alone?**

**Yes just me and Shane Y?**

She waited and waited but there was no reply from Kurt. Finally Shane said that he think he had the problem correct so she checked it again and this time he had it right.

"Very good Shane now work on number 2."

"How about a good job kiss? " Mercedes glared at Shane and he quickly added. "On the cheek of course."

"Look Shane we are friends and all, and I promised you I would tutor you so Coach Beiste would not bench you. But let's get something straight I am still with Sam and I have no intentions of that changing no matter what situation we may be in. I let the tasteless comments about my lips and my perfume smell pass but please don't make me regret the decision to trust you backfire."

"Why though?" He asked closing his book. "He left you Mercedes, so why are you still trying to hold on to a lost cause?"

"Because I love Sam and that is the one and only reason I need."

"Do you think he is being this faithful to you in Kentucky? He is a man after all."

"If all you are going to do is criticize my relationship with Sam when we are together then maybe we don't need to be friends. His leaving was out of his control and I know Sam loves me just as much as I do him. He has been cheated on twice before and he would never do anything like that to hurt me." She was fuming and she stood from the couch and headed towards the door. "Maybe you should leave Shane before we both end up saying something we regret later."

"Wait you are right Mercedes. I am sorry your relationship with Sam is none of my business. I just want to see you happy that is all because I do care about you and our friendship means a lot to me. So can we just finish working and I won't say anything inappropriate again I swear." He held up his hand in promise.

"I care about you as a friend Shane nothing more so don't worry about my happiness because even though we are apart Sam still makes me happy." She smiled at him. "So back to work on question number 2."

Shane and Mercedes went back to solving math until they heard her front door open and slam a couple of minutes later.

"Mercy Me?" They heard Kurt's soprano voice ring over the house.

"In here Kurt." Mercedes said confused as to why he just showed up.

"I was wondering-Oh hey Shane I didn't know you were here what a surprise." Kurt said nonchalant.

"Kurt." Shane said and tipped his head towards him.

"I can to keep Mercedes company seeing as if her _**boyfriend**_can't at the moment. Well since you guys are doing your little tutoring thing I will just make myself busy until you are done." He said before exiting towards the kitchen.

"How did he get in here?" Shane asked when he left the room.

"He has his own key."

"I see." They went back to work again only to be interrupted by Kurt bringing a bowl of popcorn in the room and sitting it down on the table. Shane went to put up a few kernels until Kurt swipe the bowl away quickly.

"Sorry I have this thing about germs and all can't be too careful." He fake smiled and sat on the love seat turning on the TV. "This isn't going to bother you is it?"

"No I am fine." Shane said.

"Kurt he is already having enough problems trying to focus why don't you go in my room." Mercedes said eying Kurt.

"I am fine Mercedes." Shane spoke.

"See he is fine." Kurt eyed her back and started flipping through the channels. "Oh look Dear John is on. That Channing Tatum is one fine dreamboat."

They went back to work again. Mercedes was having a hard time keeping up with her work because she knew Kurt was up to no good.

"Sometimes I wish Blaine and I were apart so we can write each other passionate love letters like this, declaring our love for one another letter after letter must be nice." He sighed. "Speaking of letters and dreamboats, Mercy Me how's your very own pen pal Sam? When is the last time you got a letter?"

The pencil Shane was holding fell out of his hand and hit the table making a crescendo sound of thuds. Kurt side eyed him with a smirk and Mercedes just held her head down.

"He is fine Kurt and I got a letter a week ago."

"Oh really that's wonderful did you write back?"

"Yes the next day and I mailed it already." She said annoyed by Kurt's game.

Kurt could tell that Shane was getting uncomfortable so he decided to add gas to the fire. "Did he get the pictures you sent him also?"

Shane eyes popped out of his head.

"KURT. HUMMEL. KITCHEN. NOW!" Mercedes fumed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked when they made it in the kitchen.

"Trying to get the fact that you are taken through Biz Markie in there thick skull."

"Kurt please I told you Shane is not a problem."

"Oh yeah then does Sam know that you are tutoring him?" He questioned.

"No he does not."

"Ok then obviously you know he would have a fucking fit if he knew that you were spending time with Shane like you have been since he has been gone."

"I am lonely everyone has their significant other and Shane needed some help that is all this is Kurt."

"Liar! What about Puck? Who is he dating huh? I mean you guys have been keeping each other company. We all know it is innocent but bulldozer in there is not!"

"Puck is great and all but he has been spending a lot of time with Quinn lately. Shane is just nice to have around when everyone in Glee is busy and it takes two to tango Kurt."

"Just like it takes two to do a duet but you see I pulled it off damn good last year. He is trouble Mercedes _**big **_trouble and I just don't want this lie to blow up in your face. Think about it like this if the shoe was on the other foot and you were gone would you be ok with Sam not telling you about him tutoring Quinn?"

"That is different Shane is not my ex-boyfriend."

"Fine Rachel then? We all know she made a play for Sam and we all know Shane has made a play for you."

"Ugh fine you are right." She sighed she knew what she was doing with Shane was wrong no matter how innocent it may seem. "I will tell him that we can only do tutoring in the library at school no more coming to my house."

"Sorry Mercy Me but you know it is for the best." He hugged his best friend.

"Kurt?"

"Yes."

"I never sent Sam any pictures so what were you talking about?"

"Shane doesn't know that. But you have to admit that it was funny as hell when his eyes popped out his head."

"Oh my God! I was trying not to laugh so hard." She giggled. "Thanks Kurtsie for the advice and the idea."

"Idea?"

"Sending Sam some naughty pictures because honestly phone sex is great and all but it is getting kinda repetitive gotta spice things up."

Kurt screamed joyously and was clapping his hands. "You have got to let me help you oh please please please?" He begged jumping up and down.

"Of course."

"Mercedes are you ok?" Shane asked running in the kitchen. "I heard a scream."

"We are fine Shane no worries." She smiled at Kurt. "Kurt is just being over dramatic."

"Oh, I am going to go ahead and go we can finish tomorrow same time same place." He said and Kurt cleared his throat.

"Actually Shane meet me in the school library instead of coming to my house."

"Why the library?" He asked a hurt look crossing his face.

"I just think it would be better if we didn't meet at my house anymore. I mean plus the library has all the tools we need to help you pass." She saw the disappointment in his eyes and felt bad, but she knew she had to stick to her guns.

"I understand. See you tomorrow." He glanced at Kurt and walked out.

"I feel bad Kurt." She said after he left. "He looked really sad and offended."

"Hell I don't. That boy ain't slick at all." He rolled his eyes. "Now about those pictures?"

"Oh Lord kill me now." She laughed.

Later that night Mercedes was lying in bed when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Jones. God I miss your voice." She heard Sam say on the other end.

"I miss you too Sam."

"I got your letter today. Sorry things aren't getting any better in Glee."

"Thanks but it is not your fault Mr. Shue is stuck on Rachel Berry. How was your day?"

"Fine I guess. I wish you were here or I was there though." He sighed.

"So do I Sam."

"How was your day beautiful?"

She began telling Sam about her day debating on whether or not to mention her tutoring Shane but she decided to leave it out. He was already sounding so down and she didn't want to make things worse.

"Kurt came by sounds cool."

"Yeah we had fun and he gave me this awesome idea."

"Really what?"

"How would you feel if I sent you some photographs?" She asked nervously.

"Of the Glee Club? That sounds like a good idea. I mean it would be nice to have some photos of all of you guys."

"No not of the Glee Club I mean pictures of me."

"Oh you know I would love a picture of you. I can put it in my locker at school."

"I don't think you want to put the types of pictures I'm talking about in you locker." She listened for the light bulb to go off.

"Oh _**OHHHH!" **_ Those types of pic- why Mercedes Jones you naughty little girl. You would send me some dirty pictures of you?"

"Yes I would."

"Well in that case hell to yeah." He laughed imitating her perfectly. "I know they are going to torture the fuck out of me but I am going to love them."

"I hope so." They were both silent for a moment. "Sam?"

"Yeah beautiful?"

"Tell me a secret?"

"I am imagining you in those pictures right now." They both laughed. "Your turn?"

"I'm scared of losing you?"

"What why?"

"Because I think the distance is going to kill us and we are going to grow apart."

"No we aren't. Don't say things like that Mercy. You are not going to lose me. You are everything to me, my world, and I wouldn't dream of ever being without you."

"You sure?"

"Positive, remember that play we went to see with Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Remember the promise we made that night?"

"Yes. We promised that no matter what we will never let life drift us apart. No matter what life throws at us we will handle it together."

"Exactly I meant every word of that promise Mercedes, because I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

"Sing for me baby?"

"Sure, what do you wanna hear?"

"Whatever song pops up in that pretty little head of yours."

"Okay umm." Mercedes closed her eyes and began to sing.

**All I hear is raindrops falling on the rooftop**

**Ooh baby tell me why'd you have to go? **

**Cause this pain I feel it won't go away**

**And today I'm officially missing you**

**I thought that from this heartache I could escape**

**But I fronted long enough to know**

**There ain't no way and today**

**I'm officially missing you**

**Ooo can't nobody do it like you**

**Said every little thing you do**

**Hey baby say it, stays on my mind**

**And I, I'm officially**

**All I do is lay around, two ears full of tears**

**From looking at your face on the wall, face on the wall**

**Just a week ago you were my baby**

**Now I don't even know you at all, I don't know you at all**

Tears were falling down her cheek as continued singing her heart out to Sam. The words describing how she has been feeling since the day he left.

**Well I wish that you could call me right now**

**So that I could get through to you somehow**

**But I guess it's safe to say baby, safe to say**

**That I'm, I'm officially missing you **

**Ooo can't nobody do it like you**

**Said every little thing you do**

**Hey baby say it, stays on my mind**

**And I, I'm officially**

**Well I thought I could just get over you baby**

**But I see that's something I just can't do**

**From the way you would hold me**

**To the sweet things you told me **

**I just can't find a way to let go off you**

**Ooo can't nobody do it like you**

**Said every little thing you do**

**Hey baby say it, stays on my mind**

**And I, I'm officially**

**It's official You know that I'm missing you**

**Oh yea yes, all I hear is raindrops**

**Ooh yea**

**And I'm officially missing you**

By the time she finished singing Sam's pillow was soaking wet from his own tears. He knew this was going to difficult but he hated knowing that his leaving was making her feel this way. He made a promise to himself that he would do whatever he could to have her in his arms again.

"I love and miss you too Mercedes Jones and I will see you soon I promise."

"I pray that is true Sam I love you goodnight." She said wiping tears from her face.

"Night my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was chapter 10 hope you guys liked it. Did you like reckless Kurt? Tell me what you think about Mercedes tutoring Shane and if you think she is right about keeping it from Sam. Sorry I put Rory in Kentucky but I didn't like him coming in between my man Artie getting some love. I love to hear what you guys think and also if you have time check out my other story Mental Pictures I am going to update that next. Until next time and as always thanks for reading and please review. Tdminor86<br>**

**PS In case anyone is wondering why I dated the letter for 2011 it is because this story is starting with the summer before Season 3 and they haven't quite reached 2012 in my story.  
><strong>

**The song used was Officially Missing You by Tamia. I do not own this song but it is beautiful.  
><strong>


	11. Schemes, Fights, and Polaroids

**AN: Hey guys SOOOO SOOOOOORRRY for taking so long to update. Blame a little bit of writers block mixed in with the fact I wanted to be careful writing this chapter so much is happening and I didn't want to disappoint. Now I just want to say thank you so much to all who have read, reviewed and favorite. I love your intake it is like food for the writer's brain. Glad you liked reckless Kurt and I always die laughing at you guy's hatred towards Shane. He ain't done yet. Shout out to all who reviewed the last chapter and some of you have asked for some Mercedes harem and you are going to get it. Don't forget to review please and enjoy.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: <strong>Schemes, Fights, and Polaroids.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>October 24 2011<em>

_Dear Mercedes  
>Sorry I couldn't be there to make things easier for you. I miss you like crazy every day. I feel like time is moving backwards sounds silly I know. <em>

_Christmas just seems so far away. I am doing much better at school now. I meet this guy named Lucas Bennett he seems really cool and he is super smart so he has been helping me in the subjects I am having a hard time in. _

_Your birthday is coming up and I wish I could be there to celebrate it with you. I miss your pretty smile and I miss your laugh. _

_This is so weird not being able to see you every day. My mom and dad said hello and Stevie did too. Of course Stacy had to be special and demand that I let her write her own hello to you on this letter so without further ado here's Stacy._

_Hey Mercy_  
><em>I miss you alot there is this girl in my class that reminds me of you. She is my new best friend and I talk about you to her all the time. <em>

_I still have Stormy and I make sure to take good care of her. We sleep together every night. Sam says that I have to stop writing now or I will have written you a book. _

_Well I love and miss you bunchez love your favorite._

_Stacy Marie Evans._

_Hi its Sam again I won't write much more but I just wanted to let you know I think about you constantly. Have you been having any problems out of Shane lately? I know he is probably pestering you now that I am gone. Oh well I guess I will wrap this up. I miss so much baby you are my whole world._

_Love always and forevermore,_  
><em>Sam<em>  
><em>P.S. I am still waiting on those pictures you promised me. :)<em>

Mercedes folded the letter and put it away in her treasure chest. She promised Sam those pictures over two weeks ago and to be honest she was procrastinating. She wasn't worried about how she looked in them of course Sam had loved every single inch of her body, but she had never played dress up for him before. She needed help because ever since she had mentioned those pictures he couldn't seem to think of anything else.

She pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the first available spot she saw. She was gathering her books when she heard a knock on her window. _Please be anyone but Shane._She thought to herself. She turned around slowly just knowing it was him but she was surprised to see Rachel.

She rolled her window down and smiled at her sometimes arch rival.

"Mercedes I was wondering if you had a moment I would like to speak to you?"

"Um sure Rachel get in I guess."

Rachel made her way to the passenger side of the vehicle and climbed in. Once she was settled, she focused on the girl sitting next to her and began to speak.

"Firstly I just wanted to say that I am sorry." She spoke softly.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes was confused for a second.

"For what I did at my party on the Fourth of July. I know that's why everyone hates me. I shouldn't have done that to you or Sam. Both of you have been nice to me and I shouldn't have used you like that."

"Well even though that happened ages ago Rachel I am still glad you took the time to apologize."

"I made a mistake. A big one. I need someone to talk to about it and I always thought you gave the best advice."

"What did you do?" Mercedes was bracing herself for the worse because when Rachel Berry did something bad, it was always a big bad. Like sending someone to a crack house bad.

"I was so pissed at him. I missed him so much and I couldn't take seeing him with her all lovey dovey. I didn't think that he would move on so fast but he did and I screwed up."

"Rachel you aren't making any sense whatsoever."

"I slept with him." She blurted.

"Who Finn? Please tell me that you didn't sleep with Finn and he cheated on Sunshine. That is so bad I can't beli-"

"Jesse." She was starting to cry. "I didn't sleep with Finn I slept with Jesse St. James."

"Oh! Wh- how did- I mean when." That was the last thing she expected to come out of Rachel's mouth.

"This weekend I asked Finn to come over to help me with an audition tape for my NYADA application, I wanted to let him know there were no hard feelings about him dating Sunshine. I didn't exactly mean for it to happen, we were singing one minute and the next I was trying to seduce him. He got really mad and told me I was delusional if I thought we were getting back together and he left. I went to that theater where I saw you, Kurt, and Sam at to clear my head and I ran into Jesse. He seemed like he genuinely felt sorry for me but instead he played on my weaknesses and I had sex with him." She was crying full on now and no matter what kind of problems they may have had in the past Mercedes' heart went out to the poor girl.

"Rachel I'm sorry you are going through such a difficult time right now." She said as she comforted the crying diva. "Jesse was an ass for preying on you like that. You can't let one stupid mistake shatter you like this."

"But it didn't happen just once it happened twice."

"Ok two stupid mistakes. Look you messed up plain and simple but you have to learn from this mistake. You are in your senior year of high school and you have all these big plans and dreams for after you graduate right?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well if I were you I wouldn't let anything or anyone get in the way of me accomplishing my goals. I would focus solely on getting ready for whats to come after high school and not worry about things such as having a man or how many best friends I have. Someone once told me that the reason why they get everything they wanted was because there was nothing they wouldn't do get the spotlight and that they didn't care about being loved. Although sometimes she may act a little crazy at times she had a good point."

Rachel smiled thinking back to the conversation she had with her during the Night of Neglect. She realized that Mercedes really was a good person and she now understood why everyone loved her so much.

"Thanks Mercedes you have such a beautiful soul and I pray that someday people will be able to say the same about me."

"You are very welcome."

"So me and you are the only two people who aren't coupled up in Glee Club now so how about during Glee we just stick together?" Rachel asked.

"Artie finally wore Sugar down huh?"

"Please it took him one song and the girl was hooked."

"You got a deal Berry I'll be your school girlfriend." Mercedes knew if anyone knew what it was like to feel left out right now it was the girl sitting across from her.

They both laughed.

"Come on lover before we are late to class." Rachel said as she winked at Mercedes and hopped out of the car.

Mercedes' day at school wasn't that bad. She was still dealing with a few people judging why Sam had left Lima. Some of the most laughable rumors where that he got tired of her and left town to get away from her. There was even one where she was pregnant and he didn't want anything to do with her or the baby due to embarrassment. The first couple of days were the worse though. She heard a few cheerios talking in the bathroom one said if I was dating her I would leave town too. She pressed on not letting their hateful words affect her. She knew the truth of the situation and nothing was going to change that.

It was time for Glee and like promised her and Rachel had walked and arrived together.

"Is it storming outside?" Artie asked eying them as they made it to their seats.

"I'm saying since when do Mercedes hang with hobbit?" Santana put her two cents in.

"Stop it guys Rachel and I have always been friends we just have a special type of friendship." Mercedes said.

"Yes. We agreed that since we both didn't have a significant other and everyone else in glee club was all coupled up. We figured we would just stick together." Rachel added.

"Wait but everyone isn't all together. Mr. Shuester said. "Who are Puck and Quinn dating?"

"Each other." Everyone chimed at the same time.

"What? I didn't know that." He said oblivious.

"I don't see how not." Sunshine added. "I am the new girl here and even I could see that they are getting in."

Both Puck and Quinn blushed and Quinn quickly asked Mr. Shue about this week's assignment. He caught the slight nervousness in her voice and quickly changed the subject.

Once school let out Mercedes said her goodbyes to Rachel and headed to the library to meet Shane she was surprised to see that he hadn't beat her there. She took a seat and decided to text Kurt and Santana while she waited.

She sent them both a text asking them for help with her pictures she had promised to Sam. They made arrangements to come and spend the night with her on Friday and Kurt even planned a shopping trip to the mall on Thursday. After fifteen more minutes of waiting she was growing impatient. She sent him a text asking where he was and he didn't reply. After waiting twenty more minutes she finally got fed up and left.

The next day at school Shane fed her some story about having to attend an emergency meeting after school. She wanted to scold him but he swore it was of upmost importance. She had only heard from Sam twice the entire week. He was working overtime at his job and he didn't get off till late at night. Her shopping trip to the mall with Kurt was an experience to say the least. He made her pick out four different lingerie and nighties to take home and he even help her find a costume for Sugar Motta's Halloween party tomorrow after the game.

The Titans lost their first home game of the season but the way everyone was partying hard at Sugars you would think they had just won the championship. Mercedes hung with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Brittany. She had offered to be their designated driver for the night. Everyone was decked out in their Halloween finest. Klaine went as Snooki and The Situation from The Jersey Shore. Tike was dressed as Thing 1 and Thing 2, while Brittana were playboy bunnies. Artie and Sugar were Archie and Veronica, and Finn and Sunshine were too cute as Fred and Wilma Flintstone. About an hour into the party all her friends had a good buzz going on and she had been pulled onto the dance floor to dance several times. She was having actual fun for the first time since Sam had left and she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of guilt. She was dancing with Blaine when she noticed his eyes go wide and he whispered "Oh sweet lord that's not right." She turned and nearly choked when she saw a shirtless Shane making his way through the crowd with really bad fake tattoos, a neck full of gold chains and a huge ass fake beard.

"Oh hell to the ratchet ass no." She said. "I hope that fool don't think that looks good because he is just... Shane hey how's it going?" She said as he finally made his way to them.

"Mercedes! Hey I was hoping I would run into you here." He said a little too excited. "You look amazing. You like my costume? I heard you say really like the rapper Rick Ross so I thought it would be a neat idea. Don't I look just like him?"

"More like his busted brother." Blaine mumbled and Mercedes grabbed his arm to quiet him.

"What was that?" Shane asked. "This music is loud."

"I said it is a very rustic take on Rick Ross." He lied badly. "I'm going to go find Kurt." He sped off in a heartbeat and Mercedes yelled internally at him for leaving her alone with him.

"So what do you think?" Shane asked again.

"Actually Shane I can't stand Rick Ross I always thought he was trying too hard to be the next Biggie Smalls." His face looked so disappointed. "But I think you nailed him to the tee."

He asked her to dance and she did for two songs but as soon as a slow song came on she quickly became thirsty because she refused to have a sweaty shirtless Shane rubbing all up against her. When he left to go and get her some punch she hurried off to find anyone to rescue her. The first friends she saw were Quinn and Puck doing a little bit more than slow dancing. The two dressed as Tarzan and Jane spotted her just as she was about to keep walking.

"Mercedes!" Quinn sang obviously tipsy as she wrapped her arms around her. "Where have you been hiding huh?"

"Quinn, Puck you guys look fantastic."

"Us! Look at you Merce you are giving all the men in here hard ons for sure." Puck said as he glared at her vintage nurse costume complete with pointed hat. "I bet if Sam was here he would be losing his shit right now."

"Yeah I bet."

"Holy shit somebodies dad is here." Puck said as the two girls turned to see who he was talking about.

"Oh God! That's not someone's dad that's Shane and I am actual hiding from him." Mercedes said as she tried to duck behind Puck.

"I think we need a bathroom break. Baby distract him for us." Quinn said as she grabbed Mercedes hand and took off through the crowd.

"Was that Mercedes you were just talking to?" Shane asked.

"Dude, why can't you seem to take a fucking hint huh?"

"I'm sorry Puckerman this music is a little too loud it sounded like you just said you are full of shit."

"No you heard me loud and clear. Mercedes doesn't want your tired ass. You really need to leave her alone. She has a boyfriend."

"If Mercedes tells me to leave her be I will, but until then I can hang around her all I want. As far as the whole boyfriend he left her and I know that there is just a matter of time before Evans fuck up and screw some blond cheerleader bitch because let's face it he's a man just like us all."

Puck closed the space between him and Shane and he was now mere centimeters from his face. His voice just loud enough for Shane to hear it but he spit his words like venom.

"Back the fuck off of Mercedes. She may be too nice and good hearted to hurt you feelings by telling you this but make no mistake I am not. Just because Sam isn't here doesn't mean that she is free for the taking. So if you keep pushing up on her I will beat yo' ass."

Shane laughed unmoved by Pucks words. "You really shouldn't make empty ass threats. I will destroy you. You think you are big shit because you went to juvie but I bet you were somebody's little bitch."

"How bout I show you who the real bitch is." Puck had his hands in fist.

"Everything okay dude." Finn said noticing the altercation between his two teammates.

"You might wanna get your boy Hudson before I beat his ass all over this party." Shane threatened.

"Hey hey what's the problem?" Finn said stepping in between the two.

"He keeps trying to make a play for Mercedes and I just simply told him to back off." Puck said.

"Shane really? This again? Mercedes doesn't want you. She loves Sam and you don't stand a chance in hell with her. You need to lay off." Finn was getting upset now.

"What's up with you Glee club boys and Mercedes huh? You all are acting like she is your girl. Afraid of a little competition. I mean what's the deal is she fucking all of you?"

Out of nowhere a fist flew landing on Shane's neck. Kurt had been standing off to side witnessing the whole thing and when Shane fixed his mouth to basically called Mercedes a ho' he'd had enough. Shane shoved Kurt and both Blaine and Finn step to the linebacker. Finn swung first connecting to his jaw and Kurt stood in front of Blaine to keep him from getting involved. Shane connected to the left side of Finns face and then they both began to trade blows. A couple of Shane's buddies saw the fight and when Finn started to get the upper hand they jumped him. Puck, Mike, Kurt and Blaine all joined in after that. Fists were flying everywhere and the brawl was getting out of hand. A few of the opposing players' girlfriends tried to join in when Santana, Brittany, Sunshine and Tina stopped then in their tracks.

"Any of you bitches even breathe that way and I'll gut you like a fish." Santana said pulling a small pocket knife out of her bra.

Mercedes and Quinn were hiding in one of the Motta family's six bathrooms. The entire time spent catching up on the comings and goings in each other's lives. Quinn confided in Mercedes the fact even though the first night her and Noah had started talking again they slept together with protection of course this time. She promised Mercedes that they haven't done so much as make out since. They want to take things slow this time and really try to work on having a healthy relationship. She assured her that they were both happy with the route they were going as a couple. Ending her statement with "He treats me like a queen and I am the happiest I have been in a long time." When Quinn asked her about all things Sam she wasn't as excited to talk about him as her soul sister had been about Noah. She told that they write plenty of letters to one another but sometimes the letters, calls and emails just aren't enough.

"This distance is killing me Que." She said letting out a frustrated sigh. "I miss him every day and we both are really trying to stay positive for each other's sake. I just feel so lonely all the time."

"Is that why you are hanging with Shane now?" She asked. "Or better yet is that why you are using Shane"

"I-I-." Mercedes started only to be cut off by Quinn.

"Mercedes I lived with you for months I know you. I know we don't have quite the same friendship we had before Beth was born, and I am sorry about that. Rekindling my friendship with you was one of the things I needed to work on in order to get my life back on track." She grabbed her friend's hand. I know you aren't as oblivious to Shane's liking of you as you put on. You are using him to feel some sort of void that has been there since Sam left."

"I don't have any romantic feelings for Shane, Quinn!" She said a bit of anger in her voice.

"I never said you did. But he does for you and you know that which is why you are allowing him to spend so much time with you. He is someone to hang out with and he tells you the things that you want to hear. Basically he is the physical aspect that you are missing from Sam." she watched Mercedes as the truth of her words finally sunk in. "I am warning you though be very careful Mercedes I was there that day him and Sam got into in the cafeteria. He played at Sam's insecurities about his family and you guys not being able to have a real future not only because of money but also because of race."

The bathroom fell silent for a second. Mercedes reached and hugged her blond friend. She missed their talks when Quinn lived with her and this felt just like the good ole days.

"Thank you Quinn for making me see the truth and also for telling me what Shane said. I didn't know that he tried to make Sam seem so unworthy of me."

"Anytime Anyplace.". She quipped.

"I can't help but feel like I am about to go out there and punch him in the heart though." Mercedes said worried. "I am using him as a substitute for Sam a very poor one at that. I mean he is going to want to know why I want think we should stop hanging out and I just don't know if I can give a proper excuse."

"Do you love Sam?"

"You know I do with all my heart."

"Then that's all the explanation you need."

The two girls hugged again and their embrace was broken by the loud chant of "fight fight fight fight!" coming from the outside of the door. They rushed out holding hands and pushing their way through the crowds when they spotted Santana pulling the weave out of some bimbo's hair and Kurt with some boy in a headlock. Next to him was Blaine and Mike throwing punches with Azimo. Mercedes eyes scanned the crowd in complete shock. She snapped out of her daze when she heard Quinn scream Puck's name. She pulled Mercedes with her as they made their way to where Puck, Finn, Shane, and the hockey kid with the mullet were fighting.

"Shane what the fuck is going on?" Mercedes was beyond pissed.

He looked up when he heard his name being called and Puck used the distraction to land a punch dead to his gut.

Quinn grabbed his arm yelling for him to stop. At first he didn't listen but them she screamed something about him going back to juvie and he stepped away from the fallen jock.

"Quinn I am so sorry." He said but the look she gave him shut him up quick.

"Save it just help me break some of these fights." She said as they pulled Rick and Finn apart.

Mercedes was left alone hovering over a still bent Shane. He reached for her but she took a step back away from him.

"What the hell happened Shane? I go to the bathroom for five minutes and I return only to see you fighting my friends." He looked at her for sympathy but quickly realized he would get none. "Explain."

"They jumped me Mercedes Hudson and Puckerman." He said trying his best to sound like a victim.

"LIAR!" Kurt roared and he tried to leap towards him again only to be thwarted by Artie pushing his chair in front of him.

"Well Shane what is?" She asked again. The music stopped and the room went completely silent as everyone stared at the two of them waiting on Shane's answer.

"I am not a liar." He barked at Kurt. "You hit me first."

"Damn right I did with your Smokey the Bear looking ass." He sassed. "And I would gladly do it again."

"See Mercedes I told I am innocent in all of this your stupid little Glee club friends jumped me."

"Why don't you tell her why instead of trying to put the blame on all us you coward." Puck said fist still balled.

"What did you say Shane huh?" Mercedes asked him feeling some fuck shit about to spew out of his creeper ass mouth.

"Nothing I just told them that who you spend time with is none of their damn business." He said standing up all the way.

"Shane stop lying and man up to what did for once." Finn said.

"Well Mustache McGee what did you say." Santana said getting impatient. She didn't know the whole story but she didn't care she figured if they were fighting Shane it had to have something to do with Mercedes.

"He said you were a whore." Sugar blurted. "For lack of a better terms. Sorry I have Asperger Syndrome I can't help what I blurt out." She said with a shrug.

"Oh hell no I'm about to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass." Santana said but Mercedes held up her hand to stop her. "You handle that shit."

"So what since I don't want to get with you that makes me a whore?" Mercedes said calmly.

"No! They twisted my words around." He tried to explain. "I didn't say that."

"Oh really! Well please Shane enlighten me on the exact words you used to make my friends think you call me a whore?"

"All I said was the way the act so protective over you would make one think that-that you-you were fucking all of them."

Without a moment's thought Mercedes kicked Shane as hard as she could right into the balls. He leaned over and fell to the ground holding what little nuts he did have.

"You low life piece of shit. Here I was feeling bad about using you for companionship and the whole time this is how you really see me. I stuck up for you Shane when no one else did I had a huge fight with Sam for you not to mention I have been lying to him about spending time with you and this is how you repay me. Every single thing my friends said about you was true. You're nothing to me Shane you hear me nothing. I don't want to see you, talk to you hell I don't even want to breathe in the same air space as you. So I am going to say this once and once only when you see me in the hallway at school or at church I don't care if Jesus himself falls from the heavens above and tells you to approach me you better do the opposite. Because if you don't I'll cut off you dick with one of San's razor and feed it to you. Understood? Great!"

With that she turned to leave but not before kicking Shane again for good measure.

When she made it outside she took a deep breathe to keep from crying. Not because she was sad but because she was so angry at not only Shane but herself for not trusting her friends.

"Mercedes you ok?" She heard Sunshine say and she turned to see the entire Glee club standing behind her.

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm sorry I ruined you guys' evening."

"What no it is not your fault Shane is a complete ass." Puck said. "Besides ever since that day he was clowning my boy Evans in the cafeteria I owed him an ass whooping."

"Yeah if anything that punk needs to apologize to us for showing up to the party looking like somebody's homeless ex-rapper uncle." Artie added.

"I have just one question though?" Mike asked. "Smokey the Bear Kurt really?"

"What? It was the first thing that popped in my head so I said it." He said not one ounce of regret.

"I still can't believe you swing at him first." Tina said. "Since when are you such a big fighter."

"Hey there are four things that Kurt Hummel doesn't mess around about and they are my family, my man, my clothes, and my Mercy Me."

Kurt's confession caused everyone to laugh. They all hugged Mercedes making sure she was ok. She thanked them all once more for having her back and she asked Kurt and Santana if they were ready to go. Once the trio made it Mercedes' home they both insisted that she call Sam and explain everything to him. She dialed his number but didn't get an answer so she left him a voicemail and the three friends crashed in Mercedes bed.

By the time Shane made it to his house he was starting to feel all the soreness from the fight. The pain from the kick in the balls being the worse. He limped out of his vehicle and his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and anger instantly rose in him again.

"What!" He said upset.

"Soo how'd it go." The voice on the other end said.

"Great really great. Let's see well first Mercedes hated this stupid costume idea, secondly, she wouldn't even slow dance with me, and lastly the best part of the night I got my ass whooped by those punk ass glee club dudes.

"Whoa whoa whoa you got to fighting with the New Directions? What did you do?"

"I may have said something along the lines of Mercedes sleeping with all of the guys."

"Well damn I would have beaten your ass too. What possessed you in your right mind to say such a thing? Your sole purpose was to go to the party, try to get Mercedes to dance, make her laugh, maybe sip some punch, and then offer her a ride home. Not piss off her friends by calling her a ho. You idiot."

"It wasn't my fault Puckerman provoked me."

"Well it is your fault you have a bad case of word vomit."

"Everything is screwed now Mercedes doesn't want anything to do with me and she made that quite clear with a nice kick right in my balls."

"Don't worry everything isn't screwed we just have to regroup and refocus come up with another plan for Project Separate Sam and Mercedes."

"Fine you better come up with the plan of all plans or that's your ass."

"No need to make threats I want them to break up just as bad as you do. I got this trust me."

"Fine. Bye."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Mercedes woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing on her dresser. She grabbed it quickly pressing talk so she wouldn't wake Kurt or Santana.

"Hello." She said walking into her bathroom and shutting the door.

"Good morning Jones."

"Morning Sam." She said with a smile on her face.

"I was returning your call. I was out like a light last night I had to work till close. So you said you wanted to tell me something and I have to admit I am a little nervous because you sounded off." He said worried.

"Yeah I don't know how to say this Sam but..."

"We aren't breaking up Mercedes." He interrupted her, his tone serious. "I know we haven't seen each other in almost two months and the distance is torturous but we aren't your average couple. Me and you are the real deal and are going to survive this."

She listen to him rant on and on about how they were made to last and if she was breaking up with him he wouldn't allow it.

"No Sam listen I am not ending things with you. I love you but when you hear what I have to tell you, you might change your mind." She said sadly of the thought of losing him over something stupid she did.

"Mercy did you cheat on me?" He said.

"No I did something worse. I lied. But before you say anything promise me you will listen to everything I have to say first ok?"

"I'm listening." He sounded mad already.

She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Sam all about her tutoring Shane and him being at her house. How she knew he had feelings for her but she pretended not to notice. By the time she made it halfway through the events at the party Sam was seeing red. His nose was flared and his blood was boiling. He tried to remain calm and quiet like promise but when she told him about Shane calling her a ho he snapped.

"I'll kill him." He spat. "When I come down for Christmas I am going to break his fucking neck."

"Sam that's not necessary." She tried to reason. "Puck and Finn got him pretty good not to mention I kicked him in the balls and in the side."

"He disrespected you Mercy. I can't just let that shit slide."

"I know Sam but it won't happen twice because I am never going to speak to him again."

"You just tutored him right? He didn't kiss you?" He asked curious.

"Right I swear Sam nothing happened I wouldn't allow it and after a while I stopped him from coming over to the house. I'm sorry I lied to you Sam I was just afraid of how you were going to react to me tutoring him."

"I accept your apology Mercedes you can't help that you have a good heart and like to help people. Just please don't ever lie to me again. Promise me you aren't going speak to him anymore."

"I promise Sam no more lies. Shane is out of my life for good." She assured him.

"Honesty always?" He asked her.

"Honesty always."

After her phone call with Sam ended she woke up Kurt and Santana and they all lend a hand in making breakfast. She told them about her conversation with Sam and they both were glad things ended up unharmed.

"Ok! Now to get down to business." Kurt said finishing up his last few swallows of OJ. You my sweet Mercy will go upstairs shower, shave, and lotion your entire body. While Santana and I clean up the dishes and when you are done we will began our little photo shoot. Now scoot."

"You bring all the props?" He asked Santana once Mercedes was out of earshot.

"I did." She smiled. "You do know she is going to kick both of our asses once she sees what we have planned."

"Yes but, when she realizes how crazy Sam will be for her after he sees these pictures she thank us tenfold."

"I hope you are right Hummel because I do value my life."

By the time the two had finish cleaning and prepping everything, Mercedes came into the room wearing her big, fluffy, purple bath robe."

"Ok you guys I'm ready. Naughty girl me up." She said with a laugh.

She sat in a chair while Santana did her makeup and Kurt did her hair. He already had a vision of what he wanted to do. For the first three outfits he wanted her hair in long flowing curls and pig tails for the last two. He ordered Santana to keep her makeup light and natural stating that he wanted her to look like a sexy vixen not a overpriced hooker. Once they were done they helped her into a black and pink pinstripe laced bra and panties set and paired it with a pair of six inch black round toed heels. He put on some music to calm the nerves he saw start to come forth on Mercedes face.

"What's in there?" She asked Santana when she started unzipping a medium black suitcase.

"What's a photo shoot with props." She simply answered.

"Props what kind of props?"

"You know little things whips, chains, dildos, some handcuffs nothing big." She spoke as if she was naming items on a grocery list.

Kurt and Santana held a breath and waited for the wrath of Mercy to hit but was surprised when the diva just shrugged her shoulders and said 'ok cool'.

"What?" Her two friends asked.

"Look I messed up by lying to him so I need to do this to make up for it. Besides I am not as innocent as I portray." She smirked devilishly.

"Well alright then. Hand me that whip San." Kurt said.

The three of them spent the next two hours taking Polaroid after Polaroid for Sam. She wore five different outfits including a tight form fitting Superman tee with matching boy shorts. She even dressed in a sexy cop outfit and a French maid. The last five photos were of a topless Mercedes with Santana behind her covering what she could with her little hands of her breasts and her lips on her neck. Mercedes believe that one was more for the Latino's enjoyment than it was for Sam's when she snatched an extra one from Kurt and placed it in her black suitcase.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A week later Sam had received a package from his girlfriend. He went to his room, closed the door and opened it. There were two separate envelopes inside the large manila one. He opened the one mark read first. Inside there were letters for everyone in his family and he read one marked Sam.

_Dear Sammy_  
><em>I know things have been tough and we haven't been intimate in two months but I hope that these will be enough to hold you over till Christmas.<em>

_All my love,_  
><em>Mercedes Jones<em>

_PS If ANYONE ever sees these besides you, they will be the only access to my goodies you have for a very, long time!_

It only took him two seconds to realize what was in the other envelope and he ripped it opened in a flash. Inside was a stack of polaroids and before he glanced at the first photo he doubled check that his door was lock. He didn't even make it pass the fourth one before his pants were undone and his free hand was stroking the erection in his pants. Let's just say Sam, those photos, and his hand spent a lot of quality time together that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there was chapter 11 what you guys think. Again sorry for taking so long to update. Who do you think Shane was on the phone with? Do you like the other couples costumes, and the Quick reunion? Are you guys happy with the apology Rachel gave Mercedes and what do you think about her sleeping with JSJ? Did you like the fight and Quinncedes moment? Did you like Kurtsancedes friendship? Please leave a review and let me know. I will try to update my other story Mental Pictures by Monday. Those of you reading it knows it is going to be a BIG one full of drama! Anywho till next time tdminor86.<strong>

**Next chapter: Mercedes turns 18.**


	12. The Big 18

**Hello again! **_**I love you guys.**_** Just wanted to say thank you for such the wonderful responses I received last chapter. I was nervous about the fight and you guys seemed to love it. All the awards to Denita585 for that hilarious comment. **_**I love you guys.**_** Anyways here is chapter 12 tell me what you guys think of it by dropping a line or two in a review. Sorry for any mistakes. By the way did I tell you I love you? Ok ok enough sucking up. Enjoy!  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer I do not own Glee or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: <strong>The Big 1-8<strong>

* * *

><p>Mercedes could feel the comforter lying on top of her slowly being pulled off. She figured her mother or father was trying to wake her for school so she pretended to still be sleep. In truth she had been awake for about an hour now. Ever since Sam had wrote back after she sent him those pictures, he had been constantly on her mind. Her dreams have been heavy on the freaky level lately and she was always daydreaming about him at school or while she hung with her friends.<p>

When she felt a hand inch its way up her leg she knew then there was no way in hell that this could be her parents. Panicked she sat up quickly and was meet with the most beautiful green pair of eyes she would know from anywhere.

"Sam?" She said in disbelief. "How did you get in my room?"

"Your parents let me in on their way out." He said with a smile on his face. "I thought you would be more excited to see me."

Without even thinking she attacked him lips first and kissed him with all her might. She missed this. The way his arms would always instinctually wrapped around her waist. How she never had to ask for permission for entry in his mouth he always just opened right up for her. The feel of his body flushed to hers. She pulled away from the kiss only for a second to catch her breath and she dove right back in after a few quick seconds.

"Take off your shirt now!" She growled and he did as he was told.

Within mere moments the two of them were completely naked and trading sloppy wet kisses and licking all over each other's bare skin. Sam was driving her crazy with his tongue going to work on her favorite spot where her neck and shoulder connects. He sucked and bit her hard and she was sure that he was going to leave a mark.

"I need to be inside you right now." Sam said voice oozing of sex and her legs spread wide as if he spoke to them directly.

He teased her by rubbing his erection along her dripping wet core a few times before dipping the head in and out.

She grabbed a handful of Sam's blonde hair tugging it and all but snarled at him. "It's been two months Sam don't fucking tease me!"

Sam groaned at her command and pushed his way inside her completely. They both hissed at the feeling and Sam began to move within her at a steady pace.

"Fuck I forgot how tight your pussy was Mercy!" Sam said.

She wrapped her legs around him as she tried to match him thrust for thrust. Sam latched onto one of her erect nipples, biting down and she screamed out.

"Shit Sam baby go faster."

He picked up his speed pummeling in and out of her and Mercedes felt lightheaded. She was so close to cumming and she knew this was going to be body numbing.

"I'm cumming I'm cum-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shit!" Mercedes silently cursed as she slammed the off button on her alarm clock.

She lay in bed for a few more seconds before she checked her phone expecting her usual good morning text from Sam but there was nothing. She was going to kill Sam Evans when she saw him. She reached under her bed and grabbed her treasure chest and pulled out three pieces of folded paper. Each was a drawing Sam had sent to her a week ago. He told her that he didn't have any friends he trusted enough to help him take pictures so he drew her his own naughty version of him and her. The first was one of Mercedes riding Sam her head thrown back and he had a nipple in between his plump lips. The second he drew them doggy style her favorite position and the last was a copy of the picture she took with Santana only he was in place behind instead of Santana. He had that stupid, sexy smirk plastered on his face. She hated him for this but he simply stated that she had to know how she out right tortured him with her naughty Polaroids. She glanced at the portraits for a few seconds more and then she went to take a quick shower to try and cool off.

Even though she rubbed not one but two off in the shower she was still feeling somewhat antsy. She was excited for one it was her eighteenth birthday, for two she was anxious to see what sort of things her friends had planned for her today. Surprise number one came when she exited her bathroom and saw San and Kurt waiting for her in her bedroom.

"Birthday girl!" They both squealed and wished her a happy birthday.

"Thanks guys what are you doing here?" She asked hugging them both.

"Well we are here to dress you for your big day." Kurt said.

"Yes your man may not be here to see you but it still doesn't mean you can't look  
>muy caliente'!" Santana added.<p>

"So have a seat and quick cause Sanny and I are about to work our magic."

"You guys are nuts but I trust you." Mercedes said as she surrendered herself in the hands of her crazy two best friends.

After Santana and Kurt finished prepping her, the three grab a few doughnuts and lattes from the Lima bean and made it to school with five minutes to spare. Mercedes had to admit the two of them had her looking absolutely fabulous. Santana did her makeup giving her some smoky eyes and thick dark lashes with a soft shade of lipstick and they both pitched in on her birthday outfit which was her gift number one they said. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and an off the shoulder white silk shirt with silver accents. Her shoes were her favorite and she praised her friends for the black boot-like peek toe heels that zipped up in the front. Her hair was full of big soft curls and Kurt said Blaine actually bought the white and black feather earrings that completed her look.

She smiled as she walked the halls of school. She received a few stares from guys whom she thought didn't even now she existed. She saw Azimo and Anthony Rashad almost run into each other they were staring so hard and she could've sworn she heard a _GOTDAYUMM _leave someone's mouth. Even with all the attention she was receiving she still couldn't enjoy it all the way because she wished Sam was here with her holding her hand. She knew he would have the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he watched their classmates drool over his girlfriend but also dared someone to even think about touching her.

By third period she noticed that none of her friends she had seen yet had acknowledge it was her birthday. She wasn't conceded or starved for attention but she thought one of them would've said something by now. She spoke to Tina at the beginning of class and all she did was wave and pretended to be reading in her textbook. During lunch she was surrounded by her friends but still no one spoke a word about or mentioned her birthday.

"So guys what do you have planned for tonight?" She asked hoping to get a sense of a surprise party.

"Tina and I are going out on a date." Mike spoke first and Tina suddenly became very interested in her tray of food.

"My dads and I are hosting a small get together for a few of the Ohio theater big wigs who may be able to help me with my NYADA application." Rachel chimed in.

"Sunshine, Blaine, Kurt, and I are having dinner with the parents." Finn added. "Any big plans for you tonight Sadie?"

"No, none." She said with sadness in her voice. "I guess I will just watch a movie or something."

"Sounds like fun." Sugar said.

None of them said anything remotely close to mentioning or hinting towards her birthday which made her good mood crash. Even Santana and Kurt acted as if they didn't bombard her with birthday feels just this morning. She figured things would be different during glee but nope everyone kept up their little charade of be oblivious. If there was anyone who would definitely say something it would be Quinn. The two of them have been getting back to how things used to be between them since Sugar's party two weeks ago. At first Quinn was all protective of her when it came to Shane staying away from her but surprisingly he actually took heed to Mercedes' warning. Shane hadn't spoken two words to her since and when he would pass her in the hall he made sure to lengthen the distance between them. He even sat far away from her during church instead of the usually seat or two down from her.

"Hey Quinnie." Mercedes said as she took a seat next to her friend.

"Hey Mercy. I meant to tell you this earlier but things got in the way. Happy birthday Hun and you look really good today!" Quinn said giving her a side hug.

"Thanks Quinn I was starting to think everyone had forgotten or something."

"Really? That's odd."

"Tell me about it. So since everyone seems to have plans for tonight how about we have a girls night just me and you?"

"Oh Cedes I would love to but I have to babysit for someone from my church tonight I'm sorry." Quinn said regretful.

"You can bring them with you." Mercedes said hopeful.

"Can't do. I have to watch them at their house because the parents won't be back till late and they had strict rules about no company. I think it is mainly because of me dating Noah. I am so sorry sweetie maybe we can get together this weekend?"

"Yeah sounds fun."

Once school was out Mercedes dragged slowly to her car. She was bummed. Everyone had something to do tonight including her parents, except her. To top things off she still hadn't heard from Sam. When she unlocked her car and threw her bag in she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. When she turned around she saw Brittany.

"Happy Birthday Mercedes I couldn't let you leave school without saying it." She said and hugged her tight. "By the way if anyone asks you about Lord Tubbington's whereabouts between 7 and 11pm on Wednesday he was with you watching an Extreme Coupons marathon."

"Um okay sure Brits." Mercedes said baffled.

"Anyway got to go. Love you have fun." She said and skipped across the parking lot.

Mercedes took her precious time driving home. She stopped at every light, crosswalk, and she even took a couple of wrong turns. She didn't want to go home to an empty house but there was nothing else for her to do. When she finally made it home, it almost five o'clock. Just when she thought this day couldn't get any worse she pulled in her driveway and Shane standing on her front porch looking like a nervous wreck.

"What the hell do you want Shane?" She said with her arms folded across her chest.

"I know that you told me to stay away from you but I just wanted to say how sorry I am for everything and I never meant to be a jerk towards you."

"Fine now leave me alone." She tried to get around him but he reached for her. "Don't touch me you said what you had to say now go about your business."

"Mercedes I also wanted to tell you happy birthday and I hope that you have the best night ever. I got you something before we...you know... but I figured you wouldn't want it now after what happened." He sounded so sad.

Mercedes felt a little bit of pity for the boy standing in front of her. She knew Shane was a good person and he probably was genuine about being sorry.

"Shane I..." She started but Shane cut her off.

"I know you hate me now. I deserve it too. I miss your company Mercedes and I screwed up big time when I said those things to you. You were nothing but nice to me and I took your kindness for granted. I am so sorry again Mercedes and if you never speak to me again I will understand."

"I don't hate you Shane. I don't like the poor decisions that you made. I know that you are better person than how you portrayed to be but you really hurt me."

"I know and I feel terrible my parents and gram are mad at me. They called me stupid and said that I deserve to lose you as a friend." He said sadly. "You are a great person and I wish you a happy life."

Mercedes felt really bad now. She didn't know that Shane's parents were upset at him. She knows what he did was bad but the last thing she wanted was cause a riff between him and his family.

"Thank you apologizing Shane. It really means a lot that you took the time to accept responsibility for what you did."

"And thank you for accepting my apology. I didn't know if I was going to catch you or not. I didn't know if you had big plans with your friends since it is your bday."

"Nope everyone is busy so it is just me, myself, and I tonight."

"Nonsense." Shane said. "It is your eighteenth birthday you are supposed to be having a good time celebrating not sitting at home by yourself. Let me keep you company if that is ok with you?"

"Shane I don't think that's not a good idea. As depressing as spending tonight alone would be I..."

"No, no you don't have to explain I get it, it is too soon." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "Can I at least give you your gift?"

"Why not."

Shane went to his truck and came back with a white box.

"What is this Shane?" Mercedes asked worried.

"Open it."

When she took the top off she saw a silver necklace with a crystal M on it.

"Shane, as beautiful as it is I can't accept this." She said in awe.

"It is not that big of a deal I got it on sale."

"Thanks Shane but I can't keep this."

"Well I don't know any other girls with the first initial of M so you are stuck with it sorry." He laughed. "So I guess I will leave you be then." He said turning to leave.

"Shane wait I was going to watch a movie and order a pizza wanna join me?"

"Sure."

Mercedes conscious was screaming _abort abort abort _but did she listen nope. She just wanted some company and Shane had offered.

"So I will order the pizza and you can pick the movie ok?" She said once they were inside.

"Ok." Shane responded.

Mercedes walked in her kitchen to get a menu and her phone rang. Her face lit up when she saw it was Sam calling.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey birthday girl how's it going?" Sam said.

"Ok I guess. But better now that I am talking to you."

"You don't sound so happy what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really I just expected the day to better that's all."

"Well aren't you going somewhere with some of the gang?"

"Nope. Everyone is busy or have other plans. My own parents are even gone doing something."

"So you are home alone?" He sounded concerned.

Mercedes was about to say yes but them she realized that she wasn't home alone and that Shane was in her living room waiting on her. What was she suppose to tell Sam? That she had the one person that he absolutely despised in her house after she promised him that she wouldn't let him near her again let alone talk to him. She didn't want to lie to Sam but she also didn't want to spend her birthday fighting with him either. _This is wrong, so wrong_ she thought. _Sam doesn't deserve to be treated like this._ She had to tell Shane to leave. He couldn't, no shouldn't be here. She made the decision to tell Sam she would call him back and she would ask Shane to leave.

"MERCEDES!" She heard Sam yell on the other end of the phone breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh oh sorry Sam I zoned out for a second."

"Are you ok I called your name a few times?"

"Yea."

"I can't believe you are home alone on your birthday." He said.

"Yea it sucks. I wish you were here. Hey Sam I need to call you right back in like five minutes."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah I just need to take care of something really quick and then I will call you right back."

"Ok I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

Mercedes hung up and went to the living room where Shane was sitting on her sofa.

"Shane I'm sorry but I am going to have to ask you to leave." Mercedes said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Honestly I shouldn't have invited you in. I promised Sam that I wouldn't have you over anymore and I need to keep that promise. This feels wrong, plus I don't want to lie to him." She said walking towards the door. "So if you are truly sorry and want us to be friends again you would respect my decision and leave right now."

Shane got up from the couch and made his way to the door with Mercedes.

"I won't lie and say I am not hurt Mercedes." Shane said. "But he is your boyfriend however I can't help but feel like he is trying to control you."

"It is not like that. He doesn't trust you and in a way neither do I."

Mercedes opened her front door to let Shane out and just like her dream this morning she was met with beautiful green eyes.

"Oh my God Sam!" She said.

" SURPR- Mercedes what the fuck is Shane doing here!" Sam spat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry sorry. Remember I love you. I figured if I buttered you guys up you wouldn't be so upset with me leaving the chapter that way. So Sam is there but so is Shane. What do you guys think is going to happen? Leave me a review and let me know. Toodles<br>tdminor86  
><strong>


	13. Broken, Bamboozled, and Backstabbed

**AN: So how many wanted to kill me after the last chapter? Well I told you that you were going to hate me. Anyway thanks to all who have read, reviewed, added to alerts and favorites, I really appreciate all the love you guys give me. So this chapter was a tough one to write but I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it. Sorry for any mistakes. So here's chapter 13 hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: <strong>Broken, Bamboozled, and Backstabbed<strong>

* * *

><p>Mercedes opened her front door to let Shane out and just like her dream this morning she was met with beautiful green eyes.<p>

"Oh my God Sam!" She said.

" SURPR- Mercedes what the fuck is Shane doing here!" Sam spat.

She rushed him, wrapping her arms around his neck but when she didn't feel him return the hug reality set in. Before she let him go she squeezed her eyes shut tight and wished when she turned around Shane would vanish. She loosened her grip on his neck and rested her arms on his shoulders. She called his name again to try to deflect his attention from the boy standing behind her, who he was boring holes into with his gaze.

"Mercedes, what is he doing here?" Sam asked not taking his eyes off Shane.

"Nothing he was just leaving." She said.

"He shouldn't even be here! Wait, were you two here alone?" Looking at her this time waiting for her answer.

"Sam I..." She stumbled on her words. Why couldn't she speak all of a sudden it was like the words were there but she forgot how to make sound come out of her mouth.

"Listen Sam, Mercedes and I were just going to watch some movies and order some takeout." Shane spoke up. "She was all alone on her birthday so I was just going to keep her company."

"She doesn't need your company!" Sam yelled. "In fact she doesn't need anything from you!"

"Why because you said so? Why don't you let her think for herself for once instead of trying to control her?" Shane said angry.

"I don't have to explain my relationship with Mercedes to you. So you can just leave we don't want you here."

"Mercedes does. I apologized and we worked things out. She even liked the necklace I got her for her birthday." He said with a smug grin on his face.

Before Shane or Mercedes had a chance to stop him, Sam flung himself at Shane nearly tackling him to ground. He punched him twice in the face and was about to stop until he looked up and saw the little white jewelry box on the desk by the door. This made him even madder and he began to lay into Shane.

"Sam please stop. He's not worth it!" Mercedes screamed and Shane pushed Sam off of him.

The two men stood facing each other but before they starting swing fist Mercedes placed herself in between them.

"You piece of shit white trash." Shane said as he wiped blood from his lips. "This is the type of man you really are and you actually think Dr. Jones is going to allow you to marry his daughter someday? You just killed any type of chance you may have had."

"Shut up Shane you have already made things worse and you need to leave." Mercedes said.

"Yea. Get the fuck out and go find someone else's girlfriend to obsess over." Sam said giving Shane the death glare from behind Mercedes. "And don't come back."

"I'll go wherever the hell I want to including here." Shane said.

"Shane please just go! You can't be here and I shouldn't have invited you in my house in the first place."

"Mercedes, you don't have to listen to this clown. He obviously has an anger issue and I don't know if I should leave you alone with him. You see how quick he was to attack me. Who's to say he won't harm you."

Sam lunged for Shane again. How dare he accuse him of ever laying a finger on Mercedes?

"Sam please stop." Mercedes said grabbing him by the waist. "Shane get the fuck off my property NOW!"

Shane look reluctant at first but he didn't want to press his luck too many times in one day. He walked backwards to his truck never taking his eyes off the couple in the yard, got in and left.

"I can't believe you had him here Mercedes!" Sam said pushing her arms from around him. "After all he has done to us, to you!"

Mercedes would be lying if she said she wasn't a little scared. She knew Sam would never hurt her but, she had never seen him this way before. He didn't look at her as he walked out of her yard and towards his family's jeep.

"Wait, where are you going?" She said following after him.

"Home." He said opening up the driver side door to the vehicle only to have it shut back by Mercedes. "Mercedes move out the way."

"Please don't go. You just got here Sam. I know I fucked up but we can work this out."

"Did you kiss him?"

"What? NO!"

"Do you have feelings for him Mercedes?"

"Sam that's stupid you know better than that!"

"Do I? What is it about him that makes you do dumb things?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm not convinced. He obvious has some type of effect on you because you keep forgiving him. What does it take for you to see that Shane is playing you? I understand you having this big heart Mercedes but nothing good has come out your so called friendship with him."

"Sam it's not like that! He said his parents weren't talking to him because what he did to me. I felt bad I didn't want to be the cause of it. He just came to apologize."

"Really! Mercedes really? Why can't you see that was all part of his ploy to get next to you?"

Sam and Mercedes were so into their fight they didn't notice her neighbors enter her yard.

"Mercedes is everything ok?" They asked.

"Yes. I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Kimble my boyfriend and I were just having a conversation. I didn't mean to disturb you." She assured him. "We are going to go into the house now."

She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him inside the house.

"Mercedes you lied to me." Sam said trying to sound calm. "You swore you weren't going to see him anymore."

"I know I did Sam but Shane wasn't here for more than five minutes I swear."

"It doesn't matter whether he was here for five seconds or five minutes! He said raising his voice. "It still doesn't change the fact that when I asked you if you were home alone you said yes. Would you have even told me he was here if I didn't show up?"

She didn't say anything.

"Exactly. How I am supposed to trust you now Mercedes? This is twice you have lied to me since I left. You know how big I am on trust and to have you betray me like this is it just hurts too much."

"I was lonely Sam. It was my birthday and everyone had something to do except me."

"So you decide to spend it with the one person whom I despise the most. He degraded you Mercedes. You know how I feel about him and you had him here with you ALONE!"

"He was already here when I got home Sam. I didn't know he was going to just show up waiting on my doorstep. You are acting like I called him over and said 'Shane hey buddy, what you doing? Want to come over and hang? Yea? Sounds great!'" She said getting angry. "I didn't know that you were coming Sam and I was telling Shane to leave when I told you I had to take care of something and call you back. But you were there when I walked him to the door."

"YOU STILL INVITED HIM IN MERCEDES! He threw some little cheap ass necklace at you and all was forgotten! You also lied about you tutoring him what was your excuse then?"

"I don't have one. I was lonely and Shane was just someone to keep me company."

"You don't think I was lonely!" Sam yelled.

"You have Stacey and Stevie there. I didn't have anyone. Everyone had a companion but me. Everyone was off doing things with their significant other but me! Do you know how hard it is to watch all of your friends coupled up and you have to sit there and pretend to be happy for them when you're really dying on the inside?"

"Yes I do! All I did was go to school and work every damn day. I saw guys with their girlfriends and I wanted so badly to be able to have you there with me. I cried myself to sleep many nights because I was without you. I withdrew myself from joining any type of sports or clubs because it was too tempting to get caught up. It would have been nothing for me to find some girl to spend time with but I didn't because she wouldn't have been you! I hated myself for leaving you Mercedes, but not one time did I try to feel the void of missing you with some other girl!"

She felt bad. She knew Sam was just as lonely as she was and she had the letters in her chest upstairs to prove it. The difference between him and her was she was weak were Sam had remained strong. All he wanted from her was her loyalty and she couldn't even grant him that.

"Sam I am so sorry. You are right. I knew that I was asking for trouble when I decided to spend time with Shane. I knew you wouldn't have liked it and that this is how you would have reacted. I was so stupid and I did it anyway, but not to hurt you but for my own selfish reasons." She said walking over to where he was standing and embraced him. "I don't want us to fight anymore Sam."

Sam returned the embrace and inhaled her scent. He missed this. The feeling of her flush against him. The warmness of her body. The way she would run her fingers up and down his neck and play with the hair at the nape of his neck. The way he would bury his face in her hair as the smell of lavender lotion and coconut shampoo intoxicated him. They stayed embraced like that for minutes in complete silence the only sound was their steady breathing.

"I love you Mercedes." Sam said breaking the silence.

"I love you too Sam." She said kissing under his jaw.

"I love you but I don't think I can trust you anymore."

"What?" She said looking up at him. As long as they were standing there before, she didn't notice the tears that were in his eyes. "Sam what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that...I...I think we should just be friends."

"Friends? I don't want to be your friend Sam. You don't know what you are saying." She said shaking her head.

"I do. It's too hard being away from you as it is and I don't want to have to worry about whether or not you are going to be spending time with Shane."

"I told you Sam I am through fooling with Shane." She said trying to convince him.

"Ok well if not him than someone else then. How do I know that when you feel lonely again you aren't going to do the same thing once more? I just don't think I can handle you breaking my heart."

"But it's ok for you to break mine." She said in tears. "I love you Sam. You are the only boy I have ever loved. I gave myself to you and I did that because I'm not going to want anyone but you."

"As did I." He said crying also. "I gave you everything I had to give you, mind, body, and soul, and I don't regret anything we had. I just think that maybe we aren't..."

"Don't. Don't you dare say that we aren't meant to last Sam. Because we are. I know we are because I feel it right here." She said grabbing his hand and placing it over her heart.

"I felt it too Mercy but now...now I am not so sure." He said sadly.

"You can't break up with me Sam. Not over something as dumb as this. I won't lose you. Please Sam don't do this." She beg. "I'll do whatever you want me to do. I love you. You're like my other half."

Sam wiped the tears running down her face. He wanted to kiss her badly but instead he resisted. He knew all it would take was one kiss, one second of her lips touching his and he would change his mind. As much as it pained him to see her cry he knew what he was doing was for the best.

"I'm sorry Mercedes but this is just how it has to be." He said as he touched their foreheads together.

"Sam please." She pleaded softly. "Don't you love me anymore?"

"I will always love you Mercedes but sometime people grow apart. You're my first love and maybe some time after in the future we can work on being together again."

Mercedes couldn't say anything she just wept loudly into Sam's chest as he held her tight. He broke up with her and she didn't have anyone to blame but herself. Sam was everything that she had ever wanted and now knowing that she didn't have him any longer crushed her.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I never meant to hurt you." She said once she found her voice.

"I am too." Sam said trying not to cry again.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed and Sam told Mercedes that he think he should go. She didn't say a word but just nodded her head. She walked him to the door and he hugged her one last time. She squeezed him tight one last time. He nuzzled her neck one last time. She buried her face in his chest one last time. He breathed her in one last time. And when they parted he didn't fight the urge to kiss softly once on the lips one last time.<p>

"Take care of yourself Jones." He said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "For me."

"I promise." She said returning the smile but just like Sam's it didn't reach her eyes. And with that she watched as her only love walked to his car and out of her life.

When back inside she grabbed her phone and pressed three on the speed dial. After the second ring she heard the voice of her best friend.

"So are you enjoying birthday gift number two Mercy Me?"

"Kurt?"

"Mercedes! You sound like you have been crying what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"He's gone."

"What? Who? Who's gone?"

"Sam. We bro..bro..broke up." She choked out.

"Oh no Mercy Me! I am so sorry honey give me ten minutes and Santana and I will be right there. Just hold on." _"Stop what are you doing we need to go."_ She could hear him speaking to someone else in the background.

_"Give me the phone."_ She heard someone who sounded like Santana.

"Mamacita what's wrong? Did Trouty do something stupid because I warned him what would happen if he ever hurt you?"

"No Santana it was me. I need you. Will you please come over I don't think I can trust myself to be alone right now."

"We are on the way."

As promised San and Kurt made it to her house ten minutes later with ice cream, cookies, candy bars, and a bag full of her favorite chick flicks. They went over to the couch where she hadn't moved from since Sam left and each sat on one side of her.

"We're here now sweetie you don't have to talk about it right away if you don't want to. We can just wait." Kurt said as he and Santana wrapped themselves around their heartbroken friend as she cried again. They could tell by how visibly shaken up she was that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Shane pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked his car. A few minutes later someone opened his passenger side and hopped in.<p>

"Did you go to her house?" The passenger asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"And?"

"I said everything you told me to say and then some."

"Didn't we talk about ad-libbing?"

"It's fine. She bought it and the gift you pick out was a nice touch."

"I knew she would like it." The passenger smiled. "So I assumed she invited you in."

"You assumed correctly. And just like you said, Sam showed up not even five minutes later."

"Good. I am sure he was just as shocked to see you as Mercedes were to see him."

"Yeah the little bitch attacked me."

"You'll pull through. Sounds like everything work out. I heard through the grapevine that he broke up with her and went back to Kentucky so you did well tonight Shane."

"Thanks. And good riddance to Sam Evans."

"Well I will see you later." The passenger said.

"Wait!" Shane said. "Why are you helping me?"

"I told you I care for Mercedes and Sam is not the right guy for her. He is only going to drag her down and she needs someone that can support her and her dreams and I think you will do that. You are still up to the task aren't you?"

"Hell yeah. I can give Mercedes a future and she and I will make some beautiful cocoa babies."

"Uh...yeah sure Shane. Well I got to go before my dads start worrying about me. See you Monday at school."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Shane didn't see the devilish smirk on Rachel's face as she left the car. She knew Mercedes would never date Shane but she had her own reasons for wanting to break Mercedes heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that was chapter 13. What did you guys think? Sam finally got a piece of Shane. What did you think of the break up are you mad at me? What about the scheming Shanchel? What do you think are her reasons for wanting to break them up? There is more to this night then you know it will be revealed in the next two chapters. Thanks again for reading and shout out to my girl lovessamcedes and everyone who hit me up on Tumblr. Don't forget to leave a review. Till next time-tdminor86<strong>

**Next chapter we will see a whole month post break up of Sam and how he has been dealing with it. Then chapter 15 will be how Mercedes.**


	14. Regrets and Self Therapy

**AN: Hello again! Just wanted to say thank you for such the wonderful responses I received last chapter. All of the reviews and love on tumblr I greatly appreciate it. I know a lot of you are upset at Sam while some are upset at Mercedes. Mostly are upset at me for breaking them up but I had to do in order for them to learn a few life lessons. How many of you guessed it was Rachel? Well we won't find out her reasons just yet. There is very little Mercedes in this chapter. Anyway here is chapter 14. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Sorry for any mistakes**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: <strong>Regrets and Self Therapy<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Sam this is Kurt. What the hell is wrong with you? What happened? I know you didn't drive all this way and plan for two weeks to surprise her for birthday just to break up with her. You need to call me ASAP!"<br>_  
><em>"Guppy, you are garbage! How dare you break her heart! You think you are messed up now, but you are going to be looking like Will Smith when he had that allergy attack on Hitch when I get my hands on you!"<br>_  
><em>"Sam, Kurt told me what happened. How are you holding up? Call me this is Finn."<br>_  
><em>"I heard about the break up. If you ever need someone to talk to I am just a phone call away man and Tina said she understands why you did what you did but it still wasn't cool. I gotta go Tina's crying again. Babe it's going to be-"<br>_  
><em>"Sammy, baby I just wanted...to say that I I...I...love you. *sniffles* I'm sorry please call me...talk to...*sniffles* I can't take this. I just need you...only you. 'KURT! She called him again! Give me this, stop torturing yourself Mercedes! I hope you're happy fish face'!"<em>

Sam must have replayed those voicemails a hundred times. The last one at least fifty by itself along with three others sent by her. Ever since he made the decision to end things with Merced...her, he has been nothing but miserable. It was hard to even say her name and when someone would mention anything remotely related to her his heart ache even more. It had been a week since the break up and his sister Stacey still hasn't spoken a word to him. To say she was pissed was an understatement. The day it happened she was nice to him, supportive even, but as soon as he pulled the jeep in the parking lot of their apartment complex she turned on him.

OOOOOOOOO

_Sam walked slowly to the door of Quinn Fabray's house. He stood for a minute calming his nerves and trying to fight the tears that threaten to fall again. After he finally felt like he had his emotions under control he rang her doorbell. Puck was the one to answer the door and he knew something was up the second he saw Sam's face._

_"Dude what happened?" He said as he stepped aside to let him in._

_"When I showed up to Mercedes' house, Shane was there."_

_"What? What did you do?"_

_"I flipped. I was so mad you...wait where is-?" Sam asked looking around._

_"Upstairs." Puck said answering his unfinished question._

_Sam went on to tell Puck about the fallout between him and Shane. He then told him about the fight he and Mercedes had and when he told him about the breakup he barely was able to keep himself together._

_"Man! That's so crazy! I can't believe that she let him trick her like. But I don't believe that the situation was severe enough to up and break things off with Mercedes."_

_"YOU DID WHAT!" Sam and Puck turned to see an angry Quinn standing behind them. "Tell me I did not just hear him correctly?"_

_"Quinn listen-" Puck started but she cut him off._

_"I didn't ask you Noah."_

_"Yes Mercedes and I broke up Quinn." Sam said sadly. "She lied to me again. I went to her house and Shane, was there in the house with her. I called before I showed up and she told me she was home alone."_

_"Sam it's her birthday. No one deserves to be dumped on their birthday. I am sure she had a good reason why she had Shane there, the question is did you even listen?"_

_"Yes I did. She said she was lonely."_

_"That's not her fault. You are the one who came up with the ridiculous idea for us all to avoid her on her birthday so she would think that she would spend it alone only for you to show up and surprise her. I know you are this big romantic Sam, but this time you fell short. You need to go and fix this, talk to her tell her you weren't thinking straight. You know that you still love her and don't want to lose her I can tell you're already regretting you decision."_

_"No I'm not. I was lonely just like she was, but of all the people Quinn it was Shane. It's not about him being there it was about her lying to me. I won't stay in a relationship with a liar." Sam said._

_"Then you're an idiot Sam." Puck said. "Look I am the last person to call someone an idiot but even I know that sometimes people tells us the things we want to hear instead of what we should hear. I mean everyone has withheld something from their dude or chick or whatever because they would rather lie to them to keep from hurting them. She lied ok, yes, but do you think she would've have actually done something unforgivable like kiss or sleep with Shane if you hadn't showed up?"_

_"No. She's not like that."_

_"Exactly so why is her lying such a big deal."_

_"Because of me." Quinn spoke up. "When we dated Sam did everything right and I did everything wrong. He gave me a promise ring and I accepted it knowing that I was going to end up disappointing him. You always told me that a relationship without trust isn't a relationship at all. I screwed up. Santana screwed up. I didn't appreciate you and I get that now. But please don't punish Mercedes for something so simple because of what Santana and I did."_

_"It's not about you Quinn. I did what I thought was the best for both of us."_

_"Then Puck's right you're an idiot and you aren't going to find someone better than Mercedes."_

_"Look, I need to get going where is my sister?" Sam said getting annoyed with the two of them._

_"She's upstairs. Are you going to at least let her see Mercy before you leave? The entire time you have been gone all she has talked about was how excited she is to see Mercedes."_

_"No. I can't go back over there." He answered. "She will understand."_

_"No she won't. She will be heartbroken. Why don't you stay her with Puck and I will take her to see Mercedes for a few minutes."_

_"Fine, but I don't want her to know about the break up yet." Sam said._

_"Yeah ok."_

_Sam had planned on telling Stacey about the two of them on the ride back to Kentucky but Stacey wasn't stupid. When Quinn returned with a crying Stacey in tow he knew she had figured something was wrong._

_"Why are you and Mercedes so sad looking Sammy?" Stacey asked as they were heading back home._

_"We are just sad because we miss each other that's all, sweet pea." He lied when he saw the crushed look on his sister's face. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. She was too young to understand and he realized that maybe there had been some truth in what Puck said about lying to keep from hurting someone._

_"You're fibbing Sam." She said reading her brother like a book. "Mercedes was so sad. She was crying and shaking and she barely smiled. She looked like you that night when you found out we were moving. I know you did something."_

_"It's true. It's more than that Stace but, sometimes things just don't end up like you want them to."_

_"BUT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!" She was crying now. "You broke her heart Sam."_

_"I know but I just needed to end it." Sam let a few tears fall from his eyes as he glanced at the disapproving look on his sister's face._

_"Don't cry Sam." She said leaning her head on him. "I'm sorry you are hurting but I just want you and Mercedes to be happy again like before we moved."_

_"Me too Stace. Me too."_

OOOOOOOOOO

* * *

><p>Sam sat up from his bed when he heard a knock on his door. Before he had a chance to say come in his father stuck his head in the door.<p>

"Son you are going to be late for school." He said and without answering Sam got up and made his way to the bathroom.

Sam walked through the halls of Johnson Carver high school like a zombie had possessed his body. He dragged himself to each one of his classes and sat in the back of class. The only time he spoke was when a teacher did roll call, and when he was called upon in class he would either say he didn't know or shrugged his shoulders. During PE his closest friend at school Lucas noticed his friend was still in a slump. He tried talking to Sam but he said he didn't feel like talking. He didn't say much at work either only speaking when necessary. The entire week Sam was just going through the motions. Mercedes, Puck, and Kurt had all called him but he never answered. He wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet.

* * *

><p>A week later Sam still hadn't returned any of the calls he had received. He wasn't sure why but he just didn't know what to say. He was still trying to get use to not being Mercedes' boyfriend anymore. He slipped several times during the past week, dialing her number but hanging up. He even text good morning beautiful a few days but he always caught himself before he pressed send. The only good thing that happened this week was Stacey was finally talking to him again. That was only after he used some of his DQ savings to by her some fancy doll she wanted. His mother didn't approve of his buying his sister affections but she keep shut about it because she knew Stacey was just as stubborn as her husband and eldest son. Luke stopped by for a tutoring session but they hardly got any work done.<p>

"Man you look like shit." Lucas said slamming his book shut.

"Thanks."

"You're still stressing over your girl? I thought you guys broke two weeks ago?"

"We did, but I think that I may have made a big mistake."

"Why? Didn't you say she lied about some dude? Its high school man, chicks come and go."

"Yes she lied, but it still doesn't change the fact that I miss her. She was more than just some high school chick I dated." Sam sighed. "She's the love of my life. Well she was."

"Well call her up; tell her this maybe she will forgive you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that I may have screwed things up badly." Sam sighed. "She's been calling me but I feel like if I talk to her she is going to resent me. If we get back together she isn't going to love me as much as she did before because I did break her heart."

Lucas saw the hurt expression on Sam's face. He knew he was going through a difficult time. He struggled with the thought of what to say next. Lucas wasn't a player but, he wasn't big on being in a committed relationship either. He lived a carefree life and the longest he had ever stayed with a single girl was only one month tops.

"Look I know things are crazy right now. If that's how you feel than maybe it is because you don't know if you want to be back in a relationship with her. The way I see things is, it's better that you found out early on what type of person she was before you did something big like married her, or got her pregnant." Lucas said with a pat on the back. "I don't bother with trying to stress out over girls man. I just don't let things like that get to me."

Sam side eyed the hell out of the boy next to him. What kind of advice was that? He knew Lucas lived by a strict motto of 'fuck it' and he was always saying to hell with love so, he Sam just shook his head.

"I have dated a few girls in the past whom I thought maybe I could see something more happening between us but then reality sets back in and I cut my ties and take the loss." He continued. "Besides it would be especially difficult with the job I have."

"What job?" Sam asked curious. "I thought you didn't work."

"I just tell people that and some assume I don't. I don't say anything to anyone because for one, I am underage and for two it is kinda embarrassing to talk about."

"Luke, are you a drug dealer?" Sam whispered.

"What? No! You're tripping." Lucas said scooting closer to Sam. "I work at a place called Stallionz, it's a strip club."

"You're a stripper! Why, I thought your parents were loaded?"

"They are but my father thinks I am going to be a company man like him. He expects me to graduate, go to college, and take over the business someday. The truth is that's the last thing I want to do, so I see it like this there is no way in hell my pops partners will allow me to run the company that their fathers built if word gets out about Christian Bennett's son's controversial past as an exotic dancer."

"So you are doing it to rebel against your father?"

"That plus I am going to need the money once my father cuts me off."

"How much money you make a night?"

"Depends. On a so-so night I might around two to three hundred. On a crowded night I make anywhere from five to six hundred. That's only cause I sometimes do more than dance." He said with a wink.

"My family could really use that kind of money right now." Sam said closing his textbook. He knew he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on school work now.

"Hey I'm not saying it is the dream job or anything like that but it sure pays a hell of a lot more than DQ does. I use my job as a way to let go of all my problems with my family and so called obligations. I leave all my worries on stage. I like to think of it as my on twisted type of therapy."

"It would take a load off my parent's shoulders if I could contribute more" Sam said intrigued.

"A guy like you can make a killing out there with your southern charm and boy band moves you said you did in that little group you used to be in back in Ohio."

"I don't know dude. My folks would lose it if they found out."

"Then just think it over for a week or so and if you decide to do it then I will put in a good word with April, she hires all the dancers. If you decide against it, hey no biggie I will still understand." Luke said standing to leave.

"Ok sounds good. Thanks for the talk. I will see you tomorrow."

"Later man." Luke said and left.

Sam had a lot to think about. Doing this job would take a tremendous amount of pressure off of his parents but at what cost. He really needed someone other to talk to besides Luke but, the particular person that he had in mind was off limits at the moment. _"It's your fault that she is Sam. You did promise to remain friends though and friends call other friends right?" _ He thought to himself. Sam grabbed his phone and dialed her number but before it even rang he hung up. "_Don't be a punk Sam it's just Mercedes."_He took a deep breath, press redial, and waited for her to answer.

_**"Hey you reached Mercedes. Leave me a message at the beep."**_

He hung up. A minute later Sam was feeling guilty about not leaving a message so he decided to call back. He was caught off guard when he heard Mercedes answer.

"What Sam?" She sounded upset and hurt.

"Hey Mercedes. I didn't leave a message at first so I was calling back."

"Is that all. Well let me hang up so you can talk to my machine instead." He could tell she was annoyed. "What do want Sam?"

"I was just calling to talk to you. We said we were going to be friends right?" He tried to mask the hurt in his voice from her bitterness towards him.

"Now you want to call! I have been calling and texting you for two weeks Sam and did I get a single reply? Hell no. So why all of a sudden you want to chat?"

"Mercedes I just needed some advice about something."

"Oh! So you only called me for advice. Well here's some advice for you Sam. Next time you decide to break up with someone try not to do it on their birthday. Now every year I will be reminded of the awful night when you ripped my heart out. Also you're stupid. I don't want to just be your friend, either we are together as a couple or nothing. By the way you are stupid. You are going to be hard pressed to find another girlfriend like me. We could have had it all Sam."

He stared at the screen of his phone for a few moments in shock. Mercedes was so cold and it was all his fault. He had so much he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for breaking things off. He wanted to tell her that he was indeed stupid and that he made a huge mistake and wanted to take it back. He wanted to tell her that he agrees that it was all or nothing for him too, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry. I...just..."

"Yeah, whatever." She said and disconnected the call.

Sam slammed the phone down in anger. He had the opportunity to fix things with her and he just froze. "_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"_ He said aloud grabbing his head. That night Sam thought about what Luke had said about how he used his job as therapy to get away from his father's bullshit. He sent Luke a text saying he wanted in. After the phone call with Mercedes it was easy to make up his mind.

* * *

><p>"My, my, you are just delicious." April said as she walked a circle around Sam taking him in. "Luke told me you were a looker but I underestimated you."<p>

"Um thanks I guess." Sam said nervously. "Ms. April."

"The guys call me Mama Rhodes. We aren't big on first names. The ladies are going to love you. You are going to make me a very, very, wealthy lady. So congrats you got the job." She said excited. "There are a few things I want to go over with you first. Stallionz has three rules we live by follow them and things will go smoothly."

She walked over to her desk and sat down in a large pink chair. She pulled an ID card out and began filling out some information.

"Number one, what happens at Stallionz stays at Stallionz. Two, thirty percent of all tips, money from lap dances, private dances or parties, etcetera, etcetera goes to the house." she motioned for Sam to stand in front of a small web cam for a picture. "Thirdly, if we ever get raided you are on your own kiddo. Got that?"

Sam didn't speak he just nodded that he understood.

"Good. Welcome to Stallionz sweetheart."

"Hey man you ready for your first night?" Luke said as he showed Sam where his locker and dressing room would be at.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." He said nervously. "What I am suppose to do? I mean what if they don't like what I do."

"Nonsense." Luke said patting Sam on the back. "They'll love you just go out and do what comes naturally. Only thing is don't rush it. The women like a good tease. But don't move so slow that you bore them to death and always make sure to collect your tips as you go along. Sometimes it helps of you let them put it on you somewhere. But don't make the dance all about you grabbing your money; remember entertaining them is your first priority."

"Set a good steady pace, entertain, collect money, and be natural. Got it!"

"Alright you're the newbie so you will go on in the middle slot. It helps to surround the fresh meat, that way it doesn't seem so obvious." Lucas said shutting his locker and putting on a fireman's hat. "See ya out there and good luck Evans."

"Thanks man."

Sam paced the backstage area anxiously. He was next to go on and he was having second thoughts about it. He watched a couple of guys go before and they made it look so easy. When he heard the opening beat of Ayo Technology by 50 Cent and the DJ Travis introduced him, he took a deep breath, exhaled it and pushed his way through the thick, red, velvet curtains. Sam eyed the crowd, there had to be anywhere from thirty to forty women there and it was just a Wednesday. With the advice that Lucas had given him running through his head Sam began to move slowly to the beat of the song.

He was wearing a skimpy cowboy outfit that April had picked for him. He started by removing his vest first, one shoulder at a time. He then remembered the time during the summer when Mercedes had taught him how to do a body roll. _Shit don't think about her._ But instead she clouded his mind. He looks around at the lustful faces of the patrons in front of him and they all belonged to her. So that's what he imagined. He imagined dancing for her, moving for her. He thrust his hips forward and screams of yes, yes baby filled the air. His chaps were next to come off leaving him in his gold rocky shorts as he continued to worked the stage. He did a body roll and dropped to his knees grinding the stage as his eyes worked the crowd. He felts dozens of hands all over his body but none felt like the soft, small, ones of Mercedes. The touch was off. Their hands too grabby, demanding, and desperate. _You got to stop this Sam she's gone._ He almost lost it, but he thought about the last time he spoken to her and he pushed all thoughts of Mercedes away and let the sounds of the club fill his mind as he collected his tips as his performance overtook him.

* * *

><p>It had been two and half weeks since Sam's first dance at Stallionz. He had to give Luke credit being up there on stage was a good way to clear his mind. It was like getting paid to go to therapy instead of the other way around. He wounds wasn't healed completely but he was doing a lot better than he was a month ago. He tried to call Mercedes several times and the two times she answered, the call never lasted more than a minute or two. She was still pissed and her tone still bitter. He dancing had improved and he was moved out of the middle slot and into one of the final three. He was happy with the way things were going, he made on average close to two hundred and fifty dollars a night. Of course the club took their portion of it but it was still good money.<p>

Things at school and at home seemed to be better also. He parents noticed the difference in him and his mom and Stacey had worried that he was dating someone else.

"That's crazy." Sam said sitting down for dinner. "I wouldn't just move on from Mercedes like that."

"Well something or someone has changed you Sam." His mother said. "I assumed it was a girl because I found your shorts covered in glitter and I swear a few of your T-shirts smelled like cheap alcohol and women's perfume."

"That's weird." Sam said as he felt his cheeks flush. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well now come to think about it, I did let Luke borrow a shirt or two maybe he returned them without washing them."

"Yeah maybe." She said unconvinced. "As much money as you say they have you would think they could afford a washing machine."

"I'm sure he meant to do it." Sam said and quickly changed the attention to Stacey.

Later that evening Sam checked his phone and noticed he had quite a few miss calls, messages, and one marked urgent from Kurt. He pressed the button and read the text that popped up.

**Sam, things are crazy. Mercedes quit Glee Club, plus she got suspended from school. She won't listen to anyone and I thought maybe she would listen to you. If there was ever a time when you needed to set your pride aside, now would be that time. Just call her.-Kurt.  
><strong>  
>Sam checked his call log and saw a miss call from almost everyone in Glee and even one from Mrs. Jones. Something really bad must have happened if Mercedes' mother had called him. He called Mercedes, expecting her not to answer but was surprise when she pick up on the third ring.<p>

"Hello." She said and it sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey Mercedes. I was calling to check on you."

"I'm fine Sam. Who was it that told you to call me? My mom? Kurt? Quinn, or was it Finn or Tina?"

"I can't just call you?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sam. Nobody in that club can keep their damn mouth shut so someone had to tell you. The funny thing I guess is that they actually thought that you were going to change my opinion on things." She chuckled dryly.

"What happened Mercedes? Kurt said you were suspended. He said you quit Glee club.

"Yep for a whole week and Mr. Shue can kiss my ass."

"Tell me what went wrong Mer-"

"Sam look I appreciate you calling to check up on me but my life really isn't any of your concern anymore. In fact I think it may be for the best if we didn't speak at all."

"Why? Just because we decided to end things doesn't mean we have to be strangers." Sam said not liking where the conversation was heading.

"_**We **_didn't decide to end anything Sam, you did! I wanted to work things out but you apparently didn't care enough to do so. Why should we keep up this pathetic attempt of being friends Sam? We hardly ever talk anyway; it's already like we are strangers. I vote that we stop torturing ourselves and just set each other free."

"I do care for you Mercedes, you know that." Sam said getting angry. How dare she think that he still didn't care? "Things are the way they are because we haven't tried to work on being friends. I don't want to lose you and I know you don't want to lose me either."

"That's the thing Sam, I already have lost you." She sighed. "I lost you on November 10 when you chose to break up with. I lost you the moment you walked out that door and drove off. Things haven't been the same between us since."

"I know but I-"

"No listen Sam. I need you to hear me out. I was wrong I'll admit that but I have had almost five weeks to think things over. I have gone through some shit since you've been gone. I have had a lot of alone time to think and I have always put the needs of others before mine no matter how unhappy it makes me. I have come to the conclusion that it is time for me to start putting myself first and move on. I waited on you Sam. For an entire month I kept telling myself that any day now you and I were going to get back together. That you still loved me like I do you. Four weeks Sam and nothing." He could hear her crying. "I'm tired of waiting around for you and now it's time for me to let you go, let us go. I can't have you in my life if I'm trying to move on, it's not healthy. So with that said Sam, I answered your call today to tell you goodbye, for good and to wish you a happy life. So goodbye Sam. You were my first love and I shall never forget you." Mercedes said and hung up the phone.

Sam called her back but she didn't answer. He wouldn't accept this. It was hard enough not being with her anymore but, for her to completely take him out of her life was too much. He tried her number again and still no answer. He was crying hard. He wanted to tell her she wasn't thinking properly and this wasn't the solution. He tried five more times and it just rang and rang and rang. He was determined and he wasn't giving up but after the tenth time calling her back she must have shut her phone off cause it went straight to voicemail. Sam cried himself to sleep that night. He had really lost her. He thought he was doing better but one phone call from Mercedes had put him right back to square one.

* * *

><p>Sam was in a piss pour mood the entire week. He yelled at Stacey which he never does and instantly felt like a jerk when she cried her eyes out. He went back to being antisocial at school and work. The only time Sam didn't feel like throwing things against the wall was when he was on stage. He wasn't Sam Evans when he performed. He was someone else who was more confident, cocky, and didn't give a shit about anything but making money. He started doing more and more work to take his mind off things. He opted out of doing private dances his first week there but now he took then in strides. Luke had booked a private bachelorette party and when he asked Sam if he would come along he happily agreed. He didn't have to worry about school, his problems at home, and ex-girlfriends that shall not be named when he worked.<p>

The bride to be and her six friends had booked a suite for the night. They were already tipsy when Sam, Luke, and another guy from the club Mason, had arrived. The three split their attention between the seven drunken women each taking turns giving a solo dance to the bride to be. After they had finished performing the obviously horny women had asked the trio to stay and party with them. Luke and Mason quickly agreed and Sam didn't have a choice with Luke being his ride and him not knowing where the hell they were. Sam spent most of the night knocking back shots and chatting with one of the bridesmaids named Tamara. She was twenty one and a junior in college. The more Sam had spent drinking and getting to know her, the more irrational his thoughts began. She would mention something she liked and he would tell himself that Mercedes likes the same thing. When she mentioned Dreamgirls being her favorite movie he thought back to how he used to watch that movie several times during the summer with his girlfriend. _But she's not your girlfriend._ He thought. _You dumped her and now she's probably watching it with some new guy. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Why does my heart still hurt for her? She moved on why can't you? _

"You wanna get out of here?" Tamara asked breaking his thoughts. "You know go somewhere private."

Sam saw this as a chance. He needed something drastic to happen in order for him to forget about the girl floating around in his head. He looked at the drunken girl sitting next to him as he tossed another shot of tequila back. With a shrugged of the shoulders Sam grabbed her hand and they headed out the door. As soon as they made it inside the elevator she pushed him against the wall and attached her lips to his neck. She licked and sucked at him sloppily. Her lips were too thin and he tried to forced himself to not to notice. She didn't smell right. There was no coconut and lavender; instead he smelled alcohol and some strong expensive fragrance which irritated his nose. She grabbed his dick through his jeans as she shoved her tongue in his ear. His hands roamed her body and he couldn't help but feel disappointed when they weren't as full as he was used to. He cupped her breast and she moaned at the feeling. Her voice was high and squeaky not the soft, huskiness of Mercedes' that made his dick jumped in anticipation. He squeezed his eyes shut to block her out but when he did only saw her. _Mercedes._

"Huh?" Tamara said still massaging his package and nipping on his neck.

"Mercedes." Sam said again not knowing he was speaking aloud. "Stop. Stop. Stop! I'm sorry I can't do this. I love someone else."

"What?" The girl said in shock and stepping back to look at Sam. "What did you just say?"

"I can't do this. I have a girlfriend and I love her not you."

SLAP!

"You ass." Tamara said as the elevator came to a stop and she stormed off when the doors opened.

Sam sent Luke a text saying he was going to catch a cab home. The entire forty minute ride he thought about everything that happened over the course of the pass six weeks. He made a huge mistake and tonight he almost made an even bigger one. As crazy as it was, that slap actually knocked some sense in him. He hurt a lot of feelings and he needed to fix things. He started with the most recent one and that was apologizing to Stacey for making her cry. Then he was going to apologize to his family for being so difficult the past ten days. Lastly he needed to make amends with Mercedes even if she didn't want to see him anymore she still needed to know how sorry he was and how he felt.

The next day he made breakfast for his family and gave them each an early Christmas gift. He told his parents he had won a Christmas bonus raffle at work and they seem to believe him. He apologized to each one of them and promised them that things were going to be a whole lot better. Sam figured Mercedes wouldn't answer his calls so decided to write her a letter instead. He poured his heart out in that letter and even ended it with forever yours Sam. He mailed it off along with a gift for Christmas.

Sam was as happy as a five year old on Christmas day with his family. His dad and mom were able to give him, Stacey, and Stevie a day to remember. He didn't need a bunch of gifts that year. Just to be able to see the smiles on his family's faces was more than enough for him.

* * *

><p>Before Sam knew it, it was the last day of 2011. He made a promise to spend New Year's Eve day with his family because he had to work later that night. He told them he was going to a party at Luke's and he had planned to spend the night. He hadn't heard anything from Mercedes since he sent her the letter and didn't expect too. He was just satisfied with knowing that he told her the truth about everything that was going on. When he made it to work that night the place was at maximum capacity. April had called an emergency meeting letting them all know in order to keep things running smoothly when they weren't on stage or in a private session, they had to work the crowd doing lap dances. Sam had finished his first set and was now making his way through the crowd. He was already on his seventh lap dance when April signaled him to the bar.<p>

"Hey kiddo you got private dance in room four." She said pouring liquor in a line of shot glasses.

"Ok. I'm on it." Sam said.

"Oh hey, make it a good one will ya? Her friend said her boyfriend broke up with her right before they came in here. Poor girl looked sick."

"Great just what I need." Sam said to himself as he made his way to the back where they did private dances. "This is going to be a long night."

* * *

><p><strong>So there was chapter 14. Tell me what you thought of Sam first six weeks of the break up. I just couldn't let him sleep with someone like they said he did on the show. I just don't see canon Sam doing that. What did you think of April Rhodes running Stallionz? Sam took Stacey to Lima with him. I know some of you want to know what's in that letter he sent Mercedes, why she quit and got suspended, and if she is dating Shane, all will be revealed next chapter because we get to see what went down in Lima but I would love to hear your theories. It might be a minute before I update this again I HAVE to do Mental Pictures next and after that I am going out of town for a bit. I will TRY to have Mercedes' chapter up before I leave. Thanks for reading again and don't forget to please review. Also if you can please check out lovessamcedes new fic called Stranded it is a must read. <strong>

**Till next time-tdminor86**


	15. Emotional Rollercoaster

**AN: Here we are once again! Just wanted to say thank you for such the wonderful responses I received last chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorite his or any other of my stories. I am going out of town for a while and I wanted to try to leave you guys with enough o hold you over till I return. So this is a really long chapter. So many things happen and I hope you guys will like it. Thanks to my beta Rose. So I'll leave you to read the chapter and please don't forget to review it will give something to look forward to while I am traveling and I will try to respond when I get back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: <strong>Emotional Rollercoaster<strong>

* * *

><p>Out of all the things in the world that could've happened on her birthday, the last thing Mercedes expected was for Sam to end their relationship. She was mortified. She had fallen hard for Sam and for her he had been it. The one who she saw spending the rest of life with. She didn't know if she would be able to recover from this nightmare. That's what she had been calling it, because she had to be dreaming. She hadn't spent a night alone for the first week since he left. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Sunshine, and surprisingly Sugar all each stayed a night with her. They helped her slowly get over the initial shock of the break up, well except Tina she was moping around and crying almost as Mercedes was and at one point Mercedes found herself comforting her.<p>

She tried to tell herself that Sam was at fault for making her feel this way, but when Kurt stayed the night on day two his calming supportive self was gone and Truth Bomb Hummel was present.

"Mercedes we need to talk." Kurt said as he sat on the couch. He placed a pillow in his lap and patted it for Mercedes to lay her head down. When she was finally rested comfortably there he began speaking.

"I love you Mercedes. You are the closest thing to a sister I'll ever get and I will always have your back but honey you were wrong." Mercedes tried to sit her head up but Kurt gently pushed it back down. "Just listen. Sam shouldn't have ended things the way he did on your birthday and all, but I warned you that Shane was going to cause problems between the two of you.. What did you think was going to happen when Sam showed up and he was here? You let that buffoon in knowing it wasn't right knowing that if Sam was here you wouldn't have done it or if I was here for that matter, because he wouldn't have been able to get out his truck good before whatever name brand shoe I was wearing was off in his ass."

Mercedes chuckled at her crazy friend. "Kurt I don't know what made me do it."

"You're human and we all make mistakes. I have no doubt that you love Sam but what I am waiting on is for you to come clean about why you continue to give Shane the benefit of the doubt."

"I told you I feel sorry for him."

Kurt sighed and made Mercedes sit up so that they were face to face. "Mercedes I know you better than you know yourself and I know when you are thinking nonsense. But I also know that when you are ready to come to me and tell the truth I will be ready to listen." He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I'm sorry you are going through this Mercy Me but, I know everything is going to be ok."

"I love you Kurt. I don't know where I would be without you in my life. Thanks so much for being here." Mercedes said and returned his kiss.

Sugar was the last person to stay a night with her and she made it her personal mission to make Mercedes feel like the most important person in the world. It was a Saturday and Sugar had a limo pick her and Mercedes up.

"Sugar what is all of this?" Mercedes asked once they were seated and moving.

"Today is going to epic! We are having what I like to call Sugacedes magical, funtastic, screw him, day!" She squealed.

"Um. Ok. What is that exactly?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Well first we are going to get our hair and nails done, then we are going shopping, relaxing at a spa, and finally we are going to Cleveland for..." She patted her thighs for a drumroll. "The Alicia Keys and Maxwell concert!"

"What?" Mercedes said with her mouth opened in shock. "Sugar how did you get tickets to that concert I thought it was sold out?"

"Girl please, I have had tickets since before the day they went on sale. My dad owns over a hundred piano shops around the US and Ms. Keys is one of his most loyal customers. I knew how much Artie loved Maxwell so she gave my dad some tickets and a couple of backstage passes. When I asked him if it was okay if I take you instead he said it was ok."

"I don't feel right taking his ticket Sugar maybe you should go with him instead."

"Hush, when I asked he agreed happily saying it was the least he could do."

Mercedes squeezed Sugar's hand. She was grateful that her friends were there to help her get through this. She grabbed her phone and sent Artie a text thanking him for letting her have his ticket. Within a few seconds he replied.

**Anything to make you smile. Love you girl.  
><strong>  
>Their first stop was at a salon Sugar frequently went to between Lima and Cleveland, after both had a fresh new hairdo and perfectly manicured fingers and toes, they headed to a spa retreat once they reached Cleveland. Mercedes decided just to get a massage and facial while Sugar got the total package.<p>

"Sugar, it's not that I don't appreciate this but I was wondering why you are going all out for me. I mean beside Glee club you and I barely talk." Mercedes asked as they were heading to the mall to get outfits for the concert.

"Because I always admired how confident and strong you are, Mercedes." Sugar said placing her hand on top of hers. "This past week you haven't been yourself and it is breaking my heart to see you like this. I see you and how you hold yourself up and it makes me want to be more confident in myself. Everyone I know was either my friend because I can make them popular or because I was rich and they wanted to live the glamorous life through me. So that's who I thought I had to be. I'm not strong like you or Santana and I only pretend to be confident so people won't eat me alive. So when I moved her and met you, you inspired me to be something better than just the girl who had to buy her friends."

"But Sugar you are confident and strong you proved that when you made Artie fight for your affection and not just give in to him the first time he approached you. I watched as that boy pined over your for two weeks and you let him woo you because you knew you were worth it."

"I guess, I mean at first I thought I was attracted to Puck but when I heard Artie sing I knew I wanted him. That boy's voice does something to me I just don't know how to describe it." Mercedes and Sugar both laughed at her last comment. "He's also part of the reason, you know?"

"Part of what reason?"

"Why I wanted to spend time with you. Artie cares a lot about you. He tells me how you are always there for him and helping him when no one else is. He said you helped him get over his break up with not only Tina, but Brittany as well. He adores you and I can tell you feel the same about him. Your friendship means a lot to him and I love him so it means a lot to me too."

"Thanks Sugar, not only for today but for making Artie happy."

"You are welcome Mercedes."

The concert was amazing. Sugar's dad got them front row seats and Mercedes was the happiest she had been all week. Maxwell's part of the show was so beautiful and sensual and it made her think of Sam. She thought about all the memories that they shared together before he moved. The many times they would sneak around just to see each other in New York, just to steal a kiss or two. Their summer at the lake and how he kissed her senseless on the tilt a whirl when they went to the carnival. The day he surprised her with a picnic at the park and he sang to her. The first time they said I love you. The first time they made love and the way he was so gentle and sweet making sure that she was okay. She hadn't notice she was crying until Sugar grabbed her hand and handed her a tissue. She missed all of it with him and she just wanted to pretend for a while that they still had it.

During the intermission she tried to call him but it went to voicemail. She had tried to contact him a few times this week to apologize and see how he was doing but he never answered any of her texts or phone calls.

_"Hey Sam I was just calling to say hi. I miss you Sam and I guess I just wanted to hear your voice. I'm sorry again. Call me."_

After the concert they were able to meet Alicia and Maxwell and take a few photos with them. On the ride home Sugar slept most of the way but Mercedes spent most of the ride between staring out the window and checking her phone. Sam didn't call or text back and as much as she tried not to let it bother her, she couldn't help the cry she had in the shower before her and Sugar finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next week at school Mercedes was doing better if by better was mad as hell. Gone was the guilt she felt for lying, gone was the self-pity. Gone was the crying and sleepless night. Sure she fucked up, but what gave Sam the right to ignore her. He was stupid and an idiot and she wasn't going to let his avoidance bother her another second. Speaking of avoiding she was doing a good job of staying clear of Shane. He tried to call a few times after her birthday but she didn't want to talk to him. She finally had her mother tell him that she needed some time to clear her head after he showed up at her door on Monday. She wasn't feeling like really doing anything this whole week and her friends had started to notice her 'not one single fuck do I give' attitude. Santana was loving it of course, because for once when someone said some snappy retort it wasn't her.<p>

In glee, Mr. Shue all but presented Rachel the solo for Sectionals on a silver platter. Sure she and Rachel had made a pack to stick together in Glee but she had decided to give Jesse a second chance and he seems to be all she talked about lately. She was just tired, plain and simple and she was starting to lose patience for pretty much everything.

"Mr. Shue are there going to be anymore solos for Sectionals?" Mercedes asked.

"Uh no. Well actually yeah there's a guy's one I was thinking of giving to either Blaine or Finn maybe even Artie." He answered. "Why?"

"Just curious I thought maybe...you know what, never mind."

"I am so excited to be showcased at Sectionals this year." Rachel piped after school. "I just know that we are going to win for sure."

"Yeah, great, looking forward to it." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Mercedes look; I know we haven't had much time to talk since Sam left you. I want you to know that I am here anytime you need to talk. I once knew what it was like to give someone your heart only for it to be ripped out and torn into a million pieces, but then Jesse came along and now I'm not all sad and lonely anymore."

"Is there a point to the madness you are speaking because I don't get it?"

"I'm just saying maybe the way for you to get over Sam is to date someone else like Shane perhaps. He seems to be a nice guy and into you so why not go for it. I mean let's face it being alone is kinda pathetic."

"Thanks Rachel. I'll be sure to do exactly opposite of that. I don't want Shane I wanted Sam but now I'm not sure if I even want him anymore. I don't need anyone to make me feel better and quite frankly I don't give a damn about neither one of them right now. So if you would excuse me, I think I'll go home and be pathetically alone."

Later in the week Mercedes received a phone call from Sam. The stubbornness in her let it ring but once it went to voicemail, she regretted it and decided to call him back. Before she had a chance to even dial his number the phone rang and it was him again. She answered but hid her happiness to speak with him.

"What Sam?"

"Hey Mercedes. I didn't leave a message at first so I was calling back."

Her heart was pounding at the sound of his voice. Had he always sounded this sexy on the phone? She could feel her strong front starting to fade but she had to let him know how upset she was for him ignoring her.

"Is that all. Well let me hang up so you can talk to my machine instead." She said trying hard to come off annoyed. "What do want Sam?"

"I was just calling to talk to you. We said we were going to be friends right?" She could tell that he was trying and even if she wanted more than just a friendship with Sam she still couldn't shake the fact of how hurt he made her feel.

"Now you want to call! I have been calling and texting you for two weeks Sam and did I get a single reply? Hell no. So why all of a sudden did you want to chat?" _Maybe that was a little too harsh Mercedes._ She thought to herself and she was going to apologize until she heard Sam had only called her for some advice. She was ticked. _He only called me for advice?_ _Who the hell does he thinks he is?_ She wanted to hang up the phone and just say fuck it but once again her stubbornness got the best of her. She told him everything that had been on her mind the past two weeks. How she resented her birthday now because of him, how stupid she thought the whole ordeal between the two of them was. She wanted to tell him that she wanted him back and she wasn't going to take no for an answer but she didn't. She gave him a choice either they were together as boyfriend and girlfriend or nothing at all. She loved Sam true enough but she couldn't sit back and be his friend while he dated some other girl, it would just hurt her too much. Once her rant was over she waited. She waited for him to say that she was right and that he loved her and things were going to be better and they could go back to way things used to be but he didn't. He just held the phone and said nothing like a fool and that's what she felt like for believing he would still care for her, a fool.

"I'm sorry. I...just..." She could feel tears well in her eyes and she would be damn if she gave him the satisfaction of hearing her cry over him. "Yeah, whatever." She said and disconnected the call. That night after she had a good long cry she made up her mind that she wouldn't shed another single tear over Sam Evans.

* * *

><p>The following week she spent most of her time with Kurt and Blaine. The Warblers had invited Kurt and Blaine to come and watch their Sectionals and they ask Mercedes to come along.<p>

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Mercedes said as they searched for their seats.

"Thanks so much for coming tonight Mercedes." Blaine said. "It was a choice between spending the night with you or Finn and no offense to your stepbrother babe but, Mercedes always wins hands down."

"No argument there." Kurt said as they took their seat.

"Thanks guys, but honestly Finn's not all that bad."

"Yeah you don't live with him. He is way better now that he isn't with Rachel any longer but him and Sunshine can be a bit too much." Kurt said causing all three of them to laugh. Mercedes felt her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out, the caller ID said SAM. She debated on whether or not to pick up but Blaine made the choice for her. He reached over her and pressed the talk button. She gave him a 'what the hell look' and he simply began to read his program as if he had done nothing.

"Hello."

"Hi Jones. How have you been?" Sam sounded like he was in a good mood.

"Fine and you." She asked shooting daggers at Blaine. "Out with Kurt and Blaine."

"I'm okay, tell them I said hey."

"Will do."

"Sooooo. I-" This was getting ridiculous.

"Sam I gotta go we are at the Warblers Sectionals and they are coming on stage to perform I need to shut my phone off. I'll call when I get home."

"Ok. Talk to you later then." He sounded disappointed.

"Yeah. Later.". She said and hung up.

"Mercedes Jones. Why did you just lie to that boy?"

"Because Blaine!" She pinched him. "I didn't want to speak to him in the first place."

"Ow!" He said rubbing his arm.

"That's what you get."

Blaine looked to Kurt for help but he did Blaine the same way he did Mercedes mere seconds ago and suddenly became interested in his program.

The Warblers performance was amazing and they won easily. After the show the three went to congratulate them on their victory. Mercedes couldn't help but notice one of the Warblers with brown hair and pretty boy looks keep glancing her way every few seconds while he spoke to Kurt and Blaine. They made their way over and Kurt had the hugest grin on his face.

"Mercedes this one of the newest members of the Warblers-"

"Sebastian" He said cutting Kurt off and grabbing her hand giving it a small kiss. "Sebastian Smythe, and you are?"

"Mercedes Jones." Mercedes said shyly.

"Mercedes, I like that." He said still holding her hand. Kurt was staring at the two like he just won a Tony award, but Blaine wasn't buying it.

"So Mercedes, Kurt here tells me you have a voice of an angel. I would love to make you sing for me sometime."

_No he didn't._ She told herself. _He is really flirting with me. He is too cute._

"How about we go to this little spot I know where they do karaoke. You could sing for me then?"

"Um, yeah sure." She said without thinking.

"Great! Let's exchange numbers and I will give you a call and we can make arrangements." The two exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes. Kurt was giddy the whole ride back while Blaine huffed quietly to himself in the backseat.

Mercedes began to think it was mistake giving Sebastian her number. Was she really ready to go on a date with someone else and if she did what would Sam think? _He broke up with you. He lost his right to have a say in what you do when he left you, on your birthday remember?_ She didn't call Sam back that night like she said and for the first time in three weeks she actually had a decent night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Sectionals for the New Directions were the following week and even though she didn't have a solo Mercedes was still in a good mood. She and Sebastian had been texting one another all week and he had even showed up tonight to watch her perform. She was slowly getting to know him better and the two had a lot of similar taste in things. They both were suckers for old classic movies like Gone with The Wind, Carmen, and My Fair Lady. She nearly died from shock when he told her that Lena Horne, Billie Holiday, and Etta James were among some of his favorite singers and he couldn't wait for her to sing one of their hits. The only thing they seemed to disagree on was he was all about DC and she was Marvel to the core. He was a partier and she was the stay at home and chill type. All in all he was turning out to be a great guy. Just like the Warblers did, the New Directions won their Sectionals. After the show Shane had ambushed Mercedes with some flowers.<p>

"You were amazing Mercedes!" He said hugging her without permission. Puck saw the two and was going to walk over there but Quinn grabbed his arm and told him to let Mercedes handle it.

"Thanks Shane." She said stepping out his embrace. _Did he bathe in his cologne?_

"Congrats. So I was thinking that maybe I could take you out and celebrate your victory?"

"Actually I have plans." Mercedes said.

"With who?" Shane said upset.

"With me. Hi I'm Sebastian. Are you Mercedes father or uncle? It's so nice to meet you." He said with his hand out to shake Shane's and Mercedes couldn't help the snort that escaped her mouth.

Shane didn't shake his hand; he just stared at the boy next to Mercedes and had to count to ten in his head to keep from losing his cool.

"I'm her friend and a student here at McKinley." He said once he calm down.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just that the mustache is throwing me off." He said with a smirk. "So ready to go gorgeous?"

"Yeah let me get my coat and tell Kurt I'm leaving and I'll meet you out front. See you later Shane."

"Yeah nice to meet you Shame." Sebastian said and followed Mercedes out.

"Hahaha! Oh the shade." Shane heard Artie say as he rolled by him and he stormed off to find Rachel Berry.

"Thanks for rescuing me from Shane tonight." Mercedes said to Sebastian as he walked her to door. He had taken her to get something to eat after the competition and she had to admit she had a good time.

"No problem. He seemed like he was making you a little uncomfortable."

"Yeah. He's really good at that."

"So do I make you uncomfortable?" He said stepping closer to her and for it to be a chilly night out, Mercedes all of sudden was hot.

"Um...no..you..you're actually quite nice." She stuttered.

"Good to know." He leaned in closer to her and her breath hitched. She knew he was about to kiss her and she made no move to stop him. She closed her eyes and leaned forward towards him when all of a sudden her phone rang breaking the two out of their moment. She jerked back and looked down at her phone and saw she had a text from Sam. _Oh my god what were you doing? You almost kissed this guy. _She put her phone in her coat pocket and looked up at Sebastian who was waiting on her to say or do something.

"I should get inside." She said flustered.

"Yeah it's cold out and I wouldn't want you getting sick on me. You still owe me karaoke." He laughed and she did also. "Well goodnight Mercedes" He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sebastian."

She went inside her house and waited until she heard him pulled off to check the message from Sam.

**Just thinking of you.-Sam. **

_Yeah I bet_. She laughed to herself. _Four hours away Sam Evans and you still manage to cock block me._

Sebastian sent her a text the next day asking her if she wanted to spend the day together. She didn't have any plans so she told him yes and he asked her to wear something comfy. He came and picked her up as he said he would at eleven-thirty sharp. He was looking particularly good today, probably because it was the first time she had seen him without his Warbler uniform. His hair was messy under a backwards fitted cap and he had a long sleeve fitted shirt underneath his light blue jean jacket. He helped her in his SUV and once they were on the move, she asked him where they were headed.

"I want to show you how I spend my Saturday." He said taking his eyes off for a second to smile at her. "Is that alright?"

Something about his smile was familiar and warm, safe even. "Yeah, that's fine." She said returning the smile.

Fifteen minutes later the two pulled up to a nursing home in a small town right outside the city limits. Sebastian came around and opened her door and helped her out the vehicle. He grabbed her hand interlocking her fingers with his and Mercedes waited for it. The spark that she would always feel each time Sam would take her hand in his. She waited for it as they walked inside the building, but it never came. Once inside he led them to a room towards the back of the home. He knocked on the door twice and they heard a soft voice tell them to enter. When Mercedes walked into the room she was met with smell of fresh cut lilies and cinnamon. She saw a gray haired woman who had to be at least two inches shorter than her sitting in the corner of the room in a rocking chair.

"Maybelle, there is someone I want you to meet." Sebastian said when they entered the room. "Maybelle Price, meet Mercedes Jones. Mercedes Jones, Maybelle Price."

Mercedes walked over to the rocking chair and shook the hand of Maybelle. Her hand was soft and small. She smiled brightly at the older lady and she smiled back at her as well.

"Why Gus she is beautiful. Too beautiful for you." She said standing to hug him.

"Thank you." Mercedes said.

"So May what did you get into this week?" Sebastian asked as he directed Mercedes to sit on the bed and he took a seat next to her.

Mercedes watched as she went over her week with him. The way the two interacted was as if they were old friends who got together every day to gossip. She smiled at the playfulness between the two and it made her think about talking to Sam's grandma Rosie a couple of times over the summer. _Why do you keep doing that Mercedes?_ _Every time you go somewhere or do something you have to incorporate Sam in it somehow. The first thing you thought of when you saw Maybelle was she has green eyes just like him. You have to stop this. _She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Sebastian asked her if she was thirsty.

"No I'm fine thank you."

"So, Sebastian tells me that you have a lovely singing voice. I would love to hear you sing." Maybelle asked Mercedes.

"Oh! I don't know." Mercedes said bashfully.

"You would deny an eighty-five year old woman a song? I don't think my dear old heart could take it."

"Well since you put it that way." Mercedes closed her eyes and sang the first song that popped in her head. Sebastian and Maybelle watched in awe as sounds of Mercedes singing Amazing Grace filled the room. Once she sang the last note Sebastian grabbed her hand and Maybelle clapped her worn hands.

"You are such a talent, young lady. Not only is she too beautiful for you Gus but she sings you into the ground." They all laughed and Mercedes blushed.

"The three spent the next half hour playing cards and listening to a radio she had in her room. When they say bye to Maybelle she made Mercedes promise to come back and visit her again. Once they left the home, they went to help serve food at an orphanage. She was enjoying spending time with him. He told her every Saturday after he visits Maybelle, he would volunteer for some type of organization. His father believed that people who are more wealthy should help out those who are less fortunate, and when he died saving someone else life, Sebastian swore to pick up where he left off.

"Why does she call you Gus?" Mercedes asked on the ride home.

"That my middle name Sebastian Gus Smythe. It is easier than her trying to say Sebastian."

"Yeah I suppose it is."

"I am glad you agreed to come along with me today Mercedes."

"So am I. I had a wonderful time."

When they pulled into her yard she saw her father's truck parked in the driveway. She told Sebastian he didn't have to walk to the door because if he did her dad would ask him twenty questions. He laughed and complied to be on the safe side. He leaned across the seat and gave her a soft peck on the lips. They smiled at each other and he went to kiss her a second time. She closed her eyes and felt his lips brush hers again but pulled away quickly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I need to go." She said and before he could stop her she bolted out of the car and ran up her driveway. She thanked God and Jesus above that her front door was unlocked and she ran nonstop to her room. She closed and locked her door and threw herself on her bed. _Why can't he just go away?_ When she kissed Sebastian it was nice at first but when she closed her eyes she saw him, Sam. He had that same 'hurt and judging you' look on his face the night she kissed Finn at Rachel's party. Sam constantly being on her mind was starting to ignore the hell out of her. She had to cut her ties loose with him or she would never be able to move on.

* * *

><p>That upcoming Monday marked the week before Christmas and she was ready for this week to be over with and done. Monday and Tuesday flew by in a breeze but for some strange reason Wednesday seemed to drag by. She had a suspicious feeling that morning when she woke up that something weird was going to happen but she let it go. She hadn't talked to Sebastian since she freaked out when he kissed her and he tried to contact her several times over the last few days. Mercedes had her last in two semester test today and she was confident she had passed them all.<p>

Mr. Shue had canceled Glee club for the week so when she got a text from Artie saying Mr. Shue has called an emergency meeting she wondered what was going on. Mercedes was the last person to make it to the choir room. When she walked in she was surprised to see Lauren present also.

"Well Artie you called this meeting why are we all here." Mr. Shue said.

"Lauren is in the A/V club with me and she brought something very interesting to my attention." Artie said rolling his chair to the center of the room. "I know we all have our differences and all and sometimes we disagree and fight but I thought we were family. I was appalled by what I saw and quite frankly I think everyone should know."

"Artie what are talking about?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I think it's better if I show you."

He nodded at Lauren who pulled down a projector screen and turned off the lights. She hit the button on the machine and everyone was curious as to what he had to show them.

When the recording started it showed the back of someone who Mercedes could've sworn was Shane. Mercedes heard Rachel say Oh my God out loud.

She jumped up and yelled stop the tape but Lauren threaten to rip her head off if she moved another step. As the tape played on Mercedes could hear Shane talking to someone who sounded an awful lot like Rachel.

_**"You told me if I helped you break Mercedes and Sam up, then Mercedes would go out with me." Shane barked.**_

_**"You just have to give her some time, that's all." Rachel tried to assure him. "She'll come around."**_

_**"I did everything from the stupid Halloween party, to showing up at her house on her birthday, and all that has gotten me was blue balls and my ass whooped. I have waited a whole month and then I show up here tonight and she has a date with some stuffy ass private school boy! I want Mercedes as my girlfriend now!"**_

_**"Patience, Shane all in due time."**_

_**"You have two weeks to make Mercedes mine Rachel or I'll tell everyone about our little secret." He threatened.**_

_**"No you won't, because if you do Mercedes will never love you if she finds out." Rachel said. "Beside I know a little secret about you too remember? You lied to her about needing tutoring before I even contacted you about working together. I know you have the tenth best GPA in the senior class. So you might wanna cool you jets before you come at me." She patted his back and walked away.**_

Lauren turned off the machine and turned the lights back on. Mercedes didn't know how to feel at the moment. All this time Shane and Rachel had been working together to break apart her and Sam. He showed up at her house that night because Rachel had sent him there, knowing Sam was on the way. Everyone stared at Rachel waiting for an explanation and before she could say a word Mercedes was out of her chair and had her hands around Rachel's neck.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled.

"Puck grab her!" Kurt yelled as he watched Rachel turn colors.

"Choke that bitch!" Santana yelled. "Stupid punta!" Finn had to restrain Santana as she tried to make her way over to Rachel as well.

"Mercedes! Stop! Let her go!" Puck was trying desperately to separate the two girls. He was successful at removing her hand around her neck but as soon as Mercedes let go she grabbed Rachel's hair and was pulling it from the roots with a death grip.

"Please stop! Get her off me! It hurts!" Was all Rachel could manage to get out as Mercedes used her other hand to hit her repeatedly.

It took Puck, Mike, and Blaine to get Mercedes off Rachel. Mr. Shue and Artie had to keep Lauren from jumping in and Sugar and Sunshine held Quinn down. Tina and Kurt held each other to keep from doing something stupid. When everyone was finally calm and apart Kurt was the first to speak up.

"Rachel what the hell was that huh?"

She didn't say anything.

"Start talking bitch!" Tina said.

"Rachel explain this." Mr. Shue said.

"I wanted you to feel how I felt." She spoke, her voice raspy from having her air supply cut short.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Quinn asked.

"It's your fault why Finn won't get back with me! First he stuck up for you at my party after you slapped me. Then when lil Miss Sunshine came along and you couldn't wait to hook them up. I heard you two talking in the auditorium that day at lunch. You gave him the courage to pursue her and I know about you sending them on a date. I just wanted Finn back and he hates me now because of you!"

"You delusional wench." Sunshine said. "Finn will never want you. After all the things he told me about how you treated him, even if I didn't come along he still wouldn't have taken you back."

"THAT'S A LIE! FINN LOVED ME!"

"You're right Rachel loved as in I don't anymore. You are messing with people's lives here. Can't you see how twisted and sick this is? Mercedes and Sam were in love and you ruined a perfectly good relationship because of your stupid fantasy of me and you as a couple. I thought I would never say this but, I hate you Rachel."

"Finn you don't mean that." She pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I just wanted Mercedes to feel heartbroken like how she made me. I never meant for you to hate me."

"Well you should have thought about that before you fucked up my relationship Rachel." Mercedes finally spoke once she settled her nerves. "I want nothing more than to put you in the ICU right now, but I won't even give you the satisfaction of knowing you got to me. We're done Rachel Berry. Mr. Shue it's time for you to make a decision me or Rachel. It's obvious that we aren't going to be able to coexist any longer so either she goes or I go."

"Mercedes you can't force me to choose between the two of you." He said.

"Yes I can and I am. The choice shouldn't be that hard, who do you want me or her?"

"Well Rachel is the more experience singer." He said with his head down.

"Ha. You're a coward Mr. Shue. At least be a man and own up to your choice. Looks like I wasn't kissing your ass enough or was she doing a little something more?"

"Mercedes! That's enough!" He yelled.

"You know what Mr. Shue, go to hell and you can take that trashy low rent Barbara wannabe over there with you. I'm out." She said grabbing her bag and headed towards the door.

"Mercedes hold up I quit too." she heard Kurt say.

"No Kurt I need you to stay or else you won't get into NYADA. You have been working so hard just to throw it all away."

"But.."

"No, that's final Kurt."

"Well I don't have some big scholarship riding on my participation in here so I quit too." Santana said and Brittany stood and followed her.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had received one week suspension effective immediately after Christmas break. Mercedes didn't want to see Shane so to deal with him she sent a copy of the video to his parents and his grandmother, who pulled him out of all athletics and took away his transportation. She needed sometime to herself so she didn't talk or hang with anyone for four days. The day after the throw down she called Sebastian and apologized for blowing him off. She told him that she needed time to think over some things and she would let him know when or if she was ready for a new relationship. She hadn't called Sam yet, she had everything in her hands to reconcile their relationship but she just didn't know what to do with it. She was going to give herself a week before she called him, but her plan was thwarted when he called her first. She took it as a sign to get a couple of things off her chest. He was calling to check on her apparently someone had told him what happened. She told him she appreciated him calling to check up on her but she wasn't his responsibility anymore. She told him how she was tired of waiting and just wanted to move on and let things go. That it was for the best if they just didn't speak anymore and she knew it probably hurt him but enough is enough. She told him goodbye and hung up before he could say something to make her change her mind.<p>

The day before Christmas she called all her friends and apologized for her behavior. She invited them all over and to show her appreciation for all they had done for her since the breakup. She found out more of her friends had quit Glee for her but she made most reconsider, and said if they all quit then Rachel and Mr. Shue will just find some random people to sway and dance behind her, and she didn't want them to have pleasure in knowing they were able to do it without them.. Everyone promised to rejoin once break was over but Santana, Brittany, and Sugar weren't convinced.

Her Christmas was uneventful; her parents held their annual Christmas party that night and she spent most of her time locked in her room. She missed him, but she wasn't going to let that deter her spirit. After what happened with Rachel she promised herself never to put the needs of others before her own. Two days after Christmas Mercedes received a package from Sam. Inside was a letter and gift with her name on it. She opened the gift first and inside was a heart shape locket. She opened it and there was a picture of them on one side and an inscription on the other side that read 'You are my Heart Always.' She opened the letter and sat on her bed and began to read.

_**My Dearest Mercedes,**_

_**There are so many things that I want to say to you but I don't know where to begin. How about I start off with my biggest regret. I made a mistake when I broke up with you. I was foolish. I broke up with you for my own selfish reasons and you didn't deserve that. I let what others told me and my past insecurities cloud my judgment. When I showed up at your house and Shane was there I couldn't help but think about what he said to me about him being a better person for you. How he could provide for you and care for you unlike I could. I thought back to my relationship with Khia and how difficult it was for us and I didn't want that for you or our future children. So instead of being the fighter that you know me to be I gave up and did what I thought was best for you, by giving you an easy out to our relationship. I realized I had made a mistake the second I left your house that night but I was too stubborn to admit it. I ignored your calls and text because for those first two weeks all I would have had to do was to hear your voice just one time and I would have gotten back in that Jeep and drove back to Lima for you. After you finally spoke to me and I heard how hurt you sounded I tried to drown my guilt by working at a strip club called Stallionz. I used my dancing as a way to heal myself whenever I got too depressed thinking about you. I was doing fine for the first two weeks until I called you that night and told me you didn't want to see or talk to me anymore and that you had moved on. I was so angry at you for giving up on me, more importantly I was angry with myself for giving up on you. I went out and did something stupid by thinking that if I hooked up with some random girl that I could get over you or forget about you but all it did was made me realized I loved you that much more. I didn't sleep with her I couldn't do it. She wasn't you. I don't want to lie to you. The most that happened was she made out with my neck. (lol) I miss you Mercedes. Your smile, your laugh, your taste, your kiss, your body, your everything. I will do anything just to be with you once again, but if you don't feel the same way about me I understand. I just want you to know that I will wait for you no matter how long it takes, whether it be 10mins, 10days, or 10yrs, I'll wait for you. You and I both know that no other man is going to love you and make you feel like I do. I know your heart Mercedes and this may sound possessive or crazy but it belongs to me because you are mine and no one else's. Just like I am yours and my heart is still there in Lima with you. That locket represents my heart and it's yours to keep for all eternity. So with that said I love you Mercedes Jones always have, always will.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Sam Evans.**_

* * *

><p>Mercedes read and reread the letter from over and over again over the next couple of days. Sometimes she cried while reading it, other tines she yelled and laughed at how frustrating he could be. He had said everything that she had ever wanted him to say in that letter, but something bothered her. He said he loved her and he would wait for her, but he would understand if she didn't feel the same way? That didn't make any type of sense to her whatsoever.<p>

"What's on your mind, Mercy me?" Kurt asked her as he was painting her toes. "It's New Year's Eve, you are supposed to be all cheery and happy."

"I have just been doing a lot of thinking and soul searching lately." She said as she stared at her dresser knowing Sam's letter was in there.

"And what have you come up with?"

"I don't know. I have always done what has been asked of me. I never do anything out of the ordinary or spontaneous. I feel like I have lost my sense of adventure."

"Well why don't you make it your New Year's Resolution to do something crazy this year, and you can start by going buck wild at Sugar's party tonight."

"Yeah, I guess."

After Kurt finished up her toes they spent most of the afternoon lounging around the house. Kurt spent most of the time texting Blaine back and forth while Mercedes' mind was wondering the entire time. She couldn't stop thinking about Sam and the stupid letter, it was haunting her and she needed to get out of the house before she went crazy. She gathered a few things and when she came back downstairs she asked Kurt if he wanted to go to the mall and being the shopaholic that he is he quickly said yes. Kurt rambled on and on about his excitement for Sugar's party tonight while Mercedes drove absentmindedly through the town.

"Um Mercy Me honey you ok?" Kurt asked when she passed her turn.

"Mhmm, fine why?" She said not taking her eyes off the road.

"You passed your turn back there. Where are you going honey this way only leads to the interstate."

"I know."

"Mercedes unless there is some new mall I don't know ab-WHAT THE HELL?". Kurt asked worriedly. "Why are we heading onto the intersection?"

"We're going to the mall, Kurt."

"Where is this mall Mercedes?"

"Kentucky." She said still not taking her eyes off the road.

"KENTUCKY!" Kurt screamed. "Oh no, no, nope we are NOT going to Kentucky. Turn this car around right now Mercedes."

"I have to see him Kurt. I need to see him."

"Mercedes this is craziness, you are mad child."

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't take it anyway that stupid letter is taunting the hell out of me." She said gripping the wheel tight.

"This is kidnapping! I am being, kid-napped. Oh my GaGa!" Kurt was panicking. "Wait. What letter?"

Mercedes told Kurt to look in her purse and he found the letter Sam wrote. Mercedes waited patiently as Kurt read it quietly to himself. She could see him getting tear eyed and could hear him sniffling. Once he finished reading he didn't speak for a minute trying to contain his emotions.

"Oh hell!" Kurt said pulling his IPod out of his bag. "If I am going to be kidnapped I am at least picking the music."

"Thank you Kurt." Mercedes said. "I owe you one."

"You owe me two, as new pairs of shoes and I'll expect them by next week."

"I thought the kidnapper made the demands?" They both laughed as Kurt press play as the two headed towards Kentucky to find Sam.

* * *

><p>When they made it to Kentucky it was a little before eleven. On the way down, Kurt had called his dad and Blaine to explain what was going on and both were okay with it and told them to be careful. Mercedes' parents weren't quite so calm about the situation. Her father told her she had better turn that vehicle around or she would never see the light of day again. She could hear her mother in the background trying to reason with her father to calm down but, he wasn't hearing it. She told her father that she was 18 and was legally old enough to do whatever she wanted and that she promised to be safe and she left it at that hanging up the phone.<p>

When Mercedes pulled up to the parking lot of Stallionz strip club, she thought would feel nervous or maybe second guess her choice. Surprisingly she was actually confident in her decision and with Kurt supporting her she knew what she had to do. The two were carded at the door and the doorman hesitated to let them in, but Kurt being Kurt worked his charm on him and he let them through easily. Once inside they took in the dimly lighted place. All the different colors from the neon flashing lights made Mercedes think of a fancy roller rink. Mercedes and Kurt were making their way through the crowded establishment when a tall, light brown, skinned guy who looks to be about their age stopped them. He was wearing a black pair of shorts and he was semi covered in body paint.

"Excuse me, are you Mercedes Jones?" The stripper asked.

"Yes." Mercedes asked confused as to how he knew her name. "You are?"

"Lucas Bennett but you can call me Luke. I don't mean to creep you out by I recognized you from Sam's pictures." He said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Oh ok. I remember him mentioning you. Nice to meet you this is my friend Kurt." She said shaking his hand.

"Hello handsome." Kurt said and wiggled his eyebrows and Luke nodded.

"Sam should be around here somewhere, but if you are looking to talk to him you might want to book a private dance. If you try to talk to him on the floor, these horny housewives will monopolize him."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem. I hope you two can figure things out because he hasn't been the same without you. I just want to see him happy again and I think you are the only one that can make that happen. Well I have to get back to work. You can request a private session at the bar with the quirky blond. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Mercedes did as she was told and requested a private session with Sam. At first she was worried about leaving Kurt all alone to fend for himself but him and the owner April became fascinated in one another. She sat quietly with her hand folded in her lap as she waited in the dark red room for Sam to show up. Kurt sent her a text saying Get your man girl. Be strong, and she smiled. She could hear Sam speaking to someone outside the room and her heart began to race. He sounded different more mature and when he walked in the room, he looked more mature as well. His hair was shorter and he looked more fit if that was possible as he stood before her wearing only a pair of red shorts. _Damn he looks good_. She said to herself.

Sam stood there stun to see Mercedes standing in front of him. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered and it had only been seven weeks. She still took his breath away and stood there blinking a few times to make sure this was real.

"Mercedes? What are you doing here?" He asked once he found his voice. He took two steps forward inching to be closer to her.

"You're an idiot Sam." She said and that was the last thing he expected for her to say. "You're an idiot and a coward. I thought you said that you could tell what was in my heart, that you know me? When you called me that night and I told you that we shouldn't speak anymore, couldn't you tell that I was screaming I love you? That 'I moved on' was me telling you how much I missed you and wanted to be with you. It was a cry for help Sam and you didn't respond."

"Mercedes you sounded so sure. If you didn't mean what you said then why say it?"

"Because I wanted you to fight for me Sam!" She raised her voice. "I wanted so badly for you to show up at my door like you did on my birthday and tell me you won't accept the fact that we should never talk anymore, that you love me and there is nothing or no one that can come between us ever again. I waited Sam and you didn't show." She cried and all Sam wanted to do was hold her.

"Mercedes I didn't know how to actually say all that so I wrote it."

"I know. I get this letter from you and you said everything I always wanted you to say in it. It was beautiful and moving and so heartfelt. It was everything I needed and more, but this one part keeps bugging me, you said that you understand if I don't feel the same way and that's what makes you a coward Sam. You basically were giving up. I will always feel the same way no matter what." She said.

"But you had moved on. Blaine told me about Sebastian. He said that I was losing you and if I didn't act fast I was going to lose you forever."

"Blaine's just as dumb as you are." She scoffed. "Yes, I enjoyed spending time with him and he was everything a girl could ask for in a guy, but he wasn't you Sam. It will always be you."

Sam closed the space between the two of them, grabbing Mercedes and crashing his lips into hers. The kiss was hard, yet gentle, passionate and desirable all at the same time. Their lips and tongues going to battle as the two of them fought for dominance. Sam surrendered with a moan when Mercedes sucked his tongue in her mouth. She grabbed a handful of his new shorter hair and she sucked and nipped on his bottom lip. Finally they parted when air became a necessity.

"I love you Mercedes." Sam panted trying to catching his breath. "I would do anything to be with you again. If I have to beg and plead you for the rest of my days I will. Please tell me we can be together again. I can't live without in my life." They were still holding on to one another and Sam kissed her lightly against her lip. She wanted him more than anything and now he was asking her for another chance.

"Yes." Was all she could say and Sam was kissing her breathless again. This time Sam controlled the kiss, and it was more possessive and filled with need than the last. Mercedes didn't know how she ended up pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped around Sam's waist or when the room starting spinning. She was seeing everything through foggy eyes because of the way Sam was grinding his erection into her as his mouth was working magic on her neck and shoulders. Her body was screaming yes, yes, yes, but she listened to her conscious because she knew if she didn't stop them now she would have sex with Sam in the back room of some sleazy strip club. She wasn't picky when it came to sex with Sam but this place made her feel dirty. She placed her hands on his bare shoulders and pushed him back away from her to get his attention.

"Sam we have to stop I can't do this with you here, isn't there someplace else we can go?" She asked.

Oddly enough, someplace else ended up being the backseat of her SUV in the parking lot of the strip club. There was no foreplay, no sweet kisses to build them up. They had three and half months of pure sexual frustration to assist them along. Mercedes wasted no time straddling Sam's lap and sliding down on him as his dick throbbed in anticipation. It took a second for them to get reacquainted with the fill of each other and Sam hissed at how tight she was around him. Finally after what seemed like days Mercedes began to moving. She gripped the headrest behind him riding Sam at a steady pace. He kissed her to try and muffled some of the moans she was making as he wrapped his arms around her hips.

"I forgot how tight you were." Sam said as he broke the kiss. "You feel so good."

Sam's words lit a fire inside of her and she began to ride him faster bouncing up and down on his dick like it was her life's mission. She leaned back against the front seat and started rolling her hips into him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he screamed "Fuck yes! Keep fucking me just like that." Mercedes complied and sped up the movement of her hips, she missed this. The feel of Sam being inside her, and the warm feeling in her stomach as her climax was starting arise. Three months without it was torture and she didn't want to go through it again. She was so close to cumming and when Sam reached between them and flicked her clit it was a done deal. Mercedes came hard, with Sam's name on her lips. She was seeing stars, stripes, and rainbows as her body shook vigorously atop of his making her body go limp. Sam didn't give Mercedes time to come down from her high before he pulled her flush to him by her ass and was slamming her into him as he thrust hard and fast inside her. His dick was feeling so good that Mercedes was speaking gibberish as he impaled her over and over.

"You like the way I'm fucking your pussy?" He asked and licked the shell of her ear.

"Yes Sam! Shit, please don't stop!" She said. "I fucking love it!"

The mixture of the sound of their hot skin slapping together and the feel of Mercedes cumming around his dick for the second time was enough to send Sam over the edge and he had to bite down on her shoulder to contain the sound he made as he came deep inside her. Mercedes kissed him as she slowly grind into him riding out their orgasms together. Sam had his hand in her hair and he stared deep into the eyes of his soul mate. He kissed her softly again. He began to rub her back and she laid her head on his shoulder as they sat there set in silence. A few minutes had passed and Sam was the first to speak.

"Marry me Mercedes."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! Shit just got real! So that was chapter 15. I hope you guys liked it. What did you think of the fight and Sebastian being straight and pining after our girl? Did you like the Sugacedes? How about Mercedes kidnapping Kurt? Did you like the letter or Sam's heat of the moment proposal? Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks again for all the love you guys show I really do enjoy writing for you. Hopefully I won't keep you waiting to long for an update and you guys still stick with me. Till next time-tdminor86<strong>


	16. Decisions, Decisions

**AN: Thank You everyone who read and reviewed so far I loved all the feedback and hope you guys will stick with me. This chapter is a little crazy with how I did the format. It jumps in and out of flash backs. Shout out to my Beta Rose and this chapter is dedicated to her for many reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 <strong>"Decisions, Decisions"<strong>

* * *

><p>Mercedes was quiet most of the ride to the Hudson-Hummel home. She had a lot of things to think about, and was still in shock over the events of the last three days. She glanced over at her best friend who was now driving and smiled. Kurt was so supportive of her throughout their entire friendship and even though she didn't give him a choice in the matter of riding to see Sam, he still proved that he had her back no matter what.<p>

"You're awfully quiet over there Mercy Me, what's on your mind?" Kurt asked when there were halfway there.

"Just doing a little thinking that's all." She replied staring out of the window. "You think Sam is going to be ok? I am worried."

"I'm sure he's fine." Kurt assured her. "Besides this was the right thing to do. I know it is hard but, it had to be done this way. Plus there is no turning back now."

* * *

><p><em>"Marry me, Mercedes?"<em>

_Mercedes knew her and Sam had just had mind numbing sex but, she thought she was hearing things. She could've sworn she had just heard Sam asked her to marry him. 'Girl you tripping' she said to herself. But when Sam asked her again, she was sure she really heard him this time. She didn't say anything she just laid against his chest, the thoughts in her head running circles around it. After another minute or so of silence Sam couldn't take it any longer and spoke again._

_"Jones? I didn't freak you out did I?" He asked rubbing his hands down her back._

_"Honestly, I am freaked out by how not freaked out I am." She said without moving from her current position. "I mean, I don't know what to think Sam, this is a really big step. There are just so many things that we have to consider like the fact that we live four hours apart and well we are still in high school. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be the man I spend the rest of my life with but do you think now is the appropriate time for all of this?"_

_"Yes. Hell yes! I too know that we will be together for the rest of our lives. I have spent four months without seeing you and almost two months of that we weren't even together, and now that I have you here in my arms again, there is no way I am ever letting you go. I can't deal with being apart from you again, Mercedes, it ain't happening. I just want to be with you and I know Mr. and Mrs. Jones aren't going to let us live together without being married so I see this as the only logical way."_

_"Sam this is craziness, we can't just go out and get married." She said sitting up to look in his eyes. "We don't have any type of plan, not to mention any place to stay."_

_"Minor hurdles. I couldn't ask you to move here so of course I would move back to Lima, and until we can afford to find a place of our own as much as it pains me to say this we could live at the hotel where my parents and I stayed."_

_"What about money? I have a savings and all but that was for college."_

_"I have been saving since I started working here. I have close to two grand saved up. I was saving it to buy a car but we could use that for a couple of months' rent on a place till I find another job."_

_"You've thought of this for a while now haven't you?" She asked suspicious._

_"Yes I have." He answered honestly. "I just want to be with you Mercedes and I know things are probably going to be tough at the beginning but as long as you have my back like I have yours we will make it work." He caressed her cheek softly and he could tell he was wearing her down by the look in her eyes. "So taking a page from Carol and Burt's wedding, 'it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do...'". He sang the last part._

_Mercedes stared into the green eyes of the boy she loved and she knew she was positive of what she wanted._

_"Hey baby I think I wanna marry you." She sang finishing the line of the song and accepting his proposal._

* * *

><p>"I know that Kurt. I am just a nervous wreck." Mercedes said. "This was all unexpected."<p>

Kurt took the hand of his bestie and kissed it. He knew that the last couple of months had been hard for her and now things were going to be even harder. She had yet to break down and he knew she was trying to stay strong for not only her sanity but Sam's as well. He will admit when Sam and Mercedes approached him three nights ago at Stallionz and told him they wanted to get married he was surprised. He thought the idea of marriage before graduating high school was just a no, but when Mercedes asked him what he would say if Blaine had asked him, he knew didn't have any room to judge.

* * *

><p><em>"Point taken." Kurt said and he saw the face of his best friend light up like the fireworks show that had taken place a few moments ago. "This is mad you two know that don't you. The question is how are you going to get married if Sammy boy here is only 17?"<em>

_The look on the pair's faces told him that that was something that they hadn't thought of. _

_Cassandra and Jason Evans thought they had received the surprised of the year when their son had returned home with Mercedes in tow. The two were so delighted to see the two teenagers in front of them happy and holding hands, even if it was almost one in the morning. Cassandra was so overwhelmed with emotion that her son had finally got his girl back, but her motherly instincts had kicked in and she knew it was much more to their reunion story than they had let on._

_"Spill it." She said as the five of them including Kurt were seated at the kitchen table. "I know something is going on so you might as well just say what it is." Her suspicions were confirmed when Kurt politely excused himself from the table._

_Mercedes wanted to think of what to say the Evans' but she didn't even have time to form a complete thought before her fiancé threw caution to the wind and blurted out._

_"MercedesandIwanttogetmarried ." Sam said fast and in one quick breath._

_"Sam!" Mercedes said embarrassed and put her head down covering her eyes._

_Jason's jaw hit the floor while his wife sat back and calmly sipped on her tea as if her teenage son hadn't just told her he wanted to get married. She watched the scene in front of her as her husband was in a state of shock, her son's girlfriend was slowly dying of embarrassment, and her son was turning twenty different colors as he waited for someone to respond. She spoke finally deciding to put the three of them out of their misery._

_"Ok." She simply said. "If that's what you want."_

_Her husband looked at her as if she had spoken a foreign language. Mercedes head flew up so fast she thought the poor girl was going to have whiplash and the color in Sam's was slowly going back to normal._

_"Cassie you do realize what he just said don't you?" Mr. Evans said. "He said he wants to marry Mercedes."_

_"I know what he said Jason, I ain't deaf."_

_"You are ok with this. You didn't even hesitate you just said ok. Why?" He asked his wife._

_"Think about it, if Sam had shown up tonight with any other girl besides Mercedes no matter how long they may have been dating I would have not only slapped my son silly and laid hands on the girl he was with, but I would have told both of them to relinquish whatever drugs they had been doing because they must be high if they thought I was going to be down for some bull like that." She said with a chuckle. "Jason look at your son that fool is gone to the world, has been since they started hanging out. I am surprised he didn't come home the first week they started dating asking to marry her."_

_"Oh hell, who am I trying to kid? Mercedes has Sam hook, line, and sinker. I am fine with the two of you getting hitched." He said and patted his son on the back._

_"Are you serious?" Sam asked not believing his parents had just told him yes._

_"I am. I know you two love each other." Mr. Evans said._

_"I already told you once before Sam that Mercedes is definitely right for you. I meant every word." She was tearing up a little and Mercedes stood scooted her chair over to hug her. "Thank you for making my son the man he is today, Mercedes, I don't know what he would do without you."_

_"No thank you for allowing me to love him and for allowing us to get married. I love you and Mr. Evans just as much as I do Sam." Mercedes said._

_"I love you mom and dad, you don't know how thrilled you just made me."_

_"So they said yes?" Kurt said from the kitchen doorway. "You and Sam are getting married?"_

_"Yes, Kurt we are getting married." Sam said and laughed when Kurt jumped up and down clapping his hands in excitement._

* * *

><p>"Mercedes sweetheart how are you hanging in there." Carol asked as her, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn walked into their house.<p>

"I am doing as good as expected I supposed. How are you Mama Carol?"

"I am doing fine; I just wish that I could make things better for you." She said giving her a hug.

"I do too." Was all she said and went to Kurt's room.

She flopped down on his bed and was joined a few moments later by Blaine. He didn't say anything he just laid down beside her and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. That had done it, she couldn't hold in her sobs that had been threatening to escape since an hour ago. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she cried and hated that things went from pure blissful heaven to straight up hell.

"I don't know what I am going to do Blaine." She cried. "This was not supposed to happen, I was so happy and everything was going great."

"I know Cedes, but you have so much love surrounding you and I know things will work themselves out. I need you to think of all the good that has happened the last couple of days and focused on that. Kurt told me how excited you were on Sunday, tell me about it?" Blaine said. "That's why I asked Kurt to let me be the one to come check on you because he is just as upset as you are. But I figured if you talked about the good in all of this I could make you feel better. I hate seeing the two of you like this."

Mercedes thought back to her adventurous Sunday with Kurt, Mrs. Evans, and Stacey.

* * *

><p><em>"I am not in any way, shape, form, or fashion going to sit back and watch my best friend get married in a dress from Kmart." Kurt said as they pulled in the Big K close to Sam's house. "This is unacceptable so you can just pull right out of this parking lot as fast as you pulled in."<em>

_"Kurt Kmart isn't that bad." Mrs. Evans said and Kurt had to count to three to remember he was talking to an adult. "I think she will find a great dress here. I can't wait to start looking."_

_"Mrs. Evans all due respect but I thrive on fashion and I have spent the past five years making sure that Mercedes Me'Shell Jones has looked nothing but fabulous and now on what is the most important day of her life I am supposed to drop the ball? I don't think so."_

_"Kurt." Mercedes began but he cut her off._

_"Mercedes if you don't pull out of this parking lot right now! Don't make me go full on Diva on you." The three females in the car all burst into a fit of laughter. Kurt didn't see anything comical about the situation and wanted to know what they thought was so hilarious. "What is so funny?"_

_"You should have seen your face!" Mercedes said once she caught her breath. "It was a joke Kurt. I bet Mrs. Evans that you would have at least two Diva fits today and she said she would love to see that. I mean you actually thought I was serious." _

_"Well I just didn't think getting married in a Kathy Ireland original was the best way to go."_

_"That just officially made my day." Mrs. Evans said._

_After three hours of shopping around the four of them found themselves in a vintage dress shop called Holiday's. Mercedes, Stacey, and Cassandra went through the shop of dresses while Kurt was engaged in a conversation with the owner Holly. Mercedes was mindlessly skimming through a row against the wall when she came upon a beautiful ivory colored dress. The sleeveless, gown was fitted at the waist with a black ribbon and crystal flower belt. It was had a sweetheart neckline and was tea length. She noticed it had a 3/4 sleeve lace bolero on the hanger next to it._

_"I think it's perfect." Mrs. Evans said walking up behind her. _

_"Me too." Mercedes heard Stacey say and she knew it was the one. Kurt took one look at the dress and was sold and he even talked Holly into giving Mercedes a discount._

_"Mercy I have the best news." Kurt said as they were headed back to the Evans household. "It looks like you won't have to get married at the courthouse tomorrow after all."_

_"Why not?" She asked. _

_"I'll tell you the good news when we get to the Evans', that way I can tell everyone at once."_

_Mercedes was grateful for Kurt's gift of gab. While he was talking to Holly Holiday he told her about her and Sam's plan to go to the Justice of the Peace. She said that wasn't very romantic and she knew of a small wedding chapel a few miles outside of town owned by a close friend of hers. She called him right then and there. Mercedes was happy when Kurt said he not only agreed to do it at such short notice, but he would let them use his reception hall for free._

_That afternoon Mercedes finally called her parents and told them she would be home on Tuesday. She knew she was in for a confrontation that she wasn't really ready for. Her father had been blowing up her phone since she decided to make an impromptu trip to Kentucky. He wasn't happy with her at all and he told her she was in deep shit when she returned. She didn't plan on not mentioning the wedding but the anger in her father's voice and the disappointment in her mother's made her decide not to tell them. Mercedes wanted to just have a good old fashion cry but between Kurt, Sam and Stacey she never got a chance to._

_Sam was not allowed to see Mercedes after 5pm and it was driving him crazy. He knew she was feeling down ever since she had spoken to her parents and he really wanted to find a way to cheer her up. He had used some of his savings to buy her a small gold wedding band and he had spent the better part of the morning thinking of what to say at their wedding tomorrow. He needed to do something extra special and he had the perfect idea. _

* * *

><p>Sam was pissed. He shouldn't have let Mercedes go to Lima without him. He knew something bad was going to happen he could just feel it. He had called her a few times and she wasn't picking up her phone. He called Kurt and he answered telling him Mercedes was upstairs with Blaine who had consoled her till she cried herself to sleep. He hated not being able to be there for her and wanted nothing more than to teleport to Lima, Ohio. He had just had one of the best days of his life yesterday and now his high was wrecked just like that.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Nervous son?" His dad asked him as he helped him fix his tie. <em>

_"No not at all." Sam said confidently. "I couldn't be more excited."_

_"Sam I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. We have had a difficult time this past year and you have held yourself and this family together through it all. Which is why your mother and I wanted to give you two things the first is this." He pulled a small black box out of his coat pocket and handed it to Sam. _

_Inside was a beautiful Emerald cut diamond ring. There was a bow on each side filled with diamonds and three small diamonds in the front. Sam stared at the ring in awe. It was the most thoughtful gift his parents had given him._

_"Dad this is so beautiful, where did you get it?" Sam asked._

_"It was your Nana Wilma's ring. She gave it me right before she died. She told me to give it to you when the time was right. I must say son you don't know how many times I have struggled with the decision to sell or pawned this when we were broke, but my heart wouldn't let me."_

_"I love you dad. Thank you." He said and hugged his father tight. The two embrace for a while until a knock on the door interrupted them and Sam said come in. When the door opened and he saw who it was he couldn't contain the huge grin that spread across his face._

_Mercedes was nervous. She was sitting in a dressing room at Hart to Hart wedding chapel and she was about to get married in half an hour. She was trying to smile and put on a brave face but something was bothering her. As if Kurt could sense it he pause from fixing her makeup and asked her what was wrong._

_"I'm nervous as hell Kurt." She admitted._

_"Are you getting cold feet?" He asked._

_"No, marrying Sam is the one thing I am absolute sure of."_

_"Then what's the problem?" _

_"I just feel like something is missing." She said twirling one of the few curls hanging down from her up do. "I know Santana, Quinn, and Tina are going to be so mad that I got married without them. I just wish they were here."_

_"Ask and you shall receive." Mercedes heard someone say and she looked towards the door and saw Tina enter the room with all the Glee club girls minus Rachel following behind her._

_Mercedes couldn't get out of her chair fast enough as she ran into the arms of her girls. The seven of them plus Kurt shared a group hug and Mercedes was so happy to have them with her._

_"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as they broke apart._

_"Puck threw an emergency meeting and said Sam had call saying that the two of you were getting married and it would mean so much of we could come." Quinn said._

_"So we all loaded up in Kurt's and Sugar's SUVs and came right away." Sunshine said._

_"Wait all of you are here?" Mercedes asked._

_"Yes the guys are with Sam." Sugar said._

_"We figured you could use some a wedding party. Sorry we didn't have much time to go shopping so we hope you don't mind us recycling our dresses and suits from Sectionals." Tina said._

_"You guys could have come in brown paper bags and I would have been just as pleased." Mercedes said fighting back tears. "They are tuxedo dresses anyway."_

_"I'm just pissed that I wasn't a part of you and Kurt's little road trip." Santana said. "You cut a sister deep."_

_"It wasn't planned and I kinda kidnapped Kurt so I didn't leave you out intentionally." Mercedes assured her._

_"Next time planned or not I better me included." _

_There was a knock on the door from Blaine telling them the Pastor said five minutes and the girls all rush to help Mercedes with her last minute adjustments._

_The ceremony was short and sweet and the master of ceremonies Joe Hart said some lovely words about life and love. He was fairly young and he couldn't have been more than twenty three. He took over the chapel after his father had become ill. Mercedes was in tears when Sam surprised her with a gorgeous ring instead of the gold band he had purchased and he also prepared a few words of his own. There wasn't a dry eye in the chapel as Mercedes and Sam had said their I Do's. When Joe told Sam he could kiss the bride Sam went a tad bit overboard and Kurt had to yank Mercedes away from him. _

_Sam and Mercedes were officially husband and wife and they danced and partied with their friends and family without a care in the world. The reception was catered by a local diner thanks to Luke, and Sam was the least bit shock that he got along so well with everyone especially Puck and Artie. The group took turns singing songs as Artie provided the music from a sound system he brought with him. Joe even sang a song or two and he was actually really good. Tina caught the bouquet and Lucas caught the garter. When Mike saw how skilled Lucas was with his hands and teeth he snatched Tina up real quick. _

_"You look amazing today Jones." Sam said as they shared a dance._

_"Thanks baby, and its Evans now remember?"_

_"How could I forget? You may be Mercedes Evans now but I can still call you Jones."_

_"Oh yeah?" She said kissing him on the lips._

_"Yeah, besides whenever someone says Evans I think of coach Beiste because that's what she calls me."_

_"Yeah I like Jones, can't have you thinking of the Beiste, I might get jealous."_

_"Trust me we are married now which means unlimited access to Mercedes' goodies, so I won't have to think of Coach to keep from doing something I shouldn't."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"You better believe it. I have four months to catch up on, starting right now." Sam said and kissed his wife._

* * *

><p>Puck and Lucas had come into Sam's room and told him the last of everything was ready. The two of them had been helping Sam get everything he needed together to move back to Lima. Lucas's uncle Jim better known as the black sheep of the family owned a discount furniture store and as a wedding gift Luke bought Sam and Mercedes a queen sized bed set, which was now tied to the back of his parents' gift number two a used pickup truck Mr. Evans' boss sold to him for a steal. Puck stayed behind to help Sam and the two were leaving for Lima in the morning. Sam had filled them in on the situation that had happened in Ohio and Puck became just as furious as Sam.<p>

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep. Sam had received a call from Mercedes.

"Hello Mrs. Evans." He said and went to the bathroom for privacy.

"Sam things are so fucked up. Maybe you should wait before you come down." He heard her say and it sounded like she had just finished crying.

"No, that's out of the question Mercedes. I am coming in the morning and that is that."

"I don't think that is such a good idea, baby. I am just afraid with what's going to happen."

"Don't you worry about that Mercedes. I just want you to stay calm and I will be there before you know it." Sam said.

"I wish you were here with me right now. You always make things better. I am so lost right now."

"I know Jones, but things will look up for us real soon."

Sam and Mercedes both were silent for a moment and Sam could hear her sniffling a little on the other end. He wanted to be there so he could hold her, but he only had to wait a few more hours and they finally reunited for good.

* * *

><p><em>"Sam, we are on an elevator." Mercedes said as she tried to settle her husband down. <em>

_They were at the Hyatt Place on their way up to the honeymoon suite thanks to Sugar. Sam couldn't wait to get things started as soon as they hit the button on the elevator his lips were on her neck and his hands were on her breast. _

_"Sam! Can you wait five more minutes until we are in the room?"_

_"Fine but as soon as that door opens I promise you it's going down."_

_Sam made good on his promise and as soon as the doors to the room opened Sam scooped Mercedes up, kicked the door closed with his foot and headed straight to the bed. He didn't waste any time relieving both him and Mercedes of all their clothes. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her into the mattress, but he decided tonight for their first time as husband and wife he would make love to her. _

_Sam had Mercedes feeling like it was their first time all over again. He was gentle and caring with her as he kissed and licked every inch of her body working her up into a frenzy. He hadn't even touched her private area yet and she was already close to having her first orgasm. _

_"Sam please." She begged him for more._

_Sam entered Mercedes and began to stroke her at a slow pace. He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he moved within her. He licked and nipped at her neck gently as her fingernails danced up and down his back. He bit down lightly on her shoulder to keep his animalistic side from taking over, but her soft moans were making it hard._

_"Faster Sam!" She groaned and he honored her request. _

_He picked up his pace going deeper and deeper. The way her pussy was grabbing his dick pulling him in let him know she was close to coming. He felt her pull him close and he intertwined their fingers, kissing her softly, and moments later they both succumb to the pleasure never taking their eyes off each other. They spent the rest of their blissful night making love, not knowing the storm that was waiting for them ahead._

_It took everything in Mercedes to leave Sam the next morning. Santana and Puck had to pry the two apart and even then Mercedes worked her way around to steal one last kiss._

_The car ride home was fun as the girls were in one car while Mike, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, and Finn, were behind them. They took turns picking songs on Mercedes IPod and singing along. The played KMK and Santana informed her that she had big plans for Mr. Shue once school started back up. No matter how much fun she seemed to be having, Mercedes whole demeanor change when she pulled in the driveway of her house. The living room light was on and she could see her mother standing by the window. She sat in the car for a few minutes before Kurt told her he was going to be there right with her through every step._

* * *

><p>Bonnie Jones cried silently as she packed an overnight bag. She didn't know where she was going exactly but she had to get out of this house. She had never been so furious with her husband before and if she didn't separate herself from him she was sure to do something to harm him.<p>

Once she was done with all of her packing she grabbed her keys and headed out of the door, without a single glance towards her stubborn ass husband. She rode around for about an hour crying, before she pulled into the driveway of one of her closest and oldest friends.

* * *

><p><em>Once inside not a word was said to Mercedes or Kurt as they made their way to the couch in the living room. Her father came downstairs moments later and her mother had tensed up making Mercedes more nervous than before. <em>

_She grabbed Kurt's hand and waited for the shit to the fan._

_"Mercedes." Her mother was the first to speak. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" She went to answer, but her mother gave her a look that dared her to speak. "I can't believe that you would just run off like that. You told us you were going shopping with Kurt not Kentucky."_

_"You know I try to be as good of parent as I can. I don't fuss or abuse you, I try to let you have a little freedom and I like to think that I am a patient man." Elijah Jones said. "But lately young lady you have been testing that patience. First you give me and your mother the silent treatment because that boy broke your heart and then when you do finally start speaking to us again, you have been sharp and brass with us. Then you go and get yourself suspended and now you run away to the one person who is responsible for your ignorant behavior. He left you Mercedes and changed you into this person I don't even recognize and you go running to him like a lost puppy."_

_"That's not how it was dad I just needed to see him." Mercedes said trying not to get upset with her father's words. "I couldn't take us being apart anymore."_

_"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Her father roared. "You still left this house and went to a totally different state without our permission. I don't care what excuse you may have for what you did it was unacceptable."_

_"Mr. Jones this is..." _

_"Kurt right now I need you to let me talk to my daughter because anything you say isn't going to change the fact that I am thoroughly livid at her actions."_

_"I could see if I had run away with some stranger to a strange town, dad. I was with Kurt and I went to the Evans house. You like the Evans."_

_"That is beside the point. I don't care if you were with Jesus Christ himself you still needed to come to us first before you do something like that." _

_"Mercedes your father and I just want you to see why we are so upset. What if you would have had an accident on the way, you just left without saying goodbye."_

_"I'm sorry momma, I didn't mean to put you and dad through this." Mercedes apologized. "I didn't think about how this was going to make you feel."_

_"Well you'll have plenty of time to do so."He father said. "From this second forward you are grounded, for two months."_

_"Two months!" Mercedes exclaimed._

_"Want to go for three?" Her mother questioned._

_"Yes, two months means no phone, no IPod, no computer, no visitors. You will go to school and come straight home by the bus, which also means no car. You will not under any circumstances leave this house unless it is for school or church on Sunday." Her father said._

_Mercedes sat and listened to her parents lay out the rules of her punishment and she knew that she wasn't going to be able to abide by them. Sam was coming down tomorrow and they had planned on telling her parents together about the wedding. She knew she should have stuck to the original plan and waited for Sam but she was so angry and when she was mad she didn't think straight._

_"I can't do that." Mercedes said breaking out of her thoughts. Kurt looked over at his friend and could tell what she was thinking. He tried to tell her with his eyes that now were not the time for her to drop this bomb on her parents but she didn't listen._

_"Excuse me young lady." Bonnie said._

_"I can't be grounded for two months." Mercedes said._

_"Elijah, talk to your child because she obviously must have fallen and hit her damn head while she was in Kentucky."_

_"Please Mercedes don't do this." Kurt pleaded._

_"What's going on?" Her mother asked._

_"Sam and I got married yesterday." She said calmly. _

_Mercedes expected yelling and throwing of things but instead her mother sunk down into the love seat and he father was laughing hysterically. This scared her more than anything and she was unsure what to say next. After her father calmed down from his laughed he looked at her and told her she was lying. He thought she had said that to try to get out of her punishment but Bonnie Jones knew her daughter was dead serious. The moment Mercedes walked into the door, she could tell something was different about her. She watched her the entire time they had been sitting there and she had a hundred thoughts flying around in her head trying to figure out what had changed._

_"Are you pregnant Mercedes?" She asked._

_"No ma'am." She answered honestly and her mother knew it was true._

_"Why would you asked her that Bonnie the girl isn't having sex let alone married." Her father asked still oblivious._

_"Yes I am dad. I have been married for almost twenty four hours now." Mercedes said pulling out her ring from where she had it hidden around her necklace inside her shirt and putting it in its proper place. _

_"It's true. I was there and I was one of the witnesses." Kurt said._

_All the color humor drained from Elijah Jones face and he didn't say a word as he reached for the house phone and began to dial a number._

_"Mercedes why would you do this? You aren't ready for this, you have not only set yourself up for failure but Sam as well." Her mother said not holding back the tears in her eyes._

_"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN ITS REAL JASON!"They heard Elijah scream into the phone. "THEY ARE BABIES THEY DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BEING HUSBAND AND WIFE."_

_He waited as he listened to Jason talk on the other end._

_"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND CASSIE THINK IS RIGHT! MERCEDES IS NOT YOUR CHILD!" He was beyond furious and he was turning into The Hulk right before the three other occupant's eyes. "WELL GUESS WHAT IT IS NOT LEGAL AND..."_

_He must have been interrupted by someone._

_"Cassie listen I understand you made a promise to Sam, but don't you think that you should have called us first and let us know what was going on? I thought we were like family and I'm sure Bonnie or I would have given you and Jason that courtesy."_

_He waited as she spoke again._

_"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL END IT MY DAMN SELF!" He yelled into the receiver and slammed the phone on down on its charger._

_"Mercedes you are not staying married to that boy. I will go to the courthouse and have annulment papers drawn up first thing in the morning. You and that boy are just plain stupid and Cassie and Jason are dumb for allowing it to happen."_

_"HIS NAME IS SAM DAD, SAM!" Mercedes was mad. "Not 'that boy' like you have been calling him since I have made it back and we are not stupid we are in love and I will stay married to him and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it!"_

_"YOU WANNA BET! You will end that marriage Mercedes Jones or I will disown you!" _

_"Elijah, let's just take a second to calm down." His wife tried to reason with him._

_"NO! I refuse to sit back and watch her or Sam ruin my daughter's life! So that's how it going to go down either you serve Sam with annulment papers when he comes down tomorrow or you leave my house and don't comeback until your marriage is over."_

_"Elijah, you don't mean that!" _

_"Like hell I don't. I am ashamed to even look at her right now."_

_"I won't do it." Mercedes said. "I love Sam and we are staying married that's final."_

_"Then pack you shit young lady, because you are no longer my daughter." He said and walked off with his wife behind him trying to reason with him._

_"Come on, Mercy Me, you can stay with me until you and Sam can find a place." Kurt said._

_When Kurt got the ok from his parents he told Finn to come and get them because Pop Jones told Mercedes she wasn't taking her car. So when Finn and Blaine arrived they helped Kurt packed up the things Mercedes would need and load it into Kurt's car. Finn kept his head down as he took in the scene before him. Mercedes was walking around with a lifeless look on her face. Her mother was crying her eyes out and angrily cleaning every surface of the house and her father had locked himself in his office but you could hear his cries through the door. He didn't understand how someone could just abandon their own child, but he wasn't going to address the situation. _

_Once everything was loaded and ready, Mercedes took one last look at her room before shutting the door. When she walked downstairs her mother hugged her silently and kissed her forehead. She looked into the eyes of her mother's which matched her own and knew things would never be the same between her and her parents again._

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 16. What did you guys think? I know I didn't go into great details about their wedding, but I did that for a reason. What did your think of Joe doing the wedding and were you happy that their friends showed up? What did you think of her father throwing her out and disowning her and where do you think Mama Jones ended up? Well tell me in a review what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reading. Till next time-tdminor86<strong>

**Next chapter: Mercedes and Sam find an apartment in Lima Heights of all places and the two of them return to McKinley High** **together as husband and wife. Santana and Kurt plot against Mr. Shue and Rachel.**


	17. Meet The Evans

**AN: Hello again everyone! Thanks to all the reviewers from the last chapter. To all those who favorite and follow I appreciate it so much. Sorry for any mistakes you may see I didn't get a chance to send this to my Beta. So here's chapter 17 I hope you enjoy and please leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

Chapter 17:**Meet The Evans.**

"I'm telling you that is not going to fit."

"Dude trust me I helped Burt move everything into our new home I know what I am doing."

"I wish someone would do something before I go all Lima Heights on your asses cause this box is heavy and I'd rather be doing something more productive with my time!"

"Santana calm your tits ok, and Finn, Sam is right this is not going to fit." Kurt said trying to bring some order to their current disaster.

"Thank you!" Sam said. "I told you, but nooooo you wanted to try to be Mr. Know-It-All and bring the couch up in one piece."

"How bout I be Mr. Sitonmyass and don't help your smart ass move?" Finn retorted.

"Look let's just break the couch apart and carry the damn pieces inside already." Puck said in the front holding up the heavy sofa.

After one week of Mercedes staying with Kurt, and Sam crashing at Puck's, Mercedes and Sam had finally found an apartment. Their friends were all very helpful with finding them an extra piece of furniture here and a spare set of sheets and towels there. It wasn't snazzy but it was way better than the Motel and being homeless.

Santana's mouth nearly fell to the floor when Mercedes told her that they were moving right dab in the middle of Lima Heights. Kurt and Tina both cried out of fear for their newlywed friends, but after much persuading them that they were more than able to fend for themselves and they promised not to go out after dark unless it was absolutely necessary the couple had the two worry warts convinced, well sorta. They both had to find a job and even though their rent was paid for two months they still had their bills and transportation to worry about. While the pair figured they would be living inside the hotel for months until they saved enough money to find a place to call their home, Mercedes and Sam had received help from the last person they had expected.

When Sam had arrived to Lima he was shocked to hear about the happenings of the previous day. He knew Dr. And Mrs. Jones weren't going to be happy about him marrying their daughter without their permission, but he didn't think that Dr. Jones would go as far as disowning his own daughter. To say Sam was furious was an understatement, he could've marched over to the Jones residence and strangled Mercedes' father for the way he was making his wife feel.

Mercedes was a complete mess when he made it to the Hudson-Hummel household. She refused to talk about what went on so he had to hear about it from Kurt, and according to Carole she didn't eat a single bite the entire time she had been there. He tried to console her and make her feel better but he had a feeling that his presence only reminded her of the reason why she was feeling this way. After several failed attempts to get a response out of her he just decided to hold her. When he wrapped his arm around her waist she melted in his arms and intertwined her fingers with his. As small a gesture as that was, it was just enough to let Sam know that she was happy to have him there with her and for Mercedes it was just enough to let her know that they were in this together.

Later that day, Sam and Mercedes both were sleeping when Sam heard a soft knock on the door. He figured it was Kurt so he ignored it thinking he would just make his way in. Seconds later there was another knock and Sam heard someone call their names. He sat up and quietly made his way out of the bed trying not to disturb Mercedes and answered the door. His mouth flew opened as he was now standing face to face with those same brown doe eyes his new wife had inherited.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Sam. How's life treating you? Well other than trapping my daughter into marrying you."

"I didn't trap her into anything, Mrs. Jones." Sam said with a little bite to his tone. "Trust me if she would have said no I would have respected her wishes."

"I'm sure you would have." Bonnie said sarcastically. "Look I came to talk to you and my careless daughter."

"She's asleep and she has been crying for a day and a half now, she needs to get some rest." Sam said not wanting to let Mrs. Jones upset Mercedes anymore.

"I'm up. Let her in Sam." They heard Mercedes say sleepily from the bed.

Sam stepped aside hesitantly, never taking his eyes off his new mother in law. She pushed passed him and sat on the edge of the bed. Mercedes sat up all the way with her back against the headboard. She told Sam to come sit by her. When he did she grabbed his hand and leaned into him for support as the two waited to hear what Mrs. Jones had to say.

"I am not going to lie and pretend like I am happy or agree with what you two have done." She began. "I will say I don't agree with how you father handled things. He was right to be angry with you Mercedes."

Sam's hand tightened around Mercedes and gritted his teeth to try to control his emotions as he thought about how upset Dr. Jones made Mercedes. Mrs. Jones must have seen his reaction because she quickly finished her statement and aimed her next words at Sam.

"Your father disowning you was way out of line. He overreacted and I haven't spoken to him since the incident occurred. I'm not saying that he will come around anytime soon because I know how stubborn that man can be."

"Mama I never meant to cause any problems for you and daddy." Mercedes said barely loud enough for them to hear her. "I don't want you to be mad at him for something I did."

"Mercedes I'm not mad at your father because you got married. I'm mad at your father because he knew this was bound to happen and he acted the way he did. I knew the two of you were going to do something crazy. Now I'll admit I thought it would be that you ended up pregnant. I know you love Sam, Mercedes and I know that he loves you too, so when you ran off to Kentucky I was hurt at first but then I said I would have done the same if it was your father. I was ok with it and I was rooting for you to go get your man, I just didn't think you would come back married." She laughed but there was no humor in it. "I came here today to give you two a wedding gift."

Sam and Mercedes both looked as if she had just told them that she was shaving her head bald and joining a monastery.

"You're giving us a what?" Mercedes asked.

"Your heard me, a wedding gift."

She reached in her purse and pulled out a white medium sized envelope. She handed it to Mercedes and told her to open it. Mercedes did as she was told and she gasped when she saw the contents.

"Mom what is this?" She said showing it to Sam.

"It's $2120 in cash." She said simply like she hadn't just handed Mercedes an envelope full of cash. "The two of you can't stay at Carole and Burt's forever. You are married now and with marriage comes responsibility. This should be enough for you to find an apartment and put down the first and last months' rent. The rest you will have to figure out on your own."

Mercedes crawled to the edge where her mother was seated and hugged her neck tight.

"I love you mama." She said as fresh tears began to fall. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Listen to me Mercedes and listen good, this is the only time I am helping you out. You and Sam made a grown up decision and now you are going to have to act like grown-ups. This is the only time I will help you out. When times start to get rough and hard don't expect anything from me because I won't give it. I want you and Sam to learn what it is going to be like struggle as a young married couple. "

"Thanks Mrs. Jones." Sam said.

""You're both welcome and Sam if you let anything happen to my baby girl, I'll make her a widow just as fast as you made her a wife." She said and stood up and left.

OOOOOOOOOO

"That's it I'm done!" Santana said dropping a bag of clothes. "Brits let's go, it is cold and we aren't getting shit accomplished."

"Santana did you forget that you and Brittany rode with me and Blaine, so unless you plan on walking home I suggest you stop complaining and help us out." Kurt said. "If I can work and help so can you, besides remember who we are doing this for. Mercy Me needs our help and that's exactly what we are going to do, HELP!"

Santana picked her bag she was carrying back up and grumbled something about being in familiar territory and she could easily get a ride, but she pushed passed Kurt and walked into apartment 16A.

Mercedes and Sam were not only fortunate enough to find an apartment so soon but they were able to get one on the first floor. The apartment was fairly spacious for a one bedroom. The dining room and kitchen was separated by a half wall and the living room was just big enough for the small coffee table and couch they had. They only had one TV which was the one from Mercedes' bedroom so they opted to put it into their bedroom. It was the largest room in the apartment and much to Mercedes dislike their only bathroom was connected to their bedroom. The one thing she did like about their room was that their closet was huge, almost as big as the one she had back at home. The gang spent their entire Saturday morning and most of the afternoon helping their friends move, unpack, and decorate their new home. Mercedes was grateful that it came with a refrigerator because there was no way, she and Sam could afford one.

Her father had frozen her savings account the day after she moved/thrown out, so she was flat broke other than the money Sam had saved and the money her mother had given them which was almost gone as well. She had applied to work at several places over the past week and Carol even offered to see if she could get her a job working at the clinic she worked at. Unlike Mercedes, Sam had found a job his first day back working for Burt at the shop, but he said it was only temporary until he could find a more permanent job. The two of them owed the Hudson-Hummels so much and they both were so lucky to have them help them.

After about six hours of getting everything done the crew didn't stick around for long. It wasn't because they didn't want to but because there wasn't enough room for all of them to fit inside without feeling cramped. Once Mercedes and Sam were finally alone, Mercedes took a shower first and then decided to start working on dinner while Sam showered next.

Today was the first day she hadn't cried since she was disowned by her father. She was going to prove him wrong about everything and she wasn't one hundred percent sure how she was going to do that yet. She didn't think what she and Sam did was a mistake and she was positive that they were going to beat the odds. Thinking about all the things that had happened was wearing her down and she could feel her tears threatening to return, but she wasn't going to let it affect the mood she was in. She promised herself that she wasn't going to let Sam see her cry over this any longer, so when she heard him shuffling around in the room she wiped her eyes, put on her brave face and smiled. She had just finished adding the noodles to a pot of boiling water when she felt Sam wrap his strong arms around her waist. He kissed her hair and she relaxed in his arms.

"You got it smelling really good in her Mrs. Evans." He said.

"Thanks. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes, you hungry?"

"Starvin'." He said and turned her around in his arms.

He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. The soft sweet nips and kisses he was placing on her lips was just what she needed at that moment to make all worry leave her mind. She leaned up on her tip toes to deepen the kiss seeking for permission to enter. Their tongues circled one another's and she could feel Sam loosening the drawstring of her sweat pants. Once he had them loose, he ran his rough hands down her bare smooth backside, giving it a soft squeeze. She was so lost in the kiss that she almost missed him lifting her onto the counter.

"Sam?" She said trying to catch her breath as he nibbled on her neck. "We are in the kitchen and have food cooking on the stove."

"So, I'm not seeing the issue here." He said and went right back in to sucking the skin on her neck.

"We just finished moving everything in and the first thing you want to do is have sex. I thought you were starving?"

"I am." He said fondling her breast from underneath her shirt. "Starving for you."

Mercedes laughed. _"My boyfri-no husband, husband now that's right is such a dork."_She thought to herself.

"Besides it's been four and a half months and we have only had sex four times, plus I missed you all last week. I have missed making love to you and not to mention when we were apart. All I had was my hand and when you sent those pictures, I was masturbating at least three times a day. Do you know how much lotion I went through, Johnson and Johnson should make me some type of endorsement deal." When he mentioned the pictures he saw Mercedes eyes widened so he quickly told her that he didn't forget to get them to answer the unspoken question she asked.

"Whew." She said relieved. "You didn't show them to anyone did you?"

"No." Sam said with a smile. "Well maybe Puck saw a couple when we were moving."

"WHAT?"

"I'm joking Jones. OW!" He said and rubbed the back of his head where Mercedes had just slapped him.

"Just for that you have lost out on any chance you had to get some of this." She said pushing him back and hopping off the counter.

Sam played Mercedes' game for all of twenty minutes and she tried her hardest to stick to it, but as soon as they finished eating Sam was already ready for dessert. He lured her into their bedroom saying that there was something wrong and when she entered the room and saw Sam wearing nothing but a smile and a hard condom wrapped dick; it was like her clothes had magically disappeared. The next thing she knew was that she was riding Sam in their brand new bed as he gave her smack after heated smack to her rear end. He wasn't even six smacks in when he felt her shuddering and cumming all over him. He loved the way she looked when she was cumming, especially when she was on top. When she leaned down and kissed him roughly, biting his bottom lip as she rode out her orgasm, it made him wild with want. He flipped them over to where he was now on top, only he was face to face with her sweet lower lips and he sucked at them greedily. He buried his face between her thighs, nose and all as he feasted on her. A few seconds later, she was screaming his name loud as she came for the second time. He sipped her juices like hot tea at a Sunday brunch only she tasted so much better. After one last swipe of his tongue down her center, he made his way back to her, kissing her so she could taste her sweet nectar. Seconds later, he slid back inside of her warm comfort and he began giving her slow, long, strokes. He took his time showering her face, breast, and shoulder with kisses. She lifted her legs causing him to go deeper and the way her pussy was pulsating around him was driving him insane. He picked up pace, hitting her spot just the way she liked it and her nails were digging in his back. The feel of the scratches were like a pleasure pain and he lost all his resolve thrusting in her with top speed as she sang her praises to him.

"Sam! Oh God! I'm cum...cum...cumming." She said clawing into him harder.

The way her body was shaking under him plus the sound of their skin slapping together was all he needed to take him over the edge.

"Shit Mercedes! Ah fuck!" He said as he came hard, shooting stream after stream of cum into the condom.

He came so hard that he didn't even bother moving after they both came down from their high. He just laid there wrapped in her arms with his head on her chest. The sound of her heart beating and the feel of her fingers running down his back put him straight to sleep with her following soon after.

Sam and Mercedes had decided to go to church the next morning and when they were leaving, they saw a man sitting in a chair in front of the apartment next to theirs. Mercedes smiled at the man while Sam was locking up. He stared at her for few seconds and then looked at the back of Sam before he took another puff of his cigarette. When Sam turned around, he greeted the gentleman and the guy just shook his head towards Mercedes in disgust. Sam wanted to say something to him but Mercedes grabbed his hand and told him to come before they were late for church.

Mercedes knew going to church was going to be weird because both of her parents were going to be there. When they pulled up she saw her father's truck and her mother's BMW. It was a rare thing for them to drive to church separately and she couldn't help the guilt she felt. When they were inside, she pulled Sam to a seat towards the back. She saw them. They were sitting together, which made her feel a little bit better but she didn't want to upset her father today. He still hadn't seen Sam since he came to town and for now she wanted to keep it that way. Sam knew something was wrong because she always liked to sit towards the front but he didn't question it. When she didn't get up to sing with the choir he became worried. He asked her about it while they were preparing to sing and she told him it was because she didn't want her parents to know she was there. He hated the rift between her and her parents and he wanted to try to fix it, so he decided to talk to then after church. He didn't get a chance to because as soon as they were dismissed Mercedes yanked him out quickly before they had a chance to say one word to anyone, but not quick enough for her parents to see the teens leaving.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked as they were making their way back to their apartment.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't face them." She said playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Your parents?"

"Not just them, everyone. I didn't want to worry about their accusations. I know what we did was right but they might not understand it."

"Are you ashamed of being married to me?" Sam asked a little hurt.

"Sam, No! Absolutely not!" She said. "I love you and I am proud to be your wife. I just did that to protect you from the stares and judgments. Also, I didn't want them to question my parents' morals. I may not agree with how they are handling us getting married but I don't want to ruin the reputation they spent so long building." She said grabbing his spare hand. "I did that to save them and you. I don't regret marrying you Sam, don't ever think that."

Sam brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her hand softly. "I love you Jones."

"Love you too Sam."

Santana and Kurt sat at a table towards the back of the Lima Bean. They both had a pair of dark shades on and matching black coats. They had been there for over an hour and they were waiting for someone to arrive. Kurt had just put his cup of warm milk to his lips when Santana tapped his arm. He looked up and saw Rachel enter and sit at a table in the front of the coffee shop. Not even a minute later, Jesse St. James walked in and joined her. They watched as the two had a conversation over drinks. Santana made gagging noises as they were making out, while Kurt snapped photos with a high zoom camera.

"That little hobbit bitch is going down." Santana said as she sipped her latte.

"Patience, my dear Satan, patience." Kurt said after he was satisfied with the pictures he had taken. "We have to be careful with how we play this out. If we strike too soon, we may end up failing."

"I know but when she went after Mercedes she signed her death certificate." Santana snarled.

"Damn right, and just like Shane did, Rachel and Mr. Shue are going to learn that NOBODY messes with my Mercy Me."

The two plotting friends shared a high five and began working out all the details of Operation Take Down Hobbit and Shue.

Mercedes was up bright and early Monday morning. She was nervous about going back to McKinley after the whole fight with Rachel. She wasn't however the least bit nervous about returning to school as a married woman. She was actually looking forward to walking the halls with her husband while all the girls who use to pine after him watched on in jealousy. Maybe even the ones who claimed Sam left because he was embarrassed to be seen in public with her. She was already dressed when Sam got up and wondered in the kitchen. She made him a deluxe breakfast containing a spectacular bowl of corn flakes. After he ate and dressed they headed to school.

Mercedes went to her locker to get some books while Sam went to the office to get his schedule. She only had a half day because she was ahead in her credits, she could have graduated last year but her parents declined to move her a grade ahead when it was offered a few years back.

"Hey Mrs. Evans." Quinn and Tina said as they made their way to her locker with their arms linked.

"Hey guys. How's school been without me?" She asked.

"Boring." Tina said with a pout. "I missed you a lot girl."

"We all have, especially in Glee. It isn't the same without you, Santana, Brits, and Sugar." Quinn told her.

Rachel and Will understood San and Brit not returning to Glee because of Mercedes, but they didn't get Sugar. Sugar simply explained to the group that Mercedes was her closest friend out of all of them and she had the most leverage to make Will change his mind, being that she was the New Directions funding and all. As long as he wasn't willing to ditch Rachel she wasn't paying for shit.

"Yeah it is a train wreck. Mr. Shue can't find two replacements and Rachel suggest throwing in the band members but they didn't want to be a part of the hot mess that we are right now. Blaine, Finn, and Kurt refuse to sing anything, but Mr. Shue won't throw them out because he is afraid to lose any more members. Rachel is starting to act like Mr. Shue is her assistant and not the teacher. No one participates in assignments and we all are planning something big to show our protest." Tina said.

"Guys as bad as I would like to return please don't get into any trouble on my behalf." Mercedes said closing her locker.

"Don't worry we know what we are doing and besides, you are totally worth it." Quinn said.

The three girls were headed down the hall when they saw their boyfriends and Mercedes' husband up ahead heading in their direction. When they met up, Mercedes found out that Mike and Puck had been filling Sam in on the whole Glee club situation as well. Mercedes tried to talk Sam into joining but he said if she wasn't doing it than neither was he. The three pairs went in different directions making their way to their first period classes. Sam walked Mercedes to English and kissed her before he took off to Spanish with Mr. Shue. He made it with a few seconds to spare and took a seat next to Finn. Sam really couldn't pay attention because he kept thinking about what Mercedes had told him about what Shue did when he found out Rachel was scheming behind Mercy's back. He'd already planned to fuck Shane up on sight, but Mercedes told him he wasn't worth it. He used to look up to Mr. Shue and thought he was a great person, now he wished more than anything to shove that ugly ass sombrero down his throat. After class was over, Mr. Shue asked him to wait a moment so he could talk to him. Finn was waiting for Sam outside.

"So Sam it's good to have you back. I heard your father got a job in Kentucky and I am glad things are better for your family." Will said as Sam shifted his feet.

"Yeah thanks." Sam said and asked if that was all he wanted.

"I wanted to talk to you about Glee Club. Now that you are back I hope to see you there."

"Nope." Sam said popping the p.

"I'm sorry. I thought you loved Glee." Will said confused.

"I did until you chose Rachel over Mercedes." Sam said.

"Now I understand you and Mercedes may have had a thing but you weren't here to know what went on. She assaulted Rachel who didn't press charges out of the goodness of her heart. Mercedes chose to quit and she manipulated other members to follow her."

Sam slammed his book down on the table and Finn who was listening outside, reentered.

"Sam." Finn said trying to remind him not to do anything stupid.

"She didn't manipulate anyone into doing anything. She left because you chose Rachel, a known liar and schemer over someone who did nothing but dedicate everything she had to Glee. Her friends were willing to follow her out and I bet if Rachel had quit no one would have said a single word to stop her." Sam said through gritted teeth. "Why don't you stop lying to yourself and everyone else, Mr. Shue? You chose Rachel not because she sings better, but because she is what you think the judges want to see standing out front. It's all about the image, winning, and what _**you**_ want, when it should be about what makes the students happy, having fun, and what _**they **_want." Sam said inching closer to his teacher and Finn placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "You and I both know Mercedes is better than Rachel in every way, the difference is I have the balls to actually say it. You have treated my wife unfairly for the last time and you burned that bridge with me when you dismissed her like she was nothing." Sam said grabbing his books and walked out with Finn close behind.

Will stood there dumbfounded by two things, one, he knew Sam was right about Mercedes being better and two, did he just say Mercedes was his wife?

The rest of the day was a blur for Mercedes. She was stopped by a few people asking her about the brand new hardware she was sporting on her left hand and she told them the truth. She didn't share any of her four classes with any of her friends except for Mike because they were all AP. She left giving Sam a kiss and she went job hunting. She filled out a few applications for the mall and breadsticks and she even went to the nursing home and a few daycares. By the time she was finished, she still had almost two hours till she had to pick up Sam from school. When she made it home her neighbor was sitting in the chair again. She told herself she would just smile and keep on with her business. When she put the key in the lock and unlocked the door she heard him say something.

"Excuse me?" She asked him.

"I said are you the young man who lives here maid?" He asked.

"No sir, he's my husband." She told him trying not to slap him senseless.

"Husband? Huh? How many kids y'all got, two, three?"

"Not that it is any of your damn business, none." She said and opened her door. She heard him mumble something about food stamps and welfare as she walked into her apartment. She didn't know what the hell that was about but she knew one thing, she was definitely not telling Sam. He was already hype about Mr. Shue from earlier and she didn't want him to make a big deal out of nothing. She locked her door and pulled out a book she had checked out from the library. A few minutes had passed and she received a text from Kurt.

**Sam told me during lunch that Shue had the audacity to ask him about joining Glee. LMAO.**

_**I know he told me and I just shook my head. How's school?**_

**So, so. We can't all be lucky and go home early like you. Don't worry, San and I, have a plan, Shue and Rachel won't know what hit them.  
><strong>  
><em><strong>You two are evil. But I will admit I miss singing with you guys.<br>**_  
><strong>You won't miss it for long. ;) Gotta go Mr. Denton is coming. Love ya.<strong>

The week was going by smoothly at first for the newlyweds. No one was giving them any slack about being married and Sam even received a call for a job interview. He was hired at a local factory, the only catch was he had to work from 4-midnight, which meant Mercedes would be alone during the night Monday thru Friday. He didn't start till Monday so he told Burt he would finish the week out. Thursday, it seemed that everything took a complete 180. First Mercedes had to bump into Rachel when she was picking up something from the store. She walked right passed her without glancing in Rachel's direction.

"Hello to you too, Mercedes." Rachel said following her.

Mercedes ignored her as she grabbed the last item on her list and made her way to the checkout counter. Rachel tried to say something else but she tuned her out.

"I suppose you convinced your little boyfriend not to join Glee." She said trying to get a response out of her. "I always thought he couldn't think for himself."

Mercedes turned on her heels and glared down at the girl behind her.

"Rachel, I have no problem choking you out again, only this time there is no one here to save you. Talk about my husband again and I will slap all the voice out your ass."

"Husband?" She said taking a step back.

"Yes husband. He is capable of making his own decisions and he chose not to do it, plus he doesn't have time anyway with his new job."

"Well congrats I guess." Rachel said sourly and walked off after she realized that her plan with Shane only brought Mercedes and Sam closer together.

Friday was the true test of Sam's patience, when Shane had confronted him at lunch, he knew that Sam and Mercedes were back together but he almost choked on his soda he was drinking when Rachel Berry called him and told him the two were married. Shane was in no way scared of Sam and vice versa. He didn't think he deserved a woman like Mercedes and he brought it upon himself to let him know how he felt. When Shane approached the table he was sitting at with Hudson, and Mike Chang he didn't hesitate to tell him how dumb he was for ruining Mercedes life.

"So I guess you heard then?" Sam said.

"Yeah I did. You are an idiot if you think this is going to last."

"Hold up. Shane, before you proceed to tell me how my relationship is going to go, let me just tell you this. First, who are you to give me relationship advice when I haven't seen or heard anything about you dating a single person? Secondly, you did all that plotting with Rachel and you still didn't get the girl. You are pathetic Shane. You are chasing after a girl who doesn't even want you. Thirdly, I am tired of this back and forth between us so I am ending this here and now." He walked right up to Shane's face. "This is your final warning. Stay. Away. From. My. Wife. If I even see you look in her general vicinity I will break both your legs. The only reason why I haven't already is because Mercedes asked me not to waste my time on you. Take heed to my warning Shane." He said and went back to his seat causing an angry Shane to storm off.

A crying Santana made her way into Principal Figgins office and asked to speak to him.

"Ms. Lopez what can I help you with." He asked handing her a tissue.

"I need to talk to you about one of your teachers sir. I believe we have a situation on our hands that has gotten out of control." She wept.

"What seems to be the problem and with what teacher?"

"I'm afraid to say, I don't want to cause problems for anyone." She said dabbing her crocodile tears with the Kleenex.

"Please my dear, if there is any difficulty with one of my teachers, I need to know before things get worse. You ate safe and I will handle it without ever mentioning your name." He assured her.

"It's Will Shuester." She said an unsuspicious smirk.

That afternoon, Sam texted Mercedes saying that Finn was going to give him a ride to Burt's and a ride home after. She spent the afternoon doing her homework, reading some more and then she cooked some Hamburger Helper for dinner. Later the night, after she had showered, she heard the keys jingling in the lock and saw Sam walk in a few seconds later. He kissed her on the lips once and she fixed him a plate of food. The two ate dinner in their bedroom while watching some TV. When Sam got out of the shower he joined her in bed.

"Night Mrs. Evans." Sam said wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Night Sam, I love you." She said.

She was happy, truly happy. She had Sam back and they were married and living together. She knew she would be back in glee club soon thanks to her two best friends and she was certain that things could only look up from here.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was chapter 17. Did you guys like it? What did you think of Mama Jones surprise visit? How about Sam and Mercedes rude ass neighbor and do you think he is going to cause problems? What do you think Kurtana is planning? Did you guys like how Sam handled Mr. Shue and Shane? What about Mercedes and Rachel? Let me know in a review. Question would you guys be mad if I did a small month jump next chapter? Thanks for reading. Till next time-tdminor86<strong>

**Next chapter. Rachel and Shue learn payback is a bitch. Mercedes still has trouble finding a job and thinks Sam is starting to resent her for it. Things get real for Quinn and Puck.**


	18. Lonely Hearts and Drunken Fights

**AN: Hi everyone, sorry it's been a minute since I updated but, Killing Me Softly decided it wanted to be a spoil brat and demand that I update it three times in a row, plus Rose bullied me into updating it back to back. Anyways, thanks for all of the wonderful responses to the last chapter I am glad you guys like it so much. This chapter takes place a month after they moved in together but I will touch on some of the things that happened without having a flashback heavy chapter. So I won't waste any more time, here's chapter 18 hope you like it and please don't forget to review. Thanks to my lovely beta Rose and for the idea you know which one. This chapter is dedicated to zeejack for giving me the inspiration I needed to do this chapter. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee if I did Sam and Mercedes would still be together.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: <strong>Lonely Hearts and Drunken Fights.<strong>

* * *

><p>Will Shuester trekked slowly past the auditorium with his head held low. It had been two weeks since Principal Figgins and the school board, voted to temporary relieve him of his duties as director of the Glee Club. He didn't think things would've have got worse when he was informed that he was going to be evaluate for a week, after someone had made claims that his teaching skills and decisions were questionable and unethical. After being observed by Maxine Mosley who followed him around for a full week of school, it was determined that his Spanish wasn't up to par to be teaching the class at such a high level. Mosley stated that while he did have a connection with his students, his lack of knowledge on the subject was almost as bad as the students he was supposed to be teaching. She suggested that he be moved to another subject which caused him to take the place of the retiring Mr. Green as history teacher.<p>

Will didn't have any disagreement with the decision and even recommended that his night teacher David Martinez be hired as the new Spanish teacher. He thought all else was in the clear until he was asked to attend a meeting in the choir room that next day.

OOOOOOOOOO

_"William it has been brought to my attention that you have allowed some things to go on in the New Directions that is absolutely unacceptable." Principal Figgins said._

_Will looked around as the entire Glee club including Sam, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Mercedes, and Lauren, were seated staring at him as if they were the jury ready to give judgments like he was on trial. Also present for this meeting was Sue and a just as confused as him, Emma._

_"I don't know what you mean?" Will said nervously._

_"Then allow me to inform you, is it true that you have been letting a student run the club and make all of the decisions regarding it?"_

_Will looked guiltily towards Rachel who didn't seem to be phased by these allegations. He may have let Rachel make a few decisions here and there, but only because she was the only person who was willing to cooperate and do the assignments. He still had the final say on what was performed and who sang what._

_"I...I...may have let..." Will stammered but Figgins cut him off._

_"Also, this alleged student is the same one who sent a fellow student to a crack house forcing her to switch schools and scheming against another to break up her relationship? But none of this is as bad as said student leaking valuable information to a known rival school."_

_A loud chorus of 'whats' rang in the room. What was funny about it was everyone already knew this except for Mr. Shue._

_"Rachel you were leaking information to our competition?" Will asked with a hurt expression on his face._

_"Think carefully about what you say before you speak Hobbit, because we have proof." Santana warned her._

_Rachel didn't say a word, she was caught and she had no idea how she was going to get herself out of this situation._

_"Well?" Mr. Figgins said waiting for her answer._

_"Yes, ok fine but I did it because no one else was participating except me! I worked myself ragged for this club and no one seems to care. I do everything and anything but do I get a thank you, nope!" She yelled. "Mercedes can attack me, bully me, and turn her back on the club and what does she get full support and love, from everyone! She gets the husband and the friendships and I am stuck with nothing. Does she deserve it, nope, she isn't anything special. I am way better than her but just because I don't have the gift of gab, and a lively personality, I get belittled and called a diva."_

_Sam was grateful for Mercedes agreeing to sit in his lap because there were about three times during Rachel's rant were he could feel Mercedes tense up and make a move towards Rachel's direction. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight to him to keep her from getting a second suspension._

_"You get nothing Rachel?" Tina was the first to speak up. "What club have you been in the past three years? I was one of the original five and have I had one solo at a competition? Nope. Not a single one. We don't even have auditions; you just get the solos handed to you and the one time when Mr. Shue gave the lead to Quinn and Sam you protested. Last time I checked there were fifteen members of this club but somehow it has become the Rachel Berry Club. This whole club shouldn't evolve around you but it does and Mr. Shue you have allowed it. So save us your lecture on how wronged you have been because frankly none of us wants to hear it."_

"_What about Finn he gets just as much special treatment as me!" Rachel said throwing her ex-boyfriend under the bus._

_"I didn't see it at first when we were dating, because Rachel made me feel as if the well-being of Glee was solely up to the two of us. But now that I am one of those outsiders looking in I see that what we did was wrong, the extra treatment you showed us wasn't fair. Puck, Artie, and Kurt are just as good singers as I am, add the fact that every male in here is a better dancer than I am, they should have been front and center and showcased more than I was." Finn said._

_"William I am highly disappointed in you. I looked to you as not only a colleague but as a friend as well. I never knew things were as bad as they were. I have no choice but to remove you as head of The New Directions effective immediately." Principal Figgins said and the choir room rejoiced._

_"Wait, what?" Will asked shocked. "You can't do that."_

_"I can and I did. You have no control over what is going on, your opinions and actions are bias and it would seem if you play favorites. The reactions of these students speak volumes, they obviously agree. That is no way to conduct things. You need to learn how to run things properly and do what is the best for the students and not what you or Ms. Berry think is best. So until you do you are no longer to have anything to do with The Glee Club or anything associated with it."_

_Will went to protest but Principal Figgins told him his hands were tied and his decision was final._

_"Now it was decided by the school board and voted on by the members of Glee Club that for the remainder of the year Sue Sylvester shall take over as head until we can find a permanent replacement or unless we decide to reinstate you."_

_OOOOOOOOOO_

Everything was falling apart for Will, he lost both of his previous positions, and Emma had moved out stating she needed some space from him, because he wasn't the man she fell in love with. He walked inside of the auditorium where glee was practicing for sectionals, the room fell silent at his presence and everyone turned to look at the depressed man.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry for everything that I have done. I never meant to put any of you on the back burner; especially you Mercedes. I thought I was doing what was right. I just want to say good luck at Regionals and I know you guys have what it takes to win. Again I'm sorry." He apologized and made his way out of the auditorium.

"Well that was the last thing I expected him to say." Artie said as he wheeled back into position.

"You think he meant it?" Tina asked.

"Don't matter all is right again." Santana said. "Rachel is gone, and the four of us are back in glee, that's all that counts."

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey! What are you bunch of sad excuses for the teenage generation just standing around for?" They heard Sue say using her bull horn. "You looked like a bunch of sloppy, drunk, overweight, Vegas showgirls, on that last run through! Let's do it again! From the top!"

They knew working with Sue was going to be hard, but Santana and Kurt made a deal with her, if they could promise the demise of Will Shuester then she had to agree to run the Glee Club fairly. The other part of the deal was that Sue had to make sure that she keep her insults to a minimum and she had to kick Rachel out as her first act as new director. Sue happily agreed saying that she never liked Rachel that much anyway and she had preferred Mercedes over her.

When Sue told Rachel that she was out, she had an emotional breakdown right there in front of everybody. She cried hysterically at first looking around for someone to help her or speak on her behalf but she knew that all of her bridges were burned. Her crying then turned into anger, lashing out on Mercedes and Finn blaming them for what was happening. When she saw the unmistakable anger in Mercedes eyes, she then turned smug claiming that there was no way for them to win without her and it would be a matter of days before they were all begging for her to come back.

Sue was one tough cookie but they all agreed they would put up with ten Sue Sylvester than one Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes had survived their first month of marriage. It wasn't entirely easy but they made it. Between work and school Sam barely had time to spend with his wife. By the time he made it home from work Mercedes was either already deep in sleep or just about there. She tried to make things so much easier for him as much as possible. He always had a plate of food waiting for him when he got off, in the microwave; she always had a lunch pack and ready to go to take to work with him. She became his own personal live in tutor and helped him on his off days to make sure that he didn't fall behind in school. He used his off days to rest up and get ready for the long five days he had ahead of him which meant there was barely anytime for anything except schoolwork and rest. He didn't get to hang out with his friends, play video games, or go to some wild party like a normal seventeen year high school student would. He was happy that his marriage had lasted through the first month. Despite all the hiccups along the way they made it. Sam was happy, but to say he was living in complete bliss would've been a lie.<p>

Mercedes was feeling a little down in the dumps lately and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to fix her mood. She had yet to find a job even though she had several interviews. They would all say the same thing, "we appreciate your time but we have to decline at the moment". Her favorite one was the famous "we'll call you". She was back in glee but which made her happy, but seeing Sam work himself to the bone was really bothering her. He would tell her that everything was ok, and she would find work soon. He would always assure her that things were going good and telling her they were fine.

However, she didn't believe him. Lately she had noticed a difference in Sam. He didn't initiate or ask for sex and when she did he would always say that he didn't feel up to it or he was too tired for it. The first two weeks they had moved into their apartment he couldn't keep his hands off of her. They were having sex like crazy as newlyweds do. But lately, he didn't cuddle or hold her when they slept together in bed, his kisses were no longer the long lingering type but were now short and quick. He made sure to keep their PDA at school little to none. He used to make her feel so wanted and special like she was the most beautiful person in the world. So the sudden change had begun to make Mercedes think he was starting to resent her. They weren't fighting or even angry at each other but it was obvious that something was different.

"So, Valentine's Day is next week." Mercedes told Sam as they were riding back from church.

"Is it? I hadn't notice." Sam said staring at the road.

"Yeah, it's Thursday, Sugar is throwing this big party on Friday night to celebrate. I was thinking we should go."

"Can't, I have to work on Friday remember?" Sam said not looking in her direction.

"I know Sam, but I was thinking after you got off you could go home and take a quick shower and come. It would probably just be really getting started by that time." She told him trying to be optimistic.

"I don't know about it we'll see. I am usually tired when I get off and I don't know if I will be in the mood for a party. But if you want to go you should go." He said giving her a small smile.

"Sure, because that's what I want to do, spend my first Valentine's Day as your wife alone." Mercedes mumbled under her breath. Sam asked her what did she say and she replied nothing so he left it alone.

* * *

><p>Later that week the girls plus Kurt went shopping together to find an outfit for Sugar's party. She demanded that everyone wear something red, pink, or white, or they weren't getting in. Mercedes didn't want to go at first because she didn't have the money to buy a new dress and Sam wasn't going to be there. Sugar told her that as long as she was breathing and had daddy's black American Express card then Mercedes never had to worry about shopping for clothes, or anything for that matter. Mercedes tried to argue but Sugar was picking up her and Santana's sassiness and Sugar told her it wasn't up for debate.<p>

Mercedes was trying on her third dress of the evening and she really like the red, strapless dress she had on. It was short with black buttons along the bust line and it flared out at the bottom. She stepped out of the dressing room and the first person she saw was Quinn, who had found her outfit in the first store they went to.

"Oo la la Merce, Sam is going to lose his shit when he sees you in that." She said when she saw Mercedes. "That is the one; anything else you try on will be irrelevant."

"You like it?" Mercedes asked unsure.

"Love it! You are going to be looking mighty fine."

"Ok this is it then."

Mercedes went back into the dressing room and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment. She thought about what Quinn had said when she first walked out about Sam losing his shit. The way Sam had been avoiding her lately made her doubt he would even be moved or phased by how she looked. She watched herself as tears started to well up in her eyes. How could she live with Sam and feel so far away from him? Where did things go wrong? She let her tears fall and she sat down on the small bench and cried softly to herself. She hated thinking like Sam had lost his interest in her but that was what it felt like. She heard a small knock on the door and when she didn't answer Quinn called her named. She didn't want her to see her like this and she didn't trust her voice to not give it away that she was crying so she remained quiet as more tears began to fall. For a quick second Mercedes forgot about who she was dealing with, and when she saw Quinn crawl underneath the space at the bottom of the dressing room door she was reminded of how persistent Quinn could be.

Mercedes expected Quinn to bombard her with questions but instead she just kneeled in front of her and laid her head on her bosom wrapping her arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a minute and Mercedes was appreciative of Quinn. Of all of her friends Quinn and Kurt were the ones who knew Mercedes inside and out the most.

"It's getting a little tough isn't it?" Quinn asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. I'm starting to think he is regretting us getting married." Mercedes said sadly.

"Nonsense, that boy is crazy in love with you. He never once looked or acted the way he does, when we were dating. I can tell that he cares so much more for you. You mean everything to him."

"If that was true than why do I feel like this? He hasn't touched me in weeks. What if he isn't as attracted to me as he was before? I think it's because I haven't been able to find a job yet."

"Mercedes, I don't know what's going on with the two of you. We both know that trying to figure out Sam is difficult. But at the same time you will never know what's going on inside his head without asking. You have to talk to him, before things get worse than they already are. I do know this, he loves you, everything about you. He was the one that asked you to marry him so I doubt he regrets it. You are beautiful and Sam knows it. You have to talk to him."

"Ok."

Mercedes hugged Quinn and thanked her for the talk. She was right, the only way she would know what was going on for sure was if she asked him.

* * *

><p>That night, Mercedes made Sam a big dinner and waited up for him to get home. She had planned to talk to him about everything. He kissed her on the forehead and went to take a shower. When he returned to the kitchen she had already had him a plate fixed and she sat and joined him at the table. She watched him eat for six minutes and she still hadn't said a word and neither did he, other than to compliment her on the meal. She was scared. Scared of what Sam would say to her about what was going on. She was afraid that everything she had feared was going to come true. So instead of confronting her problems head on like she had promised Quinn, she told him goodnight and went to bed like a coward.<p>

Thursday she made an attempt to talk to him again but like the first time she couldn't find the words. When Sam made it home he handed her some flowers and a box of candy. The two of them were playing a game Mercedes liked to call drive by. They would have these little run ins with each other that only lasted about five or six minutes. She couldn't put all of the blame on Sam because she was becoming very good at avoiding him as well. She would always make sure to be asleep when he made it home, and in the morning before school she kept herself busy doing something to be in whichever room he wasn't. By now she thought Sam would have questioned her or come to her about the rift between them but he acted like everything was normal. The more he pretended like everything was A ok the more pissed Mercedes would become.

By the time Sugar's party rolled around Mercedes was through with the bullshit. She asked Sam that morning if he would reconsider coming to the party but he said no, he was going to go home and crash after work. She caught a ride with Quinn and Puck to the party rolling her eyes at their cutesy couple ways. When Sugar threw a party, she threw a party. There were pink, red, white, and silver metallic streamers everywhere. Hearts and Cupids were hanging from the ceiling and there was table after table of food and drinks. Each table was decorated with red, pink, and white roses and heart shaped lamps.

There must have been at least 100 people there; mostly couples being all lovey-dovey which was making Mercedes miserable. While all of her friends were busy sucking face, dancing, or whispering sweet nothings to their significant other Mercedes was left to sit alone by herself. After her sixth rose of plucking each petal one at a time saying 'he loves me he loves me not' she decided to take advantage of the fully stock bar of alcohol. There were mixed drinks and fruity cocktails, juice for those who had to drive, and hard liquor. Usually Mercedes would go for the fruity drinks but tonight she chose to down shot after shot of flavored vodka. The liquor burned her throat heavily but the warm sensation she was feeling was making her mood much better. She began to loosen up dancing a little with her friends who were happy to see her having such a good time without Sam.

She laughed and joked and between dances she would wander back over to the bar for another quick shot.

"I'm beginning to worry about Mercedes, babe." Quinn said to Puck as she eyed her soul sister knocking back her third shot in a row (that she knew of).

"She's fine. She is just trying to have some fun I'm sure." Puck told her pulling her closer as they danced to Neyo's Sexy Love. He took in the worried look on his girlfriend's face. "Listen if it seems like she is getting out of hand I promise we will cut her off, ok?"

"Ok, you're right let's enjoy the party." Quinn agreed.

Mercedes had made her way around the party again and when another slow song came on she began to dance alone. Her body swayed to the sound of Usher's Climax as the beat and alcohol took over her inhibitions. She was singing the words while running her hands seductively along her curves, which caught the attention of several other single guys at the party. Anthony Rashad bravely stepped up behind her and mimicked her movements. She could feel someone dancing behind her, and when they wrapped their arms around her midsection she didn't protest. She knew whoever it was wasn't Sam but at the moment she didn't care. Everything was going smoothly until she felt her dance partner's lips brush her ear.

"Damn girl, I see why Evans keeps you locked away. The ass is feeling just right." Anthony said and Mercedes distanced herself from him.

She turned around staring at the egotistical jock standing before her and wondered why in the hell Kurt ever thought hooking them up was a great idea. He put his hands around her waist again, and instead of pulling away like her conscious was telling her to, she made the dumb decision to lean in close to him and whispered, "But you'll never get to see it."

The song changed to a fast song and all of a sudden Mercedes was dipping it low and popping her ass against his front. The two were dropping it like its hot gaining some whoops and hollers from a small crowd surrounding them.

"Somebodies putting on a show." Artie said to Sugar as they made their way over to where all the commotion was coming from.

Halfway there they saw Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Brittany headed that way as well. When Sugar pushed Artie through the crowd her mouth flew opened in shock.

"Oh hell no!" Artie was the first to speak as the six of them watched as Mercedes and Anthony were getting it in on the dance floor.

"It's Mercedes! Ooo this is bad." Sugar gasped.

"Very bad!" Tina said appearing behind her.

"What the fuck! Sam is going to kill her." Santana exclaimed.

"What are we looking at?" Kurt asked as he joined his friends. "Oh Dear God no!"

"I didn't know Mercedes was that flexible?" Brittany said amused.

"Neither did I." Puck said earning an elbow to the ribs from his very pissed girlfriend.

"We have to stop this now!" Quinn walked up to Mercedes and yanked her away from a disappointed looking Anthony. "Mercedes what the hell are you doing?"

"I was dancing what it looked like I was doing, Quinnie." Mercedes said merrily and Quinn could smell the alcohol she had been consuming.

"No, you were out there grinding all up on a boy who isn't your husband!"

"Is he here? No, I didn't think so, so I can dance with whomever I feel like." Mercedes snatched away from Quinn's grip and she headed straight to the bar.

"Mercedes haven't you had enough?" She heard Puck say.

"More than enough!" Kurt chastised her.

"Can it Puckerman, I am a grown ass woman." She grabbed a bottle of rum taking a huge swig. "Now I feel like some more dancing so move it."

"You are not dancing with him again!" Santana said a little tipsy herself. "I'm not kidding."

She gave Mercedes a serious look and seconds later Mercedes burst into laughter. The tears were rolling down her face as she shook laughing at her best friend.

"Great she's laughing, so I'm funny now? You know what?" Santana said pointing to Quinn and Puck. "I can't deal with this, you guys handle her. Come on Brits!"

"Santana! Santana!" Quinn called after her retreating form. "Wait!"

"No! I don't have time for this! She's gone all loco, no me gusta!" She shouted back and disappeared further into the crowd.

"You guys go ahead, she rode with Quinn and I, we will take care of her." Puck told everyone.

"You sure?" Kurt asked with his arms folded.

"Yeah we got it."

The rest of them went back to enjoying the party. Puck sat Mercedes down in a chair and turned around to see where Quinn went. He saw her and Santana arguing so he went to see what was going on, but halfway there she was coming back towards him.

"Ugh this is insane! Sam and Mercedes and their stupid issues." Quinn said when she reached Puck. "Where's Mercedes?

He told her she was at the table but when the two made it there they noticed Mercedes and the bottle of rum missing.

"Puck! You were supposed to be watching her! Great!"

It didn't take long for them to find her because when 'No Hands' blasted through the speakers, a drunken Mercedes and her bottle were on the makeshift stage. She alternate between rolling and popping her hips and taking sips. The crowd was going wild when she grabbed the mike and started to drunkenly rap along to the lyrics. She was feeling way too good and seconds later her bolero went flying in the crowd. A few boys had joined her up there and were dancing in a circle around her.

"Sam is going to kill us!" Puck said as they made their way to the stage.

"No, I'm going to kill him." Quinn told Puck. "This is his fault. I'll get Mercedes you get rid of the horn dogs."

"Ok."

Quinn hopped on stage, she was beyond through with this, pushing her way through the small crowd of boys. As she was almost to Mercedes she noticed she was unbuttoning the first four buttons of her dress. When she saw Azimo stick a dollar down her exposed cleavage she had lost it.

"Move it Azimo or I will rip off you balls!"  
>Quinn growled scaring him enough for him to back down.<p>

"Quinnieeeeeee, they lovvvveeee meeeeee!" Mercedes sang. "OW! Quinn ssstttooopppp!"

Quinn didn't say a word to her, she just grabbed Mercedes by the ear dragging her off the stage, causing her fan boys to boo.

Quinn, who still had a hold onto the ear of a kicking and screaming Mercedes, and Puck, went to one of Sugar's bedrooms.

Once the door was close Quinn snapped, she walked over to her friend and slapped her.

"Mercedes Jones-Evans, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND! Getting drunk and stripping and dancing on stage like you don't have a husband at home. What do you think Sam would have said if he would have seen you doing those things? I know you are hurting but that's no excuse for you to go around grinding on anyone and everything."

"Quinn...I.."

"SHUT UP! I am about two seconds away from slapping all the liquor out of your ass again. This is ridiculous!"

"Baby maybe..." Puck started but the look his girlfriend gave him shut him right up.

"Quinn I am fine, I'm not drunk just a little tipsy and you slapped me!" Mercedes said sobering up and rubbing her cheek.

"I had to, you weren't acting like you were fine, letting Anthony Rashad feel you up like that. What if we weren't here to stop you from doing something stupid?"

"I wasn't going to do anything with him, it was just a dance. God, give me some credit! I knew what I was doing, he wasn't going to get another dance out of me because I could feel how 'excited' I was making him. I was just trying to have some fun!" Mercedes stood and was heading towards the door. Puck was standing in the way.

"Pucky Puck." She tried to sweet talk him. "Can I get by pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee!"

"Sorry mama no can do." Puck said looking towards Quinn.

"Whipped ass." Mercedes muttered and threw herself on the bed.

"Could you go and get her some ice for her cheek and see if Sugar has something to sober her up."

Puck kissed Quinn on the forehead and left the room. Quinn went and sat down pulling Mercedes head in her lap.

"I can't believe you slapped me." Mercedes said quietly.

"Me either, I'm sorry. But honey, you were acting irrationally. I shouldn't have hit you. I thought you were going to talk to Sam." She said rubbing her hands in her friend's hair.

"I couldn't. I chickened out."

"Mercedes you guys need to talk. You can't keep whatever is bothering you inside, because when you do, this happens. This isn't you."

"I know, I just wanted the pain to go away. I thought drowning myself in alcohol would do it."

"And Anthony?"

"Big mistake. You know for the girls to call him big pimpin, he has a little you know what." The two girls laughed at Mercedes' comment. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for stopping me from doing something stupid. And to be honest if the shoe was on the other foot, I wouldn't have hesitated slapping the sense back in your ass."

"Anytime."

The door opened and Puck entered with a Ziploc full of ice followed by a confused looking Sam.

"Hey, look who I found." Puck said nervously.

"Of course you called him." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Puck text me and told me to come here ASAP. What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Ok. Sam, before you blow this out of proportion let me explain. Maybe Mercedes had a little too much to drink and maybe there was some naughty dancing with someone." Puck stated.

"Wait what, who was she dancing with?"

"That's not really important." Quinn said sitting Mercedes upright.

"What happened to her dress?" Sam said getting angry.

"She may have jumped on stage and unbuttoned a button or two, or three or four." Puck said, upsetting Sam even more.

"Puck!" Quinn said and they heard Mercedes call Puck a snitch.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Sam was turning red with anger. "Is. That. A. Dollar?" Quinn tried to grab it real fast but it was too late the damage had been done. "We are leaving NOW Mercedes!"

"Thanks a lot, Puck." She said. "Sam, it's not that serious."

"Save it Mercedes get you coat, you know what fuck it Sugar will bring it to you at school. Let's go." He grabbed Mercedes and led her towards the front door.

"Sam stop, I'm not ready to go yet." Mercedes tried to protest pulling away from him, once they were outside but all Sam did was throw her over his shoulder and proceed to the truck. "Put me down!"

* * *

><p>The ride home was dangerously silent. Mercedes sat pressed to the passenger side door holding on to it for dear life. Every time they passed a street light she would look over to Sam and she could see his jaw clenching rapid. She knew his was beyond furious. She rolled her window down letting the cool air hit her face to try to sober herself up and relieve the sting she could feel from where Quinn had slapped her. When they pulled in their apartment Sam yanked the keys out the ignition, and slammed his door shut. He was at Mercedes door before she could even pulled the handle.<p>

"I can make my own way to the door Sam." She said hopping down.

"I don't know you might want to jump up into the bed of the truck and put on a strip tease for everyone to see."

"You're an ass, Sam."

"And you showed yours tonight."

"Just open the door."

Once inside Mercedes made a beeline to the bedroom. She took off her shoes and jewelry and threw them down carelessly. Sam sat on the bed and watched as she stomped through the room gathering her things for a shower. He had to count to ten because he knew an argument was coming but he didn't want to start it off yelling. When he reached ten he finally spoke.

"Mercedes, what were you doing tonight?" He asked as calmly as he could. She didn't say anything except huff as she got some clean underwear out of the dresser. "Mercedes don't try to ignore me! After what you did you owe me an explanation!"

"You want an explanation? Fine, I'll give you an explanation. My so called husband hasn't touched me in going on three weeks now. He barely acts as if I exist and he is a complete ass." She said sarcastically. "There, Sam, happy?"

"So you showed your ass tonight to get back at me, real mature Mercedes."

"Say what you want Sam, none of this would have happened if you would have just came to the damn party and spend some time with me."

"Don't try to blame your behavior on me! I didn't tell you to let some nasty dude stuff a dollar down your bra!"

"At least he showed me some attention! More than I can say about you!"

"Ok, so just as long as we are clear, when I start to feel ignored by you, I can just go and rub my dick on random girls." Sam said mocking her.

"You know what, fuck you Sam!" She yelled pushing him on the chest only to make him angrier.

"Fuck me? Fuck me, Mercedes? I'm not the one who was acting funny tonight you were. We are married now Mercedes, married! When you have problems in your marriage you don't solve them by drinking and acting reckless, you talk about them! You try to work them out!"

"Alright, I'll talk. You've changed Sam. You aren't the same person I married five weeks ago. We used to talk about everything. Where is the guy who couldn't keep his hands off me, no matter where we were at! Every night when you take a shower you used to come out all naked, body dripping wet and your dick would be just swinging, trying to turn me on and then we would have some amazing sex. Afterwards we would fall asleep in each other's arms. But you don't do any of that anymore. We don't talk, at school you barely want to kiss me or touch me! Now when you shower you take your clothes in with you, you lock the door, and be in there for a long time! Then you come and give me this stale ass goodnight kiss on the cheek, or forehead like I am your damn mother! So don't try to yell or preach at me about acting funny because you are doing enough of it for the both of us!"

"I go to school and work all for you! So I am a little tired, that doesn't mean I'm different!"

"You do all that for us Sam, US! Before, when you were working, going to school, playing football, and was in glee, you found time for us! And we weren't even living in the same house! So save that lie for someone else!"

"MY GOD MERCEDES, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Sam screamed frustrated and pulling his hair.

"I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK!" She yelled at him. "I want your dick to swing! I want amazing sex! I want you to push me up against the locker, and kiss breathless Sam. I want the man who tries so hard to be patient during sex and not let the green eyed monster take over but can't and ends up fucking me until my toes go numb! I WANT MY TOES NUMB!"

Mercedes was a little bit afraid at first when Sam pushed her up against the wall. She didn't know what he was going to do, but when he ripped the top of her dress apart and buttons flew everywhere, she'd be lying if she said she didn't become a little excited. Sam kissed her roughly, eliciting a moan out of her. He began to cup her breast and she reached for the button on his pants, undoing it, and he slapped her hands away.

"Sam!" She whined in protest and he leaned down and bit the exposed skin on her shoulder.

"Did I tell you, you could touch me?" He whispered in a dangerous tone.

He took his pants and shirt off and reached over and grabbed a foil packet from out of the nightstand, causing Mercedes to smile. He was giving her what she wanted. What she needed.

"Is this what you want Jones?" He asked stroking himself slowly while sheathing his erection.

Mercedes didn't trust the sound that would come out of her mouth so she bit her lip, and nodded.

"Now we can't speak? Just a minute ago you were all talk; I asked if this was what you wanted?" Sam said as he ran his fingers along Mercedes' panties.  
>Mercedes was a good tease, but Sam was better and they both knew it.<p>

"Yes, Sam! Please!"

Sam grabbed the lacy garment he was strumming his fingers along and yanked them off. He pulled apart more of Mercedes' dress and took it off throwing it behind him. Without a warning or asking if she was ready, Sam lifted Mercedes' left leg and entered her. The two hissed at the feel that they both had been missing. When Sam started moving he was pumping into her quick and fast. She twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled him in for a lip swelling kiss. It only took a minute for Sam to lose control, he grabbed her other leg and lifted her up by her thighs as he began to pound into her relentlessly. His hands were digging deep in her thick brown thighs and she raked her nails along his back, clawing into him.

"Fuck! Yes, Sam...oh...my!"

"Is this how you want it?" He asked pushing her up the wall with each thrust. "Tell me you like it!"

So she did, not only with words but with a mind boggling orgasm as she came apart screaming her thanks to Sam, her eyes shut tight as she saw stars and fireworks. He could feel her cum running down his thigh. That orgasm was so good and long overdue Mercedes was sure she had died and was now having sex with Sam from the grave.

Her body fell limp towards him and he carried her to their bed, laying her on her back. He pushed back inside her and continued with his quick pace thrusting deeper and deeper. He leaned down biting and nipping at any piece of her skin he could, fucking three weeks' worth of sexual tension and frustration out of her. He sucked on her bottom lip and after he felt her walls clench him even tighter, and her second orgasm hit, he couldn't hold on any longer as he came hard, biting down on her lip, causing her to cry out. He buried his face in her neck as he tried to control his breathing and gain his composure.

The next morning Sam was the first one to wake. After that first time and a two hour nap they went for round two only this time Mercedes was in complete control, and both went straight to sleep again afterwards. Sam watched as Mercedes stirred slightly in her sleep. She turned to face him and he winced at the purple bruise on her swollen bottom lip. As his eyes traveled down the form of his sleeping wife he noticed the bite marks on her neck, shoulder, and breast. _'Maybe I overdid it a little.'_ Sam thought to himself as he traced his thumb over her lip.

"I'm fine Sam." She said not opening her eyes. It was like she could read his mind.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Not just for last night but for everything. The bruises and the shutting you out, ignoring you." He said wrapping her in his arms.

"Why did you do it?"

"It's stupid now that I think about it. I thought I was protecting you. But after last night I see I was only hurting you."

"Protecting me how?" She asked looking up at him.

"Everyone at school thinks the only reason why we got married was because I foolishly knocked you up. I just hope that I haven't because, we did have unprotected sex in Kentucky. I am grateful that you only have half days because some of the stuff people say is bad. I hear some say that we won't make it to the end of the school year because I will realize that I can do better than someone who looks like you. While others and this includes a lot of the teachers, who think I will only bring you down. They see so much potential in you and they can't seem to understand why you are throwing your life away by marrying the poor, dyslexic, kid who used to be homeless. I just let what they said get to me."

"Sam, I don't care what people say let them talk. They have no say on what goes on in our lives." She said sitting up. "I married you because I love you and couldn't stand for us to be apart, not so I would have to worry about what others think. Secondly, you should have just came and talked to me and a lot of the drama would've been avoided. Like the pregnancy rumors and you worrying about a possible scare. I got my period two and a half weeks ago Sam. When I did I went straight to the doctor to get back on the shot. I'm not pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked relieved.

"Because you didn't ask. We need to communicate more. I thought you were resenting me because I hadn't found a job yet."

"What, that's crazy! I would never resent you over something like that. We're fine. I just want you to focus on school and getting ready for Regionals. You will get a job when you're ready."

"I'm sorry about last night at the party, I was just lonely. It won't happen again. I swear."

"It better not. I already have to deal with Shane, and our neighbor I don't need more guys lusting after you."

"Our neighbor? That man does not want me."

"I see the way he looks at you; I got my eyes on him. Mama didn't raise no fool." He said with a smirk and she laughed.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jones." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. "Besides I know you aren't going to be showing up at parties for a while, Puck told me Quinn got in your ass. I might have to send her a gift basket."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was chapter 18 what did you think? I know I know I said things were going to get real for Quinn and Puck, but they said they weren't quite ready for that yet so it didn't happen yet. What did you think of Mr. Shue and Rachel both being kicked out of Glee. Don't worry more is too come with Rachel, Kurt and Santana aren't through with her yet. Sue is the director for now. What did you think of Mercedes showing her tail at Sugar's party and how Quinn handled it. Someone ask for some angry makeup sex a loooooooonnnnnnngggggg time ago like chapter four. But I knew I wanted to do this chapter since the beginning so I waited to do it here. Tell me what your thoughts are on the chapter in a review; they help me to write more. Till next time-tdminor86<strong>

**Next chapter New Directions get ready for Regionals. Mercedes runs into her father and has a weird encounter with their neighbor. Sam meets Sebastian.**


	19. Road to Regionals

**AN: Hello everyone. First, I just want to say that I understand a few of you weren't happy about the way the last chapter went, however I didn't think that Mercedes actions were all that bad. She was drunk and going through some things and I wrote that as her crazy attempt of relief. I received some reviews, about me turning Mercedes into a whore, she is far from it. I also had some rather rude reviews and to be quite honest I am not even tripping. Everyone has their opinions and there are people who love to be haters, so I am just going to take that as a sign that I am doing something right. Moving along, thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review the last chapter. Thanks to all the new followers and favorites I received. Shout out to my lovely Beta Rose for making sure you can understand my crazy dialogue. Here's chapter 19 and please don't forget to leave a review, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: <strong>Road to Regionals.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was thirty minutes till time for the first period bell to ring. Sam and Mercedes should've been making their way towards William McKinley High School this very second, but they weren't. Instead Mercedes was gripping for dear life the edges of the dresser inside of their bedroom as Sam was plowing into her from behind, persistently. They had been like this since after Sugar's party on Friday, held up in their apartment the entire weekend, cut off from the outside world. If they weren't spending time cuddled up next to each other watching TV or taking care of their daily necessities, they were busy playing Make Up For Lost Time: The Sex Edition. One would think that the two newlyweds would have had enough of each other after spending two days experimenting with every sexual position their brains could muster, but no. Sam would argue that Mercedes was to blame for their latest go round, when she made the mistake of bending over naked to get something out of the bottom drawer when she came out of the bathroom from showering. Mercedes on the other hand was all about putting the blame on Sam for kissing a wet and sloppy trail down her neck, while rubbing circles with his fingers around her very sensitive nipples, and he whispered how fucking sexy she was, as she stared at the two of them in the mirror connected to said dresser.<p>

No matter who was the cause, the couple was surely enjoying it. After the angry makeup sex from Friday the two were supposed to be using the weekend to rest up and tend to their battle scars, instead they elected to make fresh ones. Mercedes still had a bruised and slightly swollen lip that was now wedged in between her teeth as she bit back a moan as Sam pulled her roughly into him and his cock tapped just right against her spot. Sam fingerprints were still evident on her thighs, which were now sticky and wet with her juice that flowed slowly down them from where she came twice earlier, when Sam was hungrily devouring the sweet spot in between her legs, gripping them tight. The two of them were both sporting several different variations and patterns of bites, scratches, and hickies, in numerous areas. Sam had a huge purple mark were Mercedes accidentally bit him on his left cheek, during her climax as she was on top of him riding his dick till kingdom come. He had another one to match it, on his right shoulder when she dug her nails deep into him as he was pounding into her on the living room floor.

The latest conquest was sure to add a small limp and extra soreness because of the way Sam was putting it down now, Mercedes didn't know how she was going to be able to move, let alone walk straight. Sam gave Mercedes a few light taps to her rear and she couldn't keep the moan she was fighting in. She loved it when he spanked her it was exciting and a thrill, and a sure fire way to make her come undone with ease.

"You ready to come for me, Mrs. Evans?" Sam asked her as he gave her another tap, this one a little harder than the first three.

"Yes, please yes!" She said throwing her head back. "Make me cum for you, Mr. Evans."

Sam went into overdrive thrusting rapidly inside of her and matching each thrust with a smack to her round butt cheeks. He couldn't help but watch as she slammed her fist down on the poor innocent dresser and let out a loud growl followed by an 'oh fuck, Sam' and fell apart with her release. Sam seeing how hot and sexy his wife looked in the mirror, was coming seconds later with a deep grunt and Mercedes name spilling from his kiss swollen lips.

"I think I need to sue Folgers for false advertisement." Sam said as he slowly pulled out of Mercedes.

"Folgers?" Mercedes looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Yes. Folgers, they claim the best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup, but baby after what we just did, I have half a mind to march down to their headquarters, gladly tell them how wrong they really are, and demand a lyric change from Folgers to Mercedes and rising uppercut anyone who dares to suggest otherwise."

"Sure Sam."

"What? I am dead serious, I'm sure if everyone had a little cup of Mercedes in the morning the world would be a much better place. I mean think about it, you could sing the little jingle and everything. Oh, and the cream would be amazing!"

"Really Sam?" She said rolling her eyes. "The cream would be amazing..."

"Girl stop, you've tasted yourself, you know how delicious your cream is, Mercy."

"Oh God, why did I married such a dork?" Mercedes said as Sam pulled her in his arms.

"Because you love me that's why."

* * *

><p>Sam and Mercedes had made it to school missing half of their first period class. Even though they had a different class, the two of them were in a similar situation. Both received stares, from their classmates, and questioning looks, from the slew of marks they had. When Sam walked into the room and sat down next to Puck, his friend leaned over and gave him a quick fist bump. Sam could feel him staring a hole in him.<p>

"Sexy Mama put it on you this weekend didn't she?" Puck teased. "I know some sex wounds when I see them."

"Ignoring you…" Sam said not looking towards Puck's direction.

"Ok, I'll just ask Merce about it."

"NO! Leave her be, if you already know what is going on then why even bother to ask."

"I'm just curious as to how you got this one right here on your cheek?" Puck poked the purple bruise and Sam swatted his hand away. "Is that teeth marks?"

"Shut it, Puckerman." Sam said getting annoyed. "I didn't say anything about the small rope burns I saw on your wrists and neck when you stayed behind to help me move. You want to explain those, or should I go and ask Quinn about them?"

"Sooooo, moving along, you think this test is going to be hard?" Puck said blushing a little.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Sam said with a smirked.

Halfway through the day, both Sam and Mercedes was growing tired of the constant nick picking they were getting from their friends throughout the day. Mercedes was lucky she didn't have to worry about it any longer because it was now time for her to go home for the day. She walked Sam to his next class as usual and gave him a sweet lingering kiss, before Santana and Tina had given them a hard time about having enough bruises already.

"Fine, I'm going. I love you." Mercedes said before kissing him once more on the lips and putting her hand up to silence Tina and Santana.

"All I am going to say is she better be able to perform Sir Lips A-Lot or your ass is grass." She heard Santana say as she made her way towards the parking lot.

Mercedes had a few errands to run before she had to go back and pick Sam up for work. She needed to go and pay their electricity bill, and pick up a few household items and make some groceries. Everything seemed to be going as planned. She could buy her groceries and pay her bill in the same spot. Mercedes was waiting in line to pay for their electricity bill when she felt a presence behind her in line.

"Mercedes."

Mercedes stiffen as she heard the all familiar voice of her father. She wasn't quite sure what she should do. She contemplated kindly stepping out of the line and walking out of the store, but she knew she wouldn't get far. Her second thought was to ignore him and not say a word, move along in line as if he wasn't standing behind her. She ended going for option three, and taking a deep breath followed by a small silent prayer and turned around to face the man who disowned her, since she came home a married woman.

"Mr. Jones." She said with a small head nod. "How come you are not at the office?"

"I'm on lunch and I needed to pay the water bill for the office. Wait, did you just call me, Mr. Jones?" He said a bit disgruntle.

"Yes, sir...I did. You said I am not your daughter so I figured that was the proper way to greet you now."

"I didn't say you weren't my daughter."

"Yes. You. Did." Mercedes said a little louder than she intended to. "I believe your exact words were 'you are no longer my daughter' as a matter of fact."

"Well if I did, it was for a good reason. You just ran off and married that boy as if you were a grown ass woman. You're only 18 you don't know the first thing about marriage."

"First off dad, his name is Sam, he is my husband now and you need to remember that. Secondly, does anyone who gets married for the first time know anything about getting married? Yes, I am 18 but I am only two years younger than mom when she married you. So if I would have waited two more years to marry Sam would it have been ok for me to do it then?"

"NO!" He almost shouted and the other patrons in the store were now glancing in their direction. "You are my baby girl Mercedes, and if Sam had any type of respect he would have been a man and came and asked me for permission to marry you. Instead he is a little coward who made the dumb decision to ruin your life and his by being foolish enough to think that the two of you were capable of having a lasting marriage. You two will fail Mercedes, mark my words."

"No dad, we won't. You wanna know why, because unlike you, Sam, didn't give up on me at the first sign of trouble. I got married and yeah maybe Sam and I are young, but we have each other's back and nobody is ever going to change that. Not you or mom, or any of those stupid people at school. Sam is a really good man and you know it or you wouldn't have allowed me to even date him. You wouldn't have taken the time to get to know his family the way that you did, and most importantly me marrying him wouldn't have affected you the way it did. It didn't take you five seconds to disown me and it hurt like hell dad." She said trying to hold back tears. She didn't want her father to see her crying, she didn't want him to have that to hold over her. "I love you dad whether or not you love me. On other note while you are so busy worrying about me and Sam and our marriage, you might want to focus on your own because I know for a fact that mom is not living at the house anymore. You need to fix it, don't let your hatred for me destroy 25 years of marriage."

"Mercedes I don't hate you." Mr. Jones said silently, and she could hear the sadness in his voice. "I just think you made a huge mistake."

"My marriage isn't a mistake, and as far as love goes, you have a funny way of showing it. You have a good day, Mr. Jones." Mercedes didn't give her father a chance to respond. She was the next in line and she promptly paid her bill and when she turned around she walked straight pass her father without even looking his way.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Mercedes had her run in with her father at the grocery store. Sam told her he was proud of her for standing up to her father and he wished he was there with her so they could have shown a united front. Today Mercedes had something really important that she had to do. The New Directions still needed one more song for Regionals and the competition was only 13 days away.<p>

"Are you ready for this, chica?" Santana asked her as they were waiting behind the curtain of the stage in the auditorium.

"Yes, a little nervous but yes." She told her friend. "Where's Brit and Sugar?"

"They're coming, Brits is making sure all of the other girls are ready and Sugar is making sure that everyone and Coach S. is here."

"You think they will like it?" Mercedes asked nervously. "I mean this isn't the same as performing for the old folks at the home like we did before. I just hope they like it. We have worked so hard for weeks, making sure to get this right."

"They better, because if they don't I will straight razorblade anyone who has a problem with it." Santana said bluntly.

"Ladies, ladies this is it, I am so excited!" Sugar said running up. "Everyone is here and seated."

"We're on in one minute and the girls are in place." Brittany said joining them. "Ok, hands in. Remember we are strong."

"Fierce!" Santana spoke next, putting her hand on top of her girlfriend's.

"Sexy!" Then Sugar.

"Confident." Mercedes added placing hers on top of the three ladies surrounding her. "Troubletones on three."  
><em><strong>1<br>2  
>3<br>**_

"TROUBLETONES!" They shouted and raised their hands in the air.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was smiling big as she practically floated around the halls of school. She aced a test she had in her English Lit. Class with ease, she and Sam were living in newlywed bliss, and Regionals was around the corner. Everything had been going her way the past few days. She, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar, had asked the rest of the club and Coach Sue if they could possibly fill the final spot for a song at Regionals. When Coach Sue, told them to show her what they had in mind, the four of them along with some of the girls from the Cheerios, had put together a performance of a mashup of I Will SurviveSurvivor. They had no clue that they would get the response they had received. Everyone especially Sue, had praise the females for putting on quite the performance and everyone agreed that the spot was theirs.

"So did you clear it with your boss about taking off on Friday?" Mercedes asked Sam as she drove him to work. "I really want you to be there for Regionals."

"Yes, I did last week, and he told me that it was fine. I got Frankie to cover for me and I am going to cover one of his weekend days, for him."

"Good. I am so excited and I can't wait for you to see us perform especially the Troubletones number."

"I have seen you and the girls perform before remember when Sugar's dad asked you to perform at his USO party. A few weeks back. That was how this whole Troubletones thing came about wasn't it?" Sam informed her. "You guys did Candyman and dressed up in the blue suits, with the hats. You still haven't given me the private dance wearing that outfit that you promised me."

"Oh, yeah that's right, and I haven't forgotten about the promise. This one is going to be so much better than that. I'm so excited. I hope we win."

"Of course you guys will win. The Warblers are good, but they aren't as good as they were when they had Kurt and Blaine."

"You should be up there on stage with us."

"It's fine, I am not tripping because I am not in Glee Club. I have bigger things to do. I am a husband and a provider now, so taking care of my wife is my top priority."

"But it shouldn't have to be."

"Mercedes, we have already been through this. I am going to take care of you and you are going to love it. So I don't want to hear any more of this talk of you not pulling your weight. Besides, when you become this big famous singer with a case full of Grammy's I will sit back and let you be my rich, and sexy Sugar Mama, spending all your dough on me."

"You are a hot ass mess, Sam Evans. But you're my mess, and I love you." Mercedes laughed.

"I love you too."

When Mercedes had made it home she saw her neighbor standing in the parking lot talking to a guy in a car. She really didn't feel like dealing with him today. She quickly parked her car and grabbed Sam's backpack and planned to head straight for her door. She wasn't halfway out of her car good when her neighbor who she had learned was named Clyde, had stepped directly in her path.

"You mind getting out of my way." She huffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Didn't your father ever teach you some manners?" He said and she could smell the alcohol oozing from his breath. "Or do you even know who your daddy is?" He laughed and the man he was speaking to in the vehicle laughed as well.

"Excuse you! For your information I know who both my mother and my father are and they are happily married and have been for the past twenty five years." Mercedes was livid. "Just because your parents were most likely related and hillbilly scum doesn't mean mine are."

"Why you're a rude little bitch aren't you." He said stepping closer to her. "You think you are important because you married one of us. You are nothing but ghetto, loud mouth, trash. I ought to slap you in your smart ass mouth."

"You can try to and I will kick your balls so far up your stomach." Mercedes reached inside her pocket and pulled out her can of pepper spray that Kurt got her as a precautionary in case she was in any danger. "Now move the fuck out of my way or I will empty this can in your face."

Clyde may have been drinking but he wasn't drunk. He eyed the small bottle in Mercedes hand and moved two steps to the side out of her way. Mercedes moved passed him not removing her finger from the nozzle on the pepper spray. She calmly but quickly made her way to her door, and unlocked it. Right before she stepped inside she heard Clyde yelling to her that this wasn't over.

* * *

><p>The night of Regionals had arrived and Mercedes still hadn't told Sam about what happen between her and Clyde. She knew she should have said something about it, but she just didn't see the situation ending with any other result than Sam beating him to an inch of his and ending up in jail. Plus, Mercedes thought that she was more than capable to take care of herself, and she needed to learn how to deal with things without always having to involve or be rescued by someone.<p>

Mercedes was backstage with Kurt, when she heard her name being called from behind her.

"Mercedes Jones." She turned around to see Sebastian standing there with a big wide smile on his face. "My, my, my girl, it sure is good to see you."

"Sebastian, hey!" She ran up and hugged him, and she could feel him tighten his arms around her. "How have you been?"

"You know, trying to mend my broken heart." He said placing his hand over his heart with a mock pained expression on his face.

"Oh come on now, I'm sure you have plenty of girls after you and you have broken plenty of hearts as well."

"Yeah, me getting girls isn't the problem."

"Oh yeah, than what is?"

"None of them are you," He said with a smirk. "Speaking of which, have I told you how fine you are looking tonight?"

"Sebastian, stop. You play too much." Mercedes giggled.

"I'm serious, black and yellow looks good on you." He said and Mercedes noticed the small lip bite he did as he surveyed her body from head to toe with his eyes. "So how have you been?"

"Well..."

"She got married." Sam said stepping into the conversation and wrapping his arm around his wife's waist. "Hi, I'm Sam, Mercedes' husband. I don't think we've meet."

Mercedes slowly put her head down and began to shake it back and forth. Sam knew exactly who Sebastian was and she knew Sam was a bit on the jealous side when it came to her and the opposite sex.

"Sebastian Smythe, I had the pleasure of courting your lovely wife. I believe she may have said something about her ex named Sam on one of our dates, you moved to Kentucky right?"

"Yeah but now I am back. I couldn't stand to be apart from her. True love will do that to you." Sam said kissing their now joined hands and then her lips. The kiss was entirely overdone and completely possessive. She was shocked he didn't try to mark her as his right then and there.

"Well that's unfortunate, you have yourself a one of a kind girl right there." Sebastian said staring directly at Mercedes. "I'd hate to see you mess things up. But then again if you do I can get another chance, only this time I won't let her go so easily."

"Well you must be planning to wait forever because once I slid that ring on her finger she became mine for life. I have no intentions on ever letting the sweetest thing I've ever had go." Sam licked his full lips dramatically and sucked his bottom lip in his mouth releasing it with a smacking sound. His green eyes shot Mercedes a knowing look that went straight to her nether region.

"I'm sure. Well good luck tonight Mercedes, nice to meet you Sam." Sebastian said and walked off towards the rest of Warblers.

"I am going to kick your ass." Mercedes said once he was out of earshot.

"What?" Sam said trying to sound all innocent.

"The sweetest thing you've ever had, that was so rude."

"It's the truth. He was flat out flirting with you and I had to let him know this isn't the one he wants. But seriously that's Sebastian?"

"Yes it was. What's wrong with him?"

"He isn't your type for one, and for two, I didn't like him."

"Oh let me guess, he isn't my type because he isn't you?" Mercedes asked him.

"Exactly, I wasn't playing when I say you are mine for life girl, so get used to it."

"Just give me a good luck kiss and go and find your seat."

"Good luck my love." Sam said kissing her softly on the lips.

Sam wasn't surprised at all that the New Directions had won. The highlight of the night was seeing Mercedes shine on stage when the Troubletones perform Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. It was hands down the best song of the night. For a moment Sam wished that he was up there on stage instead of watching his friend celebrate their victory. For a moment he wished that he could've taken part of the guys singing a mashup of Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin Jack Flash. Everyone seemed happy and he wished for a single moment that he could share this win with them. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that he wouldn't trade his married life with Mercedes for nothing in the world. Sam smiled as he saw his wife make her way towards him in the crowd of people.

"Baby, we won!" Mercedes cheered as she leaped in his arms.

"I told you, it was going to happen." Sam said spinning her around. "I'm so proud of you, Jones."

Sam and Mercedes spent the night celebrating with their friends. Everything seemed to be going perfect. They were happy and more in love than ever, but all the happiness in the world couldn't prepare them for the dark storm that was soon to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was chapter 19. I hope you liked it. What did you think of the way Mercedes handled her dad and her neighbor? Do you think she was right for keeping it from Sam? What did you think of the Troubletones making their way into the story and Sam and Sebastian meeting? Tell me what you think in a review please. Thanks for reading, till next time tdminor86.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Sam and Mercedes talk about life after high school. Things with Quinn and Puck finally get real.**


	20. The Not So Distant Future

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back again updating this fic. Firstly, I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to review or read the last chapter. Thanks to all the new followers and favorites. This chapter is all about Samcedes and Quick. There is also some Quinncedes and Spuck with a tad bit of Funnshine. I want to dedicate this chapter to Mercypowaaa for all of your encouraging and kinds words. Shout out to my lovely Beta Rose for making sure you can understand my crazy dialogue. Here's chapter 20 and please don't forget to leave me a review, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the stupidity that is called Glee.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: <strong>The Not So Distant Future.<strong>

* * *

><p>Two weeks after regionals and everyone was still buzzing from their win. This year nationals was in Chicago and all of them were more excited to go more than anything.<p>

"Alright listen up maybe it's because I like to win. It could be because what I have been saying all along is true and show choir is nothing but a brainwashing waste of money. The fact that I am pregnant and my hormones are starting to betray me, could be it but I'm starting to actually like you bunch of wannabe Broadway rejects." Sue stated one day in class.

"Aww coach Sue we are starting to like you too... wait did you just say you were pregnant?" Quinn asked.

"Oh yes Blondie I did."

"With whose vagina?" Santana said seriously earning her a elbow from Mercedes who was sitting next to her. "What? You heard what she said. She said pregnant Mercy, pregnant, as in with child. I'm not trying to be funny here Coach but you're kind of umm… umm..."

"Old." Puck said finishing what everyone knew Santana was thinking.

"Puck, dude that's not cool." Mike said shaking his head.

"You all were thinking it, I just said it." Puck muttered under his breath.

"It's okay Asian male, I am not going to let the negative comments about my pregnancy affect me in any type of way." Sue replied. "Besides, as long as he continues to run around with a dead squirrel on his head he has no room to talk."

"Well congratulations Coach Sue I wish you a healthy and happy pregnancy." Mercedes said prompting congrats out of everyone else as well.

"Thanks Jackeè. Now as you all know graduation is right around the corner. So I have invited a good friend of mine by the name of Alberta Wessman to come and talk to you this week about your future. So shut it up, be quiet, and listen!"

* * *

><p>"So Sue has invited someone to come talk to us about our futures this week." Mercedes said as she was fixing a plate for Sam after he got off work.<p>

"Did she? Well have you had a chance to talk to them yet?" Sam asked curiously.

"No I haven't yet. But it got me to thinking about what I want to do after I graduate. Any ideas of what you may want to do?"

"Well I know that you want to go to college, if you don't your dad will really kill you then. Me, I always planned on going to some kind of college and playing football, or to play baseball."

"My dad really doesn't have a say in what I'm doing with my life anymore. But, I would like to go to college. For a long time I always thought I wanted to be some big Grammy-winning superstar, but now I'm thinking I might want to go to design school."

"Design school? I never knew that you were interested in being a designer. But then again you know I'm your biggest supporter I believe you could be anything that you want to be including some big time Grammy-winning superstar." He said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks so much baby. I have been thinking about this for the last couple of months now." Mercedes said returning his kiss. "Do you know what you may want to go to college for?"

"Honestly, I've always thought about being some type of architect or artist. But I got to talking with this guy at my job and he thinks I'll be really good at being some type of cartoon artist of comic book writer."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we get to talking about things here and there when we are bored at the job and I was explaining some of the ideas that I had about games and movies and comic books and stuff that the world needs well, in the mind of Sam Evans of course. He has this big notion that I need to be a video game designer or comic book creator."

"Well maybe we could look into some design schools that will suite the both of us." Mercedes said. "Also just like you believe that I could be anything, I also believe in you. You are a wonderful man Samuel Evans and your brilliant mind, imagination, and creativity is part of the reason why I agreed to marry you."

The next day at school the two of them went and talked to Emma about schools that deal with the designing arts. She gave them a few pamphlets and brochures and they picked out three and filled out the applications and sent them in. Mercedes was hopeful that she and Sam would figure out what to do about their future as long as they stuck together.

Mercedes was always a very perceptive person and Wednesday she kept noticing that there was some type of tension between Quinn and Puck. She hated to see her two best friends fighting especially when she didn't know what was wrong with them.

"Hey, I was thinking that you could spend the night with me on Saturday." Mercedes told Quinn as they were getting ready to get to their next class.

"Okay. What's going on Saturday and besides I don't know if I want to be there to watch you and Sam make out with each other all night."

"Firstly, I miss Quinncedes time. Secondly, Sam has to work for this guy name Frankie at his job but he works the graveyard shift and Sam doesn't want me to be home alone by myself all night. Thirdly, are we really going to talk about people watching other people make out?" Mercedes answered stopping at her locker to get her book. "As I recall didn't I walk in on you and Noah in the girls bathroom a few weeks ago. You claimed you had to sit in his lap in the stall and help him get an eyelash out."

"That is exactly what happened." Quinn said turning a light shade of red.

"Last time I checked, Que, you don't need to have your panties around your ankles in order to help get out eyelashes. You think that skirt you were wearing was hiding something next time take my advice and use the janitors closet."

"So Saturday sleepover at Mercedes' can't wait." Quinn said quickly changing the subject and hurriedly running off to her next class.

"Where's the fire?" Sam asked coming up behind Mercedes.

"Apparently in Quinn's pants."

Mercedes informed him about the sleepover arrangements for Saturday. Like she thought he would be, he was relieved that she wouldn't be home alone. Because she made plans for Quinn to spend the night he had made plans to spend the day with a gloomy Puck.

* * *

><p>By Friday tension between everyone in the New Directions came to a head. Not only was Quinn and Noah fighting, but Mike and Tina, as well as Finn and Sunshine, was at each other's throats. All this talk about the future was driving everyone crazy. Couples were worried about the distance, those were graduating and were leaving their younger significant others behind where trying to reassure them that everything was going to be fine. Mike got accepted into three different schools all nowhere near Ohio. Finn was thinking about running off and joining the Army, which had Sunshine completely worried. Mercedes still wasn't completely sure about what was going on between Quinn and Puck. The only couples that weren't fighting were Artie and Sugar, and Santana and Brittany. Kurt and Blaine seemed as if everything was okay with them, but Mercedes knew the truth behind that. Blaine was having a hard time dealing with Kurt going off to New York and leaving him behind. He tried to play the role of the supportive boyfriend, but it was evident that he was bummed about it.<p>

"The Army Finn, do you really think that you could make it out there in the army." Puck asked him.

"I didn't get the scholarship that I was depending on for Ohio state, so I have to find me an alternative. My father went to the Army and I want to try and fix the Hudson's good name." Finn explained.

"I had some family that were in the army, and guess what all of them either got hurt or died. I cannot take it if you go out there and you get yourself hurt or worse, die." Sunshine said concerned. "And don't try to tell me 'I got this, I can take care of myself.' Because I don't want to hear it. You never even told me that you were thinking about going to the army. You just came out of nowhere and said 'guess what, I'm going to join the army' you talk to me about these types of things first." She said upset and walked out with Finn running behind her.

Finn followed his girlfriend into the auditorium. He knew that she was really mad at him. This would be their first big fight since they got together.

"I don't know why you are following me I don't feel like talking to you right now." Sunshine said walking towards the stage.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, I just want to talk and try to work this out." Finn said sitting in one of the seats.

"Now you want to talk, but when you were making these big plans you didn't even bother to ask me what I thought about it."

"I didn't come to talk to you about it because I knew you were going to worry. My mom is worried, Burt is worried, Kurt is worried. I just wanted to try to think of something on my own. I don't have anything that I could actually fall back on." Finn said. "I'm not the smartest person in the world and you know that, Sunny. Look, I didn't come to you about it because I knew it was going to be hard. Hard to say goodbye to you, hard to know that I'm not going to be able to see you everyday."

"That's why I was so upset about it. I know we haven't been together long but I would like to think that we can have a lasting relationship. I just want to know that you will at least think about this thoroughly before just going off and making some irrational decision." She walked over to where Finn was sitting and stood between his legs cupping his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a comforting hug.

"I promise I will think about it. I will try to find a different alternative before the decision to go off to the Army is set in stone." Finn assured her.

"Thanks, that's all I can ask for."

* * *

><p>Sam was glad that he had made plans with Puck for Saturday. When he woke up that morning not only was Quinn already there, but she was in a very piss poor mood. Sam hurried and grabbed all the things he was going to need for the day. He quickly gave Mercedes a kiss goodbye and told her that he would see her in the morning.<p>

When Sam made it over to Pucks's house he was in the same mood that Quinn was before he left. Every time he would ask him what was wrong during the week, he would just tell him it was nothing or it's stupid and for him to forget about it.

"She is being really unreasonable." Puck said frustrated. "She just expects for me to up and follow her to Yale."

"He is really being a jerk. All I asked him to do was consider moving close to Yale." Quinn vented to Mercedes. "He is trying to put it like I want him to enroll and become a full time student there."

"Doesn't Puck have some plans of his own?" Mercedes asked her.

"I want to move to Los Angeles. Do you know how much money I can make in LA cleaning pools?"

"So wait, he wants to move and be a full time pool cleaning man?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Yes! What in the hell kind of dream is that?" Quinn said enraged.

"So she thinks that what you want doesn't matter?" Sam asked Puck who was beating the hell out a punching bag.

"Yeah, her exact words were 'You knew when I started this relationship that I was going to take it very seriously. So now that we are serious I need you to listen to what I am saying to you and agree.' She said it like I was some type of child but I am far from a child."

"Quinn, please tell me that you didn't tell him that he had to follow you wherever you went. I can't believe you told him that he had no choice but to go with you."

"I didn't say it exactly like that, I just told him if he loved me he would follow me."

"Do you love her?" Sam asked.

"Of course I love her. She means more to me then any other girl I've ever dated. I just don't want her to think that because I love her, that gives her that right to boss me around. I sit back and I let Quinn control most of what happens in our relationship. Truthfully, maybe I would've been okay with going to wherever she wanted to go if she would have just talked to me reasonably about it instead of telling me I had to do it."

"Did you ever sit down and talk to him about it?" Mercedes asked Quinn.

"Yes!"

"Well, what did you say?"

"I told him that I got into Yale and I was wondering what were his plans for joining me."

"Did you ask him if he was going to join you, or did you tell him that he was going to join you?"

"I...told him." Quinn admitted. "I feel like such an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, Sam. I know what she is doing, she is trying to make me be who she wants me to be. But I'm not that person, I'm always going to be Puck. She thinks that that whole manipulating shit is going to work on me but it is not. I know her game, I studied it, and I also know how to deal with it. I like who I am and I am not going to change that for no one no matter how much I may love them." Puck said sounding defeated.

Sam really didn't know what to do about this. Mercedes had never tried to make him become someone that he wasn't. She had always supported him with anything that he may have wanted to do. Seeing Puck struggle with the decision about his future with Quinn made Sam realized that he was lucky that he and Mercedes both agreed to find something that was going to suit the both of them easily.

"Puck, I am not the best person to give advice, but I will say this. You have to tell Quinn what is going on before this situation between the two of escalates into something much bigger than it already is." Sam said. "I know first hand how Quinn can be but I honestly don't think she was trying to manipulate you in any way. I just think that she is afraid that the distance between the two of you will only hinder what you guys have worked so hard to build."

"Quinn you know I love you right? So I'm going to give you what I like to call tough love. I know that sometimes people think Noah is so hard to get along with. But you and I both know what kind of person he really is. Did you think honestly, he was going to be okay with you trying to boss him around?"

"No...well yes I did. I'm so used to telling a guy something and then him doing it. Puck doesn't give in so easily as the rest of them did and I think that's part of the reason why I love him so much. I think this is why I am so upset about him not wanting to go with me."

"I know it is. I've never seen either one of you act the way you act with each other with someone else. Even when he was with Lauren I could tell he was happy but something was still missing. The same went for you and Finn, and you and Sam. Puck is your fit, he betters you and you better him." Mercedes said now comforting a tearful Quinn. "You need to apologize to him, and the two of you need to sit down and have a civil conversation about the dreaded future."

"Thanks so much Mercy, I don't know what kind of life I would have had if the two of us had never became friends."

* * *

><p>Sam and Puck spent the rest of the afternoon with the other guys from glee club. They played video games, ranted about their relationship problems to Artie and Sam who currently didn't have any, and went to the gym for a couple of basketball games. After they scarfed down several pizzas, Sam finally left the fun to go upstairs and get some much needed sleep before his shift. Sleeping in Puck's guest bed was a experience, it wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable but more that he had missed sleeping in his own bed holding onto his wife.<p>

Mercedes was going through a similar thing back at their apartment. She was having a great time with Quinn, but she was missing her husband. This would be the first night they have spent apart since moving in together. Quinn tried to keep her as occupied as possible. They spent the afternoon doing girly things like fixing each other's hair and painting each other's toes and fingernails, and doing mini makeovers and facials. Mercedes told Quinn about her creepy encounters with her neighbor and she warned her that if she didn't tell Sam about it soon then she was going to tell him herself. Panicked, Mercedes convinced Quinn that she would tell Sam soon. They decided to order in from Breadsticks and watch a bunch of old chick flicks. By eleven thirty Quinn was passed out snuggled in on Mercedes' side on the couch. Mercedes on the other hand was still wide awake and halfway paying attention to Never Been Kissed which was playing on the screen when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey you, how's my girl doing?" Sam said on the other end of the line.

"Hanging in there I guess. How are you doing?" Mercedes sighed.

"I'm doing okay, on my way to work thought I would call you and tell you good night. Are you having a hard time being away from me as much as I am being away from you?"

"Yes, I know it's just a day but I have gotten so used to being with you and sleeping in the same bed with you every night." Mercedes said.

"Well if it means anything I should be home in about nine hours. I know it seems like a long time but think of this, I'll be there before you open your eyes and wake up in the morning." Sam assured her.

"You promise?"

"I promise. I missed you today, Jones."

"I missed you too, Sam. I can't wait to see you in the morning."

"Can't wait to see you too. I love you, Mercedes Evans."

I love you too, Sam. Have a good night at work."

"Sweet dreams."

The next morning Mercedes was woken by her husband as promised. She and Quinn both crashed on the couch so when Sam made it home he carried her to their bedroom. He kissed her softly on the lips and nuzzled his face right in the crook of her neck. She could tell he had just gotten out of the shower because be smelled like fresh soap.

"Hmm, good morning." Sam said as she began to stir.

"Morning. How was work?" She asks wrapping an arm around him.

"Ok, I didn't know anyone on that shift, it felt like my first day all over again. But all of that doesn't matter, what matters is I am home with you now."

"I am so glad you are home."

Sam rolled over on top of her and kissed her deeply. Mercedes found herself lost in the kiss. Sam pulled away and began to nibble on her neck.

"Sam...stop...Quinn is here." Mercedes said.

"Nope she left with Puckerman when he dropped me off." Sam said and went right back to nipping at her skin.

"Well in that case..." Mercedes said and flip them till she was on top. "...let me show you how much I missed you."

* * *

><p>Quinn opted to leave with Puck when Sam made it home. She wanted to talk to him about their conversation concerning the future. She watched him as he concentrated on driving down the road. Usually when they had a disagreement about something he was always the first one to come and apologize and try to rectify the situation, but she knew that this time it was up to her to fix things.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said nervously. "You were right. I shouldn't have just told you to follow me to Connecticut."

She waited to see if he was going to respond, when she didn't she continued. "I just wanted to not have to deal with having a long distance relationship. It's tough especially for people our age. I don't want you to think that I was trying to control you or make your decisions for you. I love you and I just wanted us to be together."

She waited again for him to respond but still he gave her nothing. She was starting to get annoyed by it, she had at least apologize and he could have at least said something.

"So are you just going to stay mad at me forever? I said I was sorry what more do you want me to say." She said irritated.

Puck pulled into the Fabray's driveway and put the car in park he reached across the dash and opened up the glove compartment, then he handed her a couple pieces of paper.

"What is this?"

"Just read it." Puck said and waited for Quinn to read the papers over. He could tell when she realized what the papers meant.

"Puck…is this for real?" She asked him in disbelief.

After his talk with Sam yesterday Puck and Sam looked online for community colleges close to New Haven. He found one twenty miles away that even had a business management program. Also in the stack of papers was an print out of apartment listings between both of their schools.

"I was thinking that maybe we can get a small apartment and work part-time jobs to cover the rent. There are a few of them that are exactly 10 minutes away from my school and ten minutes away from yours." Puck said after a few moments. "Look, I love you too Quinn, and I was always planning on trying to build my future with you. But when you came at me the way you came, all that did was make me want to say screw it."

He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I don't want us to have to go through a long distance relationship either. Which is why I am willing to work with you and move to Connecticut. It's going to be tough but I have faith that we will make it."

"I don't know what to say." Quinn said wiping away the tears falling from her eyes. "I love you so much and I can't wait for us to start our new life together."

"I love you too, Q." Puck said and leaned over the seat and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was chapter 20, not too many chapters left in this story until we see it come to an end. I am thinking about doing a sequel to this. I would like to know if you guys think that is a good idea. If I do It will be about life after high school I might even skip a or year two into the future. So what did you guys think of the chapter? Did you guys like the Quinn and Mercedes moment? How about the Spuck and Funnshine? Let me know in a review and also if you think a sequel is a good idea? Till next time –tdminor86<strong>

**Next chapter everyone gets ready for prom. Rachel tries to get her revenge. And things come to an explosive head for Mercedes and the neighbor.**


	21. Down But Not Out

**AN: Hello! I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who took the time to review or read the last chapter. Thanks to all the new followers and favorites I have received. Sorry it took so long for me to update this. I have been busy, busy. This chapter is for all the lovely girls I beta for. They are always praising me so I decided to praise them. So shout out to Rose, Tay, Bayleigh, Charlie, and Natasha Bryant. Here's chapter 21 and please don't forget to leave me a review, thanks. **

**Also I know Glee is crappy right now and there is no Samcedes but I do ask my readers if you have the time to vote for our favorite couple in the portrait magazine poll. You can vote as many times as you see fit. Samcedes is currently in second behind Chuck and Blair from Gossip Girl. So please go vote at portrait magazine dot net.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 21: Down But Not Out.**

* * *

><p>Sam was mindlessly working on his machine. He only had about three hours left until he would finally be off for the weekend. He couldn't wait to spend the next two days snuggled up with his wife. It was thoughts like this that helped him make it through his eight hour shift. Thinking was about the only thing he had to do especially on nights like these when Jeff, his work buddy was off. He was lost in thoughts of planning a special prom proposal to Mercedes when his boss, Stanley approached him.<p>

"Evans!" He yelled loud enough for him to hear his name being called.

Sam shut of his machine and turned towards his boss nervously. "Yes sir?" He answered.

"I need you to follow me please." Stanley said and started walking towards the main office.

The entire time Sam trailed behind him, his mind was wondering. Was he in trouble for something? He had been to work on time since he started and he always made sure to be above quota because this job was his and Mercedes only means of income. If he lost it then where would they be? He shoved his hands down in his pockets as he turned the corner leading to Stanley's office.

When he walked in he saw Tina and Finn stand up quickly when they spotted him. He didn't like the look on their faces. Tina looked as if she had been crying and Finn had a mixture of concern and anger on his. All of a sudden Sam felt sick to his stomach, he didn't know what they were doing here but it had to be bad news.

"Finn, Tina, what are you doing here?" Sam asked them, his hands shaking. As soon as the question left his mouth tears began to pour out of Tina's eyes. Finn tried to comfort her as he looked at Sam, with regret.

"What the hell happened?" Sam said losing patience.

"It's Mercedes, Sam." Finn said. "She's in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Quinn Fabray is a lying liar that lies."<em>**

That sentence had been said at least 30 times this week by Mercedes. Quinn promised her that she was going to let Mercedes deal with her neighbor on her own. It wasn't that big of a deal to her. Clyde really hadn't said anything else to her since his so called threat. Sure, every now and again he would give her these strange looks when she would go to enter her apartment but that happened before the threat. Mercedes was on her way to her locker when she spotted Quinn and Noah heading towards her.

"Mercedes you can try to ignore us all you want but we aren't going anywhere."

Puck said as he looped his arm into hers.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, when Quinn took the other side flanking her.

"Guys, we are at school, I don't need you to go all "the bodyguard" on me. Mercedes said. "Just because Quinn filled your head with craziness about me being in danger doesn't mean smother me."

"Fine if you don't like me trying to protect you then I can always go and tell Sam." Puck warned her. "I'm sure he would love to be the one who is protecting you."

"You know what baby, that sounds like a great idea to me." Quinn chimed in.

The couple walked away down the hall and Mercedes was trying to reel in her anger. She was so sick and tired of the back and forward. Ever since Quinn told Noah about Clyde the two of them had been like her second skin. Quinn wanted to just cut the bullshit and just tell Sam what the hell was going on but Noah actually agreed with Mercedes. He knew how easy it was for Sam to overreact in certain situations especially when it pertained to Mercedes. He figured if he monitored her for the time being then he could keep things under wraps. Mercedes couldn't help but feel like a little child. Ever since Quinn snitched, Coach Sue had all of a sudden needed some extra help with getting everyone prepared for Nationals, so Mercedes no longer had a half a day of school.

Something else that changed was Sam didn't have to waste time driving her home after school because Quinn and Puck chaperoned her home every day. They even made her flick the porch light on like some child when she made it inside safely. It was getting a little annoying. Mercedes was even certain that some nights she would see Puck's truck just sitting in the parking lot of her apartments. She hated being treated like some fragile child but she would rather put up with Puck, than letting Sam know the truth.

The next day Mercedes was called to the choir room before she sat down good in her seat in her first period class. She wondered the whole way what this could have possibly been about. Halfway there she saw Santana heading in the same direction.

"Where you going San?" Mercedes asked with concern.

"Sue said for me to get my butt down to the choir room immediately." Santana answered. "Where are you going?"

"To the choir room too. Principal Figgins paged me."

"I wonder what the hell is going on."

The two friends made it there and saw Sugar standing outside of the door with a pissed off look on her face.

"The bitch is back?" She said furious as Santana and Mercedes approached her.

"What bitch?" Brittany asked as she joined the group.

The ladies walked inside of the choir room to see Rachel, Sue, Principal Figgins, Will, Jesse St. James, and two men in suits.

"Ladies if you all would have a seat we can begin." Principal Figgins said when they entered. The four of them each took a seat side eying Rachel as they passed her. "These two gentlemen are Christopher Dean and Oliver Martin. They represent the show choir board of directors. They have come here today to talk to you. I expect you to give them your undivided attention."

After principal Figgins spoke the gentleman he referred to as Oliver step forward and began to speak.

* * *

><p>Sam waited by the door of Mercedes first period class. He was fortunate that the sub for Mr. Schue let them out two minutes early so he could be waiting for Mercedes as soon as the bell rang. As the students started to file out he couldn't help the excitement he felt. As more and more students left the room he hadn't noticed Mercedes walk out. Mike saw Sam as he stepped out the door.<p>

"Hey man, she isn't in there, Principal Figgins called her to the choir room when class started and she never came back. Here I grabbed her backpack for her."

"Thanks Mike. Do you know what he wanted?" Sam asked but Mike just shook his head no.

"Ok well, thanks again."

Sam began making his way to his history class, thinking it was just something to do with Nationals coming up. He was happy that the Glee club was going to Chicago, but he did want to go. He and Mercedes spent the summer talking about how they hoped to spend their senior year as a couple and winning Nationals together. He knew he couldn't dwell on the disappointment he felt because God had plans for a reason.

Sam began to worry when Mercedes still hadn't made it to her second period class. He knew she had Glee third with him having study hall so he was tempted to skip and see what was going on. He still had her back pack so he could use that as an excuse. He was so glad he did because by the time he made it to the choir room it was a mad house. He saw Coach Sue dragging a man out by his jacket collar holding a pair of glasses that had been snapped in half. When he walked into the door he saw Brittany being soothed by Santana, Rachael and Jesse with smirks on their faces, and Sugar and Mercedes both looked as if they were fighting back tears.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked.

Sam went over and sat next to Mercedes there was no way he could go back to class after seeing her shaken up the way she was. He would gladly take the detention for skipping class, because his wife was more important. When he sat down he didn't ask any questions he just put his arm around her and held her tight. It was like her resolve had broken, and she began to cry into his shoulder. A minute later Coach Sue had returned and asked that everyone take a seat.

"I know you all are wondering what happened today, unfortunately it's not good news." She informed them. "It appears that your former choir member Rachel, went to the Show Choir Board of Directors, and filed a claim, stating that the members of the Troubletones were paid to perform at several events."

Before Sue could even finish her sentence good, the whole room erupted in chaos. There was shouting and lunges towards a smiling, but frightened Rachel, who cowardly hid behind Jesse. Santana surprisingly wasn't the worse; it was Quinn who had just about all she could take of Rachel's BS. Noah had to throw the raging blonde over his shoulder and leave the room. Everything and everyone was in uproar, Mercedes on the other hand couldn't begin to process why everything was going wrong for her. Sam was trying his best to comfort her but he could feel her pulling away from him. It took Sue, Principal Figgins, Coach Beiste, and Will a few minutes to get the situation under control.

"I can't stay in here with her, I can't do this." Mercedes said removing herself from Sam's hold. "I'm done with this." She stood up and walked out of the room.

"I am going to take her home." Sam told Sue on the way out.

"Can she do this?" Mike asked after finally calming Tina down.

"She can and she has." Jesse spoke up.

"What are you even doing here?" Finn said walking towards him but Sunshine stood in front of him.

"I am here in support of my new lead singer." He answered.

"What?" Artie asked.

"Well, since you guys stole Vocal Adrenaline's lead singer from last year, I think it is only appropriate that we take yours. Although I do think I got the better end of the deal." He said staring directly at Sunshine.

"Don't you dare look at her." Finn said through gritted teeth. "I will knock that cocky grin off of your face."

Sue could feel the tension in the room getting heightened again. "Hey! Everybody sit down now!" She yelled.

"Not you Barbara reject or your slimy weasel boyfriend. I want the two of you out of my choir room and off of school property. You have done what you have come to do now leave."

Just to add insult to injury before she left Rachel turned to where everyone was sitting. "It will be an honor to compete against you guys at Nationals. I'm sure it will be quite interesting Well, some of you." The sarcasm loud and present in her voice.

"You stupid punta!" Santana exclaimed jumping up and charging towards. Sue yelled for Jesse to get her out of there while she and Mike had to hold Santana back.

"Okay guys listen, I am afraid it's not looking good." Sue said after everyone was calm again.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was quiet the whole way home. All Sam could do was try and concentrate on driving as he glanced periodically at his wife who was crying silently. She was staring out the window with a blank expression on her face. Things weren't supposed to go like this. She was supposed to be happy and living out her senior year. The plan was to go to Nationals, pick a college, and be happy with Sam. Instead she had a lot of bumps on the way that she did not foresee coming like her father disowning her. The other things that wasn't a part of her plans, was getting married, getting suspended from school, her and Rachel having an all-out war, dealing with her racist neighbor, and now she, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar were deemed disqualified until further notice from competing at Nationals.<p>

She knew this was coming, she knew Rachel was going to get some type of revenge but not like this. For her to take away the one thing Mercedes had been looking forward to since the beginning of the school year was far worse than imaginable. When they made it home, she still didn't say a word. She walked zombielike to their bedroom and plopped down on the bed. Sam kicked off his shoes and then proceeded to take hers off, placing them at the foot of the bed. Neither of them spoke as he climbed in bed next to her. He pulled her close in his arms and held her as she tried hard not to cry. This was what she loved about Sam, his ability to know everything and exactly what she needed. He didn't ask her any questions and he didn't over coddle her. Being here wrapped closely in his arms was what was keeping her together.

About an hour had passed, and they were still in the same position that they had been in since they made it home.

Am I a bad person?" Mercedes asked her husband quietly.

"What?" Sam said not quite hearing her.

"Am I a bad person, because I feel like I am being punished."

"No baby you're a good person, you're the best person I know. You aren't being punished for anything. Rachel's a vindictive person and she took advantage of your kindness."

"But Sam I feel like nothing is going right in my life except for you. My parents hate me, I still haven't found a job yet, and now the one thing I was most looking forward to is gone. I'm just tired Sam."

"I'm so sorry things aren't going your way right now baby, I wish I could just take you away from all of this and we could disappear." Sam held her tighter to his chest.

"So do I Sam, so do I."

**OOOOO**

That night Santana, Brittany, and Sugar all came over to keep Mercedes company. They needed each other to get over the sting of not being able to perform. Sugar tried to reassure the girls not to worry her dad was going to contact his lawyers to see what they could do legally. The girls were innocent, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that by the time the board would finish a full on investigation Nationals would be over. The rules stated that the board had thirty days to make a decision, until then all parties accused were deem ineligible until further review. With Nationals only being twenty days away the girls were certain that whoever was in charge would try to drag this out. Sue didn't make their case any better. When Oliver told her that The Troubletones couldn't compete she went berserk ripping his glasses off his face and snapping them in half. The girls tried their best to ease each other but the pain was still present.

Mercedes was grateful to her friends, but the one person she really needed and wanted to talk to wasn't there. More than anything she wanted to call her mother. She wanted her mother to tell her that everything was going to be alright and she was not the failure that she felt like she was becoming. She needed her to wrap her arms around her like she use to do when she was little and rock her slowly back and forth, but she knew she couldn't get that.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was still feeling down after the girls had left and Sam made it home. The next morning she didn't want to go back to school and deal with everyone crowding her especially Puck and Quinn. Sam suggested that skipping one day of school wouldn't hurt them, so the two of them spent it being lazy. Of course she had several texts and voicemails asking if she was ok and if she needed anything. She sent a mass text telling everyone that she and Sam decided to stay at home and she would see all of them tomorrow.<p>

Sam was enjoying his lazy day with his wife so much that he really did not feel like going in to work but he decided against missing. Just as Mercedes was kissing Sam goodbye she saw Blaine and Kurt pull up.

"I love you babe have a good night." Mercedes told Sam before he turned to leave.

"I love you wifey," Sam said stealing one last kiss, and waved at Kurt and Blaine as he made his way to his truck.

"Diva Mercy Jones, we are here to take you out." Kurt said as the two boyfriends approached her door. "Before you even began to protest, I am fully prepared to hog tie you up and put you in the back of my SUV. You are going, so go get that cute booty of yours dressed."

Mercedes threw Blaine a pleading glance for help and he just shrugged and said 'sorry love I am on Kurt's side', so with a huff Mercedes reluctantly went and got herself ready to go. She had received a text from Puck asking if she wanted some company but she told him Kurt was there and was taking her out. He text her back telling her to let him know when she made it home so he and Quinn could come and check up on her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Can you at least tell me where you are taking me?" Mercedes asked as the three of them were heading out.

"It's a surprise and even if it wasn't I probably still wouldn't tell so no." Kurt replied as he started driving down the road.

OOOOO  
>Thirty minutes later Mercedes found herself standing in line outside of a club called Pink Lace. She didn't even know that Kurt and Blaine were the club type so for them to take her here was definitely a surprise. It didn't take long for them to move to the front of the line where a short skinny guy with long black hair and a tall burley bald man greeted them.<p>

"Well if it isn't my favorite boyfriends." The short one said excitedly.

"Jasper, it is always a pleasure dear. I take it Jasmine will greet us later on?" Kurt said giving him two air kisses.

"Bitch you know she wouldn't have it any other way. FYI she has been shopping recently and she has all new things to upstage all the other imposters inside."

"I bet she does. I for one can't wait."

"Who is your newbie?" He asked looking directly at Mercedes.

"This is Mercedes." Kurt said proudly like he was introducing his newborn daughter to someone for the first time.

"Whaaaatttt! Girlfriend, get out!" Jasper exclaimed as he hugged Mercedes tightly and off guard. "I feel like I have known you my whole life. Kurtikins here talks about you all the time. He says you are his la familia de por vida. Honey you are beautiful. I just wished Kurt could have brought you sooner. I just want to know one thing? Where in the hell did you get those shoes cause honey Jasmine would kill her cousin for them!"

"It's nice to meet you too. I um...appreciate the compliment." Mercedes said as she took in the man before her. It was something about him that she couldn't quite explain but he was very welcoming and she liked it. "They were a gift from my aunt in Virginia I could ask her where she got them and have Kurt tell you next time he sees you."

"You better because those are extra fierce. Ok, I am through taking up your time for now. Have fun and since it is a special occasion I am giving you three free passes to the VIP lounge. Give me your wrist, Kurt you know as much as I love you I cannot allow you three to drink, sorry no me gusta, N-O."

The tall bald guy handed Jasper some pink lace bands that looked a little like garters and he placed one on each of their wrist. He led them inside to a winding staircase. Once inside Mercedes took in her surroundings. The place was way bigger than it looked on the outside and her suspicions were correct about this being a gay club. She had always wanted to go to one but she just never had the chance to. The walls were painted pink, black, and silver. There were strobe lights casting black and white and pink spectrums of lights. The club was almost filled to occupancy and most of the patrons were men or men dressed as women. Mercedes was in awe, she had never seen anything like this before besides on TV. Jasper led them up the stairs and to a big fluffy couch with huge pillows.

"Have fun honeys and don't forget it is Drag Thursday and Karaoke Night." Jasper said as he hugged and kissed all three goodbye and left.

"So is Jasmine Jasper's sister?" Mercedes asked when she got settled in her seat.

"Jasper is Jasmine! I am sure you will meet her later." Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed Mercedes hands and intertwined them together with his in her lap. She smiled at him as he gave a smile back. "Tonight is all about having fun. We aren't going to think about The New Directions, The Troubletones, Will Schuester, Nationals, disowning parents, back stabbing drama queens named Rachel Berry or her bisexual boyfriend." He said earning a confused face from Mercedes on that last part. "TRUST, he is bisexual. We are here to let loose, have fun and that is exactly what we are going to do, am I understood?"

"Understood." Mercedes pulled Blaine into a hug and winked at Kurt as well. "Thanks guys, you are the best."

"Damn straight." Kurt said.

A waiter in nothing but a black pair of tight boxer briefs came to the table and set three glasses of fruit punch down. "Jasper said drinks are on him tonight as long as they are nonalcoholic." The waiter said but none of them heard a word he said as they got lost somewhere between his abs and the rest of sculptured body.

"Good heavens yes! There is a God!" Kurt said fanning himself as the man walked off.

"Praise!" Mercedes said.

"Amen!" Blaine agreed.

The three grabbed a glass a piece. "Let's toast to having a good time." Blaine said.

"And fine ass men in boxers briefs." Kurt added.

"Definitely that." Mercedes agreed.

**OOOOO**  
>An hour later and Mercedes was having the time of her life. The music was fantastic and the people inside the club were extra friendly and nice. She had been dancing since she had been there and she couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Not one time had thoughts of all the crappy things that had been going on in her life entered her mind. Her only regret about tonight was that she wished that maybe Santana, Sugar, and Brittany had been there too because they were having a rough week as well. She was on the dance floor dancing her heart out with Blaine when two Queens had pulled her into a sandwich with them while he spent some time with Kurt. Both were beautiful and oddly unique in their own way. She was having such a blast just being able to let loose and be carefree. The song had switched to RuPaul's Covergirl and the crowded starting screaming with joy.<p>

"Oh my god I love this song!" Mercedes screamed.

"We all do girl. Let Lavender Rose see your best Covergirl pose." One of the Queens she was dancing with asked.

Mercedes extended her arms together in the air and curved her body like an S and put on her most fierce face. She held it for a few seconds when the other queen started snapping.

"Diva you better WERK!" She yelled. "But let me show you how Porsche Steele does it." The queen struck a pose that had Mercedes jaw opened wide.

"YAAASSSS bitch!" Lavender said giving Porsche her praise and the three of them continued dancing.

"You two are simply amazing." Mercedes said in awe.

"So are you honey, your smile is like the sun. Don't ever like anyone take that away from you." Porsche said cupping her cheeks.

"That's right girlfriend, remember what we talked about earlier, we may be down but not what…" Lavender asked.

"Out!" Mercedes said finishing her sentence and she felt as if she could get passed anything.

Up in the booth Blaine and Kurt sat and watched Mercedes dance. Kurt had his head rested on Blaine shoulders as they both smiled down at their friend.

"I am so glad she seems to be feeling better, this was a great idea baby." Kurt said.

"I thought it would be. If a night out with a bunch of Drag Queens can't lift your spirits then something is really wrong." He said kissing the top of Kurt's head. "I am going to go and retrieve her in about ten minutes because Lord knows those Queens will wear you out. They will have her dancing till next week."

* * *

><p>Mercedes was humming a song she heard at the club the whole ride home. She was really grateful for Kurt and Blaine for taking her out tonight. In all honesty she had planned on spending it moping around the house feeling sorry for herself and she was gracious that that didn't happen. For some reason spending time with some of the Queens had her feeling better about herself. She sat and talked to some of them and they explained how they had some hardships coming up because of who they were and what they believed in. One thing she noticed was that all of them were able to overcome whatever hardships were thrown their way, even being disowned by their parents because of their sexuality.<p>

She knew her father was still upset at her and it hurt with each passing day, but she knew that marrying Sam was what she felt was the right thing to do in her head and she accepted it whether he could or not. Things may have been rocky for Mercedes at the moment but she made a vow to herself at the club that she would not let these things bring her down. She would overcome them just like her new friends at the Pink Lace, which she now was welcome to come and party anytime she wanted to for free. The queens fell in love with Mercedes and she enjoyed being around them as well. When Kurt pulled into her apartment they set in his truck for a minute.

"Thanks again guys for such an amazing time. I can't tell you how much fun I had. I really needed that." She reached over the back seat to the front and hugged both boys tightly around the neck and kissed each one on the cheek. "I love you two."

They said their goodbyes and they watched Mercedes unlock her door and walk in. Before she shut her door she turned around and waved at them one final time and shut the door. As soon as she reached for her living room light she felt someone grab her from behind. She didn't get the chance to scream because their hand had a tight grip around her mouth. It didn't take Mercedes long to figure out who was in her apartment. She knew the smell from anywhere. It was Clyde, he always smelled of alcohol, tobacco, and dirt. He walked backwards with Mercedes still in his grasp. He peered out of her curtain and watched as Kurt and Blaine had driven off. Once he saw them leave the parking lot he pushed Mercedes forward with a hard thrust.

"I told you this wasn't over." He said angrily.

OOOOO

Blaine and Kurt had been on the road for about five minutes when they heard a buzzing noise in the back seat. Blaine turned around and saw a flashing light on the floor of the back seat.

"Dang honey, Mercedes left her phone. She must have dropped it." Blaine said showing it to Kurt. "Sam is texting her. I will send him a text letting him know she left it and we are on our way back to their apartment to return it."

"Sounds good." Kurt said making a U-turn and heading back towards Mercedes place.

**OOOOO**

Mercedes tried to find some way to escape. She tried to make a dash around him but he pushed her to the ground. He pulled out a pocket knife, and pointed it towards her.

"Try that again and I will cut you." He threatened.

"What do you want?" Mercedes asked still sitting on the floor of her living room.

"I want to teach you a lesson about respecting your elders." He walked over to where she was at and pulled her to her feet by her hair. "You're scared aren't you?" He whispered drunkenly.

Mercedes didn't say anything as he pulled her up and place the knife in her side. She was scared just a little but she wasn't going to let him know that. A million thoughts came rushing through her head. She was not about to let Clyde get the best of her.

"Now, you listen to me bitch. I have been watching you for a while. Don't think I haven't seen your little friend watching out for you. I waited for the perfect opportunity to strike and now I have. You are so disrespectful and disrespectful women like you got to be taught a lesson."

Mercedes didn't say a word she just watched and waited for her chance to try to one up him. She knew he had been drinking and his reflexes would be a bit off. Sure he had about 70 pounds on her but she wasn't going to let that stop her from making it out of this apartment alive.

"Where is all that loud mouth sass talking that you were doing last time?" He moved closer to her face and reached out to touch her and she hit his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Mercedes sneered.

"Oh there it is! I was waiting for the ghetto in you to come out." He reached to touch her again and she hit him away again spitting in his face. Before Mercedes could even plan her next move his back hand slapped her across the face.

"What the fuck do you want from me huh?" She screamed.

"For you to respect your elders bitch!"

"You are not my elder. You are just some lowlife, pathetic, racist, drunk. I'm not scared of you, not even a little." Mercedes said. "What do you plan on accomplishing by breaking in my apartment? You say you are going to teach me a lesson in respect but I am calling your bluff."

With a loud growl, Clyde charged towards Mercedes knife in hand. Mercedes quickly ran towards him as well as she tried to take the knife out of his hand. The two of them fought for possession of the weapon and Clyde head butted Mercedes but she was able to knock the knife out of his hand before she fell. She felt a little light headed from the blow but she knew she had to keep fighting or he would get the upper hand. He punched her twice in the face and she fell. Clyde tried to sit on top of her but she kicked him in the side before he had a chance to fully straddle her. Mercedes sat up halfway and punched him in the stomach then the face. She got up and tried to run towards where she saw the knife fly and he grabbed her ankle tripping her. He pulled her by her ankle towards him and Mercedes tried to overpower him and reach the knife a few feet in front of her.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled and this time he was successful on getting on top of her. He tried to hit her in her face but Mercedes put her hands up and blocked the few blows. She struggled underneath him and his hands went around her throat. She wasn't going out like this; this was not going to end this way. _Fight Mercedes fight!_ She keeps telling herself. She knew if she had panicked then he would surely kill her. Mercedes calmed her nerves and looked around for something to grab and hit him with. She spotted one of Sam's hand weights and she thanked her husband for being hardheaded about leaving them out. She grabbed it easily and struck Clyde in the face with enough force to get him of her.

**OOOOO**

Outside Blaine walked up to Mercedes' door. He raised his hand to knock but before he did he heard a man screamed and a loud crashing noise. He ran back to Kurt's car and startled his boyfriend as he flung the trunk open grabbing a bat. He flew to the front seat and yelled for Kurt to give him the spare key he had for Mercedes' apartment.

"Blaine what's going on?" Kurt said scared. You're scaring me."

"Give me the key Kurt!" He yelled and Kurt threw the key ring to Blaine showing him the right key. "Stay in the car and call 911 NOW!"

Blaine ran back towards Mercedes door and frantically unlocked her front door. When he was inside he saw Mercedes fighting with a strange man. He didn't hesitate as he swung the bat and hit the man in the back with it. Clyde cried out in pain and Blaine swung and hit him again, causing him to fall to his knees. Mercedes kicked him upside his head knocking him out and she stumble weakly towards Blaine.

"Oh my God Blaine!" She said throwing her arms around him crying. "I thought he was going to kill me."

"You're ok, you're safe." Blaine assured her. "Let's go outside and away from him. Blaine walked her outside pass the front door and Mercedes was barely moving.

"Blaine I don't feel so..." One second Mercedes was standing up and the next Blaine saw her eyes roll to the back of her head before she collapsed in his arms. Kurt saw the whole thing and sprang from the driver seat of the car.

"Mercedes!" He yelled frightened and ran to his fallen friend. "Oh my god Blaine what happened?"

"She was being attacked."

"911 is on the way. You better not die on me Mercedes!" He cried hysterically.

* * *

><p>Sam sprinted down the white halls of Lima Memorial Hospital in search for room 1311. He had no idea what was going on only that Mercedes had been attacked. He had no clue what kind of condition she was in or if she was even awake. He turned the corner and spotted a few of their friends. They ran to him once they saw him and the only person he wanted to see was Mercedes.<p>

"Where is she?" He asked impatiently.

"She's in there." Quinn said.

"Is she...is she..." He couldn't get the words out.

"She's alive and awake." Santana said crying.

"She's been asking for you. They won't let any of us see her because we aren't family." Brittany informed him.

Sam slowly walked into the hospital room. It was quiet except the sound of the machine running in the room with her. He saw her before she saw him and he couldn't help but breakdown at the sight of her. Her head was stitched up. She had a bruised eye and busted swollen lip. She reached for him and he took her hand still not saying a word. Hot tears ran down his cheeks as he took in the sight of his wife. She looked so fragile but she tried her best to smile up at him.

"Hey you." She said quietly.

"Hey." Sam managed to choke out. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you are here. You should see the other guy." She tried to joke but Sam didn't find anything funny about the situation.

"Mercedes what happened?" He asked.

"It's my fault. I didn't think he would do anything." She admitted.

"Who?"

"Clyde."

"Our neighbor? He did this to you!" Sam asked.

Mercedes told Sam about everything that had ever happened between her and Clyde. She told him about all of the threats and racist comments and even about Puck and Quinn trying their best to protect her. She could tell Sam was beyond furious. The bruising grip on her hand, clenched jaw, and the scowl he was now wearing on his face was indication enough.

"Mercedes how could you not tell me this! I could've protected you from this, from him!" He yelled frustrated.

"I know Sam, I know!" Mercedes cried. "But I knew you would fight him if you knew and I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"No I wouldn't have fought him Mercedes, I would've have killed him." Sam let Mercedes hand go and started to pace back and forth in front of her bed. "I can't believe he put his hands on you. He has to pay for this Mercedes!"

"He will, the cops are already outside his room and he will be arrested. There's no worry. I fought him back and Blaine banged him up good too. I'm fine Sam beside a small concussion the doctor said I should be alright."

"But it is not alright Mercedes. He could have killed you!"

"But he didn't. I wasn't going to let him. If I'd let him kill me you would have been pissed at me and I can't have that."

"Don't. Dare. Joke. About. This." He said through gritted teeth.

"Sam please can you just hold me? Please!" She pleaded. He was reluctant at first but he walked over to her bed and slid in the space beside her. He wrapped her carefully in his arms and placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry Sam I should have told you. I thought I could handle it. I can't have you mad at me. I have been through so much and I need you." He could hear her starting to cry.

"Baby I'm not mad at you; I'm disappointed that you didn't come to me with this. He hurt you Mercedes. I wish I could've been there to protect you like a husband is supposed to. I can't lose you Mercedes I won't be able to handle that. If Blaine hadn't showed up..." He closed his eyes at the thought.

"But he did and I am here with you, in your arms." Mercedes said wiping a tear from his cheek. "I fought him for you so you wouldn't have to go through this crazy world alone. I fought him for myself as well. I'm just tired of everything going south for me and I guess I needed to fight back."

"Well I'm proud of you for doing that. I'm glad all those fights with Rachel came in handy." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"I swear a part of me visualized him as her for like a minute. It was easier for me to fight him that way." She confessed.

"Whatever worked for you I am just glad it did. I love you Mercedes." Sam said squeezing her tight.

"I love you too Sam." She yawned.

"Get some sleep baby."

**OOOOO**

Outside of her room, her friends were trying their best to comfort one another. Quinn had been consoling Tina who just wouldn't stop crying and she looked up to check on Puck who she noticed wasn't there.

"Where's Noah?" She asked.

"He said he went to get some coffee." Sugar answered from Artie's lap and both Finn and Quinn shot up out their seats.

"Whoa what's up with you two?" Santana asked standing up as well.

"Puck said he was going to get coffee?" Finn asked.

"Yeah so..." Santana said not understanding the problem.

"Did he say he was going to get coffee or did you send him to get it?" Quinn asked.

"He just said he needed some coffee." Artie replied.

"Shit!" Finn cursed.

"What is the big deal?" Santana asked.

"Puck's allergic to coffee." Both Quinn and Finn said at the same time.

"Dammit Puck!" Quinn spat. "We have to find him now."

* * *

><p>Puck walked up to the nurses' station and smiled flirtatiously at the brunette behind the counter. She gave him a shy smiled in return.<p>

"May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes I was told my father was brought in not too long ago. Could you give me his room number please?" He said throwing on the extra charm.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Denton. Clyde Denton."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Mercedes was not about to go out like some sucker when Clyde came for her sorry. She is a fighter. What did you think of Rachel's revenge? Do you think the ruling will stick or will they be able to perform at Nationals? What do you think Puck is going to do? Let me know in a review please. Also to guest05 thank you so much for your wonderful review all two words of it. It made my day as offensive as it was. I have to admit I laughed so hard at that I may have snorted. You can continue to be rude all you want to but I will not be fazed by your pettiness or childish behavior. God Bless. I know I said they would be getting ready for Prom but that didn't quite fit in this chapter. Only three chapters left till the end. Till next time-tdminor86<strong>

**Next Chapter: Mama Jones gives Papa Jones an ultimatum. Prom night at WMHS. Things start to look up for Mercedes and Sam.**


	22. Getting Back to Good

**AN: Thanks to all of the favorites, follows, and reviews I received last chapter. Sorry it has been so long since I updated this story but with all the disheartening reviews and PMs I received it made it not fun to write this anymore. I just want to say that I am not in any shape form or fashion a racist. Thinking that I am a white person who hates Amber is utterly stupid. I am 100% black and feel like I shouldn't have to clarify my race to anyone. I love amber and the character of Mercedes. I relate to her in more ways than you think. For those thinking I made it where Mercedes just had to be rescued by her white friends, I hope you know how ridiculous that sounds. You obviously didn't read correctly, Mercedes fought back and had the upper hand on Clyde. Blaine just hit him twice to help his friend out, what did you expect for him to do, sit back and watch while some man attacked her? Thanks to those who sent me many encouraging messages and all of the love I received on Tumblr when I made the selfish decision to quit writing Fanfics. Thanks for reminding me what I was writing for in the first place, those who enjoy reading what I have to write. Here is chapter 22, only a couple more chapters till the end. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review; it is my motivation since I no longer watch the show. Thanks and please forgive any mistakes you may see. **

**Disclamer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<strong>: <span>Getting Back To Good<span>**

Puck walked up to the nurses' station and smiled flirtatiously at the brunette behind the counter. She gave him a shy smiled in return.

"May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes I was told my father was brought in not too long ago. Could you give me his room number please?" He said throwing on the extra charm.

"Name?" The nurse asked.

"Denton. Clyde Denton."

"Yes, Mr. Denton is right down the hall in room 1042." She answered smiling back at Puck.

"Thanks sweetness," he said winking at her before he headed towards Clyde's room.

Clyde's eyes, shot open to the feel of someone's hands wrapped hard around his throat. He was handcuffed to the bed so he couldn't raise his hands to try and pull the arm squeezing the life out him away. His vision was blurred and he could barely make out the figure standing above his bed.

"Good, you're awake," Puck said. "I want you to blink twice if you can hear what I am saying to you?"

*Two blinks*

"So, here is how it is going to go down, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Puck released the grasp he had on Clyde's neck. Clyde look towards the door and Puck warned him that if he tried to call for help then he wouldn't waste any time snapping his neck before the officer could even make it inside.

"I'm...I'm...sor...sorry," Clyde rasped.

"No you're not. I know men like you; my father is a man like you. Pathetic, low life, drunks who thinks the whole world owes him something. You're never sorry, well except when shit gets hectic and even then it isn't sincere."

"You don't know shit about me boy! You don't know what I have been through. You don't know what that disrespectful friend of yours said to me!" He replied. "Why do you even care about that ghetto tramp?"

Puck gave Clyde a blow to the gut and he winced in pain.

"Shut your racist mouth. She just so happens to be my best friend's wife and one of my really good friends. She has been through so much this past year and she doesn't need ignorant people like you trying to make things worse for her. You're not even a little bit sorry for what you did are you?"

"That bitch had it coming to her." Clyde's words caused Puck to react and he grabbed his throat in a hard grip. Again Clyde went to get free but was restrained by his handcuffs. Puck tightened the bruising grip he had on Clyde's throat. He could look into the man's eyes and tell he was scared but he really didn't care. He only thought back to how hurt he saw Mercedes when they rolled her into her room.

Just when Clyde thought he was about to die, the hospital room door open.

"Puck what are you doing?" Quinn asked concerned.

"He has to pay for what he did," Puck answered not looking up.

"This isn't the way man, let him go." Finn stressed.

"I hope he breaks his damn neck!" Santana huffed.

"Shut up Santana!" Quinn hissed, "everyone shut up! Puck, Baby, look at me." Puck adverted his gaze towards his girlfriend, his hand still wrapped around Clyde's throat. "You can't do this, I need you. If you do this I will lose you, forever. We have one month of school left and then we are out of this city, out of this state. You can't leave me alone."

Puck loosens his hold but doesn't completely let go. "Mercedes could've died."

"But she didn't, she wouldn't want you to do this and you know it. Noah, please let him go, he will get what's coming for him I promise." Quinn reasoned with her boyfriend.

"You better pray to whoever you worship because my girlfriend just saved your sorry life." Puck spat and let go of Clyde's neck. Everyone including Clyde breathed a sigh of relief when Puck turned and walked towards Quinn.

"He could have killed you, just know how lucky you are stupid punta!" Santana said as the four of then headed to the door to leave.

XXX

Bonnie Jones was making cupcakes for the church bake sale the next morning when she received a call from Burt saying that Mercedes had an accident and was in the hospital. She dropped an entire bowl of cake batter which spilled everywhere, quickly grabbed her keys, and yelled at Elijah to come quickly because they needed to go to the hospital. When she made it to Mercedes' room she saw all of her friends camped outside of the doorway. She rushed passed all of them who looked surprised to see her and especially Mr. Jones.

Mercedes was drifting in and out of sleep for the past two hours. Sam hadn't left her side since he had showed up. She peaked over his shoulder when she heard the door to her room open and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Sam, it's my parents." She whispered to her husband and he shot up and glanced in their direction.

"Sam could you give us a few minutes please?" Bonnie had asked once she rounded the corner and stood in front of Mercedes' bed.

"Yes ma'am," Sam answered getting up to leave the room until Mercedes grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back into the bed with her.

"No," Mercedes ordered, "Sam stays, no argument."

"Okay. What happened to you Mercedes? Were you in a car accident did you get hit by another or what?" Bonnie asked panicking.

"No mama, I wasn't in a car accident. I was attacked."

"What the hell do you mean you were attacked?" Mercedes' father spoke up for the first time since coming into the room.

"Sam was at work and I went out with Kurt and Blaine and when I got back home to my apartment, someone was hiding inside waiting for me. It was our neighbor, he had been threatening me for a couple weeks now but I didn't really think too much of it until tonight when he attacked me."

"Oh my God, he didn't...he didn't rape you, did he?" Mercedes mother asked barely able to get the words out.

"No, and I don't think that he had planned on doing that anyway. I just think that he wanted to hurt me because he wasn't very approving of me and Sam living together and being married because of our race."

"How did you get away without him hurting you worse than he did?" Mercedes father questioned.

"I fought back. I just thought about how much I wanted to survive and I fought back. He almost got the upper hand on me but I didn't let him and by the time that we were really fighting Blaine showed up and helped me out."

"You're not going back to that apartment!" Mercedes Mother said.

"What?" Sam, Mercedes, and her father all spoke at the same time.

"You heard me; I don't want you going back to that apartment complex. It's not safe for you to be out there."

"I want Mercedes to be safe more than anybody Mrs. Jones," Sam stated. "But that is our home where else are we going to stay? We don't have the means to just up and move."

"You guys are going to come and stay with Elijah and me until we can find you a better apartment in a safer neighborhood."

"Like hell they are!" Elijah's loud and deep voice sounded inside of the small hospital room.

Before anybody could say a word or respond, Bonnie stood up and walked over to her husband. She slapped him straight across his face and everyone in the room had a surprise and shock look on they face.

"Now you listen to me Elijah Jefferson Jones. I don't give a damn what you may think about our daughter's marriage to Sam, but I will not allow those babies to go and be hurt or nearly murdered because of your stupid pride. Now they are moving in with us until we find them somewhere else to stay and that is the last I want to hear about it. Because if you fight me on this, I swear I will divorce your ass quicker than you can even have time to think about it. I will take half your money and then they will be living in our house without you! Do I make myself clear?"

"Mama, I don't need dad's pity. Sam and I will be fine, Clyde is going to go to jail and I don't have to worry about him trying to attack me any longer. Besides I don't want to live in the house with dad just as bad as he doesn't want me living there. He made himself clear when he disowned me when I first got married and I don't expect anything from him ever."

"It's not like that Mercedes, and you know it! It's not that I disowned you, I just disapproved of you getting married so young!" Mr. Jones countered. "I just wanted you and Sam to live your lives out before you got married. I never wanted the two of you to have to deal with the burden that getting married young entails."

"But our marriage isn't a burden," Sam retorted. "Yeah, we had a difficult time. Yes, we struggled at the very beginning of our marriage, we had issues with communicating, and making sure that everything was taken care of, but we also worked out our problems. I don't regret marrying your daughter and I never will, no matter what you or anyone else say that isn't going to change. I love my wife. The only thing that I regret out of this entire marriage is the fact that I wasn't there to be the one to protect her tonight. Other than that I am happy. I don't mean any type of disrespect Mr. Jones, but you have no idea what our marriage is about. You don't know what type of burdens Mercedes and I have because you failed to be there. You chose not to know about then."

Elijah stared into the teary eyes of his only daughter. He loved her more than anything in the world. He never meant to make Mercedes feel like she was disowned no matter what he said or what she had done.

"You're right, Sam, and I have been beating myself up about it ever since that day I saw Mercedes in the grocery store. Hell even before then, since the day that she left. I just thought that I was doing the right thing. I was so angry and hurt and I let my pride get the best of me. I agree with what your mother said. I don't want you guys going back to the apartment or in that neighborhood. You guys can come and live with us until we can find you somewhere safe to stay."

* * *

><p>Mercedes walked down the long hall, her hands were shaking and even though her life support system was rubbing smooth circles up and down her back she still couldn't seem to calm her nerves. She stepped into the small room which really wasn't that small at all but it seemed tiny, like an elevator to Mercedes. Her throat was dry and her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest. She needed this day to hurry up and be over with. As soon as she took her seat the jury of 12 filed into the room.<p>

"Have the jury reach a decision?" The judge asked once everyone was settled in.

"Yes your honor." The lead juror stated. "We the jury find the defendant Clyde Denton..."

"So Mercedes where do you want to go and celebrate at?" Tina asked as they all headed out of the courthouse.

"Don't laugh okay, but I would really like to just grab a bunch of groceries and go home." She responded.

Clyde had been found guilty of all charges brought against him. Everyone was really worried about whether or not he was going to tell the police about the incident between him and Puck, but surprisingly he didn't mention anything. He was sentenced to 10 years in a maximum-security prison in Cleveland Ohio. He had only received two years for his attack on Mercedes, but when they arrested him it was discovered that he had been wanted in five different counties. Once Mercedes was released from the hospital Sam and the guys had worked that night and the next morning moving everything out of their apartment and into her parents' home. Her injuries weren't as severe as everyone tried to make them out to be and honestly she was feeling a lot better a week later. She still had a bruise wrist and a slight black eye, other than that Mercedes was feeling fine. Things around her parents' house were very tense, especially with her parents. Her mother had been sleeping in the guest room, while her father slept in the master bedroom. Mercedes and Sam were allowed to sleep in the same room but they opted not to just to be on the safe side and abstain from having sex. Mercedes slept in her old bedroom, while Sam slept next door in her Brother Eric's old room. Sam kept his job working at the factory, even though they didn't have any bills to pay. He didn't want to give up his job just because he and Mercedes were rent free. Mercedes on the other hand really wanted Sam to rejoin the New Directions so one of them could at least have a shot at going to Nationals. No matter how much she protested Sam refused to quit his job. Mercedes and her mother had actually been talking more than they had in the past few months. It was a slow process but eventually they two fell back into their old routine. Mercedes tried to reason with her mother about giving her father another chance and Mercedes mother had counter with 'I will when you will' and Mercedes left the conversation at that. She wasn't pissed or mad at her father, she was just hurt. She loved her father and her whole life he had always been like her best friend. She looked to him for advice sometimes over her mother, and even though she had two older brothers, he never treated her like they couldn't have a solid relationship. She wouldn't lie, she was a daddy's girl and she loved her father dearly, but the fact that he would disown her over something he did himself, was too much to forgive him for right now.

She had spoken to both of her brothers who wanted to come home when they found out that she was attacked but she told them not to worry everything was fine. Eric was all the way up in New Jersey, and Mitchell was on the other side of the country in Washington. Both of her brothers laughed when she told them that she was married. Eric always knew that she would be the first one out of the three of them to get hitched however; he didn't expect her to do it so young. When she told Mitch that her husband was Sam, he said "I knew that white boy was going to wife you up real quick, he's very smart, smarter than I took him for. I knew it was a wrap when I met him during the summer."

After everyone had left their house from their mini celebration Mercedes just wanted to sit down and relax. She and Sam had decided to snuggle up on the couch and talk for little bit.

"So, I wanted to ask you if you would be too opposed to us not going to prom this year?" Mercedes asked Sam once the two of them had gotten settled.

"You don't want to go to prom this year?"

It's not that I don't want to go to prom, it's just that I don't really think it's going to be that big of a deal."

"But it is our senior year; it's like the last big hoorah before graduation. I thought you'd be excited about going to Prom this year?"

"So did I, but after everything that has happened I'm really not feeling it."

"Well, what do you suggest that we do? Although, I do want to remind you that you're going to have to deal with Kurt if you don't go to Prom." Sam said.

"Crap, I forgot all about Kurt and his big obsession with dances and parties. How about this, how about we go to prom stay for like an hour or so and then we leave. We can go somewhere nice, just the two of us. It is our one year anniversary after all."

"Oh yeah we did start this whole thing last year at Prom."

"Yes, Mr. Evans we did." She said rubbing his side. She leaned up and kissed his neck.

"Ok, Mrs. Evans, one hour and I say we go to the lake and rent one of those cabins." He replied as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmm, sounds perfect."

"Yes, it does."

* * *

><p>Mercedes loved her husband, Lord knows she did, but he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Not only had everyone found out about their plan to skip prom early, but they had took it upon themselves to join them as well. The married couple didn't even get to rent a cabin by the lake, because Sugar had suggested that they all go to her father's beach house. So by the time prom had finally rolled around Mercedes and Sam's romantic getaway had turned into a group thing.<p>

The one hour they had planned to stay turned into two and a half, because they had to wait for Quinn who wanted to see who would be crowned King and Queen. Quinn just knew she and Puck had it in the bag when Puck was crowned King, but wasn't as disappointed when Principal Figgins announced that Becky Johnson was named Queen. If it had been anyone else she might have been jealous but Becky was a sweet girl and she deserved it. Once Puck's dance with Becky was over the group piled inside of the stretch hummer and headed to the beach house.

The Beach house was two stories and contained three rooms upstairs and three downstairs. It was just enough rooms for everyone since Finn and Sunshine didn't come, because her parents wouldn't let her spend the whole night out. Finn opted not to come because he didn't want to feel like the odd man out but he did plan to join them for breakfast in the morning. Sugar informed everyone that since it was Sam and Mercedes anniversary and they imposed on their plans, that the two of them got the master suite. Everyone changed into some more relaxing clothes and Artie connected his IPod to the house stereo system. Santana and Puck where put in charge of alcohol, while, Mike, Quinn, and Tina handled the food and the gang danced, partied, and drank the night away. Sam had to help Kurt practically carry, Blaine to the room for the night. He was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Once they had him secure, Sam really just wanted to spend time with his wife. So instead of going back downstairs where she was chatting with Quinn, Santana, and Tina, he went to their room and texted Puck to send his wife upstairs in five minutes because he needed her help with something. Puck was more than willing to comply because he knew once Mercedes drifted away he would be able to snatch Quinn up soon after.

Just as Sam was finishing up fixing the room. Mercedes walked through the door. "Sam," she called out to him.

"I take it you got my message?" He asked, "I need your help with something."

"Is that so? Cause Puck told me that you were horny and if I wasn't upstairs in five minutes you were going to come downstairs and put on a Sam and Mercedes live sex show." She quipped.

"Oh."

"Yeah, Puck don't do subtle baby, you know that."

"This just means we can get straight to the sexing." Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. He really didn't want to do foreplay because it had been three weeks since they had been intimate. It wasn't that either of them didn't want to have sex, it's just that with everything going on and Sam working, Mercedes busy getting ready for nationals, and then the whole Clyde thing, they really hadn't had time.

Sam lifted Mercedes into his arms and she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the bed and placed her down roughly. He made quick work of removing his clothes, and then removed hers as well. He gave her one more peck on the lips before his lips made a journey down her body kissing a line from her neck till he settled in between her thick thighs. He lifted one kissing up the inside of it and threw it over his shoulder. He dove in sucking and licking greedily at her already wet folds. Mercedes grasped the sheets of the bed to keep from screaming out at the feel of Sam's mouth on her. He continued to feast on his wife, like a starving man at an all you can eat buffet. Mercedes slapped her hand over her mouth to try and muffle the loud moan that escaped her mouth when she felt Sam's tongue enter her. He thrust his moist tongue in and out of her rapidly as his thumb flicked her clit in tune with his tongue. She used her other hand to tweak and pinch her nipples as his replaced his tongue with two fingers and started to suck her clit. His ministration had become too much and moments later Mercedes was spasming as her climax hit her. She flooded Sam's wanting mouth and he slurped and swallowed every last drop.

Mercedes didn't even had time to catch her breath or come down from her high when Sam grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down the bed. He kneeled at the end of the bed and pulled Mercedes flush into his arms. He sat back on his knees, with her in his lap as he entered her swiftly. Both of them hissed at the feeling of being connected as one. He was in control as he began pulling her down in a steady pace onto his shaft. Mercedes was still reeling from her earlier orgasm and was just starting to get the feeling back in her toes and hands. She wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him roughly as she matched him thrust for thrust. The two picked up speed and Mercedes tangled her hand in Sam's golden locks giving them a tough pull. Sam countered with two quick, hard, slaps to her generous ass and both of them moaned loudly at the sensation.

"Ride me faster baby," Mercedes heard Sam breathlessly request and she complied. "Fuck, just like that. Make me cum baby girl."

Mercedes braces herself on his shoulders and she began to hop rapidly on Sam's dick. He could feel the cum start to swirl around in his balls and he was about to blow any second now. Sam took one of her chocolate nipples in his mouth and when he bit down on the harden nub Mercedes yelled out she was cumming and he was sure the whole house heard her. She shook viciously as she came, A chorus of Sam, Jesus, and yes, filled the air, her juices flowing out and down her legs onto Sam's thighs. All of this plus, how tight her walls had clenched around him as she came, sent Sam over the edge a seconds later he was cumming as well with a loud growl. He kissed her passionately as the two of the rode out their climaxes.

Once they came down from their sexual high, Sam pulled them up and under the covers. Minutes later and after an exchange of 'I love you' and 'happy anniversary' the paired drifted off in a deep blissful slumber.

XXX

As promised everyone met Finn and Sunshine the next morning for a late breakfast. They all filled up two tables push together and began to look over the menus. Sam and Mercedes were both famished so she ordered the breakfast sampler, and he got the grand slam.

"So Mercedes what did Sam get you for your anniversary?" Sunshine asked as they waited for their food to come.

"A night full of orgasms." Kurt whispered taking a sip of his OJ.

"Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"What? It's the truth, Blaine and I were in the room next to yours and I swear Mercedes I heard you shout for God, Sam, and baby Jesus throughout the night and I don't think you were catching the Holy Ghost."

"She was catching something!" Santana teased.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes huffed and hid her face into Sam's side. He didn't seem the least bit jealous as he set there with a smug grin on his face.

"Don't look so confident and cocky Sam," Artie taunted, "because Sugar and I was on the other side of your room and we remember you speaking in tongues as well."

"Hey I don't deny it, not one bit. My wife is good at what she does, very good." He said glancing down at her.

"Can we change the subject please?" Mercedes pleaded and was extra thankful that Sugar's phone had rung.

"Shhh guys. Hey daddy," she answered as she left the table for some privacy.

The food had just arrived when Sugar came rushing back to the table.

"What's up baby?" Artie asked worried.

"Guys, that was my dad," She replied, "he said that the board has made a decision about The Troubletones."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was chapter 22. What did you think of the chapter? What do think the board's decision will be? Did you think Puck did the right thing? And how do you feel about Mercedes parents? Let me know all this in a review. Also, I got lazy and didn't want to go into Prom attire detail so everyone wore what they wore to Prom on the show Season 3. And for some reason Becky bombarded this story and demanded to be Prom Queen. Till next time-tdminor86.<strong>

**Next Chapter: The Glee gang head to Nationals, but will The Troubletones be with them? And our favorite person we love to hate is back.**


	23. Showdown at Nationals

**AN: Back again with an update. Thanks to all of the new favorites, follows, and reviews I received last chapter. This chapter is kind of on the short side but has a lot of substance to it. I didn't think it meshed well with the previous chapter and I didn't want to put it in with the next chapter which will be the last. I just wanted to get this out there for you guys to read. Please don't forget to review it helps keep me motivated to write since I no longer watch Glee. Forgive any mistakes you may see, and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. **

Chapter 23: **Showdown at Nationals.**

* * *

><p>"You all set kid?" Burt yelled back to Sam as he threw his overnight bag into the trunk of Carole's car, and slamming it shut.<p>

"Yes sir," Sam said as he entered into the back seat. "Thanks again for giving me a ride and letting me tag along."

"Oh, Sam you know we don't mind at all." Carole gushed from the front seat. "Besides, I know you would rather be in front of us on that bus with your friends instead of stuck riding to Chicago with a pair of oldies like us."

"Nah, Mrs. Hummel, if I had to choose which parents to ride with, it would definitely be you two hands down. I'm sure everyone would choose you."

"I for one wish you were performing this weekend." Burt added.

"I'm actually okay with being an audience member."

"I'm just glad everything worked out." Carole said.

"Yea me too, it was a shock to all of us, especially Sue. She still has her suspicions, but hey sometimes people surprise you." Sam stated.

"Do you blame her? It was an interesting turn of events to say the least." Burt quipped as he pulled off behind the bus that was carrying the New Directions to Chicago.

_OOOOO_

_Sugar came rushing back to the table and took her seat quickly so she could deliver the news. She tried to catch her breath as thirteen pairs of anxious eyes stared into her._

_"Ok," She huffed, "you are not going to believe what my father just told me."_

_"Spit it out, chica!" Santana yelled, slamming her hand down on the table, causing the plates and silverware to rattle. Sam wrapped both of his hands around Mercedes. While Brittany rubbed a calming circle into Santana's shoulder. _

_"It's okay, baby just tell us what happened," Artie said giving Santana the side eye for yelling at his girlfriend._

_"My father and his lawyers went to pay the board a little visit today, and he said when he got there they told him a decision had already been made and he was too late. My father then asked them what they decided and how did they come up with the decision. Get this, the guy from the board told daddy that Friday Will Schuester came and demanded to speak to the head of the board directly and refused to leave until he did."_

_"Damn that weasel, slimy, little snake!" Tina hissed, "He just won't quit with the conniving bullshit! I am going to slap him silly." _

_"Wait Tina," Sugar interrupted her rant. "Apparently Will brought in documents and witness statements along with two people who personal told the board, that the money that we were offered to perform at those three charity events we did was donated to said charity. He showed the bank statements and copies of the checks that we sign over to the charities and it therefore proved that The Troubletones didn't received any form of payment for performing and was still eligible to compete at Nationals."_

_"So what does that mean?" Finn asked._

_"Well daddy said the official announcement will be made on Monday, but the board had no choice but to deny the claims against us and we can compete in Chicago!"_

_Everyone cheered loudly in the quiet cafe, earning a few odd looks from the other diners. _

_Sam hugged Mercedes tightly to him, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you babe!"_

_"Thanks, I just wish we could do this together." She said returning his kiss._

_After everyone calmed down, Kurt had a question for all of them, "so, what are we going to do about Berrybot and her fairy little boyfriend?"_

_OOOOO_

Sam and Mercedes spent the majority of the ride to Chicago texting each other. Sam could tell that she was nervous about the competition but he was going to do what he had to do to assure her that she had nothing to worry about. The whole gang was still a bit skeptical about the whole Will situation. They all set up a meeting that Monday at school to ask him why he did what he did and he said that it was just the right thing to do. He apologized for his involvement and wished them the best of luck at Nationals. Two teachers had to accompany them to Nationals and Sue said hell would freeze over before she invite Will so she asked coach Beiste to come instead. Will and Ms. Pillsbury did plan on coming the day of the competition though to show their support.

Once they arrived and checked in their hotel rooms, the immediately went straight to rehearsing. Sam sat quietly in the corner and watched. He had planned to get some studying done for finals while he was here but he would do that later on in the night. He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss it. If he didn't wish that he was one of the ones going over the crazy routine that Sue has concocted. If he didn't have a tingle of jealousy towards Blaine for being the one who was partnered up with Mercedes right now instead of him. But he wasn't going to spend the weekend dwelling of what could have been because if he had to choose between performing with his friends over having a job and being married to Mercedes, he'd choose option two every single time.

They had been practicing for hours and Sam could tell that everyone was tired and a bit cranky. Him, Beiste, and Carole, tried to encourage everyone to keep up the good work and when they won that trophy it would all be worth it. However, it didn't seem to be working. After, Puck threaten to snatch his own Mohawk off his head and eat it, cause he was so hungry, Sue finally decided to call it a night. The gang ha clock curfew and everyone decided to go to a Chipotle for some grub. Sam used this time to snatch Mercedes away from her friends and the two of them had a nice quiet dinner at the restaurant connected to the hotel.

"So tomorrow is the big day," Sam said as they waited on their meals.

"Yeah it is."

"You nervous Jones?"

"No, surprisingly I am not even a tiny bit nervous." She responded.

"That's good," he replied staring at her, "can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you sure about how you want to deal with Rachel and Jesse?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not all for big grand schemes of revenge but baby, you told everyone that you don't want to do anything to Rachel."

"I know, and I have my reasons for that." She assured him. "I know exactly what would hurt Rachel more than anything, and that is if we beat her tomorrow." Mercedes told Sam. "I know everyone thinks that I am being more than kind by not finding a way for Rachel to be ineligible to compete, but I just want to beat her fair and square, once and for all."

"I get it love, that's part of why I fell in love with you." Sam sighed understanding why she wouldn't go through with Kurt and Santana's plan to exploit Rachel. He wouldn't mind seeing thing look on Rachel's face when they delivered the news that she wasn't going to be able to perform, but he had to admit seeing her face when the host announced The New Directions as National champions would be priceless. "You guys have a solid routine, better than anything Jesse St. Jackass could come up with; I know you are going to win."

"Thanks babe, I want this win so bad," she stressed. "I hope you're right."

Sam walked Mercedes to her room ten minutes before curfew. He tried his best to kiss the life out of her because he wouldn't see her again until after she performed tomorrow. Once both of them were short of breath and sporting matching pairs of Strawberry mango flavored kiss swollen lips, Sam relentlessly said goodnight to his wife.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Kurt were the first two up the next morning and they decided to use their time to go over some last minute costume checks. Mercedes thought she and Kurt had outdone their selves with the work they put in designing and sewing the outfits for Nationals. It took them three hours to come up with a design they both like. Once the other girls in the group, plus Sue, shared their approval for the design, Sugar had a check from her father the very next day. After they made sure everything was set they went downstairs to grab some bagels and a cup of juice. The minute they stepped off the elevator doors, they both seemed to lose their appetite at the sight of Rachel and Jesse. Mercedes ignore Kurt's request to just head back to their rooms and strutted out of the elevator and right over to the couple's table.<p>

"Rachel, Jesse, I just came by to wish you both good luck today." Mercedes tried her best at polite.

"Why thank you Mercedes," Rachel smiled, "I know it must be hard for you to have to sit back and watch as your friends take the stage without you. You are showing such humility and loyalty by showing up and supporting them. I don't know if I would be able to do that if I was in your position. Good thing I am not."

The smile that spread across Mercedes face grow twice in size when she found out that Rachel hasn't learned that she and the rest of The Troubletones had been qualified to compete. She was beyond pure excitement.

"Who did Sue find to replace the lost of you guys at such a short notice?" Jesse questioned.

"Oh, just a few members of the band," Kurt answered. "It was difficult, I won't lie but, we manage to scrape the bottom of the McKinley talent barrel."

"Tsk. That's a shame, really it is." Jesse said sarcastically. "Well, if you don't mind Rachel and I have a few more things we have to do, before we go and win another Nationals trophy for Vocal Adrenaline."

"It was nice seeing you." Rachel quipped, as Kurt and Mercedes walked off secretly fist bumping each other at their new found out information.

* * *

><p>Sam couldn't sit still in his seat as he half watched show choir, after show choir, perform. It wasn't that he was bored, no, it had everything to do with his wife sitting six rows in front of where he sat with the rest of the guest of WMHS. She was beautiful, all dressed and dolled up in black and white, and he wanted more than anything to nibble on the exposed neck and shoulder she was sporting. She wasn't helping his situation at all, cause she kept looking over said shoulder and throwing smiles and kisses his way. Apparently Mercedes knew her husband well cause right before it was time for them to head backstage she sprinted in his direction and kissed him on the lips and whispered in his ear, something about calming down before Carole and Ms. Pillsbury thinks something is wrong with him.<p>

Just as Mercedes made it back stage she had the pleasure of passing right by Rachel. It was Vocal Adrenaline's turn on stage next and they were gathered around the curtain, waiting to hit the stage. Rachel's mouth was wide and shocked as she spotted not on the Mercedes, but the rest of The Troubletones dressed to perform. The group of girls walked over to where she was standing.

"What's wrong Hobbit?" Santana asked. "Surprised to see us here?"

"What kind of joke is this?" Rachel inquired.

"No joke little one, we are performing. The board threw out the charges you and Jesse filed against us and now we are here to compete." Sugar told her.

"That can't be, we were told it would take at least thirty days, how...how is this possible?"

"Will, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here, so I guess he made his choice after all." Mercedes said. She stepped closer to Rachel so that only she could hear what she had to say. "I hope you didn't think that I was going to go out like some punk and let you win did you? Just know when we are crowned champions, it will mean that even after all the crap that you have pulled, I am still better than you." She sneered. "Good luck out there Rachel, try not to slip and fall."

"Come on ladies lets go warm up." Brittany said as they all gave Rachel a death glare and walked off.

"Did we just shake that bitch up or what?" Santana said as she linked arms with Mercedes.

"I'll be surprised if she gets her words out." Mercedes laughed.

Rachel proved them wrong and performed without any hiccups. Sam had to admit their performance was actually good but not good enough to win the title. They might as well been called Rachel Berry and the Pips because she was the only one who sang during both songs, while everyone else danced and ohh and ahh in the background.

"Next up from Lima Ohio, we have The New Directions!"

Sam stood and cheered as one by one his friends entered the stage. First the group performed Tongue Tied with Quinn, Tina, Sunshine, Blaine, and Puck taking lead. Next was The Troubletones who did Edge of Glory, and lastly Artie and Mercedes did a duet of Scream and Shout, while Mike, Brittany, Blaine, and Tina had dance solos.

XXX

"That was so amazing!" Sugar yelled, from Artie's lap as they exited the stage.

"Yes it was baby!" He exclaimed.

After the last choir performed there was a whole hour till the award ceremony. Mercedes still hasn't seen Sam because they were all told to wait in a holding area. Tensions were at an all-time high because they happened to be stuck in the same area as Vocal Adrenaline and two other choirs. Mercedes could feel Rachel's ice cold glare but she focused all her attention on Blaine who made her play thumb war with him to keep her from slapping Rachel. When the announcer's voice finally came on the intercom and announced the top 5 everyone held hands and their breath as they listened for their name to be called. Vocal Adrenaline was called first, and Rachel threw a smug smile towards Mercedes. New Directions was called fourth and after the last choir was named the five schools made their way back to the stage.

"Here to announce this year's winners legendary Broadway sensation, Dean of Vocal Performance and Song Interpretation at NYADA, and Chicago's own, Carmen Tibideaux!"

"Thank you, while we have seen some sensational performances here today, these are truly the best of the best. In fifth place from Dallas, Texas, The Lonestar Legends! In fourth place from New York, New York, Lincoln High School Choir. In third, from Carmel High School, Vocal Adrenaline!"

No one moved from behind Jesse. Rachel looked as if someone had told her Barbra Streisand had been murdered. Finally after Carmen started speaking again, one of the members reached from behind Jesse and grabbed their third place trophy.

"Ok here is the moment of truth, our first place winner and new National champions are..." She opened the envelope and paused for a dramatic effect. "From Lima, Ohio, The New Directions!"

Everyone jumped up and down and screamed as the confetti began to fall around them. Everyone was on cloud nine as they celebrated their win. Tina and Mike were slow dancing to their own little song. Sugar and Artie, Finn and Sunshine, were kissing. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were jumping up and down in a circle. Santana and Brittany and the rest of The Troubletones were bouncing excitedly and still dancing, while Quinn was being spun around by Puck. Mercedes wanted to boast and rubbed their victory in her face when Rachel walked over to her, but instead she offered her a handshake which, shockingly she accepted.

"You guys really did a amazing job. I really liked you and Artie's duet. It was very unique and different. I wouldn't have been able to sing that." She turned her head when Jesse called her name. "I gotta go, congrats again!"

"Thanks Rachel." That was the last time she saw Rachel that weekend. She could tell by speaking to her those few seconds that their win shook Rachel to her core, but she didn't think about her or any other worries. She just wanted to celebrate her win with her friends, and when they made it back to Lima that night Sam spent the rest of the weekend showing her just how proud of her he truly was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I would love to know in a review. What do you think of Will helping? Don't think we have seen the last of Rachel or Shane. Last chapter is up next. I am still iffy about the song choices for The New Directions but I just wanted to get this done. Also if you have a Tumblr I am going to post their outfits. Till next time-tdminor86<strong>

**Next chapter: Graduation is ahead and the friends say goodbye. Mercedes gets a surprising offer that affects her and Sam's future plans.**


	24. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

This AN will be deleted once I post the new chapter. It amazes me how people will always try to find a way to bring someone else down. You criticize my work as if it is on the shelves for people to buy, I for one feel a bit flattered by this. Don't think for one minute that I don't see what you are doing or what is going on. A critic is nothing more than someone who passes judgment on something that they themselves cannot do. I have to say that I myself have learned a valuable lesson, dealing with these vultures that have been leaving such hateful reviews. Let me be honest for a second, you guys tried and I mean tried hard to shake me. It almost worked but then I realized that you as in guest05, and Amanda are nothing but a bunch of cowards who hide behind your anonymity. Guest05 is such a coward that he or she leaves these hateful PMs but quickly turns off the feature so that the author can't respond to the message. You talk all this noise but are too afraid to show who you really are. I have been called every name for writing this story, from racist, to a bitch, stupid and ignorant, but in reality the only ignorant ones are those who can't seem to grasp the concept of **if you dislike like something then don't read it. **You keep coming back chapter after chapter, which tells me that you are nothing but simple ass haters who are starving for some type of attention. All you can do is leave some empty ass threats and call me names that I have run out of fucks to give about. You two are nothing more than cardboard in the rain ass bitches, SOFT! Amanda you showed your true colors today calling my best friend a retard N-word and wishing death on her and her kids? You should definitely go drink a nice cool glass of Clorox for even letting your fingers type that shit. You can attack me all you want to but DON'T try to come for my friends! If you want to attack me every time I post a chapter fine, have at it, but do note that I will ignore dumb simple bitches like you with the quickness. This will be the absolute last time I will respond to anything that you have to say. Because I know if we were face to face you wouldn't say shit because if you did then I would baptized your basic asses in the name of Jesus.

**Tdminor86**


	25. The Last Hoorah

**AN: Thanks to all of the favorites, follows, and reviews I received last chapter. Actually thanks to every review I have ever received for this story. Writing this story has been a battle but it is coming to an end and I like to say we had a good run with it. I never expected this story to get 5 reviews let alone almost five hundred so I truly appreciate it all. Thanks to those who stuck with me after I decided to take a chance with them getting married. I know some didn't like it but still opted to keep reading, and others thought it was a nice change to the story. This chapter is dedicated to everyone, I hope you like it and please don't forget and tell me what you thought of this crazy ride I call Honesty Always. Please forgive any mistakes you may see. Thanks to my friend and Beta Rose for helping me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Glee or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24:<strong> The Last Hoorah! <strong>

All of the Glee club seniors plus Sam were circling the hall in front of Mrs. Davis classroom door. They were playing the waiting game as she took her merry little time grading the last of her history final exams. If Puck didn't get at least a C+ on this test he wouldn't be able to graduate with the rest of his friends. Quinn had been biting her nails as she anxiously awaited to see if all her hard work and planning had paid off. She was just beginning to chew down the last piece of nail on her thumb when the knob turned and Mrs. Davis appeared in her doorway. Quinn rushed past everyone and before the history teacher had a chance to say a single word, Quinn snatched the test from her wrinkling hands and took a glance at it. She didn't say anything as she stared down at the test in her hands.

"Well Que, spit it out already," Santana huffed.

"He didn't get a C+ he got a minus," she said, her voice low. The hallway became very quiet as they all feared for their classmate. "He got a minus," Quinn repeated, "a B minus."

She flashed the test proudly for all their friends to see and everyone cheered. Noah picked his girlfriend up off the ground and swirled her around. She laughed as he twirled her round and round.

"That was a cruel joke." He said once he stopped their spinning. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I can't wait to move to Connecticut with you."

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad that everyone's going to get to graduate together." Kurt said while he was rummaging through a long rack of fabric. He and Mercedes had decided to make a trip to the fabric store because Kurt decided that he would never find anything good enough to wear for his graduation. He took on the task of making his own outfit for the big ceremony which was only a week away.<p>

"So am I," Mercedes added, "I was worried about Puck for a second."

"We all were." The two friends laughed.

"So, have you told Sam yet?" Kurt asked curiously.

"No, have you told Blaine?"

"No, but me not telling Blaine isn't really going to affect our relationship whether I decide to do it or not. Your relationship on the other hand, or should I say marriage, this type of thing holding it in could blow up in a bad way."

"Not really, I mean it is a big decision it's something that I should tell him about. I don't know exactly how to do it. This will have a big affect on your relationship as will, so talking to Blaine about it is just as important."

"All that you just said, it sounds like excuses to me. We have to make a decision about this soon, if we don't we could miss out on a very huge opportunity. The reason why it's so important for you to discuss this with Sam and not for me to discuss it with Blaine is because Blaine does have another year of high school left. Whether I decide to go to New York or move across the country, or to a whole different country is not going to change the fact that we are going to be separated next year. However, you and Sam are married, that means if you move he moves. There is no way we could have a long-distance relationship option. It doesn't work like that for the two of you, you have to tell him about this and you have to tell him about this soon."

"I hate it when you're right, I know, I'm going to talk to him tonight." Mercedes huffed.

"That's my girl," Kurt gushed. "Now, what do you think about this, should I graduate wearing gold chiffon, or should I take it way back and rock some blue polyester?" Kurt said with a piece of gold fabric wrapped around him.

"How about neither," Mercedes commented snatching the god-awful fabric out of his hand.

"Is this how we're going to be for the rest of our lives my love, bickering over my fabulousness?"

"You mean me trying to pull you in and out of sanity, while you drive me directly to insanity."

"Even if that was true you would be the best damn dressed insane person in all of the mental institutions."

"You would be by equally sharp dressed roommate."

"Damn straight, cause you and I are besties till we die. Apparently fate agrees with us, or we wouldn't have had this opportunity presented to us."

"True, true."

"What do you think of this one?" Kurt asked holding up another roll of fabric.

"I think you will be the best dressed person at graduation," she answered.

"Honey, I could be wearing plastic wrap and that would still be true." The friends shared a laugh as they headed to look for accessories to go with the fabric.

* * *

><p>Sam checked and rechecked outside the blinds, as he patiently waited to see his family's jeep pull up. He missed his family, he hadn't seen them since he moved to Lima. He couldn't wait to see his parents even more so he couldn't wait to see his siblings. After two minutes of peeking through the blinds he finally saw the gray Jeep pull in front of the Joneses home. Sam flung the door open and flew to greet them. Stacey was the first one to reach him and he lifted her high in the air.<p>

"Sammy!" She yelled as he swung her.

"Man Stace you sure are growing," he returned.

"Well duh, that's what kids do."

"Ok my turn," He looked down to see Stevie waiting anxiously for his hug. He gave Stacey a kiss to her cheek and sat her down. He leaned down and hug Stevie who laid his head on his older brother's shoulder. "I have missed you, Sam."

"I've missed you too, buddy," Sam sighed.

"Mama's turn," Cassandra stated. He let Stevie go and hugged both his parents at the same time. "Hey, Sam."

"Mama, daddy, thanks for coming down."

"Of course we'd come to see our first born graduate, we wouldn't miss this for the world son," his dad replied.

"I know, it just feels so good to have you guys here."

Later on that evening, the Jones and the Evans sat down for a big family dinner. There was some tension in the room, considering that Cassandra and Jason haven't spoke to Elijah and Bonnie since the whole wedding fiasco. Jason was surprised they invited them to stay in their home while they were in town to watch Sam graduate. The only sounds to be heard over the dinner table with the clinking silverware to plates, smacking of lips, and a few times the parents cleared their throats. Stacy and Stevie both sit quietly and observed the grownups at the table. Stevie could tell that something was weird between them, and Stacy sat there oblivious and picked at her peas on her plate.

"So we got news today that Mike will be our valedictorian." Mercedes stated breaking the silence at the table.

"That's very nice, I bet his father is proud of him." Mr. Jones replied.

"Yes, he is very proud. Mickey Adams beat me by half of a quarter of a point for salutatorian."

"I'm sorry baby, I know you were working hard to be salutatorian," Sam said giving Mercedes a sympathy pat on the back.

"It's okay, I'm just honored to be graduating with the third highest GPA of our senior class." She smiled.

"So Sam, and Mercedes, what plans do you guys have after graduation?" Cassandra asked joining the conversation.

"We were thinking about going to this art school in Dayton," Sam answered.

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I want to be a graphic design artist, and Mercedes wants to go to design school to start her own clothing line."

"Actually," Mercedes cut in, "I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Sam questioned.

"I know that I haven't talked to you about this yet," she began directing her attention to her husband, "but I didn't know what I wanted to do for certain. You know how Kurt and I have been designing all of the outfits for the New Directions this year?"

"Yes," everyone nodded and answered.

"Well, there was this guy in Chicago who pulled Kurt and I aside during one of the performances. He asked who designed our outfits or where did we buy them from. When we told him that it was us who designed them he handed us a business card. Now, at first Kurt and I didn't think anything of it, but we snuck out of our hotel room and went and met this guy at a restaurant downtown."

"You did what?!" Sam shouted.

"Mercedes do you know how dangerous it is in Chicago right now. What if something had happened to you guys, what if you would've got hurt. He could've been leading you two into a trap!" Mr. Jones spat.

"Kurt was with me, and we had pepper spray and mace. Besides it was in a crowded restaurant that we picked out." She countered.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could've went with you guys." Sam stated.

"Because I wanted to try to figure out something on my own. Anyway, back to the story, we met with him, and we talked to him. He offered Kurt and I a chance to come and work for his boss."

"Doing what?" Mercedes mother asked.

"We would become a two person team of stylists and photo shoot directors for Dream by Nickolet Pierre."

"The fashion and magazine guru?" Cassandra's mouth was wide open.

"Yes, he is looking for something new and younger brother his teen magazine, and line. His old photo shoot director quit a few weeks back and they have just been winging it every since, till they find a replacement."

"Wait, how do you know that this guy was legit?" Jason asked.

"I know and have seen how talented you and Kurt are, but why would a fashion icon like him hire a couple of kids to control his life's work?" Bonnie added.

"Kurt and I both thought the same thing. We thought this offer was too good to be true, so when we got back to Lima, we googled him and come to find out everything that he said was legit." She informed him. "The guys name was Marshall Webber, and he was the assistant to Mr. Pierre, but now he is his partner. He has worked for him for seventeen years. We even spoke to Mr. Pierre himself via Skype. It's a very real deal." She beamed. "And to answer your question mom, he wants to try something new, he figured who better to appeal and attract to teenagers then teenagers themselves."

"Well, where will this deal take place, and how soon does he want you to start?" Sam wondered.

"If Kurt and I accept his offer, then we would be working from his Chicago-based building. It's run by Marshall Webber. And we would start in August."

"Is it like a internship? Do you guys get paid and if so how much?" Jason asked.

"No, it's not an internship which is the best part, is an actual paying gig. We would be on a contract so we would get paid monthly." Mercedes answered.

"How much?" Sam wanted to know.

"We'd each get around $3500 a month." Mercedes said, and everyone at the table was in awe.

"Well, it sounds like you and Kurt have everything figured out." Sam said and Mercedes could tell that he was a little hurt about being left out.

"I for one thinks that this sounds like an awesome opportunity for you and I think you should take it." Mercedes' father told her. She was surprised that he actually agreed with her decision on possibly taking the job in Chicago.

After Mercedes' big announcement the rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Also, later that night Cassandra and Jason and Bonnie and Elijah had a talk and actually reestablished their friendship. Elijah apologized for overreacting to the news of them getting married, and Cassandra and Jason apologized for not consulting with them first before they gave person for Sam to marry Mercedes. Everything seemed to be right between the four of them but upstairs things were going differently with Mercedes and Sam.

Sam was actually going to be able to sleep in the same room with Mercedes, now that there were four extra people in the house. His parents took his room and Stacy and Stevie both took the other two extra rooms. Sam had been quiet ever since Mercedes had confessed her big news.

"Sam, talk to me. I know something is wrong with you and I don't like this tension that I feel between us." Mercedes said sitting with her legs folded underneath her in the middle of her bed.

Sam sighed and sat down in front of where she was sitting, with his back towards her. "I just wish that you would have came and talked to me about this first." He admitted.

"I know, I should of came and talk to you about this. But honestly I was scared of how you would react. I know we both got accepted into the school in Dayton and I was all set and ready to go until this opportunity was presented to me."

"Why would you be scared of how I would react? You know more than anything that I want to see you happy, and succeeding in any dreams that you have. So I don't get why you would be scared to come to me about this, Mercedes." Mercedes slid towards Sam and sat up wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She kissed him softly on his neck before she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I was scared because I wanted this so bad. And I felt like I was choosing myself over you if I chose this. I never want to do that Sam, I never want to feel like I'm choosing a life or a career over you. You were so happy about us going to that school and me choosing Chicago meant that I was putting your dreams on hold for mine." She declared.

"Had I known about you and Kurt's deal, I would have immediately went to Ms. Pillsbury to look for design and art schools in Chicago." He said, grabbing ahold of her arms wrapped around him. "There are a lot of married couples who take turns building their careers."

"But sometimes I always feel like my needs are always put before yours and I don't think that's fair."

"It's supposed to be that way,"

"No it's not, when we got married you sacrificed sports and being in the new directions just so you could work so we could have a roof over our head. I tried hard to find a job and I never did. And when we saw that I wasn't going to get a job anytime soon you told me to just focus on graduating and making it to nationals."

"I didn't mind, I told you if I had to do it all over again I would."

"What do you want to do Sam? And don't tell me you want to do what I want to do. I want to know what you really, truly, want to do after we graduate in two days." Mercedes asked seriously.

Sam took a few moments to really think out his answer. "I think that Chicago is a pretty good place to move to considering where we live now. I think you making $3500 a month is more than enough income for me to find just a part-time job and still go to school." Mercedes went to interrupt but Sam placed a finger to her lips. "I think, that I am lucky to have a wife who is talented enough to be able to make something of this wonderful opportunity that she has been given to her. I also think that we would know absolutely no one in Dayton, but if we went to Chicago not only would you have your best friend there with you being Kurt, but I would also have a really good friend of mine in Mike there with me as well. So with that said Mrs. Evans, Chicago is where we are heading to after graduation."

Sam removed his finger from her pouted lips and gave them a quick kiss. He turned fully until he was face to face with his beautiful wife. Mercedes moved from sitting in front of Sam to straddling his lap.

"Are you finished?" She inquired.

"Yes," Sam related to her, "You can talk now."

"I kind of lied. They won't offer Kurt and I $3500 a month."

"What do you mean?" Sam said with a suspicious look on his face.

"They are offering us $5000 a month we would get paid every two weeks, $2500 per two weeks."

"Five thousand dollars!" Sam all but shouted. Mercedes quickly shushed him.

"Sshhh… I don't want my parents to find out. I knew if I told you all exactly how much money I'll be making you guys would have made me jump on this opportunity without even blinking. I lied about how much money I would be making because I really honestly wanted your sincere opinion about it first."

"Baby that's a lot of money." He pointed out.

"I know, and you are right, many married couples take turns building their careers. While I am busy working designing clothes and putting together fashion shoots, you can go to school and get your degree, then by the time you graduate I will have hopefully rubbed enough elbows with some of fashions biggest names to start my own line."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea to me, I will go talk to Ms. Pillsbury tomorrow about helping me to find a school in Chicago."

"Oh there is one more tiny little thing," Mercedes said as she slowly started to grind her husbands lap. Sam knew she was up to no good but the way she was working her hips on him at the moment was too good to stop her. He slide her boy shorts and pushed one of his digits inside her.

"I'm waiting," Sam sing-songed, never removing his finger.

Mercedes nibbled lightly on his ear lobe eliciting a moan from his lips. She trailed her tongue along his ear before sucking it into her mouth. Her grinding sped up, as well as the movement of Sam's finger. There was only the thin layer of her boy shorts and his boxers separating them. Sam had got so lost in the moment, he had almost forgot she had something else to say.

"Jones, tell me now before I rip off all of your clothes and fuck you till your incoherent." He warned, removing his hand and grabbing hold of her thick brown thighs.

Mercedes looked at him with lust filled eyes, she too lost in the moment. "Kurt...Kurt has to stay with us." She whispered.

"Is that it? That is what you got me all horny and sexually frustrated for?"

"You're ok with that?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I figure that much downstairs."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, now, since you took it upon yourself to make my dick harder than brick, you have to find someway to relieve it." He said with a hard thrust to her center to show her just what she had done.

"Is that so, well lucky for you I know just how to do that." She smirked, kissing him passionately. She made quick work of her and his clothes, and sank her wetness down on his shaft. After she rode both of them to completion and they took a quick breather, the spent an hour playing a little game of who can make who come faster by only using their hands and mouths. Needless to say Mercedes was the victor that night.

* * *

><p>"Finally." Was all Sam could say as he stepped across the stage and was handed his diploma. He smiled towards his family in the audience who was yelling so loudly that it would have been embarrassing if he wasn't in such a great mood. Emma and Mercedes worked overtime and was able to find him a very creditable arts school in Chicago. He wasn't sure if he would be accepted but just knowing he had a chance was all the hope he needed.<p>

"This is it, this is it, this is it," Quinn chanted as she took her turn on the stage. She wasn't nervous or even a bit sad like everyone else seemed to be. Sure she would missed these halls of McKinley but she was convinced that there was more out there for her and Noah once they moved away from Lima. If she would miss anything back here, oddly enough it would be Sue Sylvester of all people. She helped Quinn get through some tough times, and that's something that she would always cherish.

"Don't trip, Finn, please don't fall." Finn was trying his best to make it across the stage without falling. He had been having the same dream for a week now of him face planting the stage when he went to receive his diploma. He was inches away from Principal Figgins and when he felt the diploma being placed in his hands he smiled a huge smile. He was finished, done with high school and soon off to the army. This moment was a bit bittersweet because he and Sunshine had mutually decided to call it quits when Finn enlisted in the army. He didn't want her to spend her senior year worrying about him being away, and she didn't want him to lose focus worrying about her back home while he was training to be a soldier. She came to the graduation and sat with his parents in support of him and he was grateful to have her there.

"That's all folks," Kurt sighed as his named was called. He smiled big as he gathered his diploma from Figgins, but on the inside his heart was hurting. He didn't want to leave the love of his life behind, but on the upside Chicago was far closer to Lima than his original choice, New York. He had gotten into NYADA, and it was a bittersweet moment if anything. He was set and ready to go until this offer with Mercedes had come around. Carmen sounded more than upset when he called and informed her to give his spot to someone else, but when he let her in on his plan she wished him luck and said she admired him for following his dreams.

"Adios Bitches!" Santana might have been more happy than anyone to grab her diploma from Figgins hand. She and Brittany both got accepted and cheer scholarships to attend Louisville where Sue even pulled some strings to get them to be roommates.

"I hope Lord Tubbington remembered to remove the lense cap." Brittany danced her way across the stage and smiled big towards her cat who was sitting in her mothers lap. Her robe was on backwards and her tassel was behind her head. Everyone was shocked when Principal Figgins told her that she had received just enough points to graduate and was even more surprised that she had been accepted to college.

Puck was humming some rock song in his head as he moonwalked to Figgins. He was just ready for graduation to be over with so he could get wasted one last time with his friends. He had gotten accepted into that school he had applied for that was only a couple minutes away from Yale, so he was excited about the opportunities that Connecticut had in store for them.

"This isn't the end but only the beginning." Mike's words from earlier in his valedictorian speech were on repeat in Mercedes head. He was right, some many things were waiting for her and Sam, well and now Kurt too as soon as they made it to Chicago. She was probably the only one who was feeling a little torn about leaving Lima. She was leaving her family behind just when things had started to drift back to normal. She and her father had finally patched things up two nights ago, and her mother was even sleeping in the room with him again.

###  
><em>Mercedes was heading downstairs to the laundry room to wash a load of clothes. She passed by her fathers office on her way and saw the light was on. It was past 11:00 at night and she had never known for her dad to be in there this late. Thinking that maybe he had fallen asleep in his chair like he had so many times before, she quietly pushed the door open and was surprised to see him, reading something.<em>

"Sorry dad, I thought maybe you fell asleep." She turned to walk away but he stopped her.

"Mercy, wait," he spoke calmly, "I am glad you came in. I have been meaning to talk to you." He gestured for her to take a seat across from him and she did after setting the basket down.

"Umm, ok, you wanted to talk, so talk." She didn't mean for it to come out as coldly as it did.

"I am going to get straight to it. I'm sorry." His words taking Mercedes by complete surprise. "I was being stupid, and overbearing, and childish when I put you out. I just didn't expect something like running off and getting married from you. Eric or Mitchell, yes, especially Eric, but you, not at all."

"I did what I felt was right in my heart, dad. I don't regret it, even though you think I will." She admitted. "Sam is who I saw myself marrying anyway, I just did it a little earlier than I had originally planned. He's a great guy, smart, loving, caring, and I know when I look in his eyes that he loves me just as deeply as I love him if not more."

"I know," Mr. Jones said quietly.

"What?" Mercedes asked not hearing what he said.

"I said I know," he spoke louder now. "Sam is everything that I would want for you in a husband, Mercedes."

"Then why did you get so upset and angry?"

"Because, I never thought I would have my baby girl, taken away from me this early."

"I wasn't taken away, I just got married."

"At the time that's not how I saw it, I seen it as Sam stepping in and claiming you as his. I saw you no longer being my sweet and innocent little girl, but now a grown woman, with a husband."

Mercedes didn't know why but she laughed. Hearing her father's reasons for disowning her was a bit comical to her. She understood what he was trying to convey to her but she couldn't stop herself from finding it humorous.

_"Dad," she began, she walked over to his side of the desk and hugged his neck tightly. "No matter what happens, who I marry, or how far away I move, I will always be you baby girl." She heard her dad grumble and she chuckled lightly. _

_"I'm so sorry again, Shelly," he said sadly. Mercedes got sad at the sound of her childhood nickname that only her father was allowed to call her. "I am so mad at myself for missing out on these last couple of months of your life, and now you leaving me."_

_"I forgive you dad, and I'm not going too far." She was trying to hold back her tears. _

_"Promise you'll come see me whenever you have some free time, and no grand kids for at least five or six more years."_

_"I promise dad, and I think you, Sam, and I are on the same page with that last part."_

_"Good." _

_###_

Being valedictorian meant Mike was the last to receive his diploma right after all the honor grads. He made it through his speech without a hitch, hitting the punch line of all his jokes right on time. He didn't get sad or sentimental until it was time to get his diploma and tell the senior class to switch their tassels to the other side. He stepped back from the microphone, and Principal Figgins declared them graduates. The auditorium was filled with cheers and applause, as hundreds of red caps flew in the air. Sam was surfing through the maze of students looking for Mercedes and spotted her talking to Shane. The smile on his face rapidly disappeared as he made his way to where they were standing. Mercedes seeing Sam with a grimace on his face stepped in his line of vision and way before he could do anything.

"He was just saying goodbye," she said quickly, before Sam did something he would regret.

"She's right," Shane spoke up. "I wasn't trying to start anything, I just told her Congrats and good luck on her future endeavors. You too, Sam." He didn't wait for Sam to reply, he gave the two of them one more parting glance before he headed off towards his family.

"Really Sam, you haven't been free from high school five minutes and already you are trying to get in trouble. They can still take that diploma from you." Mercedes chided her husband.

"You know how I feel about Shane," was all he replied before he wrapped her into a hug and kiss. "Congratulations wifey."

"Congrats babe," Mercedes said with a smile. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

* * *

><p>"It wasn't that bad!" A semi drunken Santana shouted.<p>

"Yes it was!" Sam retorted. "I wanted to slap you so bad that day but I chose not to."

"You could've tried and got straight up cut," Santana retorted.

"It was cute, and I kinda like it," Tina added.

"You do know that was her ringtone for you for a longtime before I threatened her to change it?" Mercedes admitted.

"Santana, you didn't!" Quinn said.

"I sure as hell did. Every time Sam called or text me, my phone sang, _'trouty mooouuuuthhhhh...guppy faaaccceeee..._" She sang, falling backwards into Brittany's lap. The rest of the circle laughed as Sam rolled his eyes towards the Latina.

After graduation everyone went and spent a couple of hours with their families and all the New Directions decided to meet later at Sugar's beach house for one last hoorah. They had been at it for about two hours, and now they were all sat in a circle playing drinking games and telling last chance secrets. Currently it was Finn's turn and he asked Sam what was his most embarrassing moment which he answered Santana sing Trouty Mouth to him.

"I just want that song to vanish into thin air and never return." Sam said drinking another swallow of whatever this concoction was Puck put together.

"Ok, my turn," Tina spoke up. "Kurt, truth, dare, or confession?"

"Confession," he answered without hesitation.

"Ok...if you were straight, out of the girls in Glee, who would you sleep with?"

Kurt took a sip of his soda, and answered, "Brittany."

"Duh, everybody wants me." Brittany said.

"What? Why?" Finn asked his brother.

"It's not a looks or attraction thing, but more like a if I had to have sex with a female one time, I would want it to be with someone who is well...seasoned."

"Then you want Santana," Puck said earning a 'fuck you' look from Santana. "Hey, I was just saying that you are..."

"Noah Puckerman, if you finish that sentence you won't get laid for a month." Quinn warned.

"Fine. Anyway, it's my turn, baby, truth, dare, or confession?"

"Dare," Quinn replied feeling bold.

"I dare you to tell me who your best kiss was?" The way he asked this was evident that this had been something the two of them had discussed before. The eye roll and scoff from Quinn confirmed everyone's suspicions. "Don't scoff, I want to know, and since you won't just out right tell me, this is the only way I can get it out of you."

"She could just take a drink," Artie reminded him, "then she wouldn't have to answer."

The look Puck threw his way was lethal and it made Artie roll a few inches back from the circle.

"Why do you want to know this so bad?" Quinn argued.

"Because I have the right to know whose lips you enjoyed more than mine." He whined.

"Hell, now I am curious," Santana threw in.

"Me too." Blaine agreed.

"Same here." Mercedes said.

"Puck, I told you, that person might not want every one knowing that we kissed." Quinn said.

"So! Is it someone in Glee?"

"Maybe!" She answered.

"Was it Finn?"

"No." And Finn looked happy then hurt by her answer.

"Sam?"

"Nope." She said popping the 'p' as she drank from her cup. Everyone else threw names out and she gave the person in question a serious look and they eyed her back curiously. She sighed when they didn't catch the hint and she figured what the hell and blurted out the answer.

"It was MERCEDES!" She shouted frustrated by Noah and everyone else's nagging.

"Oh my God," Mercedes groaned, and buried her face into her husband's neck. "Kill me now."

"Wait. Hold, up." Artie said putting his hand up to pause. Everyone in the room fell silent at Quinn's shocking confession.

"Mercedes?!" A shocked Puck asked.

"You kissed my wife?" Sam asked calmly.

"Yes, it happened way before you moved here and she became your wife. I was pregnant, and hormonal, and one day I just kissed her." Quinn confessed. "I realized what a mistake it was when I did it and I apologized and bawled my eyes out."

"So I took pity on her and I kissed her to shut her up cause I thought she was going to go into premature labor." Mercedes added, from Sam's neck. "It lasted like five seconds."

"Okay, am I the only one who is picturing this?" Santana blurted.

Everyone in the circle admitted to being guilty of picturing it besides Quinn and Mercedes.

"I bet it was so hot!" Finn said aloud. "How about a replay?"

"Um...how about, no!" Quinn said regretting her confession.

"I agree with Quinn." Kurt added.

"So do I." Sam said and smiled down at Mercedes. He kissed her hair and whispered, "I bet she doesn't kiss you nearly as good as I do."

She leaned up and licked the shell of his ear before she replied, "not even close."

The rest of the night the gang partied and shared memories and secrets and nothing seem to top the Quinncedes kiss, which was what everyone was calling it now. Not even Blaine admitting that he would choose Sam if he got to have a threesome with Kurt and another male member. Artie admitting that Quinn was his first kiss or Tina and Mike confessing that they were the guilty party who broke the piano bench in the choir room having sex on it, still didn't seem to overshadow it. They laughed and cried, sang, and fornicated until the wee hours of the morning.

**Two months later.**

"This is stupid," Santana griped, teary eyed, "Dios mío! i no puede tomar este!"

Everyone gathered to see Sam, Mercedes, Mike, and Kurt off. There wasn't a single member who didn't have tears in their eyes. Santana was sad, and grumpy cause she hated crying, she hated saying goodbye to her Troubletones sister, and best friend. She hated knowing that her partner in crime Kurt, wasn't going to be there to cause mischief with her any longer. Hell, she even admitted that she was going to miss Mike and making fun of Sam, and his lips.

"Sam Evans, you better take care of my girl, or I will kick your fish lipped ass!" Santana shouted over to where Sam was standing and he nodded her way.

"Promise me that you'll have fun your last year in high school," Mike said to a weeping Tina. A week ago they agreed to break up, mutually of course, just like Sunshine and Finn.

"I...I...promise." She cried and buried her face in his chest.

A few feet away Blaine and Kurt were having their very own emotional goodbye. While Mercedes was surrounded by all of the girls. Sam and the rest of the guys, were all standing around Mercedes' SUV. They ready hadn't said much to each other. They mainly watched as the girls cried and hug, laughed, then cried and hug some more.

"Take care of my brother will you, Sam?" Finn asked breaking the silence. He was worried about Kurt moving to a big city, but he was happy he had someone there to keep an eye on him while he was away in the army.

"You know I will, Mercedes will kill me if I don't." Sam laughed.

"I can't believe this is the last time we will all be in the same place at once until what, Thanksgiving?" Puck wondered.

"Yeah, that's only if everyone comes home," Artie added.

"Man I am going to miss this," Sam sadly said.

"So am I," Finn said just as Mike rejoined them and Tina went to join the girls.

The quiet over them returned and after Mercedes parents informed them that if they wanted to make it to Chicago before dark then they needed to leave now, they all said their final goodbyes. Everyone hugged the four, saying their final words and making promises to see each other soon, and making plans to call or Skype. Brittany had suggested that they did a group hug but Finn countered that they instead just do one last show choir circle and everyone agreed.

"So I say since I am the youngest I get to choose the tunes." Kurt implied as Sam took the first shift of driving.

"Sam is the driver, he should choose what he wants to hear." Mike said rolling his eyes at Kurt's silly analogy.

"Oh no I will die if I have to listen to hours of country music, I need show tunes," Kurt protested.

"And we will all die, if I have to drive and listen to one show tune." Sam warned. "I'll flip this SUV and kill us all!"

"I value my life Kurt so, your music is out!" Mike said.

"This isn't fair!" Kurt whined, and the three of them began to go back and forth.

"Guys, guys!" Mercedes shouted trying to get their attention but failed. On one hand she thought it was funny, but on the other she refused to put up with this. She slid her earbuds in and blasted her Diva playlist in her ear shutting out the three bickering boys with a happy smile on her face. She was excited and nervous about the journey ahead of her, and she didn't know why the future held for her. One thing was certain as she shot a glance towards her hush and and smiled, was that as along as she had Sam by her side then everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I knew I said Rachel was going to come back but I felt like everything was said between them on that stage last chapter. Also I took pity on Shane and gave him some redemption. So that was it. This was a long journey and it has finally come to an end. Let me know what your favorite parts of the story in whole were in one last review, thanks for all of the support over the months and I look forward to writing more stories for you guys. Thanks again-tdminor86<strong>

**P.S. I looked up the income of stylist and fashion magazine shoot directors and they can make anywhere from $500-$1000 a day, but I figured since Mercedes and Kurt were just starting out that 5gs a month was a good amount.**


	26. Seven Year Look Into The Future

**AN: Guess who is back! I have been writing this for a few weeks now and I finally finished it. This is set seven years from the last chapter and it shows a glimpse of what everyone is up to. Thanks to Caryn for being amazing and betaing this 7,000+ beast. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave me a good review. Reese!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters I used for this story. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: <strong>Seven Year Look Into The Future.<strong>

Mercedes stuck her head out the closet door and glanced at the man waiting for her in the bedroom. "Two minutes I swear," was all she said, and her head flew back into the closet with a flash.

Sam looked up from where he was sitting on the bed and shook his head. He glanced down at his watch and noted the time before standing and entering the closet. "Jones, you do know that exactly 11 minutes, 28 seconds ago you did say that exact same thing?" He relayed. "Woman what is taking so long?"

Mercedes turned and meet the olive eyes of her husband. It had be seven years since they married and just the sight of him still made her melt. "Baby, I'm sorry, but I feel like everything I try on doesn't look right." She whined with a cute pout.

Sam grabbed both her wrists in his and kissed the pouty, painted, lips of his wife. "You will look amazing in anything you wear." He encouraged. "But you know what wouldn't look amazing?"

"What?" She wondered.

"Kurt in prison stripes or that orange jumpsuit," he answered. "Because that is exactly what he is going to be wearing, when he kills you for being late." He reached behind her head and grabbed one of his favorite little dresses of her. "Here put this on, you look wonderful in it every time you wear it, and I'm sure everyone will love it."

Mercedes sighed, knowing that Sam was right. Kurt would absolutely murder her if she was late for one of the biggest things in his life. She grabbed the dress from Sam's hand and hung it back up. "I have worn this too many times, and I just can't wear it again."

Sam reached for another dress that still had the tag on it. "Here, wear this one." He didn't give her time to fuss he just simply unzipped her dress she had on previously and unraveled it from her skin. "We don't have time for you to play dress up Mercy, we have got to be at the venue in exactly 20 minutes and you know with the traffic it's going to take us at least 30 to get there." He removed the dress from the hanger, and patted Mercedes' butt in order for her to lift her legs.

He couldn't help the small groan that escaped his lips. His wife was the sexiest woman in the world, and often times he found it hard for him to keep his hands off of her. His hands followed the dress up her body until it was completely on her. Mercedes closed her eyes at the feel of her husband's hands all over her. She was so lost in that moment that she slipped forward losing her balance. Her instincts kicked in quick and she reached up and grabbed the pole where her clothes hung from to steady herself. Sam had a tight grip on her from where she almost fell and he pulled her back flush into his front. He slowly slid the zipper of her dress up but not before rubbing his erection into her ass first. Once he was down he placed a soft kiss to her neck and exposed shoulder.

"You know, we have had sex in just about every inch of this house," he began placing a few more kisses to her skin. "But I have never fucked you in this closet."

Mercedes let out a moan when his hand went down massaging her ass. "That is true," she whimpered, his hands feeling like magic. "We definitely shouldn't leave it out like that."

"Mmhm," Sam agreed, going over her ass once more. "After the party." He stated removing his hands and clearing his throat. He walked out the closet leaving Mercedes who was gripping that pole for dear life standing alone. "Black Jimmy's, or shimmery red bottoms?" He asked gathering her purse and the two shoe choices.

"Ass!" Mercedes sniped, as she snatched the shimmery red bottoms from his hands. Sam couldn't help but smile at the evil glare she gave him. "Payback is a bitch."

Mercedes definitely got Sam back the drive over to their destination. Her hands kept accidentally wandering to his crotch as he drove and she even went as far as unzipping his pants and stroking his member. She never let him get too into the pleasure she would always stop and zip them back up, making Sam want to pull over and take her in the back seat. They finally made it with exactly fifty two seconds to spare thanks to Sam's crazy driving, and a lot less traffic than expected. Santana was waiting on them at the steps when they arrived.

"Really!" She tapped her watch about three times and threw her hands in the air. "Pushing it aren't we. Kurt is hyperventilating. I can't control him, neither can Carol, nor Brittany, get your ass in there now." She didn't even acknowledge Sam when she flew passed him and snatched Mercedes by the hand. She all but yanked the shorter girl up the steps and through the door.

"San, I think I can walk on my own now." Mercedes protested.

"No, I don't trust you to get swept away or pulled off by someone else. Kurt needs you now."

They finally stopped after about half a minute of speed walking to an elevator. Once inside Santana finally let go of her grip on her Mercedes.

"Please tell me you and Sam were boning and that's why you are late? I swear the two of you have sex all the time. It's like you are rabbits."

"We were not having sex." Mercedes defended.

"Sure, uh huh. I ain't believing it. Every time I come to visit or when Britts comes to visit and we stay over, we come home and we exchange stories of the noises and sounds we heard coming from your bedroom to ours."

"Shut up!" Mercedes thumped her friend. "We really weren't having sex; I just didn't know what the hell to wear."

"Seriously? You mean to tell me the designer who I am sure has over 1000 things in her closet didn't know what to wear? Yeah you guys were smashing."

"I'm for real, I didn't want to wear something that was going to overshadow Kurt. But I also didn't want to wear something that was going to make me look...I don't know, like a bag lady."

"Please all the shit you have in that closet? You lucky that you and I aren't the same size or I would be flying to Chicago every chance I got just to raid your closet. By the way, I will be making a quick stop to get me a couple pairs of shoes. We may not be the same size body wise, but I'm lucky that we got the same size feet."

"Fine I got a couple pairs that I want to get rid of anyway. Plus Tina already came by and raided my closet earlier in the week."

"Speaking of, do you think it's going to be awkward? You know, she and Mike, in the same room, after everything that's happened?" Santana wondered.

"I don't think so, I mean he did show up to the ceremony. But according to Tee they really haven't talk much since."

"Do you blame her, you do remember what happened?"

"Yes, don't remind me. I still to this day feel so embarrassed for Mike."

"Puckerman and I already have bets that somebody is getting knocked out before this weekend is over. So I'm just hoping that a little drama happens."

Mercedes rolled her eyes just as the doors to the elevator opened. She walked out first but Santana took her hand once again and dragged her down the hall and to a door. She opened it and pushed Mercedes inside. "She's here, delivered to you nonstop as promised. Oh, and if she tries to feed you some story about her not knowing what to wear it's bullshit, she and Sam were fucking and that's why she is late."

"Santana, Sam already text me and said that Mercedes was having one of her trapped in the closet moments." Kurt replied. He turned in his chair, his face flustered and red. It didn't look like he had been crying, more annoyed than anything.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close. "What's wrong boo?"

"Everything is messed up!" Kurt huffed, "A man orders grilled tilapia, prime rib, and tender loin for a wedding six months in advance. Said man calls twice a month to ensure his order leading up to the day said order is needed. But what does the caterer show up with? Bacon wrapped pork cutlets, chicken breasts, and sea bass."

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry Kurt." Mercedes empathized.

"They did this on purpose, I'm determined. He feed me some bullshit line about getting the orders mixed up with someone else who is having a rehearsal dinner with the last name Anderson."

"It's okay, we will just have to make with what's due. You can't sit in here and pout, Blaine and all your friends and family are excited about you two getting married. That's the most important thing."

"But I just wanted everything to be perfect!" He let out, feeling defeated.

"Nothing is ever perfect Kurt. Hell, Sam and I had a thrown together wedding, and we have never been more happy and in love. You and Blaine have a wedding planned far more than that and I know you guys could be just as happy as we are."

"I don't know, I have had my wedding planned since I was six."

"Look at Carol and Burt. They're happy. Quinn told me that she and Puck were thinking about eloping just the two of them. It's not the wedding that matters, it's the marriage."

"I guess you're right," he sighed hugging his best friend's neck. "But if anything else goes wrong, I might punch someone."

"Huh, well you better get that fist ready." Santana chuckled from by the door. "Britts just texted me, Berry is here."

"What!" Both Kurt and Mercedes exclaimed.

"Who in the hell invited her?" Mercedes pondered.

"I sure as hell didn't." Kurt replied.

"Then let's go kick that punta back to the curb." Santana added.

The three friends locked arms and made there way back to the elevators, when the doors opened they were met with a very pregnant Tina. "Is it true, Rachel's here?"

"Rachel?" Kurt asked pretending to be clueless.

"Don't play with me Kurt, I already had to snap on my husband for that. I'm pregnant and I am not in the mood for anybody's bullshit tonight. Now, is she here?"

"Damn Tina, I like this pregnant version of you. All boss bitch like." Santana praised pushing everyone inside the elevator.

Once downstairs they could see the flashing lights before they even stepped all the way off the elevator. Although she may have been a manipulative bitch in high school, Rachel still found quite a success after she graduated. When Juilliard did deny her, she ended up settling for NYADA. She only spent a year going to school there when she got the lead role in Funny Girl. From there her career took off. She and Jesse had gotten married a year after high school. They both had successful Broadway careers, and Jesse even went on to do a couple of movies. They were known for a little while as Broadway's top IT couple. None of the old classmates wanted to keep in touch with her after they all graduated and she the same with them.

"And the bullshit has already started," Santana rolled her eyes already annoyed and over this whole situation.

Rachel had spotted them and she removed her coat right in front of the paparazzi, and did her famous over the back pose for one last picture. "Thanks guys, I must be going." She said waving them off.

"My God, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes it's so nice to see you." She beamed with so much shadiness it was sickening. "It's been what 6, 7, years?"

"What are you doing here Rachel?" Tina asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes Tina, I almost didn't recognize you, being what 50, 60, pounds heavier." She sniped. "You look happy."

"It must be the glow that I'm getting from carrying Finn's child." Tina retorted, running her hands over her protruding belly. "Plus I think this wedding ring adds about what 2, 3, pounds?" She held her left hand up to show Rachel the beautiful wedding set Finn got for her.

"Wait, you guys are married now?" Rachel looked like she was going to be sick. "When did that happen?"

"About a year ago." All four of them said at the same time. "It was a beautiful ceremony, nice and quiet. Just Finn and Tina, and our closest friends and family." Mercedes added.

"How come I didn't know about this?"

Tina step forward getting a little bit in Rachel's space. "Because, unlike you I have real friends who can keep a secret. It's not that I wanted to hide my marriage to Finn from you, but more like I wanted to be able to tell you the news in person just so I can see the look on your face when you found out. I got to say, it was well worth it."

"Tina, there you are. Look we need to finish our..." Finn said approaching the group. He could see and feel the tension in the air and he immediately placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Hi Finn," Rachel greeted him with a huge smile on her face.

"Rachel," he nodded, barely looking her way. "Come on baby, you know you're not supposed to be on your feet." He led Tina away heading back to the elevators.

"You never answered her question Rachel." Santana said. "Why are you here? Nobody invited you, and that low blow comment about Tina's weight is just another example of why."

"I am in town on business. I have a few meetings, and I was told that this is the best hotel this city has to offer."

"Bullshit!" Kurt fumed.

"Straight bullshit!" Santana added.

"It's the truth," she defended.

"Nobody believes you, you are in town for business? Really Rachel, really?" Mercedes commented. "It's more than just a little coincidence that you show up in Chicago the same exact weekend that Kurt is having his wedding. Then on top of that you just happen to be staying at the hotel where his rehearsal dinner is located, and everyone else is staying at? Cut the crap what do you want Rachel?"

"Nothing, especially from any of you losers. I don't have to explain where I go or what I do. None of you are the boss of me and I'm not here to see his silly little wedding. It won't last anyway, marriages never do. Either you guys will get a divorce because you realize you never loved each other, or Blaine will get sick and tired of your constant need to be controlling, and he'll cheat on you. I say it will be the latter, but only time will tell. Have a nice life."

"You're a mean bitch Rachel, I see not much has changed since high school. Still needing to put others down to make you seem better." Kurt replied.

"Thank you, but you're wrong Kurt. I don't need to do anything to make myself look better than you, I already am." With that she walked away with Santana lunging towards her but luckily Mercedes and Kurt grabbed the Latina before she could get a grasp on her.

"Just say the word and that heifer is cut like a cake."

"All in due time San, all in due time." Kurt responded.

* * *

><p>The rehearsal dinner had gone off without many complications. Blaine, having knowing exactly what his soon to be husband needed, pulled Kurt away before the start of the dinner. When it was time for it to begin, his usually perfect gelled hair was a bit ruffled and Kurt had this very relaxed look upon his face. The group of friends used that time to catch up and touch base on everything going on in their lives. It had been a little over a year since they all were together. Tina and Finn's wedding to be exact. Everyone was a bit surprised when they began dating, including Tina. Both were nursing a broken heart, Finn, having been discharged from the army early when he was injured. He moved back to Lima only to find out Sunshine and her family moved out of the country. He helped Sue for a bit with the New Directions before she worked her magic and got him the job full time as the new coach. There, him and Tina shared in their sorrows cause not only had her relationship ended with Mike played a heavy toll on her, it changed her. Finn was the only one who wasn't too busy to notice the change. He spent most of his time trying to help Tina cope with losing Mike, while she helped him deal with being the only graduate still stuck in Lima.<p>

This blossomed into a romance that had Tina opting to ditch moving to Georgia for school and staying in Ohio for OSU. They both now reside in Lima where Finn still heads the Glee Club and Tina is currently on maternity leave from her first year as a third grade teacher.

The one who surprised everyone was Quinn and Puck. They were still together and Puck even managed to get a degree in business management. They, like Blaine and Kurt did, are having a long engagement. Quinn wants to finish med school first before she walks down the aisle. Mercedes respects Quinn choice even though Sam is completely on Puck's side about hating long engagements. All in all they were still going strong and Mercedes was happy for her friends.

Mike ended up opening his dance studio in Chicago. He gets far more business than he first did. This was totally due to him being impulsive and auditioning for So You Think You Can Dance. He didn't win but he was the runner up and got to be in two Step Up sequels. This helped get his name out there and now people from all over the US flock to his studio. He did embarrass himself just a bit at Finn and Tina's wedding. He had a steady girlfriend and she was his date to the wedding. The funny thing was when the priest asked if anyone would like to object, the whole church looked to him and he stood. Money was exchanged, between guests and you could hear murmurs of 'I told you' being spread in the church. However, Mike said nothing but turned plum red and said 'overruled' and sat back down. He had no idea where that came from or why he stood, and to this day people still make fun of him for that.

Kurt alongside Mercedes became a hit at Teenage Dream. They delivered in more ways than one with the magazine company. They even got promoted after only a year and Kurt found himself designing and directing for the magazine till this day. Mercedes quit after three years as head designer and director because her fashion line got picked up. Kurt helped with some designs but he fell in love with the job he already had. The 5000 a month they started out making was chump change now compared to what he makes now. He and Blaine survived their year of a long distance relationship. When Blaine graduated he opted to give up his NYADA dream and go to a performing arts school here in Chicago. He stayed with Sam, Mercedes, and Kurt, for the first two years of his move to Chitown before he and Kurt got their own place. He, like Mike took a chance and auditioned for a TV pilot they were shooting based in Chicago and he got a supporting role. The show is now in its third season. He proposed to Kurt the day of his graduation from high school and when Kurt said yes he felt as if everything was in place.

Mercedes took another sip of the drink she had ordered. She glanced up at the clock on the bar wall. She had got herself all dolled up and went down to the hotel bar. She was happy with the life she made for herself and the one Sam made for him. After graduating from college Sam took some time and wrote a children's book and even drew the characters and graphics for it. It was picked up by a small publishing company here in Chicago but he did give them their biggest selling book yet. He currently is working on a sequel for that book and signed a deal to do more books. They found them a bigger place once Mercedes' line got picked up. She was fine with her negotiations about not moving out of Chicago. Of course they want to her to move to LA or New York but she was not having it. She said she could design the hottest clothes from anywhere in the world and she wanted to stay right there. For now her clothes are just in a few select stores around the country but there has been some buzz that she would get a spot at this year's New York Fashion week.

She felt a presence next to her and she smiled. The person took a seat and ordered a rum and coke.

"Hello," her neighbor spoke.

She turned in his direction and with an arch of her eyebrow she spoke. "Hi."

"Hi? I at least gave you two syllables." The stranger said with a smile.

"Hi there," Mercedes replied taking a sip of her drink. She could smell his cologne and it was so intoxicating.

"Better, but still needs improvement." He said as his drink was placed in front of him. "I'm Max," he extended his hand for her to shake and she looked down at it and then at the man.

"Damn," she said under her breath. "He just had to be fine."

"Excuse me?"

She cleared her throat and sat up in her seat. "I um... I said Diane. My name is Diane."

"Well Diane, what are you in town for?" He asked sipping his drink. He moved closer to Mercedes and inhaled her scent. "Fucking mouthwatering." He whispered.

"Business, you?" She took a deep breath as he moved closer to her invading her space. "What was that?"

"Same." He responded moving his hand to her thigh. He leaned in closer until his lips brushed her ear. "I said you smell fucking mouthwatering."

She squeezed her thighs together as he spoke. She was sure a gush of wetness formed between her legs. "Is that so?"

"Yes," his hand moved along her thighs until he was between them. She had them sealed shut and he smirked. "Your skin is soft."

"You make a habit of feeling up strange women at bars?" She asked trying not to lose her shit. His hands on her thighs felt amazing.

"Only a certain type." He confessed.

"So I'm that type?" She inquired.

"The exact type." He growled in her ear. His hands still trying to wedge between her legs. "Is there a button I need to press or..." His fingers danced across her legs as he brushed his lips softly along her ear, and then licked the shell of it.

"You have to work a bit harder than that sir."

He took her challenge and sucked the sweet skin of her neck in his mouth. He slapped her upper thigh lightly and nibbled his way up her neck followed by his tongue. Within seconds her legs opened. He continued to dance his fingers along her thighs up and down. It was only when he saw her squirm in her seat that he made his way between them. He could feel the thick essence before he even reached her center. "I bet you have no complaints."

"You're okay, but I am married and my husband can do it so much better." She moaned.

"Really? Care to wager on that?" He asked as he ran his fingertips along her panty covered slit.

"What do you have in mind?" She answered gripping the bar.

"I bet you I can have you cumming screaming my name before we even reach the inside of the elevator. Then when we make it to my room, I'll fuck you so good and so hard, you won't even remember your husband's name." He pushed her panties aside and slipped a digit inside her. He only moved in and out three times before retreating and slipping the same finger in his mouth. "Deal?"

"What's in it for you?" She asked missing his finger already.

"The satisfaction of knowing I made the most beautiful woman at the bar cum over and over and over again." He pulled his wallet out and laid a twenty on the bar for the bartender. "Room 2314, you down?"

"Lead the way."

He was making good on his promise as he kissed her senseless the whole trip to the elevator. He picked her up as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. He pushed her against the wall containing the button for the elevator and slide his fingers back inside her. "Let's see if I am a man of my words." He pressed the button for the elevator to open and went to work thrusting the two fingers he had buried inside of her rapidly. His thumb rubbing circles into her clit as he grinded her up against the wall. He could feel her walls tighten around his fingers and he chuckled. Her breath caught in her throat as she let this stranger finger fuck her in public. The thrill of that alone had her damn near a climax. Good thing there wasn't anyone around at that moment because when he bit down on her shoulder she flew apart in his arms.

"Oh fuck! Max!" She screamed flooding his hand just as the ring of the elevators rang out and the doors opened. He kissed her still moving his fingers within her as he moved them into the elevator. Once inside he removed his fingers licking them clean. He pressed the button for his floor as he sat her down unbuttoning his pants. She slid her panties down her leg and threw them to the side.

"Hey," she heard someone drunkenly say and she looked down to the far side of the elevator. "Rachel?"

"Rachel?" Sam said confused breaking character. He followed his wife's eyes and saw a drunken Rachel propped on the floor in the corner with throw up in her lap and Mercedes panties on her shoulder. "Oh god, Rachel." He quickly buttoned his pants back as Mercedes straightened her dress.

"Rachel what the hell are you doing in here?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't...I'm I'm intoxshacation." She slurred. "I can't fin ma rum."

"What? You don't need rum. You need aspirin and a shower cause you stink." Mercedes grabbed her panties and stuffed them in Sam's pocket. "We have to help her. I can't just leave her like this."

Sam sighed knowing their evening was over and there was no way he would convince Mercedes to leave Rachel there and finish what they started. "Okay, but you owe me."

"We will do 32 on our fantasy list after the wedding, I swear." She promised him with a kiss. The smile he gave her let her know he was pleased with that.

He reached down and grabbed Rachel helping her up just as the doors opened. "I'm not carrying her covered in vomit. She is walking."

"Okay," Mercedes answered grabbing Rachel's purse. "Wait, we have to go up more floors. She is in the suite next to Kurt's."

The ride wasn't much longer as they made their way up. Sam wrapped one of the drunken girl's arms around his shoulder as they walked to her room. She spoke gibberish most of the way and Mercedes slipped the key card into the door and opened it.

"Just set her in the bathroom I got it from here. Can you go to our room and bring me my overnight bag. I might as well stay with her."

"What? No. She is safe and I hate sleeping without you." Sam protested.

"You will survive one night. Plus I don't trust a drunken Rachel. Go get my bag and bring it back." He looked to protest again and she cut him off. "32, remember 32."

"Ugh," he growled and turned to leave once he sat Rachel in the tub. "32 and 12." He said as he was leaving.

Mercedes went to work undressing her former classmate and running some bath water. She should really be getting some brownie points for doing this considering that she really didn't like Rachel after everything she had done to her. Sometimes she hated her good heart, and wished she could just say fuck people like Santana often does.

"Murslaydees," Rachel tried to say. "You're sooo pretteee. I always enveed your bewtee."

"Okay, you're really drunk." Mercedes chuckled grabbing a trash bin in case she needed to vomit.

"No, no, no," Rachel shook her head. "I'm serious. You are the best, I know that now."

"Rachel, just lay back so we can get you clean. You need sleep." By the time she finished getting Rachel clean and in a robe, Sam had returned.

"Babe, thanks. I got it from here. Get some sleep please."

"You're the most amazing person Mercedes Evans, no one else would have done this." He complimented her.

"I know." She smiled at her husband as he left.

She got Rachel settled in the bed and fed her an aspirin. After Mercedes did her nightly routine she went to bed herself.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mercedes woke up before Rachel did, and begin to gather her things. She knew she had a million and one things to do today to help Kurt prepare for his wedding. She went to the bathroom and when she came out Rachel was sitting up in the bed.<p>

"I'm almost done getting my things and I'll be out of your way." Mercedes said.

"Thanks." Rachel said looking down. "I remember everything you did for me last night."

"You're welcome."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Mercedes asked.

"Why would you help me after everything that I've done to you?" Rachel wondered.

"Because contrary to your beliefs, I'm not a coldhearted bitch. And I'm not selfish, and honestly I felt sorry for you."

"No, you're not any of those things. I realized all of that a few years back."

"Rachel, do you mind me asking what was going on with you last night?"

"I threw myself a pity party for one." She replied looking at Mercedes.

"What's going on?"

"Everyone that I cared about at one point of time gathered together this weekend to celebrate something so special, and I wasn't invited. At first I tried to put it off as you guys hating on me or not being able to accept my amazingness." She chuckled. "But I realize that the reason why I wasn't invited wasn't because you guys were jealous or envied me. It was because I fucked up each and every one of those relationships, and friendships."

"I see."

"For so long I thought that I was the star, and you guys were beneath me. But these last few months I realize that I was beneath every one of you."

"Rachel...I," Mercedes began but Rachel cut her off.

"No, I need to say this. I betrayed just about everyone back at school. For what? A career that means absolutely nothing because I feel so alone. A marriage that I hate. I thought I met someone who could be my equal but the truth is the moment he got some kind of fame and stardom I became a nobody to him. He used me until he got what he wanted. And I hate myself every day when I wake up. I hate the feeling that I have when I look at my husband. The fact that he doesn't touch me or he doesn't love me, that all I was to him was his ticket. And the more I thought about that, the more I realize that I did to you guys what he did to me. And I hate this feeling that I had. And knowing that I possibly made you guys feel this way, it eats me up inside every day. "

"Rachel, you were vindictive in high school. We all tried to be there for you and be your friend but you chose to lead this path."

"I know, and I deserve every terrible feeling that I have. Everyone has someone or something and a life they are proud of. They have someone who loves them, they have a career or a job that they love. It works for them. Here I am with everything anyone could wish for but I feel like I have nothing."

"What is it that you want exactly?" Mercedes pondered.

"I want what you have!" Rachel yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I want what all of you have. I want the small-town family feel that Tina and Finn have. Here I am a Hollywood star, and I'm jealous of a teacher. I want the life that you and Sam built with each other. I want what Kurt and Blaine. Knowing that you are about to marry your soulmate, the person that you're meant to be with for the rest of your life. I want the love story that Quinn and Puck have. Hell, I even want what Santana and Brittany have. They both don't know what it is that want in life, but it doesn't matter to them because they're happy and they're together and they have friends who support them."

Mercedes would be lying if she said she didn't feel sorry for the girl who was weeping her eyes out in the bed. She was right, each and every one of them had a life that they love and they had someone to share it with. Even Artie and Sugar found happiness exploring the globe after graduation to help Artie find inspiration for his first film. She didn't know Rachel was this miserable. The facade she put on while being interviewed had her thinking Rachel was happy. She walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Rachel, I can't give you any answers on how to make what you're feeling go away. But if you are truly, and I mean truly sincere about wanting something different in your life, then you need to get the hell up and change that. Nobody can make you happy if you're not happy with yourself first. Yes, you did some things to me that some would deem unforgivable, but that truth is I forgave you a long time ago. I'm not saying you and I are going to be best friends, that's going to take some time, and if I'm being honest it is going to take some time for you to be friends with any of us. But, maybe you need to just take some time to work on you. Figure out what it is you really want in life, and if you're not happy in your marriage end it. Imagine Jesse being a non-factor in your life. Get rid of him. Maybe you need to talk to someone, by that I mean a professional. Maybe they can help you get on the right steps of finding the new Rachel." Mercedes advised.

"I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You kind of don't have a choice. You burned a lot of bridges Rachel. It's going to take a hell of a lot more than a revelation to get back into everyone's good graces."

"Do you really think that I can change?" She asked sounding kind of hopeful.

"Only you know that. If you really want to change it's up to you to do so." She looked down at her phone when it beeped with a text. "I have to go, I have to go get ready and help Kurt for his wedding."

"Do you think he'll mind if I show up?"

"Yes, he will have a fit. Plus, Santana and Tina have a hit out on you. So I would advise you to stay away from the wedding but show up a little bit after the reception starts. I'll try to talk to them and see if he'll allow you to come. But Rachel if you let this blow up in my face I'll never speak to you again." She warned grabbing her bag.

"It won't I promise. Thanks again Mercedes. Sorry you had to see me like this." She apologized.

"Like I said, no worries." She replied and left the room.

* * *

><p>There wasn't a dry eye in the house as Kurt and Blaine exchange their vows. The ceremony was beautiful with Mercedes as Kurt's maid of honor and Sam as the best man. Mercedes got a bit sentimental thinking about her own wedding. She couldn't help but stare at her husband throughout the ceremony. When the reception started Mercedes filled Kurt and a few other friends in on the whole Rachel debacle. Kurt was too much on a wedding high to care what happened, and Santana was completely against the idea. Blaine made the final decision and said that she could come but if she started anything her ass was going to be thrown out instantly. Sam gave one of the best, best man speeches Mercedes had ever heard. She felt as if she couldn't even follow that up. She took to the stage nervously as she held up her glass of champagne.<p>

"I don't know how I am supposed to come up here and say something after my husband basically just slain us all with his speech." The guests giggled and she continued. "Today, we witnessed a union that's special in more than one way. My best friend found his soulmate, and not only did he find this person that I have to say is his complete half, he got to marry this person in a society that doesn't necessarily want to see love like this be recognized. Kurt and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. Us being friends I know that he's had both his and mine dream wedding planned since kindergarten."

"I sure did! But she and Sam had to be spur of the moment and ruin that!" Kurt shouted from his seat.

"Sorry! You still love me!" Mercedes shrugged laughing. "But today we didn't get the storybook wedding that he put together in his wedding book for him also. We got something far more. We got a mixture of the life that he envisions with Blaine. We got a glimpse of what true love looks like. A love that I'm sure many people will envy. A love that I'm sure many people will dream and inspire to have. A love that some don't quite understand, or won't acknowledge because to them it's not traditional. A love that I'm sure will be hard, challenging, and tested at times, but also overcome any obstacles that may be thrown its way. A love that I myself have witnessed since its beginning and known then it was a done deal. Blaine, you coming into Kurt's life was the single best thing that has happened to him. I no longer have to worry about him because I know you will care for him and love him till your last breath as he will you. So, with that being said, I wish both Kurt and Blaine, a lifetime of happiness, and a lifetime of love that they will continue to grow and break many boundaries. Congratulations." She raised her glass as the guest began to toast.

Mercedes made her way offstage and was pulled into a double hug from both of the grooms. "We love you, we love you so much." They both said and she hugged them back.

The reception had been going on for about 45 minutes when Mercedes spotted Rachel slowly enter. She didn't come over to the table then instead she slipped to one of the tables towards the back. Another hour had passed and everything went smoothly. Rachel finally found the courage to come over and she apologized to everyone. She wished Kurt and Blaine luck on their marriage and told them both congrats. Everyone was on the dance floor having a good time celebrating their friend's union.

Mercedes was slow dancing with her husband gazing affectionately in his green eyes. "How come every time I look at you, you take my breath away?"

"It could be the same reason why every time I look at you my heart skips a beat." He responded pulling her even closer.

"I love you Sam Evans. You are the love of my life."

"I love you too Mrs. Evans. I am so happy I made you my wife." He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. He went to deepen the kiss but then he heard a loud scream.

"The baby is coming! The baby is coming!" He heard Tina yell again. It was like a flash as all of them moved quickly helping her get what she needed. Finn just stood there frozen not really knowing what he wanted to do. Puck walked over and shook his best friend.

"Dude! Snap out of that, your wife is in labor!" The tall brunette just stumbled over his words as Kurt snapped his fingers in his face.

"Finn Christopher Hudson! If you don't get your ass over here and help me I will murder you before you get a chance to see your baby being born!" Tina screamed. He finally moved rushing to her side his hand wrapping around her back as he helped her outside to a car Quinn had waiting for them.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later all the friends gathered around as they ohhed and ahhed over a 7 lbs. 6 oz. baby girl. They named her Cohen Isabella Hudson and both momma and baby were doing fine. Sam wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her into his side. They were both watching as baby Cohen was sleeping surrounded by other babies in her cubby in the baby room.<p>

"She's beautiful," Mercedes said smiling.

"Yeah she is," Sam responded sounding a bit sad.

"What's wrong baby?" Mercedes asked looking up at her husband.

"Nothing, this moment is just a little bittersweet because I always thought that you and I would have the first baby out of all of us." He confessed rubbing her side up-and-down.

"Aww you want some little Sam and Mercedes running around." She stood on her tip toes kissing him.

"Yeah, just a few. I wanted us to have the first one but Tina and Finn beat us to it." He laughed. "I'm happy for them though."

"Yeah, they did beat us. And to think it was only by 6 months." Mercedes commented looking back at the babies.

"Yeah." Sam sighed contently. It was silent for a few moments and Mercedes waited for the light bulb to go off in her husband's mind. "Wait," he said and she smiled.

"Yes honey?"

"You said that they beat us by six months? What do you mean… Mercedes Evans are you trying to tell me that you're ..." he said a little too loud.

"Shhhh..." She hushed him. The giddy look on her husband face made her smile.

"Don't sshhh me woman! Are you carrying my baby? Are we pregnant?" He whispered. Mercedes looked up at him and nodded her head yes. He lifted her off her feet and hugged her tightly. "When?"

"I found out two weeks ago but I didn't want to tell you before the wedding because you can't hold water. I didn't want to steal any of Kurt's thunder, but it looks like Tina already did."

"We're having a baby. You and I are having a baby. I have to tell someone, who knows someone, who knows someone." He said excited.

"In due time, I promise we will tell people. Right now let's just enjoy the marriage of our friends, and the birth of a new baby for our other friends." He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"I can't believe you're giving me a baby. I will definitely be dicking you down tonight." He smirked.

"Oh my God," she rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"You love it." He commented.

"Damn right I do." She smiled lacing her fingers with his.


End file.
